One Day to Change Them All
by Stephy Dearest
Summary: Bella and Edward are off to university and ready to start what are to be the best years of their lives. What surprizes does the future hold for them? Rated M for future chapters: sexual content and language . All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfic ever and I'm actually quite nervous to be posting it. It is a definite work in progress. I am in no way a fantastic writer; this is just something I wanted to do for fun. You guys should probably know that I'm a Canadian so I'm not fully aware of how the university process works in the States. Therefore, I am basing this story on my own past and present university experiences and procedures. I hope you enjoy the story!! More chapters will be up soon. 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. The great Stephenie Meyer does :)

**Chapter 1**

"**There is a place you can touch a woman that will drive her crazy. Her heart"-**** Melanie Griffith**

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the end of my bed staring at all the boxes that surrounded me while music blared. I was just about finished packing. Tomorrow was the big day…I was leaving for college with Edward. I had never intended to follow Edward to college but I couldn't resist…I couldn't carry on without him…I loved him that much.

_**Flashback**_

Edward had been accepted into Harvard's Pre Med Program in the early spring. I was beyond thrilled for him. I knew this was his dream. I on the other hand desperately wanted to study history and become a professor. I was applied to many small time colleges, eventually I decided that if at all possible, I wanted to remain in Washington and study at Seattle University. Little did I know, Edward had other plans for me…

Being the little sneak that he was, he submitted an application to Harvard for me. One day after he had dropped me off at home, I checked the mailbox and to my surprise there was a very large envelope waiting for me. I had been waiting for my acceptance to Seattle U for a long time now and I was ecstatic. When I pulled the envelope out however, it was not from Seattle University Registrars Office, but rather Harvard's. "There must be a mistake here" I thought to myself. "They must have the wrong girl". I opened the envelope slowly, I was nervous for some reason. I pulled the letter out and to my surprise it read:

"_Miss. Isabella Swan,_

_Harvard University is pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Bachelor of Arts Program (majoring in history). We look forward to hearing an acceptance from you soon. Included are the packages given to all of our first year students. Please look them over. Welcome to Harvard Miss. Swan. We hope to see you in the fall. Best Regards_".

I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Me going to Harvard? This must be a joke" I thought to myself. Then it clicked. Edward.

I pulled my cell out of my purse and called him immediately.

"Hi babe" was the response I heard when he answered my call.

"Edward Cullen, what were you thinking?"

"About what?" he said with a chuckle.

"You know exactly what! Harvard! Are you insane!? God Edward, how many strings did you have to pull for this one" I yelled.

All I could hear was laughter on the other end of the line.

"EDWARD?"

" Oh Bella, please don't be mad at me. I couldn't go away to school without you and I'll have you know I was fully prepared to pay whoever off that I needed to in order for you to get in but evidently I didn't have to. This is all you. I am so proud!" he said.

I couldn't breathe for a minute. "I got into Harvard on my own? How could this be?" I thought.

"Bella?" Edward asked

"What?" was my reply.

"Are you going to come to Harvard with me?"

Without a second thought I answered him "Yes".

"I knew you would! Bella I love you with all my heart" He chimed.

"Well Edward, I think I love you more" I said with a smile on my face.

Neither of us spoke for a few seconds. Then I perked up, "Wait Edward…I can't afford to go to Harvard. This won't work" I said with a twinge of sadness in my voice.

"Bella, you are so silly sometimes. Did you think for one minute I'd make you pay for college? I already have the money waiting to be put into your accounts"

At this point, there were tears running down my face. What kind of person in their right mind forks over money for their girlfriend's education? Evidently, my Edward did.

"Ed-ward " I had a hard time getting his name out

"Yes Bella?"

"Thank you" I replied very quietly

"My pleasure love. Now Bella I need you to be ready to leave your house tomorrow morning bright and early. I'll be there to pick you up at 6.30"

"What? Why?" I asked

"Just be ready Bella. I love you" was his response and then the phone went dead…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Ok guys! So for a little bit these chapters are going to be written as if they were flashbacks. Eventually we'll end up back in Bella's room with her getting ready to leave for college. I know these chapters may seem quite boring but some introductory information has to be laid down. I SWEAR it will get hotter soon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are Stephenie Meyer's property.

**Chapter 2**

"**They've got great parents; I'm just trying to be the fun uncle"**

**Edward's POV**

After my call with Bella I ran out of my house and got into my car. I sped all the way to my sister in laws office. She was one of the best real-estate agents Washington had to offer. "Rose!" I greeted her as I walked through the doors. She smiled and leaned in to give me the best hug she could in her current state. She was very pregnant with twins. As a matter of fact she was due in less than a month. Her and my brother, Emmett, had gotten married about a year ago and got pregnant instantly. Emmett had a real hard time staying off Rosalie if you know what I mean.

"How are you feeling Rose? Should you really be at work?" I asked as I rubbed her belly feeling one of my nieces kick.

"Edward I'm fine. Granted I am a bit tired but I can't stay at home any longer with Emmett getting the twins nursery ready. You know I never realized how bad his singing was until he started painting their room. He never shuts up" she said with a smirk.

"I think the almighty Emmett would be offended if he ever found out you were dissing his skills so I won't mention this to him" I said with a wink.

"Good because I don't think you'd want to mess with this pregnant lady buster" she said poking me square in the chest. She leaned in to give me another quick hug and then asked me why I was there while she ushered me to sit at her desk.

"Well Rose, I have been told you are the best at finding homes outside of the Washington area for sale" smiling at her as she leaned back in her chair.

"Ah, I wonder who told you that. They must be very smart. I would have to agree with them. Are you looking for a place near Harvard?" she asked while yawing slightly.

"You guessed it. I'm looking for either a nice two bedroom condo with lots of garage space or a small house. You see Bella is joining me at Harvard. I can't share a dorm with her so a place of our own is the best option I think"

Rose saw the shine in my eyes. She tried to get out of her chair to hug me one more time but I told her not to move one inch. Instead she smiled a huge smile and congratulated me.

"So Bella got into Harvard too eh? Remind me to call her later on so I can congratulate her" Rose said.

Bella and Rose had become quite close. From the time I started to date Bella they had a connection. Bella was even a bridesmaid at her wedding. They were always able to share secrets and gossip. Of course my sister, Alice, had an inseparable bond with both Rose and Bella as well. They would do everything together.

"She'll be thrilled to get your call. She's always asking how her god daughters to be are" I grinned at the thought. Emmett and Rose had already asked me and Bella to be the girls godparents. I was ecstatic. Those girls were going to be beyond spoiled by their Uncle that was for sure. I already had images of how excited they would be when I handed them the keys to their first cars on their sixteenth birthdays. You could say that was a bit much but not for my family.

I was brought back to reality when Rose waved her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Edward" she said, "I've pulled up some places for you to look at. I've actually made it a side project of mine to look for new places for you to check out near Harvard since you were accepted. I personally could not stand staying in a dorm room" she said while rolling her eyes.

" Haha Rose, I would expect nothing less from you" then I stuck my tongue out at her. How very mature, I know. "So I know you can't join me on a visit down there to see the places but I'm bringing Bella down tomorrow as a surprise. She should have a say in where we live. Do you think you could print off all those addresses for me?"

"Anything for you Edward and I'll even phone my contacts down there to let them know they should be expecting to see my favourite brother in law within the next few days" she said while fiddling on the computer.

"Rose you are the best! Do you think Bella will like this surprise?"

"YES!" she practically screamed. "This is so exciting Edward! I am so very happy for you" she spoke as she handed me the freshly printed papers.

"Thanks Rose" I said as I grabbed the papers from her. "Would you like me to drop you off at home? I asked standing up from the chair. "You look exhausted".

"That's the best offer I've had all day Edward, I'd really appreciate it".

I quickly ran to her side to help he get out of her chair. She was quite a slow mover these last few months but nothing could stop Rose from doing what she wanted. She was the definition of a "go getter". She threw all her paper work into her purse and grabbed her cell phone off the desk. I helped her walk out of the office and I offered to lock the doors behind us.

Eventually, Rose made it into the front seat of my car. I knew she was uncomfortable based on the look on her face.

"Rose, tell me what I need to do you help you feel more comfortable" I looked at her from the drivers seat.

"Oh Edward don't worry about it. These girls just kick up a storm in there" she said pointing to her belly and rubbing it slowly.

"Trouble makers from the start eh? I like them already" I said with a laugh.

Thankfully she laughed too. "As long as they don't throw a fuss like this when they are teenagers, I'll be able to manage". She leaned her head against the window while shifting in her seat to try and get comfortable.

Before I knew it we were at her house. Naturally, she found the best house Washington State had to offer. It was enormous and had a huge backyard. I knew the girls would love growing up here. I even had my own room reserved in their house for the nights I stayed over to watch sports with Emmett. Rosalie was in the midst of getting a room ready for Bella as well. Everyone in the Cullen family had their own room in her house and she felt it was only fair that Bella have one too.

I walked over to the passenger side of the car and helped Rose out. She grabbed my hand and hurled herself out of the car. Thank goodness I was there to catch her or else I don't think she'd be able to get up again.

I escorted her to the front door. Without fail I heard Emmett singing his pretty little heart out along with the radio. Rose immediately rested her forehead on my shoulder and sighed.

"See Edward? Would you be able to live like this?" she asked as she tried to cover her ears.

I laughed for a good minute. She obviously didn't find this topic funny. I grabbed her hand and helped her through the front door.

Emmett came rushing down the stairs to greet us.

"Rose! What are you doing home so early? I wasn't expecting you" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Edward came to visit me at the office and then he offered to drive me home since I looked so tired" she said with a slight smile.

"Little bro!" Emmett screeched as he hugged me. "Long time no see. What's going on?"

"Hey Em. Oh you know, nothing super special. Bella's just coming to Harvard with me" I said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?" Emmett yelled. "Bro that's awesome! Maybe now you'll get a little action" he said with a wink.

"Emmett!" I yelled. "How many times have we gone over this, Bella wants to wait okay?". I was getting somewhat aggravated.

"Okay okay, calm down Edward. Sometimes you're such a downer. I was just kidding. You know how much I adore Bella".

That part was at least true. He did love Bella like a second sister. He was very good with her. I knew she felt the same way about him. Emmet was always there to save the day for her whenever I wasn't able to be around. I was unbelievably comforted by the fact that someone besides me would always be there to protect her, god forbid something ever happened.

"I know man, I know" I replied. "Look I wish I could stay longer but I got to get going. I need to book plane tickets for me and Bella so we can get down to Harvard tomorrow. Do me a favour and stop singing while you're home you're driving your wife insane not to mention those poor innocent little babies are going to grow up hating music" I said with a quick wink as I looked at Rose.

I gave Emmett a quick hug goodbye and made my way over to Rose. I gave her a huge kiss on her cheek and hugged her before lowering myself down to her belly and saying "be good for your mommy sweethearts, she's very tired" and then I placed two kisses on her belly for each of my nieces.

"I'll see you both when I get back from Boston. Please please please don't have those babies while we are away!" I said as I waved and let myself out of the house.

As I pulled out of their driveway I picked up my cell phone to call Alice.

"Alice, I'm glad I got a hold of you. I need you to do me a favour. Can you head to the mall and pick out enough clothes for Bella to last about 4 days? She'll need toiletries too, you know, hair spray, makeup, that kind of stuff"

"Oh my gosh you are asking me to shop? I'm already making my way to the Porsche. I'll get her everything she needs, maybe even some more just in case. Hold on a second, why am I doing this again?" she asked on the other side of the line

" Bella has been accepted to Harvard and has agreed to come with me. Tomorrow we leave for Boston. It's a surprise for her, I'm going to buy a place down there for us. We'll be staying awhile while we're house hunting" I stated.

"That's amazing Edward! That is going to be so much fun! Okay well I'm already half way to the mall. I better let you go. I'll meet you at the house a little after ten o'clock then?" she asked

"Sounds like a plan dear sister. Oh by the way can you get Bella some luggage. We're going to have to pack all of this for her tonight"

"Sure thing! I cannot wait! I'll see you at home! Love you!" she said and ended the conversation while I was pulling into the garage and parking my car.

I knew I could rely on Alice for anything I needed. She was my older sister and my best friend. When Emmett had left the house to move in with Rose when they were dating, it left just me and Alice to mope around. We became quite close and did practically everything together. Things changed a few years later when Alice ventured to New York City to study fashion at New York University. There she met her Fiancée, Jasper. He was studying to be an architect.

These two were meant for each other. I was pretty sure they could read each others minds. Both of them still have another year of university to complete and then they're getting married in the summer.

Upon announcing their engagement, Alice had asked Bella and I to be in the wedding party and we had agreed. Bella was beyond excited. Alice called her practically every night from New York to fill her in on new details regarding the wedding.

Alice still comes home during her summer break from school to spend time with the family and plan the wedding. Thankfully, Jasper has rented an apartment close by so they can still see one another.

I truly couldn't be happier for Alice. Jasper was a great guy and he fit in perfectly with our family. I would even dare to say that he was one of my best friends. Our love of cars was the main subject we had in common. Jasper had quite a collection at his parent's house in New York. He came from a very well off family and my parents approved of him immensely.

I'd been sitting in the garage for awhile reminiscing. I leaned my head back against my cars headrest. Now I was pondering about what was going to be happening in the future. I was a soon to be uncle, going to Harvard with the love of my life, and I was getting a brother in law finally! At this very moment my life was the definition of perfect…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hours later I had secured plane tickets for both Bella and I leaving from Washington and landing in Boston. Our plane was scheduled to leave the Washington Airport at 8.30am. I also rented a car for us, well an SUV, a Cadillac Escalade to be exact, and booked us the penthouse suite at the W hotel in Boston. Taking a break for a moment I slipped into my fleece pyjama bottoms forgetting about putting on a shirt and went to lie down in the middle of my bed. All that was left to do was to phone Charlie and ensure that Bella could go on this trip as well as pack mine and Bella's luggage. I was positive that Alice would come busting through my bedroom door at any moment with the entire contents of the mall in her tiny hands so I figured I better get the call to Charlie out of the way…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hi Everyone. So heres the next chapter...Charlie is in this one. Enjoy! More to come soon...

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill...these characters are not mine.

**Chapter 3**

"**Old as she was, she still missed her daddy sometimes"-Gloria Naylor**

**Bella's POV **

After our phone call, I staggered to the steps of my front porch and slowly sat down. I could not believe how much my life had changed in a matter of less than an hour. I, Bella Swan, the clumsiest girl to grace this planet, was going to Harvard University, one of the most prestigious universities in all of North America. To top the cake, I was going there with the smartest, most compassionate, and not to mention the most handsome man ever.

It was starting to get dark before I was snapped back to reality by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID before flipping the phone open. It was Rosalie. I couldn't wait to tell her my good news and catch up with her.

"Hi Rose!" I spoke quickly into the phone.

"Bella! Congratulations on getting into Harvard! You must be so excited!" she said with great enthusiasm.

"Thanks Rose! Wait, hold on. How did you know…."

"Oh Bella! Edward told me today when he paid me and Emmett a visit at the house! He's so excited about it!"

"Aw, what was the visit about?" I asked with a hint of suspicion in my voice. It was unlike Edward to not tell me he was heading over to Rose's and Emmett's place.

"Oh nothing really. He wanted to catch up with Emmett and talk to us about the twins. Bella you have no idea how badly they are kicking! Sometimes you can see their feet pushing on my belly. You should come over soon and help me and Emmett go over baby names! We are at each others throats. I could really use another female around here to take him down" she laughed a whole hearted laugh.

"Rosalie that's an awesome idea! Maybe I can come over tomorrow once Edward drops me off. Apparently were doing something that requires me to be up at the crack of dawn. I'm sure I'll be home before dinner though. How does that work for you?" I asked

"Bella you know what?" she said with quite a bit of hesitation. "Tomorrow may not be the best time. I'm super busy with work. I desperately need to get some paperwork done before I take my leave from the office. Look I'll phone you about a get together within a couple of days. I better get going…I think Emmett broke something in the girl's nursery. I'll talk to you soon Bella, love you!". And with that the conversation came to an abrupt end.

"That's weird" I thought to myself. It was unlike Rose to rush off the phone with me. Usually we talked for hours on end. Sometimes we'd even call Alice and have three way conversations. But apparently tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights. It didn't matter anyways, I needed to head inside to do some laundry and cook dinner for Charlie.

I grabbed some pizza dough out of the fridge and preheated the oven. Within ten minutes I had two pizzas ready and placed them into the oven. Charlie would be home in about twenty minutes so I was making good time. I threw some clothes into the washing machine and before I knew it I heard Charlie pull into the driveway.

"Hi Dad" I yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Bells, it smells amazing in here! Mhmmm, pizza my favourite!" he said with excitement.

"I know" I said with a giggle. I pulled the pizza out of the oven, cut it into pieces, and placed a piece on a plate for me and Charlie

As we sat quietly and ate I wondered how I was going to tell Charlie I was going to Harvard with Edward.

"Bella, you look perplexed. Is something bothering you honey?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah…um…Dad there's something I wanted to tell you. See, its really good news! I got accepted to Harvard!".

"Oh my God Bella! That's amazing! Congratulations sweetheart! That's a great honour. I didn't know you had even applied there!". Charlie seemed thrilled.

"Oh…yeah…well…um I decided I didn't want to tell anyone. I didn't think I was going to get in" I said looking down knowing I was telling a little white lie.

"Well, no matter! This calls for a celebration! What should we do? How about dinner at the Lodge next weekend? My treat!"

"Dad that sounds great! But there's something else I want to talk to you about." I looked up at Charlie and saw him smiling from ear to ear. He nodded for me to continue speaking.

"Dad, as you know Edward is going to Harvard too. When I found out I got into Harvard I called him right away. We had a discussion about finances…" Then Charlie interrupted me.

"Bella don't worry about the money! I'll find a way to make this dream come true for you. There has to be a way…" I saw a bit of worry in his eyes as he spoke. I knew he barely had enough money saved to put me through one year of college at Seattle University.

"Well that's just the thing Dad, you won't have to worry. Edward has offered to pay my whole tuition! What do you think about that?" I was somewhat nervous to hear his response.

" Oh you mean as in he'll lend you the money and you'll pay him back once you get a good paying job?"

Without thinking about the words that were going to come out of my mouth I replied " Yes Dad exactly!" I knew I was lying. But I didn't want to push the subject any further. I desperately wanted to go to Harvard and I knew Edward would never ever agree to let me pay him back, but Charlie didn't need to know that.

"Well I like that idea a great deal. No worries about interest or bank loans. This looks like it was meant to be sweetheart! I'm so proud of you!" He got up and kissed me on the forehead." You know what Bells, you go upstairs and get yourself ready for bed, I'll worry about the dishes tonight".

"Really Dad? Are you sure? I don't mind helping". I smiled at him.

"Really Bells, you deserve a night off!"

I told my father thank you and the headed off to the stairs. Before I made it to the first step though I ran back into the kitchen and gave my dad the biggest hug I think I ever have. "Dad I love you very much" I said softly and then I ran upstairs to take a shower. In that moment in dawned on me how much I was going to truly miss my father while I was away at school…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Charlie's POV**

I had just finished drying the dishes when the phone rang. I knew Bella was in the shower so I lifted the receiver and heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Charlie. This is Edward Cullen"

"Edward! I was hoping I'd have an opportunity to talk to you over the next couple of days. I heard what you are doing for Bella regarding her tuition. I'd really like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing this for her. I'm kind of in a bind with money and I wouldn't be able to send her to Harvard without you. I really appreciate this. It just further exemplifies how much you care for my baby".

"Charlie it is my pleasure to do this! I'd do anything for Bella…you know that! Sir, I am very much in love with your daughter…". There was a few second of silence before Edward began to speak again.

"Umm Charlie the reason I phoned was to go over something with you. See, when I found out Bella was coming to Harvard I decided that Bella should actually visit the campus and surrounding area before the fall. My parents have paid for tickets to Boston leaving tomorrow morning and coming back Tuesday night. They also have paid for the hotel suite in Boston. I was calling to ask your permission for Bella to join me…"

I was in shock. What was this boy playing at? There was no way I was going to let my baby go to Boston with just him!

"Well Edward as nice as that sounds, I'm afraid I won't be letting Bella go with just you to Boston. You both are only eighteen. This is a big step. I should probably be the one taking her down there…" I let my voice trail off…

" Chief Swan I totally understand where you are coming from but I want to assure you that nothing is going to happen to you're daughter. I would really like to do this for her. Please Charlie everything is set…" he said pleading with me.

"Edward this is a bit of an awkward situation". I felt myself giving into Edward, why did this kid have that effect on me? "Cullen? This suite at the hotel…will Bella have her own room?" I asked

"Of course! My parents would never allow for any other set up. The suite actually has three bedrooms and bathrooms. Bella will have her own space and so will I. Charlie does this mean you will let Bella accompany me to Boston tomorrow?"

"Well Edward, I think it does". Why had I given in so easily! Should I be able to trust this boy with Bella? He would never try any funny business with Bella right? "Look Edward, as embarrassing as this is for me to discuss with you, I have my daughter's best interest at heart. Do you understand me when I say that you are not to try any funny business with Bella. Do you understand what I mean Mr. Cullen? Nothing whatsoever".

"Chief Swan I would never dream of it. I know exactly what you are talking about. I promise you can trust me with your daughter. Charlie, thank you for helping me with this. I appreciate your understanding. I have one more favour to ask of you however".

"What is it Edward?" I asked

"Don't tell Bella about this surprise. I have everything covered. Alice is buying her a whole new wardrobe for the trip and I have already arranged to pick her up bright and early tomorrow. I just need you to throw her passport in her purse tonight. Is that okay with you sir?"

"Yes Edward that is fine" I said much to my begrudge.

"Excellent! Charlie I cannot thank you enough for allowing this trip to happen! I will be seeing you when we return to Washington on Tuesday night. I'll drive Bella home so you won't have to worry about it. Have a good night Sir".

"Goodnight Edward" I spoke softly and hung up the phone.

"What have I just agreed to?" I asked myself as I headed for the fridge grabbing a cold one and flopping down in front of the TV….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Bella's POV**

I stepped out of the hot shower and wiped the steam off the mirror. I examined my figure in the mirror. I wasn't that bad looking of a girl. I was well proportioned. In other words, I could fill out a dress pretty well. I wasn't skinny. I had hips and a chest but I felt comfortable with myself for the first time in years. That's the effect Edward had on me. He made me feel beautiful inside and out.

I threw on a pair of boy shorts and a silk cami and then headed off towards my room. I knew it was only 11.00pm but I had to get up bright and early tomorrow.

I turned down my bed and slipped in. I set my alarm clock for 5.30am. I'd have plenty of time to get ready before Edward came and got me. I curled up amongst my sheets and slowly drifted of to dreamland where I of course dreamt of my knight in shinning armour…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Aloha everyone! So heres the next chapter. I thought it was a funny one. Hope you all like it. Read and Review please!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**Chapter 4**

"**I don't shop because I need something, I just shop for shopping's sake"- Cat Deeley**

**Edwards POV**

I had just gotten off the phone with Charlie and the conversation went better than I expected. I thought I'd for sure have to do a lot of begging but I got off easy. I wasn't going to complain or anything. I knew I had lied about my parents buying the plane tickets and knowing we were going to Boston but my parents were pretty laid back. I'd tell them that Bella and I were leaving for a trip to Boston in the morning and they'd be fine with it. They approved immensely of Bella and treated her as one of their own.

My father, Carlisle Cullen, is the most sought after pediatric heart surgeon in all of North America. He received his degree from Harvard, and I'm anxious to follow in his footsteps. He is a hard worker and travels constantly but he always promised his family that he would be home for dinner at least once a week. To this day he held that promise. He treats our family very well; growing up as children we had whatever we wanted. Some may say we were spoiled, but my father instilled in us the values of dedication, hard work, respect, appreciation, and love from very early on.

My mother, Esme Cullen, has her own interior decorating businesses located all over the world. The waiting list to get a consult from her firm is at least two years long. My mother is the most caring and compassionate person I have ever known. She never yelled at us as children and taught us the beauty of art and music. Although my mother travelled quite a bit as well, she would always phone her kids to make sure we were alive and well. When I was really young she'd even call and read me a story before I went to bed (Emmett was never a good babysitter. He'd never read to me. When I think back on those days I bet I probably watched him more than he watched me!). I let out a deep sigh. Just thinking about leaving my mother while I go away to Harvard breaks my heart…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I was still lying in bed when I checked the time on my cell phone. 10:45 pm. Alice was late but I wasn't surprised. She always took her time shopping. I was so tired. Today had been a busy day for me. I felt my eyelids start to close on me and then Alice came rushing through my bedroom door throwing bags and boxes all over my floor. I sat up straight away…I nearly had a heart attack. I wasn't expecting that kind of entrance from Alice.

"God Alice could you be any louder? I was practically asleep! You scared me half to death!" I shouted at her in a hushed tone.

"Oh Edward shut up would ya? God you're such a downer!" she chirped "and don't even bother to say I sound just like Emmett, I already know. Don't you think we have a point though? Lighten up bro!". Then she came over and sat on the bed and gave me a hug. She noticed that she had somewhat hurt my feelings and apologized. I really didn't care what Emmett and Alice said about me anymore, I was use to it but I always liked making them feel bad.

"So how did it go Alice? Buy enough stuff for Bella?" I asked with a grin on my face

"Edward would you believe that every store in the mall had sales today? I thought I had died and gone to heaven! Come and look at what I got her and don't be a slow poke we need to organize and pack everything up pronto! I called Jasper and he's on his way over to help us. He's probably grabbing Bella's luggage out of my car as we speak" She ran over to the boxes and bags on the floor.

"Okay okay I'm coming" I said as I slowly slipped off my bed and went to sit on the floor next to my sister.

I started to grab clothes out of bags and boxes and placed them on the floor getting ready to remove the price tags. Alice had gone way overboard. There was no way Bella would need half these clothes for our trip but I knew I was going to be forced to pack it all.

Alice was getting Bella's toiletry bag together. She had bought Bella all kinds of makeup, body washes, products for her hair, a curling iron, a blow-dryer, and even a straightener.

"Alice I said we were going to Boston for a few days not a few months! How will we get all this stuff on the plane?" I asked while giving her a little push.

"Owww! Edward! All of this is absolutely necessary for Bella to have. Just pay the airline if you guys are over the weight limit" she said.

"Did I just see you hit my fiancée Edward?" I heard a voice ask from the doorway

"Jasper! Good to see you man! Yeah I'm sorry about the push, she is my sister though!" I said trying to plead my case.

"Just don't let me catch you doing it again okay?" he said with a smirk

"Deal" I replied. "Is that Bella's luggage?" I asked motioning to the two huge suitcases he had in his hands.

'Apparently it is. Where the hell are you going that you need this much stuff"

"Boston!" Alice interceded and ran over to Jasper to give him a kiss

"Oh I heard Bella got into Harvard but I didn't think you guys were moving down right away…" he said

"No Jasper you're silly! They're just going down for a couple of days" Alice spoke while she grabbed the suitcases from Jasper.

"A couple of days?" he spoke very slowly examining the amount of stuff Alice had bought

"Jasper I know man, Alice went way overboard. There's no arguing with her though as you probably know so lets just get down to business" I said

Jasper laughed and then came to sit down beside me. "What can I help with?" he asked.

I stopped packing to take a look at the time on my cell again. It was already 1:30am and I felt like we had accomplished nothing. We were still unpacking bags and removing tags from clothes. I had just about had it when I heard Jasper whistling. I slowly moved my eyes to look at what Jasper was holding up. In his hands was the hottest piece of lingerie I had ever seen. The babydoll was completely sheer. It was a beautiful blue colour with extensive lace detail. My mouth dropped open.

"Alice…" I spoke very slowly. "I think you have mixed up some of your bags with Bella's".

She raised her head from the piles of clothes she was organizing on my floor to look at what Jasper held.

"Oh! Nope! That's for Bella. There should be a couple more like them in different colours somewhere in this mess". She scrambled around trying to find the Victoria's Secret bags. "Besides that's way too big for me to fit in, Bella's boobs are huge compared to mine!" she met my gaze and smirked. Before I knew it Alice had discovered the missing bags and was pulling items out.

"See! I bought it in every colour! It's just so cute! Don't you agree boys?" she asked gesturing to me and Jasper.

"I especially like the hot pink one" was Jaspers response. "How about you Edward?"

My mind went to mush. I couldn't think about anything except how hot Bella would look in that blue lingerie.

"I love the blue one". I gasped when I realized what I had just said out loud.

All eyes were on me now. "God! How the hell do I get myself into these situations" I asked myself.

"That's what I figured" Alice said to me while she hurried back to her organizing. Jasper just gave me a wink and went back to folding clothes. And that was it…no one pushed the subject. That was very unusual for my family but I thought it best to just leave it alone.

As time went on I discovered that Alice just hadn't bought Bella the babydolls but also what probably totalled 20 pairs of bras and panties. All matching. There was zebra print ones, ones with lace, plain black ones, and a variety of other colours. I felt awkward holding them in my hands. I couldn't stop imagining seeing Bella in them….

All of a sudden I heard my name being hollered. "EDWARD! Would you hand me those!? I've asked you like 5 times. Those are the last things we need to pack" Alice mentioned.

"Oh..um..for sure! Here you go" and I threw them over to where Alice sat.

She grabbed them quickly, refolding everything and placing them into the suitcase.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed! "We're done!

I was so glad. It was already 3.30am. I thanked Alice and Jasper and escorted them out of my room. As they walked out hand in hand they both said at the same time "don't get too carried away in Boston now!" and ran off laughing. I knew what they were referring to. Bella would never let us go that far. I wished she would though….

I brought the suitcases downstairs so I could load them into the car in the morning. I had one measly suitcase and my laptop bag as my carry on. Bella had 2 suitcases, one carry on bag and a huge purse that Alice had filled with girly stuff. After the luggage was placed near the front door I ran back up to my room. "Yes!" I thought to myself "I have exactly an hour and a half to dream about Bella" and with that I set my alarm for 5:00am and slipped into my bed….


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Here you go guys! Another chapter! I'm trying to get a few more chapters done today so I can post them for you later. Review away!

**Chapter 5**

"**I'd like mornings better if they started later"**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing. I reached to shut it off and then placed my head back on my pillow. I defiantly did not want to get up. What the hell was Edward thinking? Why would he make me get up so early? He knew that I was not a morning person. "This surprise better be a good one or else Edward's gonna get it…and not in a good way" I thought to myself.

As badly as I didn't want to get up, I threw the covers off my bed and slipped my feet into my fuzzy slippers. I sat on my bed for awhile not wanting to move. I was seriously contemplating going right back to sleep. "Ugh" I grunted. I knew I had to get moving. Edward would be here in less than an hour.

I walked to the bathroom and noticed there was a post it stuck to the mirror. It was from Charlie. He had left me a note saying he had to leave super early this morning, something about a suspicious house fire. He told me he'd see me when I got home and told me he loved me. I took the post it off the mirror and threw it into the trash. "That was nice of him" I thought to myself. I then proceeded to brush my teeth and wash my face. I had huge bags under my eyes but I'd have to deal with those later. I moved on to combing my hair out. I had left it wet last night when I went to bed and it was a tad bit out of control. I decided I'd lightly curl it and gel it down. After 10 minutes my hair was practically perfect. Alice would be so proud that I was following her beauty tips and tricks. She always insisted that I look my best no matter where I was going and I was beginning to agree with her. There was nothing wrong with looking good right?

I made my way back to my room and sat at my vanity. I had tons of makeup thrown all over the table. Alice and Rose would always buy me makeup when they took what seemed like their weekly visits to M.A.C. I grabbed concealer first. I had to cover up these bags. After playing with the makeup for awhile the bags were totally covered up. I though I had actually done a pretty decent job. Next I applied powder all over my face and moved onto blush. I was so pale and fair that I had to wear blush or else I'd look dead. It was the sad truth. I picked a pretty bubblegum pink shade and applied it to the apples of my cheeks. Next came the eye shadow. I couldn't be bothered with eye liner so I just picked a pretty purple shade and covered my lids. I was almost done. Thank God! "This makeup thing is quite tedious" I said to myself. I applied some mascara and a deep pink lip gloss. I leaned into the mirror to check myself out. I'd done a pretty good job: no bags and my face actually had some colour.

I looked at my clock to make sure I still had enough time to get dressed. It was 6:15 so I was making perfect time. I ran to my closet and pulled out a white denim skirt that went to about my mid thigh and a deep purple embroidered tank that gathered at the waist. I slipped the clothes on quickly and grabbed a pair of silver flats that sat near my bed. I grabbed my watch off my nightstand and put a pair of diamond studs that Edward had gotten me for my birthday in my ears. I walked to the mirror to take a final look at myself. Everything seemed fine. "Hell I look pretty good actually" I said to myself.

I had 10 minutes to spare before Edward would come knocking at my door. I quickly made my bed and grabbed my purse before running downstairs. As I approached the bottom stair I heard a gentle knock at my door. I practically flew to the door. I was so excited to see Edward. I yanked the door open and there he stood, looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing a pair of brown shorts, a white polo shirt, and white tennis shoes. He had on pair of sunglasses too and the watch I had bought him for our first anniversary. His hair was slightly gelled up as well. "God you look so hot" I blurted out. I could never control myself around Edward. My brain would just not function properly

"Well good morning to you too babe" he said with a chuckle and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. "And may I say that I think you look extraordinarily hot this morning too" as he went to kiss me one more time. I was melting in his very presence. He slowly pulled away from me.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Hi love" he spoke very softly in my ear. He straightened up and I saw him wiping my lip gloss off his lips. "Watermelon eh? That's my favourite you know…." And he attacked my lips once more. He quickly pulled away and looked at me "Are you ready to get going Bella?" he asked me.

I was in awe. I made a mental note to wear watermelon lip gloss everyday. "Oh yes! Where are we going anyways?"

"That missy is a surprise" he said and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. He escorted me to his car and opened the door for me. I slipped in very carefully to make sure my skirt didn't rise up too much. I saw Edward take a glance at my thighs and lick his lips. He then quickly shut the door and got into the drivers seat.

He put the car in reverse and began to back out of my driveway. In no time he had made it to the highway. He reached over, entwined his index finger with my pinkie finger and rested our hands on the centre console.

"Edward can you please tell me where were going?" I asked

"You'll see in due time babe. I can tell you that you're going to be excited though…well at least I hope you will be" he said averting his eyes from the road and giving me a quick glance.

"Why must you torture me like this!? I hate surprises Edward. I will hurt you if you don't tell me where we're going this instant!" I giggled.

"I think I can handle the pain Bella. Actually I think I'd enjoy it far too much. It doesn't matter much now anyways because we're here!" he said with great enthusiasm.

I looked out the windows of the car. We were at the Washington Airport. What the heck were we doing here?

"Why are we here?" I asked Edward very quickly.

"Oh well ya know…I wanted to take you on a trip…" he said pulling his sunglasses up to rest on his head and smiling.

"What! Where? Why!?" I asked. I didn't even give him a chance to respond before I spoke again. "I can't go anywhere! I didn't pack anything! I don't even have my passport Edward! I can't fly without it…"

"Open you're purse Bella" Edward said without a second thought

I pulled my purse up from its spot near my feet and yanked the zipper open. There on top of my wallet sat my passport. "How?" I gasped.

"Charlie" Edward replied. "You see Bella I'm taking you to Boston for a few days. You need to see Harvard before we start school. Don't worry about clothes and stuff. Alice bought you everything you could possibly need. Our luggage is packed and ready to go in the trunk. SURPRIZE!" he joked.

"Oh my…." Was all I managed to get out.

"Do you like your surprise Bells?" Edward asked eyeing me.

"UH YEAH!" I yelled and pulled him into a huge hug. I was totally shocked. No one had ever done anything like this for me before. I was so excited.

"Good!" he said and got out of the car. He opened my door and helped me out before rushing to the trunk. He pulled out three suitcases.

"Edward? Why are there three suitcases" I asked him

"Alice. Need I say more?" he laughed

"Nope! That explains everything!" I smiled up at him and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. He gave me a quick peck and then returned to grabbing stuff out of the trunk. I saw him pull out his laptop bag, a carry on bag, and a huge purse.

"Here" he said gesturing for me to grab the purse from his hands. "Alice has packed everything for you. All you need to do is empty your purse into this one"

I took the purse and opened it. Inside were all kinds of lip glosses, candies, sunglasses, gum, an iPod….everything. "Wow" I said before putting my wallet, passport, and cell phone into my new purse.

"Ok Sweets lets get a move on!" Edward exclaimed before throwing my old purse into his trunk and closing it. I grabbed one of the suitcases and threw my carry on and my purse over my shoulder. Edward already had his laptop bag strapped on his back and was pulling the other two suitcases.

We began walking to the entrance of the airport. I checked my watch. It was already 7:15am.

"So?" Edward said. "What do you think Bella?"

"Oh Edward! This is the best surprise anyone has ever given me! You really shouldn't have done this…thank you" I let my voice trail off…

"Anything for you Bells. I'm glad you like this surprise" and he stopped walking for a second and bent down to kiss me. It was a quick kiss but I enjoyed every second of it.

He started walking again and I followed. We had finally reached the entrance of the airport and Edward ushered me to the line up for American Airlines. When it was our turn to approach the counter Edward hoisted our luggage onto the scale for weighing. "It's going to be over the weight limit…Cindy" he said while eyeing the attendants name tag. "How much do I have to pay?" Cindy smiled at Edward and began to look him up and down. Oh how I hated when other women checked Edward out. I was just about to perk up and say something when Cindy told Edward not to worry about it. She tagged our luggage and printed off our tickets for us. Edward thanked Cindy and we headed off to clear security.

Once we had made it through the x-ray machines, we collected our belongings and put our shoes back on. Edward hurried to put his belt back on and then grabbed my hand pulling me towards gate six.

"The plane should be here by now" he said as we rounded a corner and sure enough the plane was. He squeezed my hand a bit tighter. I knew he was really excited to be doing this. We sat while we waited to be called to board the plane. At one point he pulled me into his lap and kissed me quite hard. We he broke away he began kissing my neck. I felt a bit odd. I was not one for public displays of affection but I refused to stop him.

"You know how much I love you right?" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you more" I announced while pulling his face up to meet mine. I kissed him quickly and then realized they were starting to allow people to board the plane. A chubby man got on the speaker system and asked for all people who were travelling to Boston first class to approach the gate. Edward slipped me off his lap and grabbed his laptop case and my carry on. He then reached for my hand and I intertwined my fingers with his. I placed my purse onto my shoulder and began walking to the gate. Edward handed the attendant our tickets and we walked down the connecting tunnel to the aircraft. I was so excited I began skipping down the tunnel, leaving Edward behind me. I turned to face him, blew him a kiss, and before I knew it he ran at me, picked me up bridal style and nuzzled his face in my neck. At this point everyone was watching us so I tapped Edward's shoulder and he looked up to see the crowd we had attracted. He put me back on the ground, grabbed my hand and kissed it. "You have no idea how happy you make me Isabella Swan" he said and pulled me towards the plane.

We boarded quickly, threw our bags into the overhead compartments and sat in our seats. Before I knew it the plane was backing away from the gate getting ready for take off. Edward took my seatbelt and fastened it for me. I had totally forgotten to do it up. "Thanks" I said and smiled at him. He grinned and began caressing my bare thigh. In a matter of seconds I felt us taking off. I had a feeling this was going to be the best trip of my life…


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hi all! Heres another chapter. Bella gets a tad bit "ancy" in this one. Hope you enjoy it. Review Review!

I'm working on the next chapter right now. Hopefully it will be finished tomorrow night at the latest.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.

**Chapter 6**

"**I see perfect little lives  
Watch the shadows of the clouds  
And the surface of the ocean out the window of a plane  
I get nervous when I fly  
Im used to walking with my feet  
Turbulence is like a sigh that I cant help but over think" -Jack Johnson **_**Go On**_** Lyrics**

**Bella's POV**

I hadn't really flown anywhere in my life. At least I couldn't remember a time. Charlie told me we flew to Florida once when I was about four. He took me to Disney World. Anyways, I had very little experience with flying. So far it hadn't been so bad. The take off kind of threw me for a spin though. I didn't like how my stomach felt when we began to ascend but Edward held my hand and told me the feeling would soon pass. He didn't lie. As soon as the plane levelled out the feeling disappeared and excitement ran through my body. I looked out my window. Everything looked so tiny. I waved goodbye to Washington out my window and Edward laughed.

"What are you doing Bella?" he asked

"I'm waving goodbye to Washington! Do you have a problem with that mister?" I asked while punching him in the arm

"Nope!" he said quickly and gave me a little punch back. I was shocked. "He did not just punch me back!" I laughed to myself then I looked at him and basked in all his beautifulness. "God he's just too cute to resist" I thought

He must have noticed me daydreaming because he shook me slightly. "Bella what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how good you look…". Oh God I had done it again. Why did I always make comments like that out loud. He gave me a crooked smile.

"I bet I don't look as good as you right about now…" he said as he reached over to brush my hair out of my face. "Bella you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen". He was such a gentleman.

I blushed. Then the mood changed. He reached over to undo my seatbelt and pushed up the armrest that separated our bodies from one another. He pulled me closer to him. "Bella" he said in between kisses. "You look amazing in that skirt". He kissed me again. I felt his heart racing just like mine. "You're too hot for your own good you know…it should really be a sin to be this hot" he mentioned as he shifted his body in his seat to inch closer to me. He moved his hands from my face down my back, eventually he stopped at my hip. I looked around to see who was watching us this time. Thankfully there was only another couple in first class and they were sitting way up at the front. We were conveniently located at the very back of the section. I felt Edwards hands start to move down to my thighs. All of a sudden I felt hot and flushed but I kept kissing him. I moved my own hands to rest on his thighs. I felt him smile while he kept kissing me. "Bella" he moaned and went back to kissing me. "You need to tell me to stop…or else…" he said while kissing my neck. "I don't want you to stop Edward…". "Okay…a couple more minutes then" he said and moved his mouth back to mine. Eventually he pulled away from me. He grinned and rearranged my hair. It had become quite ruffled with all that action. I looked at his face and noticed that my lip gloss had smeared all over his lips. I wiped it away with my fingers. "That was fun" I said slowly. I felt out of breath. "Agreed" Edward said.

We both put our belts back on and I reached for my purse. I pulled out one of the lip glosses Alice had packed me and applied some. I glimpsed at my watch. We'd only been in the air for a half an hour and I was getting anxious just sitting there.

"Hey love? How long is this flight?" I asked Edward

"Oh about six hours. Why do you ask?". At that moment I didn't feel so good.

"Six hours!" I exclaimed. "What am I going to do for the rest of the flight…I'm already bored" I winked at Edward while I spoke. He turned to face the front of the plane again and I could see him smiling.

"Bella as much as I'd like to continue with our little make out session I think it was getting a tad bit inappropriate for a plane…at least for now. How about you listen to the iPod Alice bought you. She uploaded her whole iTunes library onto it for you".

"Okay fine" I said with a little pout. "What are you going to do?" I questioned him.

"Listen to my iPod too and do some stuff on my computer. The flight will be over before you know it Bella. Just take it easy and relax" he said while rubbing my arm. He probably saw me tense up when our plane became turbulent for a millisecond.

"I'll try" I said and grabbed my iPod out of my purse. I placed the headphones in my ears and leaned back in my seat. Alice and I shared the same taste in music so I liked every song I scrolled through. Eventually I decided to listen to some Jack Johnson songs. I took a glimpse over at Edward. He had his iPod on too and his MacBook Air open. He was playing some sort of game. I didn't bother to ask what it was. I rested my head on the headrest of my seat and closed my eyes. Jack Johnson always made me feel so calm.

My eyes had been closed for maybe two minutes when I felt someone nudging me. I was just starting to get comfy in my seat and I didn't want to open my eyes. Reluctantly I did though and pulled my headphones out. Edward was beaming at me. "Love do you want something to drink?" he asked while he motioned to the flight attendant standing near us with the refreshment cart. Naturally she was checking Edward out behind his back. I instinctively grabbed Edwards face and pulled his mouth towards mine. I kissed him until I couldn't breathe anymore. "That will show that girl what she can't have" I thought to myself. Then I looked at the stewardess and said "Oh I don't need anything. I'm kind of busy right now anyways" I said while I smiled at her and went back to kissing Edward. She then slumped off and I heard her muttering something under her breath. I broke away from the kiss to see Edward looking at me with wide eyes.

"What….was….that?" he said between breaths

"I wanted to show that flight attendant who's boss! She was checking you out Edward! Right in front of me…" I said with a huffy tone.

"Aww do I detect a bit of jealousy in your voice? Bella you're too cute. You have nothing to worry about. I don't want to be with anyone but you" he said as he placed a kiss on my jaw line.

"I'm not jealous" I stuttered. The truth was I actually was. I always felt inferior to all these beautiful girls that gawked at Edward. He could easily be with anyone of them…

"I believe you then love" Edward said with a smirk and proceeded to place his headphones back in his ears. Before he managed to get them in however I asked him how many hours we'd be up in the air.

"Hour and a half" he said checking his watch and put his headphones in. He motioned for me to do the same thing and I did. I was slowly loosing my mind. I couldn't sit here and just listen to music for another three plus hours. I rummaged through my purse seeing what other goodies Alice had packed for me. At the bottom of my bag I discovered an enormous bag of gummy bears. Alice knew that they were my favourite. Then I had an idea. I flicked Edward's ear to get his attention.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What was that for Bella?" he couldn't help but smile at me.

"I'm bored. Do you want to play a game with me?" I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I do! What's the game?" he questioned.

"Well it's a game I use to play with Charlie when we went on road trips. See this bag of gummy bears?" I asked while shaking the bag. Edward nodded at me. "Okay so there's five different colours of gummy bears in here. What you have to do is reach into the bag and grab a gummy bear. Each colour is going to represent a question you have to answer. Once you answer you can eat the candy. Do you understand how the game works love?" I asked.

"Yeah I think I got it. So what are the questions?" he asked

"Well we're going to have to make some up. Lets see….hmmm. Okay for the red gummy you have to answer the question what was one of the happiest moments in my life so far? Now you pick a question Edward!" I said.

"Hmm okay if you pick the green gummy you need to answer the question what is the sexiest thing about my girlfriend/boyfriend?" he said with a humongous smile. "And you can feel free to explain in great detail" he added while he chuckled. "Your turn Bells…".

I was shocked by Edward's question. I wasn't expecting the game to go this way but that question was going to be a fun one to answer. I needed to think of a really good question too…

"If you pick the orange gummy it will represent the question what is one of the fantasies you have about your boyfriend/girlfriend?…and it can be sexual if you so desire" I said with a very forward tone. That would get Edward going…

"Bella…I like that question" Edward whispered as he moved his body closer to mine. I pushed him away playfully.

"Get a move on silly! It's your turn to pick a question!" I said.

"Fine fine. If you pick the yellow gummy you get to answer the question: where would I like to be intimate with my partner?" He looked at me to see my reaction. I simply smiled. I'd thought about the answer to that question before actually.

"That will be interesting" I giggled. "Okay for the clear gummy lets make it fun…I'm going to change the rules a bit here. If you pick the clear gummy Edward you get to kiss me and vice versa. What do you think about that?" I asked him playfully.

"I think I want to pick the clear gummy right now…." he spoke while moving in to kiss me. I pushed him away and placed a finger on his lips.

"Not yet babe. I don't see a clear gummy in your hand…." I joked. "Shall we start the game? I don't think you can wait any longer. Am I right?" I asked

"You know me too well Bella. Lets get this game going! I want to start!" he grinned at me while grabbing the gummy bear bag from my hands.

I was thoroughly excited to play this game so I let him go ahead and pull the first gummy out of the bag…


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hello everyone! Just a couple of quick notes:

1) Some people asked if I could post what Bella's new purse might look like. I've posted some links on my profile fo you guys to look at. I know I went a bit overboard but it was really fun looking at bags! Let me know what you think!

2) This chapter is a tad bit short...I have been really busy these last few days so I threw the chapter together pretty quickly so you guys weren't dying of suspense. It's maybe not my best chapter (I'm not super pleased with it)...I will most likely rewrite it but I wanted to give you guys something! Sorry if it disappoints...

3) The gummy bear game will continue in the next chapter and i promise it will be HOT...this chapter isn't filled with anything dirty really...things will get heated in the future...stay tuned loves!

4) Thanks for all your support and encouragement. Means a lot to me! :)

5) FINALLY! i hope you enjoy this chapter! review away!

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all known characters.

**Chapter 7**

**"My favorite thing about eating gummy bears is knowing that they can't fight back when you bite their heads off"**

**Edward's POV**

I was anxious to play this game. I was going to find out some interesting and possibly valuable information about Bella. I dug my hand into the bag feeling around for a bit. I REALLY wanted to pull a clear gummy bear first. I wasn't at all surprised when pulled out a red one instead.

"Red it is then" I said with a sigh. "Red is one of the happiest movements in my life right?" I asked Bella. She nodded and smiled at me.

"Hmm well there's a lot to choose from…lets see….I'd have to say one of the happiest moments of my whole entire life happened when you told me you'd accompany me to Harvard this fall" I gazed into Bella's eyes and they were a bit glossed over. Bella was the emotional sort. It was one quality I admired the most about her. "It's your turn now Bells" I said trying to distract her from breaking out into tears and throwing the gummy into my mouth. She nodded and reached over to grab a gummy out of the bag that was sitting on my lap. I waited in great anticipation. Her hand slowly came out of the bag.

"Clear" she said and giggled. Of course Bella was the one to grab the clear bear first.

"You ready?" she asked

"Defiantly" I said while I waited for her to lean into me. Instead she grabbed my hand in hers and kissed the top of it.

"There we go! You're turn!" she said with a mischievous grin

"Wait! What was that? Are you kidding me? You're finished? That doesn't count!" I said. I was ticked off. That was not the kind of kiss I was expecting. What was Bella playing at?

"I never said what kind of kiss or where lover boy. I believe it's your turn now….". She was being a full out tease and I knew it. "Two can play this game" I thought to myself. I went to grab another bear from the bag.

"Green" I said. "So what do I think is sexiest about you?"

"Mhmm" Bella responded. She looked quite eager to hear my answer.

"I think it's sexy when you tease me…" slipped out of my mouth. I wasn't going to start talking dirty right away and say something too racy. That would come in due time hopefully…

"You like when I tease you Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked. "It just so happens that I thoroughly enjoy teasing you…". She started to lean into me. As badly as I wanted her to come close to me I knew I had to push her away. It was my turn to tease her.

"Where's the clear gummy bear?" I asked while I laughed. "You cannot come any closer to me without one. You made the rules darling…you have to follow them too. Your turn to pick" I mentioned while throwing the candy bag towards her. I could see the look of disappointment in her eyes. I didn't think she liked my rationale for not letting her kiss me…but hey… "all's fair in love and war".

She shook the bag and plunged her hand into it. She pulled out a yellow gummy. "Oh goody" I thought to myself. This will be very interesting. I saw a blush beginning to appear on the apples of her cheeks. She seemed hesitant.

"Yellow. Ok so I need to tell you one place I'd like to intimate with you…" she spoke softly. I was dying with anticipation.

"I've actually thought about this before…" she said. I raised an eyebrow. I was intrigued.

"Go on…" I urged her. She covered her face with her hands.

"You're going to make fun of me…that or be pissed at me" she said speaking through her fingers. "Why would I be pissed at her?" I asked myself. Then I heard her say something but her voice was too muffled to hear.

"One more time Bells…I didn't catch that" I said clearly.

"On top of…" she said then paused. She was still covering her face

"Oh common Bella! Don't keep me waiting sweetheart. You shouldn't be embarrassed…." I said trying to coax a response out of her.

"You're piano". There was a moment of dead silence while I tried to merge her sentences together. "On top of….you're piano". I saw Bella spread her fingers so she could look at my reaction. She wanted to have sex on my concert grand piano? "Wow" I thought to myself… "that's interesting…". I knew Bella loved that piano…but not THAT much. I was kind of digging the idea….I was actually enjoying the mental picture far too much. I knew I had to snap out of my trance before I got too excited…

"Bella." I said while reaching over to pull her hands away from her face. She had a weary look about her.

"Bella. I would have never thought in a million years that's how you would answer that question. My piano? Really?" I asked.

"I knew you were going to be pissed...I just knew it. You love your piano too much to ever have sex on it. I'm so stupid" She said with embarrassment attempting to cover her face again. I wouldn't let her though.

"Bella no! I feel exactly the opposite about it! I like the idea…no I love the idea" I said maybe too enthusiastically. "And you are not stupid honey" I said. She just stared at me blankly for awhile.

"Bella can I ask you why there of all places at least?". She nodded at me.

"The answers simple…I'm in love with you and the music you write for me. I couldn't think of a better place to merge the two feelings together…" she said. I had never been more in love with Bella than in this moment.

I had been writing songs for Bella on the piano since I started dating her two years ago. I dedicated a lot of time to creating the perfect compositions. I'd always surprise her with a new song whenever I could. She'd cry every time I played her a new one.

The piano was one of my passions in life…besides Bella and the medical field of course. My mother began teaching me to play the piano when I was no older than four. Apparently I had been born with a "knack" for it. I had gotten so good that my mother could no longer teach me herself. My parents invested in the best piano teacher for me that was out there. We would practice everyday of the week and I loved it. When I was about 10 my parents were informed that I could not get any better…I was almost "perfect' in the eyes of my teacher. My parents were so proud. That's when they had bought me my first concert grand piano…the largest piano possible. When I got my acceptance to Harvard in the spring I came home one day discover a brand new concert grand sitting in our parlour custom made for me. It was even engraved with my initials. It was the best surprise I had ever received. I made a mental note that that piano MUST come to Harvard with us….especially if Bella wanted this fantasy of hers to come true. "I hope Rose picked out places big enough to fit it" I thought.

"Oh Bella, I love you. That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I couldn't agree with you more love. I only hope one day we can make that wish come true for you…" I said with a nervous smile. I didn't know how she'd react to my remark…


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hello All. So for now I have decided not to re-write chapter 7. The game just starts to recommence in this chapter...next chapter will have the end of the game and the arrival in Boston. I know this chapter is short but chapter 9 should be pretty long. Hope you like it! Review please!

**Disclaimer:** All known characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 8**

"**Waiting**** is a trap. There will always be reasons to wait. The truth is, there are only two things in life, reasons and results, and reasons simply don't count.****"-Dr. Robert Anthony **

**Bella's POV**

I sat very still in my seat. I wasn't sure how to respond to Edward. The little voice in my head kept telling me "this is what you've wanted for so long you silly girl…just give in!". I knew better though. I was going to wait to sleep with Edward…yes that was the plan. The voice in my head kept nagging "Why wait? Edward's a good guy…he loves you…you love him…perfect". "No" I thought. "I want to...but no". "Common…" the voice chimed in my head. At that very moment I felt my walls crashing down around me. All reason and responsibility were going to be thrown out the window. "Screw the consequences" I thought to myself. I then realized I had been battling the voice inside my head for awhile now and I needed to get back to talking to Edward.

"Soon?" I asked Edward "Can we do it soon?" I pleaded. Edward just gawked at me. I could see he was at a loss for words. We had talked about being intimate before and I had told him I wanted to wait till I was ready. I wasn't sure if I was ready at this very moment though…

"Yes Bella" he managed to blurt out… "But only when you're ready…there is no need to rush if you don't want to…" he whispered. He looked very serious in that moment.

"When I'm ready you'll be ready then?" I asked. Thank God he had offered me time. We were going to do this when I was ready and maybe less self conscious…

" I'll be ready…" he informed me. His eyes were sincere.

"Good. I don't want a half ass attempt okay? It needs to be perfect. Understand lover?" I giggled while I asked him the question

" It will be perfect…I'll make sure of it…lover" he smiled up at me as he spoke. He paused before speaking again. "Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure…" I said wondering where his train of thought was going.

"Can I PLEASE kiss you now? I know I don't have the clear gummy but this recent turn of events I think deserves just one tiny isty bisty…". I didn't allow time for him to finish his plea. I practically smashed my lips onto his. Instantly his hands were around my waist pulling me closer to him. My hands tangled in his hair. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue. A rush of energy surged through my body as he moved his hands from my waste to my ass and squeezed before continuing down to my thighs. The intensity of our kiss increased. I was beginning to get light headed from what I figured was oxygen deprivation but I kept going. I moved my lips to his neck and began kissing him…harder and harder until I gave him a light bite. He moaned. I knew I hadn't hurt him he was just enjoying the fun. I found the collar of his polo shirt and "popped" it up before I pulled away from our embrace.

"There's going to be a mark there…leave the collar up" I said with a wink when I noticed him trying to pull it back down to its original state. Edward just stared at me, panting.

"You're feisty you know that Miss. Swan?" he said trying to regain his breathe.

"I think someone has told me that once or twice before. Hope you enjoyed that! Now shall we get back to our game?" I questioned.

"Oh I enjoyed that alright….but if we must get back to the game I guess it's my turn to pick." He said as he motioned for me to hand him the candy bag. He pulled out an orange gummy.

"Fantasy time then Mr. Cullen" I said making him aware of the answer he had to give me. He had a devious smile on his face.

"Okay" he complied with me. "Brace yourself for this one sweetheart…"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** So heres the next chapter...longer like I promised. Edward gets a bit dirty here. Enjoy! please review!!

I'll be working on chapter 10 over the next few days...i'll post ASAP :)

**Disclaimer:** All _Twilight _series characters are Stephenie Meyer's property.

**Chapter 9**

**Fantasies are more than substitutes for unpleasant reality; they are also dress rehearsals, plans. All acts performed in the world begin in the imagination."- Barbara Grizzuti Harrison **

**Edward's POV**

"Excellent" I thought to myself. I was hoping to pick the fantasy bear next. I was really going to get Bella going with this one. I turned myself in my seat to get comfy and face Bella. She smiled sweetly and told me to start.

"You ready for this?" I asked her.

"I think I can handle it…would you start already! I'm getting anxious sitting here waiting" she said with a bit of forcefulness.

"Well then I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer then. So one of the many many MANY fantasies of mine is you strip teasing for me. But wait I must tell you the explicit and precise details of this event. I have thought this through very thoroughly Bella" I said with a wink. Bella just sat still in her seat while I continued.

"You see, you'd be staying at my house for the weekend, naturally a sleep over with Alice is what you would tell Charlie…but we'd have ulterior motives of course". I paused to make sure Bella was still with me. She was so I continued onwards.

"At some point during our weekend together you would tell me you wanted to speak to me privately. You'd pull me up to my room and fling open the door. There in the middle of my room would be a chair…nothing special either...just a metal chair. You'd push me towards the chair and tell me to sit and not to move. You're going to be very demanding in this fantasy Bells…" I said while I took a break away from the fantasy.

"Ooh interesting" Bella chirped and told me to get back to the fantasy at hand.

"I'd sit in the chair and you start the CD player. You'd be fully dressed. I mean like I wouldn't even see one inch of your skin. You'd start to remove one piece of clothing at a time…very slowly…teasing me beyond belief. Eventually you'd be down to your bra and panties. A few quick strokes of your hands and you'd be fully naked and I'd be so hot for you. I'd admire how beautiful you are: gorgeous curves, wavy hair, pale skin, and God you'd smell so amazing. You'd tell me to take my shirt off and I'd do so without complaint, as quickly as I possibly could. You'd take a step closer telling me my pants had to come off next. You'd take another step closer and instruct me that my boxers had to come off too. As soon as they were off you'd approach me and start to lower yourself onto my lap…slowly…oh so slowly. You'd assault my lips with yours, kiss my neck, my chest. You'd be so calm and relaxed and I'd be dying to take you. I'd position myself at your entrance and you'd finally lower onto my rock hard enlarged member. Remember you're the one in control though. You'd pump up and down at your own pace…slowly killing me…I couldn't handle that pace…I'd want you to go harder and faster. You'd continue to kiss me and then arch your back breaking the kiss while you dug your fingernails into my back. You'd guide me to "you're spot" which I'd eventually find. I'd moan you'd scream. We'd climax and come together. After all the excitement I'd still remain in you. You'd feel so warm, so inviting. We'd sit there panting for awhile…and then…well I guess I need another orange gummy because that's another fantasy…" I laughed.

I watched Bella's face for a reaction. Her mouth dropped open and she instantly moved her hand to cover it. I could tell she was shocked.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked

'Edward!" she hissed. "I could never do anything like that to you!"

"Why not?" I was puzzled by her response. "Have you ever tried?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. She obviously ignored my last statement.

"No I couldn't do that. I'd look like a total idiot. I'm not graceful enough, not confident enough, hell Edward I'm a walking disaster wherever I go…I'm so clumsy. That wouldn't be a very good show….I don't think you'd get too excited" She stated while nodding her head towards my goods.

I couldn't help but laugh. Bella was so overdramatic sometimes. She saw herself in the wrong light always.

"Bella that is the furthest thing from the truth! You know you would be able to do that...I have faith in you...and you'd be amazing. Trust me you don't have to do much to get me excited anyways. That's not the point though. It's being with you…you being in control and confident that I care about. I want you to have faith in yourself! Be in charge…take control…you are capable of doing that. I know you're clumsy sweetheart but that's part of your charm…that's why I adore you so much. You're so innocent, so gentile, so genuine" I commented. Bella didn't respond.

"You believe me don't you?" I asked her. " I didn't mean to scare you Bella…its just a fantasy…it never has to come true if you don't want to do it…I'd never pressure you honey" I informed her.

"I believe you….and you didn't scare me. I like the idea…I just want it to be what you want…I can't be that perfect if I do it…" she said

" It doesn't need to be Bella. Don't you see…its just about being with you. Nothing else matters". I was trying to convince her. "Trust yourself….you're a strong woman…a beautiful woman…a confident woman. You can whatever you set you're mind to. You could fulfill that fantasy for me if you really wanted to".

"I want to" she blurted out of nowhere. I wasn't even done my pep talk with her yet.

"You want to? Are you sure?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "When I'm ready…"

"When you're ready" I confirmed "there is no rush".

"Edward…" she said "thanks for saying all those nice things about me. You really like my clumsiness?" she giggled

"Oh most definitely" I laughed.

"So I guess it's my turn to pick a gummy then". I nodded thankful we hadn't run into a crisis with the fantasy question. She placed her hand in the bag and pulled out the oddest looking gummy bear that I had ever seen. I leaned in close to get a better look. Turns out it was two clear gummy bears stuck together.

"What should we do about this?" Bella asked quickly

"I'm not sure…its you're gummy" I said. I noticed her attempting to pull the bears apart. She gestured for me to give her my hand. She dropped one of the bears in my hand and kept the other one for herself.

"We'll both get one then" she grinned. "I go first though". She leaned in and gave me the lightest, softest kiss ever that lasted only a second. It was possibly the best kiss of my life. There was no extravagance in her kiss…it was just Bella. She ate her gummy bear and told me it was my turn. I didn't want to ruin the moment by being too sexy so I just kissed the top of her forehead and told her I loved her.

"I love you too…" she said with an approving tone. At that moment the pilot came onto the speaker system.

"Hello folks! We will be beginning our descent into Boston in less than a minute. It's a warm and sunny day here in Boston…the temperature is going to reach a high of 85 degrees. Please fasten your seatbelts if you have yet to do so. We'll be landing in less than10 minutes. We hope you had a pleasurable flight with us here on American Airlines. Hope to see you all again soon".

"Pleasurable is one way to describe it" I murmured and grinned to myself. I caught Bella smirking out of the corner of my eye while she went to grab her purse. I couldn't believe that we had passed all that time with the gummy bear game. I reminded myself to buy another bag for Bella for the return flight.

I could tell we were going to be landing any minute now. I took Bella's hand in my and squeezed.

"It will be over before you know it! Everyone worries about this part…its actually not that bad" I reassured her. She smiled. I knew she trusted me more than ever now.

Indeed the plane did land with ease. First class was first to be escorted off the plane. I grabbed my carry on and Bella's from the overhead compartment and took her hand again in mine.

"Excited?" I asked her while we walked through the tunnel approaching the airport.

"Extremely!" she said.

We made our way to baggage claim. Conveniently our trio of suitcases were the first to come onto the conveyer belt.

"Wow that's lucky" I said. "That never happens…usually you have to stand here for what feels like hours. Someone must really want us to get this trip started right away" I mentioned while I placed a kiss on top of Bella's head.

We pulled out suitcases out to the front of the airport.

"Bella stay here with the luggage. I'm going to get the car okay?" I asked.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. "Don't be too long though! I'm already missing you" she said as I was walking away.

"Back in no time" I yelled back at her.

The car rental agency was maybe a two minute walk from the entrance of the airport. I opened the door and pushed my sunglasses onto my head. I made my way to the counter. "Hey" I said to the girl who had her back turned to me. "Name's Cullen…rental for an Escalade". She turned around at that moment and stared at me. "Here we go again" I thought to myself.

"Cullen? Okay here's the paperwork. Can I see you're licence please?". I withdrew my wallet from the back pocket of my shorts and gave her my ID and began to fill out the paperwork.

"Nice picture" she said to me

"Oh thanks" I said without glancing up at her.

"Are you here for business or _pleasure_?" she asked me with an emphasis on the word pleasure. I was annoyed but I decided to remain calm.

"Both. I'm going to Harvard in the fall. Looking for a house and checking out some places. I'm with my girlfriend…she's going to Harvard too". Hopefully that would get the girl to shut up.

"How interesting…you know I'm in my third year at Harvard. Maybe I could show you around…" she said.

"I know the campus like the back of my hand. My father is an alumni member" I said with a twinge of annoyance in my voice as I handed her the paperwork and retrieved my ID from her. She handed me the keys.

"Well you know where to find me if you need anything" she said with a wink.

"Yes indeed I do" was my response. "The cars outback I assume"

"Yepp! Black…just like you requested" she smiled

"Thanks" and I ran out of that place as fast as my feet could take me. I ran around to the back of the building. There was the Escalade waiting for me. I was excited to drive this beast. I hoped into the driver's seat and started the engine. I adjusted my mirrors and put my seatbelt on. I revved the engine for a bit then put the vehicle in reverse. The interior of the car was pretty nice…all grey leather, wood accents. I liked it. I raced over to pick up Bella. I pulled up to the front of the airport and was thankful she was still standing there waiting looking a bit oblivious to her surroundings. I pulled up right in front of her and rolled down the tinted windows.

"Get in gorgeous" I said. She scoffed. She didn't know it was me.

"Bella it's me! Get in the car would you?" I laughed while I stepped out to put our luggage in the back.

"Oh! Edward I didn't know it was you. What the heck is this?" she said her fingers tracing the Escalade as she approached.

"Our ride darling" I informed her.

"Its mighty big…" she let her voice trail off

" It sure is!. Let's go" I said as I helped her into the passenger's seat and jetted off to the drivers side.

I revved the engine one more time. I loved the sound of this machine. Bella glared at me.

"What the heck are you doing?" she questioned

"I think I'm going to have to get myself one of these babies" I said with a full smile as we pulled out from the airport at top speed…


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Hey Guys! So heres the next chapter. Hope you like it. Just a quick note: i know drinking in the States is illegal under the age of 21 so i hope none of you take offense about the beers. Enjoy! and please review!!

**Disclaimer**: all Twilight characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer

**Chapter 10**

"**There must be quite a few things that a hot ****bath**** won't cure, but I don't know many of them."-Sylvia Plath **

**Bella's POV**

I was exhausted. This day had been a long one. The windows of the car were rolled down slightly so a gentle breeze floated through. Edward had turned on the radio and the music was blasting. He was driving faster than usual. I knew he had a "need for speed" on a good day but today was different… he was anxious.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked him sweetly while grabbing a pair of sunglasses out of my purse.

"Fine...I'm just super tired" he explained with a yawn. His eyes never left the road.

"I know what you mean. What time did you go to bed last night anyways" I questioned.

"3:30. We had a lot to do in a short period of time. Thank God Alice and Jasper helped me pack or else we'd be going to Boston with nothing" he laughed.

"Wow I can see why you're so tired. I guess were heading to the hotel right now then?" Edward nodded.

"Unless you want to go somewhere first…" he added.

"Nope…I'm tired too and dying for a bubble bath. I can take one of those at this hotel right? I mean they'll have a bathtub…" I said

"Three bathtubs to be exact… so yes you can take a bubble bath. Alice packed you everything you'd need for one. She even bought you this cute little pink rubber ducky that can join you. Alice told me that you still need to name her…" he said with a smile and glanced at me.

I laughed. "Alice is so thoughtful. I'll have to thank her for all of this when we get back. Hmmmm a name for my ducky…Squeegee! I like that name for a duck" I chimed. Edward agreed and commended me on my creativeness. All of a sudden he put the car in park but kept the engine running.

"We're here!" he said.

I was paying so much attention to Edward and thinking of a name for my duck that I hadn't even noticed we had reached the hotel. I hopped out of the car when the valet had gotten in to replace Edward. I took a look at the front of the hotel. It was stunning. It looked like a hotel the royal family would stay at…castle like. Very classy. Red banners hung everywhere and danced in the wind. Beautiful gardens flanked the entrance to the lobby of the hotel. When I was done admiring the beauty of the hotel Edward was by my side holding my hand. The bellboy had already taken our luggage in and was leading us to the front desk. There we were greeted by an older gentleman.

"Edward!" he boomed "we've been expecting you!" he mentioned with a huge grin.

"Hello Henry. It's very good to see you! It's been what…maybe a couple of years since my family has been here?" . Edward obviously knew this Henry fellow.

"I believe so son" Henry confirmed "and who may I ask is this beautiful young lady with you?" he asked while beaming down at me. I blushed. Compliments always had a way of bringing a bright red colour to the apples of my cheeks.

"This is my girlfriend Bella" Edward answered while I reached out my hand to shake Henrys.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella" Henry added once I shook his hand.

"Likewise" I answered. Henry now had obverted his attention to paperwork, informed Edward that we'd be staying in the usual suite and that our luggage would be already in the room. Meanwhile I was taking in the look of the lobby. Everything was gold. The chairs, the floor, and the chandeliers. This was no Hilton. This was high class. I'd never stayed in a place like this before. I was in awe. I even noticed that they had several aquariums built into the wall that Henry now faced away from. Every colour fish possible swam through the crystal blue water. This was just gorgeous. I felt a tug on my shirt and noticed Edward was pulling me towards the elevators. We stepped in and Edward told the operator we were staying on the top floor. I decided to break the silence between us by asking how Edward knew Henry so well.

"Oh well when my dad had to speak at Harvard or have alumni meetings he'd always bring the family down with him as a mini vacation. We'd always stay here in the same suite…the one were staying in. We came to know Henry after a couple of visits. He's a very nice man…worked here since he was sixteen years old" Edward said.

"Interesting" I said. "So the whole family has been here to see Harvard?" I asked while we stepped off the elevator.

"Yepp. We all know Harvard like the back of our hands…even Rose and Jasper. Now it's your turn" he said while he kissed my forehead. He pulled the room key out of his back pocket and opened the door to our suite.

I walked in and was immediately in shock. The suite was enormous. The furniture was a deep espresso colour and the couches were a bright orange. The walls were painted a light shade of brown and several architectural prints were suspended on them. I stepped away from the door to follow Edward deeper into our room. The hardwood floor matched the colour of the furniture impeccably and covered majority of the suite. The suite was actually like a mini house. It had a full kitchen, dinning room, and living room. Three bedrooms spanned the length of the suite, each having their own personal bathrooms. I kept walking towards the middle of the family room. The view was stunning. Through the windows we had a perfect view of what appeared to be a park. I saw kids running around and people walking their dogs amongst the beautiful greenery. I moved closer to the window for a better look. It turned out the window was a sliding door that opened up to a spacious patio where a small table and some chairs sat. I pushed the slider open and made my way to the railing of the patio which I somewhat leaned over. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist.

"Hi beautiful" he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.

"Hi handsome. This is absolutely stunning. You went way overboard my love…thank you" I said as I turned around to kiss him.

"It was my pleasure Bella. Now I hate to interrupt the romance but I'm actually starving. How about you?" he asked.

"I'm famished. Can we just get room service though? I don't want to leave the room just yet" I said

"You read my mind" Edward spoke very softly, never letting me out of his grasp. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza!" I suggested

"I could go for pizza" he mentioned and leaned in to kiss me. I didn't want to let go of him but he broke the kiss and was hurrying to the suites phone to order. I sat on one of the patio chairs. The sun was barely starting to set by the time Edward returned. He sat down near me in another chair and handed me beer from the mini bar. I was surprised first by the fact that we were underage and it was illegal to drink but also by the fact that Edward had opted to. He rarely drank. I'd only see him drink at family occasions and the occasional party and it was never in excess. I wasn't a big drinker myself but I didn't mind having a beer now and then.

"What's this about?" I asked Edward while taking a sip of my beer.

"Just wanted to relax. I'm dying of heat actually. It's dead hot here today. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all" I said as I moved my bottle close to tap his. "Cheers Baby". Edward simply smiled and gave me a quick wink and then there was a light knock at the door. Edward was starting to get up from his chair but I pushed him down.

"You relax. I'll get the door" I said while patting his head and leaving my beer on the table. I slumped off to the door of the suite and swung it open.

"Hi" I said to the woman who was pushing our cart of food.

"Hi there!" she said with great enthusiasm. "I'm just dropping off your pizza and salads".

"Oh excellent thanks very much" I said while moving out of the way of the door allowing her to push the cart into the suite.

"Where would you like me to leave the cart?" she asked politely.

"You know what?…just there is fine. I'll deal with it" I said. The lady nodded and began walking back to the door. I slipped her some money for her efforts and told her to have a good night. She bid me the same.

I made my way back to the cart. Grabbed the pizza tray, the salads, forks, and a couple of plates from the kitchen and made my way back outside.

"Here we are" I announced as I plopped all the food on the table. Edward and I both grabbed a plate and a piece of pizza each and spooned some salad out onto our plates.

"Isabella Swan you're a cheap date. Do you know that?" he asked while laughing.

"I do know that" I said with a wink.

We finished our beers and food quite quickly. Edward offered to wash the dishes while I made my way to my room to get ready for my bath. Edward told me he was going to call Emmett to check in. Football was on tonight and they had to be in communication. Boys will be boys.

I had chosen the bedroom on the far left of the suite. It had the biggest bathtub but I didn't tell Edward that's why I had chosen it. I grabbed by suitcases from near the door and pulled them into my room. They were unbelievably heavy. Once I managed to lay them on the floor I opened them up looking for my toiletry bag…or bags I should say. Alice packed about 5 bags full of junk…makeup, brushes, and my favourite bubble bath with my little pink duck attached to it. "Hi squeegee" I said while giving the duck a little squeeze. I had no idea why Alice had bought me a rubber ducky but she was a very cute duck to say the least. I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the water to fill up my tub. I poured a generous amount of bubble bath into the tub and waited for the bubbles to begin appearing. Within minutes the tub was filled with the perfect amount of bubbles and was calling my name. I removed all my clothes, grabbed Squeegee off the vanity, and hopped into the hot water. It was so relaxing. I felt the tension of the day slip away. Travelling was a hard gig. There was nothing glamorous about it. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. Then there was a knock at the door. "Ugh" I thought to myself.

"What do you need Edward?" I asked nicely.

"Bella I HAVE to come in there" he said with urgency in his voice. Then I saw the door knob twist….


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** What's up everyone? So heres the next chapter...emotional I have to say. Hope you like it and review review please!! I really enjoying reading them!

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

**Chapter 11**

"**Circumstances may cause ****interruptions**** and delays, but never lose sight of your goal. Prepare yourself in every way you can by increasing your knowledge and adding to your experience, so that you can make the most of opportunity when it occurs.****"-Mario Andretti **

**Bella's POV**

Without hesitation I looked down at the bath water that surrounded me. "Good" I thought to myself "the bubbles are still covering me". I saw the bathroom door swing open. There was Edward in his PJ bottoms and no shirt standing with a cell phone glued to his ear and a hand covering his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at him. I'll admit I was pissed but I was more worried about him taking a peek at me…covered by bubbles or not.

"Bella okay calm down" he spoke with his hand still covering his eyes "I needed to come in because Rose is on the phone. She said she needed to speak with you right away. I told her you were in the bath and she didn't care. She said I needed to come in here and hand you the phone. She was getting really pissed…I cracked under pressure. I'm sorry! Truly though I'm not looking at you I promise. Can I just hand you the phone? I'm going to start walking towards you and you tell me when I'm close…then you can grab the phone and I'll run out of here!".

"This cannot be happening" I muttered to myself. So much for my relaxing bath. "Edward just keep walking straight, you'll run into the bath tub soon" I added. I couldn't be pissed at him. I knew how demanding Rose was sometimes…especially now that she was pregnant. My mind began to race. Why was she calling? "God I hope everything's okay" I said to myself.

Edward walked in a straight line right to me until I told him to stop. He spoke into the phone. "Rose here's Bella" and he attempted to pass the phone to me. I grabbed it out of his hand and he immediately turned around and raced out of the room mumbling about how mad he was at Rose and that he was really sorry.

"Rose! What's wrong?" I asked when I placed the phone to my ear

"Nothing" she giggled

"What!" I exclaimed. "Why would you make Edward do that? Couldn't I have called you back?"

"No. Oh common it was a tad bit funny Bella!" she laughed again. "But I did call for a reason…"

"Do share Rose" I said in a sarcastic voice. Rose could tell I was annoyed.

"Don't be angry Bella. Look I wanted to call because I felt terrible about the way our conversation ended last night. I couldn't sleep I was so worried you'd be upset with me. You see why I had to make up excuses as to why you couldn't come over tonight. You wouldn't even be here! I didn't want to ruin your surprise. It's a good surprise though eh? Edward really goes all out. Really Bella I'm sorry…don't hate me!" she said with a crackly voice. "So that's why Edward was at Rose's house" I though to myself before I spoke into the phone again.

"Rose are you crying?" I asked anyways but I knew she was. "Rose please don't cry! Everything's okay I understand why you had to lie. I don't hate you! Please stop crying. It's not good for you and the babies". I felt horrible about this situation.

"So you forgive me?" she asked

"There was nothing to forgive you silly girl. You were just helping Edward out!" I justified to her.

"Thank you" she said with somewhat normal voice. She must have stopped crying. "So how did you like your surprise?" It appeared that she was back to her normal self.

"I can't believe Edward did this all for me! It's the best surprise I've ever gotten Rose" .

"I knew you'd like it! Anyways I'm sorry for interrupting your bath. I think I might actually go and take one myself…my back is just killing me!" she said

"Sounds like an excellent idea Rose…go and relax…"

"Hey Bella? Do you mind if Emmett talks for you for a bit? He really wants to…"

"No I don't mind. Put him on and you go get your bath ready. I'll talk to you later on!" I said. "Why why WHY is this happening to me right now" I asked myself.

"Okay! I love you Bells. I'm sorry about this ruckus I made…don't blame Edward" she said.

"I wont Rose. Don't worry" I reassured her.

"Good! Here's Emmett…see you soon!" she said and then her voice was replaced by a much deeper one.

"Bella?" Emmett asked to make sure I was still on the line.

"Hi Emmett" I responded.

"Hey! Whatcha doing?" he asked

"I'm taking a bath…"

"Really? With who?" he laughed

"What do you mean with who? Myself! Oh yeah and Squeegee. However I know where you are going with this and don't even get started about mine and Edwards's relationship Emmett…" I said in a stern voice

"Okay Okay fine I won't take the conversation down the usual route. I just figured since you two were all alone in that big hotel room…". I cut him off.

"Emmett you're doing it!" I exclaimed

"Oh yeah…oops! Sorry!" he said with an apologetic tone. "Wait who is Squeegee?" he asked

"My rubber duck". I sounded like a fool.

"Oh. I didn't know you had one. You'll have to show me it sometime. Anyways I wanted to talk to you about something Bells". Emmett wanted to "talk" about something? "Since when?" I wondered.

"Alright. I'm listening Em" I said

"Thanks. So this may sound weird and be a little bit awkward coming from me" he started. I was getting nervous now. Emmett sounded way too serious. It was so unlike him. "Bella you know how much I adore you right? Like you really were my own sister and I trust you maybe more than anyone I know. More than Edward even. But that's not what I called to talk to you about. Bella you're my only true "friend" outside of my family and the guys at the fire hall and occasionally people just need a friend to talk to…" he said and then paused. I was shocked Emmett was being so sincere, so genuine.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to talk to you about this but I don't want to go to my parents or my siblings and the guys at the hall are all bachelors and immature at times". He paused again. "Where is he going with this" I thought to myself.

"Bella….I'm really scared to be a father. Extremely scared. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt my girls somehow, not know how to love them, not know what to do if something ever happened to them. I'm not ready to be a father yet Bells…I really don't think I am. Rose is due anytime now and then I'll be responsible for two tiny lives. Bella half the time I can't even be responsible for my own life! And what am I going to do with you and Edward off at Harvard, Alice and Jasper in New York! Dad travels all the time, so does mom. No one's going to be around to help me, reassure me. I haven't told Rose this yet…I'm just so worried Bells" he croaked. I was at a complete loss for words. This was an intense moment. Far more emotional than I had ever seen or heard Emmett be before. I had to say something quick.

"Em the first thing I'm going to tell you is that I love you and that everything is going to be fine! Every parent goes through this phase I'm sure. You're going to be the best dad and love those girls with all your heart…you may not think it now…but you will once you hold them and they are going to love and adore you…they'll always want to be held by you and want to play with you and you'll teach them things as they get older and encourage them. You'll protect them, keep them safe. And they'll love their extended family of course because, in my opinion, you couldn't ask for better grandparents and aunts and uncles." I added trying to lift his spirits. He chuckled and I continued.

"I know you're worried that we won't be around to help you and Rose but the fact is there are cars, and planes, telephones and computers. They even have this video calling now Emmett. I'm sure Edward will invest in one and so will I. The point I'm trying to make here is that when you need us we'll be there…no matter what it takes…no matter what time it is…no matter where we are. We're family Em…this is what a family does. You're going to be an amazing father and I know that for a fact and Rose is going to be a great mother! You two are going to have a beautiful family and build beautiful memories and traditions. You are ready for this Emmett Cullen and you'll be the best at it. I know it's in you" I said and waited for him to respond. I was kind of getting emotional myself now. These babies were a big deal to me. I was going to be an aunt! But more than that was how my relationship with Emmett had just changed. I felt more connected with him then ever before.

"Bella you have no idea how much what you just said means to me" he said quietly

"I know Emmett. You're going to be okay, that I can promise you. Speaking of promises can you promise me something?" I asked him

'Anything" was his response.

"When and if I ever get pregnant will you promise me you'll give me the same talk I just gave you?" I questioned and I was being dead serious.

"I'll be waiting by the phone for the call when the time comes Bella…" he said.

"Thanks. I love you Em" I said getting a bit teary.

"Right back at ya kiddo!" was his response. The Emmett I came to know and love was back. "So I bet that bath water is getting pretty cold eh Bella? I guess I should let you go. Thanks for this again…" he said

"Anytime, anyplace Emmett. Do me a favour and say goodnight to the girls…lots of kisses and hugs from their Auntie…oh and you better do the same for Edward… I can just foresee him being jealous that I got to give kisses and he didn't" I laughed while speaking.

"I'll be glad to. See you when you get back to Washington. Have fun kid!" he said before hanging up the phone.

By this point I was actually freezing in the bath water. I must have talked to Rose and Em for awhile. I was glad Emmett and I had that conversation. It meant a lot to me and I'm sure it meant even more to him. I began to let the water out of the tub. All the bubbles were gone now. But I decided I still wanted my relaxing bath so I hopped out of the tub threw on the housecoat that was hanging on the door and started to run hot water again for another bath. I put in even more bubble bath this time and waited for the bubbles to appear. I quickly got back into the tub since I was freezing and dying for some hot water. It was so warm and comfy…so enjoyable. And then I thought of something.

"Hey Edward!" I yelled at the top of my lungs so he could here me wherever he might be in the suite.

"Yes Bella?" was his polite and safe response.

"Could you please come in here for a second?" I asked with a devious grin appearing on my face…


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Hi all! Here's the next chapter...I think its super fun. Thanks for the reviews and words of encouragement! Please continue! Enjoy!

**PS:** sorry this is like the 10th time i've posted this chapter. All my text got smushed together and i had to go and re space EVERYTHING...err. That has never happened to me...odd!

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's

**Chapter 12**

**"One trouble with trouble is that is usually starts out like fun"**

**Edwards POV**

"Oh no" I thought to myself. I knew I was in BIG trouble. I made my way to Bella's room from the living room where I was sitting watching the game. I was actually afraid of what Bella might do to me. Clumsy as she was she could throw a mean punch. When I finally reached the closed door to the bathroom I lightly knocked to let Bella know I was there as I began to speak.

"I'm here Bella…" I said with a somewhat squeaky voice.

"You can come in Edward" she purred.

"No no! I don't think that's necessary right now. I can wait till you are ready to come out of there….". I was trying to postpone my premature death by as much time as possible.

"EDWARD CULLEN! Get in here right now!" she screeched. This was not good. I was really going to get it. I thought about pretending like I didn't hear her yelling at me to enter but I knew she'd never believe that excuse. "Maybe you should run…" said a voice in my head. Excellent idea but I couldn't leave Bella like that. I realized I had to face my doom…be a man. "I can do this" I preached to myself before I went to open the door. Bella must have seen me twisting the door knob because she was speaking again.

"You're eyes better be closed and covered Edward!" she warned. I immediately closed my eyes and covered them with one hand. I opened the door a slight crack and then let it swing open fully.

"Bella I really want to apologize…" I began but Bella had interjected.

"I don't want to hear it Edward. Start walking in a straight line towards me again…and make it quick" she ordered. This was it…my final living moments. I didn't hesitate to move however. I walked quite quickly in the direction of Bella's voice. I felt like a total idiot.

"You can stop right there...just move a couple of steps to the right though" she said. Her voice seemed much calmer and less angry. Maybe I wouldn't have to suffer after all.

**Bella's POV**

I had Edward exactly where I wanted him. Poor thing looked scared out of his wits. He must have been really tired because he had his glasses on. He avoided wearing them at all costs usually but I guess he had no choice tonight. He looked so handsome. Secretly I loved it when he wore his glasses.

Rose had told me not to get mad at Edward. It wasn't his fault after all… Rose made him barge in on me and I wasn't going to blame him…I was just going to have a little fun.

"Edward do you know why I made you come in here?" I asked with stern voice trying to assure him that I was really pissed.

"Well…yes Bella. But I had no choice! Rose was really getting angry with me. She wanted to talk to you so badly. I tried to tell her you were in the tub but she didn't care. She said if I didn't give you the phone right that instant she was sending Emmett over to my house with the Jaws of Life to tear apart my convertible! I swear I didn't even take a peak at you when I was in here before. I truly am sorry Bella…I didn't want to come in here…well yeah I kinda did…but not under those circumstances! God I'm rambling…" he said with his eyes still covered.

"That's not why you're in here Edward" I said sweetly.

"No?" he said. I could tell he was shocked. "Why am I here then?". Before he even knew what hit him I had splashed two handfuls of water from my bubble bath at him. His PJ pants were soaking wet. His mouth dropped open. He was disgusted with me but he never took his hand away from his eyes.

"You're here because I wanted to have some fun!" I chirped while splashing even more water onto him. His hand dropped from his eyes and he was staring at me…anger was in his eyes. I didn't even care that he could possibly see some part of me I didn't want him to.

"You did not just do that…" he exclaimed.

"Oh I believe I did Edward! What are you gonna do about it!?" I challenged. He rushed over to the shower that sat parallel to the tub and threw open the door. He grabbed the detachable shower head and turned on the water. Before I knew it he was spraying water at me from across the room.

"This is what I'm gonna do!" he shouted with a huge smile and edged himself closer to me for a better aim. I continued to splash water on him from the tub. My hair was now soaking.

"Edward no stop!" I pleaded

"Never!" he said while making sure water was hitting me right in the face.

"You're going to pay for this mister!" I managed to sputter out through the water. I kept throwing what seemed like buckets of water towards him but he counteracted my every move. He had even made sure the water was cold. He was dying of laughter. I could tell he was having a hard time breathing but I knew that wouldn't stop him from torturing me.

"What a royal pain in the ass you are Edward!" I screamed. I managed to wriggle out of the way of the stream of water from the shower head for a moment. I tried to splash more water on him but there wasn't enough left in the tub. I didn't care though. I grabbed the next thing I touched. Squeegee. I whipped my poor little duck at Edward and hit him square on the nose.

"OWW!" He yelped. "Bella you're really asking for it!" he warned me.

"Bring it on baby…bring it ON!" I said with a laugh. I was desperately trying to fill my tub again…I needed more ammo. In a split second Edward was shooting more water at me. He had evidently changed the shower head setting to spew high pressure water. So much water had gotten into my nose I felt like I was drowning for a moment but I refused to give in. I kept hurling water at him…cursing all the way. All I could hear was Edward laughing in what seemed like the far distance.

"Have you had enough fun now love?" he asked with some sarcasm in his voice.

"I am not giving in Edward!" I shouted. Secretly I wanted to. So badly.

"I think we've made enough of a mess in here for one night Bella" he explained to me as I heard him shut off the shower.

Reality sunk in at that moment. I looked down and prayed that I was covered by bubbles but I wasn't. I covered my chest only to see Edward staring at me. I was so embarrassed.

"I'll let you have your privacy now sweetheart" was Edward's response to seeing me naked and with that he walked out of the bathroom, sopping wet, and closed the door behind him.

I sat in the tub trying to figure out what I was going to do to avoid Edward. There was a window in the bathroom I could shimmy out but I wouldn't have any clothes except a housecoat. I deduced there was no running from this embarrassment however I was going to take as much time as possible cleaning up the bathroom just to avoid my fate. I stepped out of the tub, put on my housecoat and got to work. I decided to clean the bathtub out first. There wasn't much to clean. All the bubbles had made their way onto the floor. I tackled them next. I grabbed towels from the linen closet and threw them all over the floor, using my feet to move them across the floor. When they were soaked I gathered them up, folded them and placed them in the hamper. The folding wasn't necessary but it was time consuming. I found Squeegee on the floor near the shower. I rinsed her off in the sink and sat her on the ledge of the bathtub for our next encounter. I tried my hardest to avoid leaving the bathroom. I cleaned the mirror, sink, and the shower glass. I knew there wasn't anything more to clean up but I was so nervous to face Edward. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before slowly creeping to the bathroom door. "At some point you're going to have to leave this room" I told myself. I grabbed the door knob and opened the door. There sitting on my bed was Edward in a new pair of PJ's. He was watching TV. He noticed me walk into the room and patted the spot beside him on the bed, encouraging me to join him. I slumped into the bed not saying a word to Edward. He started the conversation.

"Well that was fun" he commented referring to our water war.

"Mmm hmm" was my response to him. I couldn't even look him in the eyes. I was worried about what he was going to say next but he surprised me.

"Is there anything you want to watch Bella? We don't have to watch the game…" he insisted.

"No the game is fine" I said. I was so glad he hadn't pushed me into talking about the events in the bathroom. He snuggled closer to me and put his hand around me. As embarrassed as I was I couldn't resist Edward. I laid my head on his bare chest, listening to him breathe. I noticed he had yawned many times. He was spent.

"Edward?" I asked but heard no response. I moved my face to take a look at his. He was sleeping peacefully…out like a light. I smiled. He looked so perfect.

I slipped myself out of his grasp and pulled down the sheets of the bed. I tucked him and shut off the TV before sliding into bed myself. I was just about to nod off myself when I heard Edward talking in his sleep but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I listened more carefully. I was only able to pick up one word…my name. He was talking about me…


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! hope you enjoy this next chapter. Much love xo

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.

**Chapter 13**

"**Yet it is in our idleness, in our dreams, that the submerged truth sometimes comes to the top"-Virginia Wolf**

**Bella's POV**

I tried to snuggle as close as I could to Edward without waking him. I needed to be closer in order to hear what he was saying. I did feel kind of bad about doing this…like I was eavesdropping…like I was invading his privacy, but I was curious…so very very curious. "He'd never know" I reasoned with myself.

Edward hadn't spoken for awhile now. I was beginning to think I had lost my opportunity to hear some of his deepest secretes, fantasies, or worries. It felt like hours had passed before I decided to give up on his sleep talking and go to sleep myself. Just as I was pushing myself away from Edward and about to lie my head down on my pillow he was speaking again. This time he was much clearer to understand. Apparently he was having a conversation.

"Bella….mhmmm. I loooooovvvvvveeeee her Em" he cooed like a little kid. I laughed. "What the heck was that?" I thought to myself. He sounded about four.

"She's pretty isn't she?" he hummed

"I know. But remember she's all mine!" he giggled. Actually giggled. I was pretty sure he was having a conversation with Emmett. Whether he had already had this conversation or not was a mystery to me. Edward kept on talking.

"I really really love her Emmett. Like how you love Rose…" he said in a fainter voice this time.

"I want what you and Rose have…". He was practically whispering now. I couldn't believe he was saying all these wonderful things about me. I adored him so much at that moment but my lovely thoughts were once again interrupted by his sleep talking.

"Yeah I'm going to marry her one day and we're going to have a big family" he smiled while he spoke. "I wonder if having twins does run in families. I'm going to look that up when I'm at Harvard!". He seemed so excited. Then he seemed to become serious.

"No Emmett we haven't…" he said

"Not until Bella is ready…" he added

"I want to but we're waiting". Oh God. They were talking about sex. "Emmett always does this! Ugh!" I said quietly. Edward squirmed a bit. "Shit" I thought "I've woken him up". Edward didn't wake however just carried on his conversation.

"When the time is right…" he insisted

"Soon hopefully" he said with a grin appearing on his face again. He wanted to have sex soon is what I assumed he meant by that. It was hard to understand what was happing since I couldn't hear Emmett's side of the conversation.

"Emmett you have no idea how horny she makes me. It's driving me insane! I don't know what to do!"

"I already do that you idiot! It doesn't really help all that much. But I meant about Bella. I want her…I NEED her" he exclaimed. I was nearly peeing my pants from laughing so hard to myself. I knew for sure they were talking about masturbating and I couldn't help it. "How can they be talking about this seriously?" I wondered. I couldn't stop the laughter and eventually I just exploded into a hysterical fit. My laughs were so loud they echoed in suite. Edward shot up straight in the bed.

"What the hell is going on with you?" he asked while he watched me dying of laughter.

"I…I…you" I managed to blurt out in between my laughs.

"Me? Why am I so funny? It's 2:00am Bella" he said with a serious face. His glasses were crooked on his face and his eyes were all puffy. I managed to calm down a bit and stop laughing. On the inside though I still thought this was hilarious.

"It's nothing Edward. Really…" I ensured him.

"You laughing for no apparent reason is nothing?" he said

"Well there was a reason…" I said playfully.

"Enlighten me then Bella" he insisted. I could tell he was aggravated and tired.

"Fine…you were talking in your sleep…that's all" I blurted out. Edward looked at me stunned. Fear was in his eyes.

"I was talking in my sleep?" he asked me and I nodded.

"About what?" he said and looked away from me. He must already have known what he was saying. He was dreaming it after all.

"Oh you know…normal stuff. You said you loved me and that I was pretty" I said cheerfully.

"That's all?" he asked all too quickly.

'Well...no" was my response. "You said you were going to marry me and have a family. You want us to be like Rose and Emmett. I think that's sweet" I said trying to avoid telling him what else I heard. Edward continued to stare at me. I knew he was embarrassed but he would never let it show. He didn't want me to know about the whole getting married in the future thing I figured.

"What else did I say?" he pushed

"Nothing" I insisted trying not to laugh.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh…yeah" I said. He just looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"Okay. Good." he said. "We should probably get back to sleep then. We have a big day tomorrow" he leaned in to kiss my cheek and then wrapped himself in the covers and began to turn away from me. His head soon hit the pillow but I couldn't help but poke fun at him.

"Edward?" I asked and he grunted to acknowledge that he knew I was still talking.

"I just wanted to know how horny I actually make you" I spat out in a fit of giggles. I heard him groan. He flipped over to face me. He didn't look happy at all.

"So much for letting me know everything I said in my sleep Bells…" he said trying to avoid the question. I wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"How horny Edward?" I asked again. He sighed.

"Very Bella…very horny. Is that all now?" he asked. I laughed. He was so embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed sweetie!" I chuckled. "That's normal!" I ensured him. He just glared at me for a few moments and then turned over to go back to sleep. I think I really hit a nerve with him. It wasn't my fault though! He was talking in his sleep. How could I have prevented that? I wasn't done joshing him just yet though.

"I guess it's good that you masturbate then. I'd hate to see what all that built up sexual tension does to you…" I said beginning to laugh again. Before I could even finish my sentence Edward had jumped out of bed and flicked the lights on. He stood at the foot of my bed.

"Are you just about finished?" he said in an angry voice. I nodded.

"Oh Edward! Lighten up would you? I was just kidding around. It's not my fault you talk in your sleep!" I said trying to justify why I had done this. Edward didn't speak.

"It was kind of funny. You have to admit that Edward! Don't be mad at me and don't be embarrassed. That's totally normal…" I said. All of a sudden Edward was laughing.

"I CANNOT believe I was saying those things in my sleep. I sound like a dirt bag" he said while he continued to laugh. "I'm not mad at you Bella…I just wish you hadn't heard most of that…"

"Well it's a tad bit too late now isn't it pretty boy?" I said while I motioned for him to get back into bed. He flicked the light off and joined me.

"I do have one question to ask you though and then this will be out of sight and out of mind okay?"

"Fine Bella…go ahead" Edward said with a smile.

"Do you and Emmett always have talks like that?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"Unfortunately yes. I don't necessarily want to all the time but you know Emmett…he loves sex! He's the only person I can really talk to about how I feel sometimes. Guy stuff you know? It's hard keeping my hands off you Bella…" he spoke very slowly. I understood where he was coming from. I was depriving him of an important part of any serious relationship.

"I know…" I whispered and moved into kiss him. It was a passionate kiss but a brief one. I knew Edward was exhausted and I was starting to feel even more tired myself.

"We should sleep now don't you think?" I asked him.

"Yes we should" he answered and pulled me close into his chest. He was warm and smelt so good. I felt comfortable.

"I love you Edward Cullen" I said

"And I love you more Isabella Swan" he added as he squeezed me closer to him.

"And Edward?" I asked

"Yes Bella…" he said hoarsely

"I also love how you look in those glasses…" I said as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Hi guys. Heres the next chapter. I had to throw in some medical lingo into this chapter. I'm a nursing student so I know some stuff ahaha. I thought it would be cute if Edward and Carlisle had a little medical chat: Father teaching son moment. Anyways I hope you like it! Thanks for the great comments and reviews. I know some of you were wishing the last chapter was a bit steamier but I promise we will get there at some point. Keep reviewing! I'm already working on the next chapter and if you're lucky it may be up later tonight!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

**Chapter 14**

"**W****hen you look at Clark Kent when he's working at the Daily Planet, he's a reporter. He doesn't fly through the air in his glasses and his suit"- ****Gene Simmons**

**Edward's POV**

I was awoken by the sound of my cell phone ringing in my bedroom across the suite. I didn't want to get up but I knew I probably should seeing as it was already 9:00am. I took a quick glimpse at Bella to make sure she wasn't awake before I let her out of my grasp and bolted to my room to answer my phone. Of course, by the time I reached my room the ringing had ceased. I checked my caller ID. My dad had phoned. I quickly dialed his cell number and waited for his greeting.

"Hey Son!" he said as soon as he flipped open his phone. I knew he was in his car: the radio was blaring in the background.

"Morning Dad. Are you just getting off a shift now?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was a bad shift too. Newborn girl with Tetralogy of Fallot. Do you remember what that is Edward?" he questioned.

"I think so. Obviously it's a heart defect but it has four abnormalities associated with it: ventricular septal defect, pulmonic stenosis, overriding aorta, and right ventricular hypertrophy. Newborns are usually brought into the hospital looking cyanotic or blue hence it is a probable cause of blue baby syndrome. Is that right dad?"

"Dead on the money. You are truly your father's son. Edward I am so proud of you. Harvard is gaining an excellent student." He said and paused for awhile before speaking again.

"That's kind of why I was phoning Edward. I made a call to the office of the registrar yesterday while I was at work. They've agreed to let you and Bella pick your courses ahead of the other students. You could call it favor I guess but I wanted you and Bella to get into the courses you wanted and get the best possible schedule before things fill up. You have an appointment with a lady named Dianne at 1.00pm this afternoon. I hope this doesn't interfere with any plans you and Bella may have today. I'd really appreciate it if you go".

"Dad that's great! Bella will be really excited about that. Thank you for doing this for us. I was planning on giving Bella the grand tour of the grounds today anyways so it fits in perfectly with our schedule" I said

"You're very welcome son. I'm glad this will work out. Now there's something else I want to talk to you about. Do you have some time to chat?" he asked me.

"Yeah I've got time" I said. I knew Bella was still sleeping. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Well I was talking to Rose a couple of nights ago and she happened to let me know that you were house hunting down there. I guess you forgot to mention that tiny detail to me….". I slapped my hand to my face. I had totally forgotten to tell my parents I was looking for a place to live with Bella while on this little trip. I felt like a moron. I was just about to apologize to my father when he started speaking again.

"No matter though Edward. I'm perfectly fine with that idea. I actually prefer it much better. Dorms and aspiring medical students don't usually go well together. Anyways what I wanted you to know is your mother and I will be very happy to pay for the house. You just need to fax us the papers when you've made your decision. Nothing is too expensive either Son. Buy the place you and Bella love. It's going to be you're home for the next four years…" he said with a crackly voice. He was getting emotional and I knew why. The baby of the family was leaving the nest. A sad day indeed but I knew my father was thrilled about me going to Harvard as well.

"Dad have I ever told you that you're the best father ever? And that I love you with all my heart?" I said

"A few times yes" he laughed. "I love you dearly son…"

"I know. Thanks for everything dad. It means the world to me and it will for Bella to" I said genuinely.

"It's my pleasure kid. So I'll let you go now…I'm just pulling into the driveway. Please be safe down there. We'll be seeing you in a couple of days. Have a good time and say hello to Bella from your mother and I" he said.

"Will do. Say hi to mom for me! And Alice and Jasper if they're around. I'll call you later on if I find a place today" I said.

"I'll tell them you and Bella say hello. I'll be home all night so keep me posted son. Talk to you soon" and with that I heard him shut his car off and slap his cell phone shut.

I checked the time on my cell phone. 9:30am. I still had time to order breakfast for Bella and I, shower and get ready. I decided it was better to shower first and made my way to my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror before undressing and stepping into the shower. I looked like shit. First I was wearing these glasses which I hated but then I remembered Bella announcing that she loved them. "I'll wear them until we leave the suite" I promised myself. I'd do anything to make Bella happy. I also had huge bags under my eyes but the shower would hopefully help to clear them up. Then I noticed on my neck a huge hickey. I laughed about it before shrugging it off. "I don't care who sees it…" I said out loud and stepped into the glass shower. I soaped up pretty quickly with the body wash I had placed in the shower last night and washed my hair with Alice's designer shampoos. I hopped out of the shower and dried off quickly. I secured the towel around my waist and made my way to the sink. I brushed my teeth and shaved. I lightly dried my hair with the blow dryer and gelled it up. I walked back to my room and began sifting through clothes I had placed in the dresser last night. I pulled out a pair of plaid boxers, threw my towel onto the bed, and slipped them on. Next I grabbed a pair of cream shorts and a black t-shirt from the drawers and threw them on. The elastic of my boxers showed slightly with these shorts. "Bella will enjoy that" I said to myself as I scooted over to my closet where I had all my shoes lined up. I slid on a pair of black flip flops, grabbed the towel off my bed and headed back to the bathroom. I disposed of the towel and put my glasses back on. I sprayed a little bit of cologne on and jetted out of my room. It was practically 10:30 and I needed to order breakfast and get Bella out of bed.

When I stepped out of my room I heard the shower running in Bella's room. I had one less thing to worry about. I ordered breakfast from the hotel and they told me it would be up shortly. There was really nothing else left to do so I made my way to the patio and sat down on one of the chairs basking in the sunlight.

**Bella's POV**

I had gotten out of the shower, brushed my teeth, and blow dried my hair. Alice had packed me a straightener so I figured I'd used it today. It didn't take long for me to finish doing my hair and I decided to move onto makeup. I followed the same pattern as yesterday except I opted for a raspberry lip gloss. "I wonder how Edward feels about raspberry?" I laughed to myself. I had decided to let yesterday slip out of my mind for now and to just focus on a new day.

I hadn't bothered to unpack my suitcases last night so I ploughed through them looking for some clothes to wear. I picked out a pair of light denim short shorts and a white jersey halter top that had quite a deep v-neck. I wanted to make Edward drool. I also picked out a hot pink lacy strapless bra and the matching panties. I quickly got dressed. The shorts Alice had packed for me barely covered my ass but I didn't care. The halter top showed a bit of the lace from my bra in the front but I thought it looked good. Sexy actually...very sexy. I rummaged through my luggage again looking for shoes and came across a pair of hot pink thong sandals that matched my bra perfectly. I slid them on and put a pair of silver hoops in my ears that Alice had packed me. I grabbed my watch from the side table and some bangles I had also discovered in my luggage. I did a quick check in the mirror. " I look damn fine" I said out loud and walked into the main area of the suite.

I could see Edward was sitting on the patio. He already had ordered breakfast and had it plated for us. He was sipping his coffee casually and he had his glasses on. He looked amazing just sitting there. He didn't even have to try like me to be hot…it ran through his veins apparently.

I slid open the slider door and walked onto the patio. Edward turned his head to face me. He gawked at me for a minute and then managed to close his mouth. He got up from his chair and pulled me close to him.

"You look amazing" he whispered in my ear before kissing me hard on the lips.

"Yummy…raspberry. I do enjoy that flavor too" he kidded with me. I figured he would. He never let me out of his grasp but let his hands trace all over my body. I kissed him again and eventually we separated.

"Go ahead and get eating Bells. We have a big day ahead of us!" he said. I sat down to join him at the table and we ate silently. Eventually I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Edward why are you wearing your glasses still? You hate them!" I said

"But YOU love them Bella. That's why I'm wearing them" he justified. I blushed.

"I'm taking them off when we leave the suite though" he laughed.

"That's fair enough" I said as I began to pick up our breakfast dishes and place them back on the service cart. House keeping would deal with it when they came in later on. Edward led me back into the suite and asked me if I was ready to go. I told him I just had to grab my purse. He needed his sunglasses, phone and wallet so we decided to head separate directions and meet back in the living room. In a matter of minutes we had regrouped and we're heading out the door and down the elevators. Edward didn't have his glasses on. Sigh.

We reached the lobby and waved to Henry who was at the front desk. Edward asked the valet to retrieve our car and in a matter of seconds our monster of a vehicle appeared in front of us. Edward opened the passenger door for me and helped me get in. He hurried around to the driver's seat and hopped in. The car was idling so he quickly put his seatbelt on and put the car into drive. He lowered his sunglasses onto his face and stepped on the gas. We were out of the parking lot in no time. Edward sped down the road at rocket speed. I wondered how he never got pulled over.

When we came to a red light I felt his hand rubbing my very bare thigh for a moment before he grabbed my hand in his. Chills went up my spine. Edward always made me feel like I was melting.

"Do you know what were doing today Bella?" he asked me as the light turned green and the car started moving again.

"Nope! But I'm sure I'll like it" I said sweetly.

"Oh you will. Today we're going to see Harvard. I'm giving you the grand tour. Carlisle has also made some arrangements for us" he said while taking a quick glance at me and then returning his eyes to the road. I was super excited to finally see Harvard but I was curious about these "arrangements".

"What kind of arrangements are we talking about here Edward?" I asked politely

Edward grinned as he spoke. "My dad called in a favor. We're getting to select our timetables before any of the other students. He also informed the registrar's office that you most definitely will be attending Harvard come the fall. We have a meeting at 1:00. This is a big deal sweetheart". This was a big deal. We were getting special treatment and I wasn't going to complain. I was worried though. I hadn't even looked at the undergraduate calendar for Harvard.

"That's amazing Edward! I feel so special! I hope you thanked your father for me…" I said

"You are special Bells and yes I did thanked him already. He says hi by the way, so does my mom" he said as he squeezed my hand. I blushed again but decided to keep talking.

"So how far is Harvard from here anyways?" I asked

"We'll be there in less than ten minutes. The campus is going to be deserted too since schools out for summer break. It's the perfect time to visit" he explained.

In exactly ten minutes our car was pulling into the main entrance of Harvard University. I peered up at the gigantic "Welcome to Harvard" sign and it suddenly hit me that Harvard was going to be my new home.

**Edward's POV**

I could see the excitement in Bella's face as we pulled into Harvard's main entrance. I parked the car in the nearest parking space. Since school was out, all normal parking rules were suspended. I pulled the key out of the ignition, hoped down from the car and placed the keys in my pocket. Bella had already jumped out of the car and I closed the door behind her.

"Ready for the tour?" I asked her with a wide smile. She nodded and started to pull me further onto the campus. I showed her all the lecture buildings and we entered the ones that were open. She had to sit in every lecture hall we had access to. I thought it was cute. She was going to fit in perfectly here. Next I showed her all the libraries and Harvard had a lot. I focused on the medical and humanities libraries. That's where we'd be spending most of our time. In the medical library I dragged her up to the top floor. I had something special to show her. I led her to the individual study cubicles and told her to sit at one. I pointed to some text that had been scratched into the desk.

"C.C loves E.M" she read out loud and then thought about the initials and gasped.

"You're parents?" she asked me

"Carlisle Cullen loves Esme Matthews" I said cheerfully. "My dad etched that into the desk one night when he was studying. He'd only been dating my mom for about a month" I laughed. Bella traced the engraving with her finger tips.

"That's beautiful" she whispered admiring what my father had written nearly 30 years ago. "I didn't know your mother went to Harvard…" she said

"She didn't" I answered. "She went to a private all girls university close by. She met my father at a party. Love at first sight so I'm told" I said with a grin.

"I know that feeling" said Bella softly. I don't even think she had realized she had said that out loud. It was thrilled to know that Bella had fallen in love with me the moment we met just like I had with her.

"Shall we continue our tour love?" I asked while escorting her out of the library. I continued to show her the fitness centre, special monuments, dorm rooms, stadium, and medical clinic. The clinic had been named after my father seeing as he had donated the money for its creation. I had one more special spot for Bella to see before we went to the registrar's office. I pulled her towards a huge oak tree that stood in the middle of the campus.

"This is where we'll graduate you know…" I told Bella. "The ceremony is always outside" I continued while Bella sat down in the grass.

"There's also something else special about this tree" I said to Bella

"What is it Edward?" she asked with curiousness in her eyes

"This is where my mother proposed to my father…right after he graduated" I said with a huge smile. In my head I was thinking about the picture that was published in my father's yearbook. It was a picture of my father in his cap and gown and my mother in a beautiful dress kissing under this tree. Someone must have snapped it when they weren't paying attention. They cherished that picture.

"Oh my" Bella said examining the beauty that surrounded her. It truly was a beautiful spot.

"I know. It's a special place for my family..." I said.

"Your mother proposed to your dad?" she asked me with a puzzled look while she stood up and walked around the tree.

"You know it! She was always unconventional. My dad was going to start his residency in New York. She didn't want to live without him. She figured she better promise herself to him forever. He obviously accepted her proposal and the rest is history" I said while grabbing Bella's hand and kissing it.

"I love this place" Bella whispered.

"Me too" was my response. We stood there in the silence for a long time just holding each other. This was unbelievable. I was walking the same grounds my parents did when they were in love with the love of _my_ life.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN**: Hi readers. So sorry about not posting another chapter for you guys last night. We had major power outages in my area. Anyways this chapter is a bit longer so i hope that makes up for it! Edward's timetable for his first year is based pretty much on my timetable for my first year of nursing school. I was going to look the pre-med program up on the Harvard site but it was being a bugger yesterday. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for the comments! Review away!

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

**Chapter 15**

"**Timing is everything" **

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want to leave that tree but Edward reminded me that we had a meeting to get to. As I walked away with Edward I tried desperately to picture Carlisle and Esme under that tree. They must have been so happy. So in love. Kind of like me and Edward. Everything felt right in that very moment. I was so unaware of my surroundings right then that I hadn't even noticed I had been dragged into a building. Edward was speaking to an older lady sitting behind a desk.

"Hi there" Edward said in his most charming voice. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is Isabella Swan. We have a meeting with Dianne I believe...". The older lady was eyeing me while Edward spoke. I turned beat red. I realized I wasn't dressed appropriately for this occasion. Yeah…the bra showing was probably a bit too much for this meeting. I let go of Edward's hand and folded my arms over my chest. I was trying to be nonchalant. I smiled politely at the lady. Hopefully she didn't take me for a whore or something…God knows I was the furthest thing from that. She obverted her eyes to meet Edward's.

"Yes Mr. Cullen. Dianne has been waiting for you to arrive. If you walk through the doors just behind you you'll enter her office" she said.

"Thank you very much for your help" Edward said as he pushed me slightly ahead of him towards the doors. I lightly knocked before entering the office. Dianne told us to come in. We entered a large room with that had a variety of computers sitting on desks and what could very well be thousands of books sitting on shelves. A small lady jumped up from one of the desks and approached us.

"You must be Edward Cullen!" she boomed as she shook his hand. "I've heard very good things about you Mr. Cullen" she added and then looked towards me.

"And you must be Isabella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella" she said as she shook my hand.

"You can call me Bella" I told her once the handshake was broken and we were sitting down in front of her desk.

"Bella it is then" she said with a smile. "So Edward your father called me yesterday and asked me if we could get yours and Bella's timetables worked out ahead of time. Normally I wouldn't fulfill this request but seeing as your father is an alumni here and generously donates to the university I saw no problem with it. I understand that you're pre-med Mr. Cullen and Bella will be majoring in history. Is that correct?" We both nodded.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed. "Now Edward your schedule, as you probably know, will be very regimented and you'll only have one elective course this year. Bella you're another case. You have very few mandatory courses you need to take. You're first year will consist of mostly electives. You should know that just because your major is history, it doesn't mean that all your workload will consist of history courses… at least not this year. So what I'm thinking is that we should get Edward's timetable out of the way first seeing as it will be the easiest. After that we can move onto yours Bella. Does that sound good?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect" I said.

"Wonderful! Let's get started then. Bella here's the undergraduate calendar for the year. Edward's father explained to me that you just recently received your acceptance and aren't fully aware of your options. This book will tell you all the courses available to you in your first year. Look it over and pick out the courses that interest you and then we'll see what we can do. Edward lets get to work on the computer here." Dianne suggested as Edward moved to sit beside her to get a look at the screen.

I opened up the calendar and stared reading course descriptions. I had hundreds of options available to me. I grabbed a piece of scrap paper off Dianne's desk and wrote down the courses I was interested in. Naturally I drifted towards history courses. Ancient history, modern history of the 20th century, history through film were just a few of my choices. I also looked into comparative literature, religion, economics, classics, peace studies, women studies, and archeology. Every course offered sounded amazing. "I wish I could take them all" I thought. This was enthralling. I took a moment to look at Edward. He was focused on the computer screen in front of him. Dianne was listing off all the mandatory courses he had to take: anatomy and physiology, biochemistry, problem based learning, microbiology, psychology, and pharmacology. I was getting dizzy just listening to everything he had to take. I also heard him decide his elective was going to be classical music. "How appropriate" I thought to myself before I turned back to reading the calendar.

Soon it was my turn to take a stab at laying down a timetable. Edward had excused himself from the room to grab a coffee and I took his spot behind Dianne's computer.

"So Bella have you picked out some courses?" she asked me with great enthusiasm. This lady apparently loved her job.

"Yeah I made a list. I really want to take as many history courses as possible this year" I said as I handed Dianne my list. She looked it over for quite a bit of time before she spoke.

"I believe that will be very possible Bella. Lets start imputing some stuff into the computer and see what we get" she chirped. Edward had walked back into the room with two coffees in his hand. He placed on in front of me with a wink before he went to sit down near the back of the room. I sipped my coffee slowly while Dianne worked her magic on the computer.

"So Bella I've managed to give you three history courses, and the courses you wanted in women studies and peace studies. The only mandatory requirement for a major in the humanities is an English course. I saw that you had written down comparative literature. That can count as your English credit if you wish" she announced.

"I'd like that" was my response. Dianne fiddled on the computer and told me I needed one more course to fulfill my credit requirement for the year.

"I saw in the calendar that there was a course on theatre and film. You attend a weekly film viewing and have discussions about it in class. I'd really like to get into that class if possible" I pleaded.

"I'm sure we can make it work Bella" she said with a wink and typed something into the computer. I took a quick glance at Edward. He had pulled his sunglasses down to cover his eyes and was leaning back in his chair. He was probably sleeping. Poor guy.

Dianne tapped me on the shoulder and informed me that my timetable had been completed. She printed both mine and Edward's schedules off and handed them to me. "I hope you have a successful year Bella. If you have any questions feel free to call or email me. I'll be glad to help. Now I'm sorry but I have to run off to a meeting across campus. I see Edward is asleep over there. I'll leave you to wake him up. Enjoy Harvard Bella and give Edward my best" she smiled and grabbed her purse from her desk. She gave me a quick wave and then ran out of her office.

I made my way over to Edward. I playfully stepped on his toe but he didn't even budge. I pinched the tip of his nose. Still nothing. "My goodness he's out like a light" I said. I needed to change my technique. I positioned myself directly in front of him and blew gently on his face. He twitched a bit and moved one hand to scratch his face but he never woke up. I had had it by this point and decided I needed to resort to good old shouting.

"EDWARD" I screeched right in his ear. I startled him so bad he jumped right out of his seat. I giggled.

"Well I'm glad I finally woke you! You're a real deep sleeper evidently" I chimed. He pulled his sunglasses off his face and attached them to the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry" he murmured "I guess I was more tired than I thought. Are you done with Dianne?" he asked while searching the room for her.

"Yepp! She had to leave for a meeting so she printed me off our timetables" I said and handed Edward his. He slipped his into his back pocket.

"Shall we be off then? We still have lots more to do today babe" Edward said.

"Let's get going then!" I said with excitement as we exited the office and headed back towards the car.

**Edward's POV**

Once we were back in the car and buckled in I started driving to our next destination. When I had left the room while Bella was selecting her timetable I had made a call to the real estate agent, Jeff, that Rose was friends with. He had agree to take us on the tour of the places Rose had selected for Bella and I. He was meeting us at the first location, which was thankfully close to Harvard. I sped all the way to the house and parked in the driveway next to Jeff's Mercedes. Bella looked confused. She didn't understand what we were doing there.

"Bella?" I asked trying to get her attention. She moved her gaze away from the house and looked at me.

"Bells this is what I actually brought you to Boston for. I'm…we're house shopping. My parents are buying us a house down here. I hope your excited…". Bella's face had gone blank. I wasn't sure if she was shocked or pissed.

"Honey? Are you alright?" I questioned.

"Fine" she stuttered. I gave her a few moments to collect her thoughts. Eventually she spoke again.

"Edward…this is too much! I can't accept this" she said so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Bella really it's nothing big. My parents were going to buy me a house anyways. I just wanted you to have an input in where we live…that is if you want to live with me…." I said slowly.

"Of course I want to live with you! Edward no one has ever done anything like this for me. Trips and houses and a whole new wardrobe. I'm being spoiled" she said with a giddy voice.

"Boyfriends are supposed to spoil their girlfriends Bella!" I explained. "You deserve this sweetheart...all of it…everything". Within seconds Bella had practically hopped into my lap and was kissing me. She broke the kiss soon after.

"I love you Edward Cullen. Today and forever" she said as she played with my hair and kissed my nose. She moved her head closer to my ear. "Thank you" she whispered in my ear. She threw open the door to the car and jumped out. I soon followed her. I put my hand around her waist as we made our way to the front door of the house. I had to explain to her what was happening before we met Jeff so I stopped before opening the door.

"So Bella…I had Rose look up all sorts of houses and condos in the Harvard area for us. We're going to be meeting Jeff in a minute, he's a good friend of Rose's and he's going to show us some places. Now this house needs to be perfect for the both of us. If you love or hate something will you promise to let me know? We have to do this right Bells…" I said.

"I promise! Now lets get house shopping!" she exclaimed as she put her hand in the back pocket of my shorts. I opened the front door for us and we were greeted by Jeff. He was nice guy and I trusted him. He began to show us through the house. I already knew it wasn't the place for me. There wasn't enough room for my piano in the front room and the garage was nowhere big enough for my liking. Bella shyly admitted that the bathrooms weren't big enough for her so Jeff encouraged us to move onto the next house. I drove all three of us to see the next property.

When I pulled into the drive of the house I was at a loss for words. I loved how the house looked. It looked like it had been uprooted from the Hamptons and was placed on this property. The house itself was all shingled in a grey blue colour. It was stunning. All the windows were trimmed in white as was the porch and the adjoining stairs. It was two and half floors and the second floor rooms had their own balconies. Most important to me was the fact that this house had a five car garage. I prayed the inside of the house was as beautiful as the outside. I noticed that Jeff had already managed to get out of the car and was opening the door to the house. Bella however was still in the car with me. She looked at the house and then looked at me. I saw a shine in her eyes. She liked this house.

"Do you like it so far Edward?" she asked me. She was getting all excited.

"So far I love it! Let's check out inside" I said and we both hopped out of the car. We practically ran to the front entrance of the house. When we stepped inside we became aware of the huge family room and hall. It was beautiful. There was more then enough room for my piano. The whole house appeared to have hardwood flooring. Bella rushed upstairs to check out the bedrooms while I perused downstairs with Jeff. The kitchen was phenomenal. The appliances were already installed. Everything was stainless steel. Bella would be excited about this. I ran upstairs to join her leaving Jeff to continue to explore downstairs.

I found Bella twirling around in the empty master bedroom. She looked so happy. I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her.

"What do you think Bells? I really like this house…" I said

" I love this house Edward. It's the one I think…" she announced. "But you know what's missing?" she asked me as I placed her back on her feet.

"What's missing babe?"

" A dog! We'd need a dog. Just a cute little corgi who could run around in the backyard…..it's enormous" she said while beaming up at me. She began dancing all over the room. A light bulb went off in my head. Bella wanted a dog and she'd get one. I needed further details though.

"I'd like a dog. What would you name it though?" I tried to question her inconspicuously.

"Toulouse! You know like that little black cat from the Aristocat movie? I always loved the name…" she said while she rushed off to the master bathroom. I followed her but I didn't bother to ask any more questions about her dog. I didn't want her to become suspicious of my motives.

"Oh my gosh Edward! Look at this tub!" she yelled as she as she stepped into it and laid down. "It's perfect!". I'd never seen Bella so happy or excited. I sat down on the floor next to the tub. I began tracing her face with my fingers.

"So what are we thinking Bella? Should this be our house?" I asked her knowing her response was going to be a good one.

"Yes! I love it Edward. This house was meant for us!" she said

"Good! I agree with you Bells. You keep exploring okay? I'm going to go talk to Jeff" I said as I got up and kissed her forehead. I hurried downstairs and discussed the details with Jeff. He ensured me the house was in perfect condition and never lived in. I told him we'd be taking the house and that the payment would be covered by my parents. I gave him their fax number and he told me he'd get in contact with them as soon as possible. He was going to call Rose too and fill her in. Jeff said he needed to get going since he had another client. The place needed to be locked up and we needed to drive Jeff back to his car. I yelled for Bella to come back downstairs and join me. She took to the stairs quickly and was my by side in no time. Jeff ushered us out of the house and we all walked back to the car. I drove Jeff back to his car and thanked him for everything. He congratulated us on our new house and got into his car.

"I can't believe we just got a house Bella!" I said as I pulled away from the curb.

"I know! And it's all ours! I'm so excited Edward! That house is stunning…" she said with great enthusiasm. I kissed her hand before I intertwined my fingers with hers.

"This is one of the best days of my life" I said while smiling at Bella. It honestly was. I could recall very few times when I had been this happy. I looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was already 6:30 pm. I wondered if Bella was hungry.

"Honey are you hungry?" I asked while watching the road ahead of me.

"Not really" she said. "I'm too excited to be hungry!" she giggled.

"Me too. Should we just head back to the hotel then?". Bella simply nodded. I increased my driving speed and was back at the hotel in a matter of minutes. We headed upstairs to our room with huge smiles on our faces. When we entered the suite Bella told me she needed to keep herself preoccupied and that she was going to go unpack her suitcases. I told her I'd be in my room if she needed me.

I was beyond tired. I hadn't really gotten much sleep over the last two days. I threw my flip flops off and hoped into my bed. I turned the TV on and starting watching the baseball game. I wondered how Bella was making out with all the stuff Alice had packed for her.

**Bella's POV**

When I got into my room I immediately tackled the suitcases. Alice had bought me far too much stuff. I was afraid there wouldn't even be enough space in the drawers to fit everything. I placed my tops and bottoms into the larger drawers and my socks, bras and panties into smaller ones. The dresses she packed were hung in the closet. I discovered that Alice had packed me at least twenty pairs of shoes. I gathered them all up in my hands and put them into the closet too. I came across more toiletry bags so I moved them all into the bathroom and left them on the vanity. I also found a tiny box that contained even more jewelry for me. I took the box and sat it on my nightstand beside my other earrings and watch. I thought I had finally gotten everything out of my luggage but I came across a Victoria's Secret bag sitting in the bottom of one of the suitcases. I yanked the ties of the bag open and was shocked at what I found. Five babydolls all in different colours sat in the bag. "What was Alice thinking!?" I screeched in my head. I dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor. The lingerie was beautiful especially the blue one. In that very moment I decided I didn't want to wait to be with Edward anymore. I quickly changed into the babydoll and matching thong. My stomach was slightly exposed and my breasts were being held in by a bow at the top of the garment. I took a quick glimpse at myself in the mirror to ensure that I didn't look like an idiot. Thankfully I didn't. I began to slowly creep towards Edward's room. I was so nervous I was shaking. That didn't stop me though… I kept moving. I eventually made it to the open door of his room and stuck my head around the corner of the doorframe. He was watching the TV attentively.

"Knock knock" I said as I lightly tapped his door while keeping myself hidden from him. He could only see my head.

"Hi. How did the unpacking go?" he said as he turned his head to face me.

"Excellent. Alice bought me far too much stuff. She did buy me one thing I wanted to show you though…" I said as I stepped into the open door frame so he could admire me. His eyes about jumped out of his sockets. I laughed and moved to join him on the bed.

"Blue's your favorite right?" I asked playfully as I played with the straps of the babydoll. He nodded as he leaned in closer to me. He kissed me gently on the lips then moved to my collar bone and my stomach. He traced circles on my thighs with one hand and wrapped his other around my waist. He eventually positioned himself on top of me but never let any of his weight touch me. He kissed me vigorously and I reciprocated. I began to pull his shirt off and he broke away from the kiss for a moment help me. His lips touched the skin of my chest now. My body tingled. I moved to undo his belt and undid it with ease. Then his cell phone rang. He groaned.

"Don't answer it" I said as I pulled his face back to mine. I felt him smiling against my lips. The ringing of his phone stopped and I moved to undo the zipper of his pants. You could tell Edward was ready for this. Probably more than I was but it didn't matter. Then my phone rang from across the suite. I tried to ignore it. Edward was placing small kisses along my thighs now and I was beginning to flush. Finally the ringing ended and Edward ripped his shorts off. He was breathing heavy now. He moved his lips to my neck and began to playfully bite me. I giggled. I was ready for him to take me right then but his phone rang once again. I pulled myself away from him.

"I think you should answer it Edward. It may be important if someone has tried to call us both" I said unwillingly. I didn't want the ruin the movement. Edward huffed as he rolled off of me and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He flipped it open and began talking.

"Hi mom" he said in a grouchy tone. I couldn't hear what Esme was saying on the other side of the phone so I waited patiently beside Edward. All of a sudden Edward's face had changed…he looked shocked.

"Now!? Oh my God! Okay we're heading to the airport right now! We'll see you soon" he said loudly and slapped his phone shut.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I was worried.

"Bella we need to leave right now. Rose just went into labor".


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Hey everyone! Heres the next chapter. I posted what Edwards sunglasses might look like on my profile. I also posted a link to a picture of how i picture Edwards and Bellas house. Let me know what you think! Any of the possible baby names mentioned are some of my favorite names including what Rose and Emmett name their girls. Hope you like it! Thanks for the great reviews. Please continue! xoxoxox

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rose are all Stephenie Meyer's property. The girls are mine however...hehe :)

**Chapter 16**

**"Only an Aunt...can give hugs like a mother ,can keep secrets like a sister,  
and share love like a friend."**

**Bella's POV**

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted as I rolled off the bed. Edward soon followed. He grabbed his cell phone, wallet, glasses, keys, and passport before looking at me and reaching for his laptop case.

"Bella. Go get changed. Only grab what you need. We need to get to the airport as soon as possible" Edward commanded. I rushed off to my room and pulled open the drawers to the dresser. I threw on a new bra, a black tank top and some jean capri's. I hurried over to the closet and slapped on a pair of sling back, red patent leather shoes. I grabbed my diamond earrings from the night table, my watch, and my cell phone. I found my purse resting on the floor beside my bed. I scooped it up quickly and looked inside to make sure I had my passport. I had everything I needed. I ran out of my room and found Edward talking to someone on the suites phone. I moved closer to Edward but he motioned for me to make my way to the door. He hung up the phone seconds later and was by my side.

"Do you have everything you absolutely need Bells?" he asked as we walked out of the suite. His laptop bag was slung across his back and he was putting his wallet into his back pocket. I nodded at him.

"Good. I was just talking to Henry. He said he'll deal with our belongings that are left in the room. The hotel will send everything to my house as soon as possible. The car should be waiting outside for us already. I also managed to get us a flight back to Washington. We leave in an hour so we need to hurry". We had reached the lobby by this point. Edward and I made a mad dash to the front doors. We quickly got into the car and belted up. Edward pulled out of the hotel in seconds. I could tell he was anxious so I tried to lighten the mood.

"Edward aren't you excited?" I asked. A huge grin appeared on his face once I had finished the question.

"You have no idea how excited I am Bella. I'm going to be an uncle in a few hours! And you're going to be an aunt!" he exclaimed while he reached for my hand to hold.

"I know! I can't believe it! Do you think I'm going to be a good aunt?"

"Of course you are silly! You'll be their favorite I bet" he said with a wink. I hoped he was right. I promised myself I was going to be these girls best friend. I was so excited to finally meet them. It would be awhile though…

"Do you think Rose will give birth before we get there?" I asked Edward.

"Most likely. We have a six hour flight back. A lot can happen in six hours" he explained to me. That made me kind of sad. I wanted to be right there when they were born…as gross as that sounded.

"How much longer till we reach the airport?" I asked

"Like two minutes" he said. I looked at the speedometer. Edward was pushing 110 miles/h but I wasn't scared. I just wanted to get to the airport.

Edward had pulled into the parking lot of the car rental shop. We both ran into the shop explained our predicament and threw the guy at the desk the keys. Edward grabbed my hand and we began running towards the airport. Once we had reached the entrance to the airport Edward pushed me towards the American Airlines booth. No one was around. It must have been pretty late at night. I didn't pay attention to the time. We got our tickets and made our way to security. We had no luggage to check so it was easy sailing. When we had cleared security Edward led me to gate two. The plane was already waiting. We didn't have much time left to board. We handed the attendant our tickets and boarded. We were sitting in first class again except no one else was accompanying us this time.

I slumped into the window seat as Edward put his laptop case into the overhead compartment and took a seat beside me. We did up our belts and the plane took off minutes later. I looked out the window. As bad as it sounded I was kind of sad our time in Boston was cut short. There was more I wanted to do and see but we'd be back in less than two months. I focused on the future…meeting my nieces for the first time.

"So our niece's have impeccable timing. We were just getting to the good stuff…" Edward said with a crooked smile. I giggled and blushed.

"No matter though. We have plenty of time still" he added. I agreed with him. I was somewhat relived though that we didn't get very far. I wasn't ready after all. I changed the subject.

"So do you think the girls will take after Rose or Emmett?" I asked

'God I hope they're like Rose. Emmett is already too much to handle. But….I wouldn't mind if they liked football. I could live with that…I'd like that" he said while laughing.

"Well I can tell you one thing…Rose will raise them to be true Cullen women. They'll love to shop, and drive nice cars, and of course they will have excellent taste in men…". Edward cringed.

'Let's not talk about them dating just yet…" he chuckled. "I doubt anyone would be good enough for them though…".

"My dad use to say that about me too yet here I sit…" I grinned.

"You're sweet" he said while he brushed s piece of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

"So what do you think the girls will look like?" he asked me.

"Well...I think they'll be blonde like Rose but have the Cullen eyes". All the Cullen children had the most beautiful, vibrant green eyes. They were captivating.

"I hope they have our eyes…it's like our signature family trait" Edward said. "I think they're going to look exactly like Rose…except their eyes of course. They're going to be beautiful I just know it" he concluded.

"Well that's a dead give in. Look at their parents…two of the most gorgeous people in the world probably. They'll be stunning" I deduced. "You know the day before we left Rose told me Emmett and her were fighting about names. I wonder if they finally agreed on some" I told Edward.

"Not likely. It doesn't matter though because Rose will have final say anyways. And thank God for that or else our nieces would be named something hideous if Emmett had his way I'm sure!". I chuckled. That was the sad truth. Edward began speaking again.

"What names do you like Bells?" he asked me. I thought about it for a minute. I never really figured I'd have to worry about this till much later in my life but I gave it a stab.

"Ummm…I like the name Emily" I suggested.

"That's pretty. I like Chloe. Something different ya know?" he said.

"Ooh I really like that name! What about Avery? You don't meet many people with that name" I said.

"That's for sure. I like that one too. I like A names actually. Annabelle and Abigail are nice. You can call me old fashioned" he chuckled. He was right…those were old fashioned names but I loved them.

"Pretty" I said with a yawn.

"You're exhausted. How about we try and sleep now. Time will pass much faster if we do." He suggested to me. I couldn't agree more with him. He was looking terrible and I knew he was more tired than I was. He undid his seatbelt and grabbed two pillows and blankets from the overhead compartment and handed a set to me. He sat back down, strapped himself in, covered his legs with the blanket and placed the pillow behind his head. I followed suite but I put rested my pillow on Edward's shoulder and snuggled up to him.

"I'll see you in my dreams then" I said to Edward with another yawn.

"See you there babe" he said as he kissed my head and shifted in his seat to get comfortable. We were both out in no time.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Bella?" I heard Edward whisper as he rubbed my arm. "Bella, love, it's time to get up. We're on the ground…". I rubbed my eyes and slowly started to sit up straight in my seat. I stretched and undid my belt. Edward stood up and got his bag from storage and motioned for me to grab my purse. I complied and soon I was standing beside him in the aisle waiting to leave the plane.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked

"Evidently. How about you?"

"Yeah I slept pretty well… woke up just before we descended. I did meet you in my dreams though. It was hard to come back to reality" he sighed.

"I dreamt of you too" I said as we walked through the tunnel to the gate. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. We exited the airport with ease. No one was around at all and it was pitch black outside. Edward ushered me to his Volvo. Thank God we could find it in the mass of cars. I offered to drive since Edward looked extremely tired but he refused the offer. Edward never let me drive anywhere. He claimed I was too slow which was such a lie. I followed the speed limit like a proper citizen. Unlike Mr. Speedy Pants who sat beside me. I glimpsed at the clock on the dashboard. 2:00 am.

"I guess it's too late to call anyone to get a progress report" I said to Edward while he focused on driving.

"I'd say so. We'll just make our way the hospital" he suggested. I agreed with him. We couldn't do anything else.

We made it to the hospital in good time. When I stepped out of the car excitement surged through me. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it.

"This is it. Things will be different now…" I explained.

"I know…" he said and led me into the hospital. We took the elevator up to the labor and delivery ward. We stopped at the nurse's station to ask what room Rose and Emmett were in. The nurse on duty was very snippy with us.

"You can't go in there now. It's not visiting hours" she said.

"That may be so but I'd like to see my brother and sister and law and their daughters right now. I don't think you'd like my father, Dr. Cullen, to have to come in here…." Edward said sternly. The nurse's attitude changed immediately.

"End of the hall. Room 407" she said with a slight smile.

"Thank you" Edward responded as he turned away from her and began escorting me down the hall. We made it to room 407 and the door was closed.

"Ready?" Edward asked before opening the door. I nodded. I was beyond excited. We both quietly stepped into the room. The room was dimly lit and very quiet. Emmett was sleeping in a chair by the door. Rose was in the bed sleeping as well but looking as peaceful and beautiful as ever. In the far corner of the room sat two bassinets. Apparently the hospital issued holding cribs were not sufficient for my nieces. Edward and I moved further into the room. We approached Rose slowly. Her eyes flicked open once we were standing by her side.

"Hi…" she whispered

"Hi…" Edward and I responded together in hushed tones.

"How are you feeling Rose?" I asked quietly while I took her hand in mine.

"Tired and sore. I had to have a C-section. The girls just refused to come out normally! How very Cullen…" she giggled for a second and then closed her eyes. She was exhausted.

"Can we go look at them?" Edward asked after kissing Rose's cheek. She nodded to us and began to speak again.

"Could you feed them for me? I'm too sore to get up and Emmett is dead out. Their bottles are on the table" she said. I nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze before I let go of it. Edward and I made our way towards the bassinets. Rose rolled over in her bed to face us.

"I guess I should tell you their names huh?" she chuckled as Edward and I turned to face her.

"On the left is Sophia Alice, Sophie for short, and on the right is Amelia Isabella, or Mimi" she said with a huge grin. Tears welled up in my eyes right away. They had named one of their children after me.

"Oh Rose!" I gasped as I moved back towards her. I hugged her very gently.

"Emmett and I agreed that we wanted to name them after their aunts…" she said as she closed her eyes again.

"Thank you" I whispered but she had fallen asleep again. I turned back around to face Edward who was standing by the bassinets, peering in. I joined him. There staring up at us were the two most beautiful babies I had ever seen. Edward was right. They looked exactly like Rose but had Emmett's green eyes. The girls squirmed around but had smiles on their faces.

"They're gorgeous…" Edward whispered. I wrapped my arm around him.

"Stunning…" I added. "We better feed them though. I don't want them to start crying…". Edward bent down to pick up Sophie. She was so tiny. She continued to squirm in Edward's arms but her smile never disappeared from her face. He grabbed a bottle from the table and sat down on one of the chairs beside their beds. I scooped Mimi up in my arms and followed Edward's lead. I sat down beside him and placed the bottle to Mimi's mouth. She was drinking soon enough. I glimpsed over to see that Sophie was almost done her bottle. Edward was gently rocking her in his arms and talking to her very faintly. I couldn't understand what he was saying but I saw him lower his head to kiss Sophie on the forehead and then he began rocking her again. I wished I had a camera. I focused on Mimi again. She was almost done with her bottle too. She just gawked up at me looking so happy.

"Hi Mimi" I cooed. "I'm your Auntie Bella…". I rubbed her tummy a bit.

"You're beautiful you know…just like your mommy. We're going to have lots of fun you and I…I just know it. I'm always going to be here for you…whenever you need me because that's what Aunties do. We're going to be very good friends Mimi…" I whispered as I planted a kiss on her cheek. "And that guy over there" I said pointing to Edward "he's your Uncle Edward. You're really going to like him. He's going to spoil you rotten" I giggled to her. By this time Mimi was done her bottle so I took it from her mouth and placed it on the floor beside my chair. I took another quick glimpse in Edward's direction. Sophie had finished her bottle too and Edward was now burping her. I placed Mimi closed to my chest and started burping her as well. In no time she was finished burping and I moved her back into my arms. Edward had done the same thing with Sophie. He was rubbing Sophie's tiny hands with his pinky finger. I could see the love for her in his eyes. I looked back down at Mimi, her eyes were starting to close. I got up from my chair and placed her backed in her bassinet. I straightened out her onesie and kissed her one more time.

"I love you Mimi…sweet dreams" I said softly. I walked back towards Edward. I could see that Sophie had fallen asleep in his arms. I looked up too see his face and realized that he had fallen asleep too. Sophie had her tiny hand wrapped around Edward's finger. It was a picture perfect moment. I bent down to kiss Sophie's forehead and then kissed Edward's cheek. He didn't stir. I didn't want to wake either of them so I went and sat back down in my chair and stared at the loves of my life until I feel asleep myself.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Sup guys? Okay so this chapter is kind of just filler and some fun stuff. Its short I know...don't hate me ahaha. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything "Twilight"

**Chapter 17**

"**To the outside world we all grow old. But not to brothers and sisters. We know each other as we always were. We know each other's hearts. We share private family jokes. We remember family feuds and secrets, family griefs and joys. We live outside the touch of time" - Clara Ortega**

**Edward's POV **

I was dreaming about Bella, our new house, and our cute dog when suddenly someone flicked my ear. There knelt down by my side was Emmett, his piercing green eyes staring me down.

"Hey…" he whispered.

"Hey…" I responded trying to collect my thoughts and retreat from my dream world. The room was still very dark. I couldn't have fallen asleep for that long. I felt something squirm in my arms. I looked down to see that Sophie was still in my arms. Her eyes were wide and she was still smiling. Then I went into panic mode.

"Oh my gosh Emmett! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep with her like this!" I blurted out as quietly as I could. Emmett looked puzzled.

"What are you apologizing for? She's safe. Everything's fine" he said trying to console me. "Look at her though…she already adores you. I haven't seen her smile that big yet". I smiled as I looked back down at Sophie. The feelings were mutual. I adored her too.

"Em congratulations. These girls are gorgeous and so well behaved so far…" I said with a chuckle as my eyes met Emmett's again. He laughed too.

"They weren't behaving before Ed. They were like tiny monsters" he said with a slight smile as he rubbed Sophie's cheek with one of his fingers. I'd never seen Emmett look so innocent and so absorbed in someone else besides himself before. "How about we put her back in her crib and go and talk in the hall so all these lovely Cullen women can get some rest…Bella included" Emmett suggested to me.

"Deal" I whispered as I passed Sophie to Emmett. He placed her in her bassinet with ease and we tiptoed out of the room. Emmett slightly closed the door behind us. We needed to hear if the girls called or the babies cried.

"So?" I said as we both slid our backs down the wall and sat on the hospital floor.

"Well Rose's contractions started around seven last night. I called dad right away and he made the arrangements for us at the hospital. You know how much clout dad has and Rose wanted the best doctors. Anyways I drove Rose here and everyone was already waiting for us…Mom and Dad, Jasper and Alice. Only you and Bella were missing…I'm sorry about that by the way. Rose wanted you guys to be here for the birth…" he explained.

"No worries Em. What can ya do?" I asked and urged him to continue the story.

"So the doctors examined Rose and said that the babies were in the wrong positions to be delivered normally. Cesarean was our only option. Rose was scared but Dad promised it wouldn't hurt and ensured that the scar would be very small. She was really worried about that…" he chuckled. "Anyways Mimi came out first at 11.45 pm. Man she was screaming like bloody murder but she settled down. Sophie came at 11.57pm. Everyone was worried they wouldn't have the same birthdays but everything worked out for us. So now I'm a daddy!" he exclaimed.

"Yes you are and you're going to be the greatest. I can already see how much you love them…" I said

"Yeah man…it's unlike any other love. Best feeling in the world by far" he said with a huge smile.

"So what's the deal with their names? Did you and Rose agree?" I questioned.

"Well somewhat. I liked the name Amelia and Rose liked the name Sophia. We made a compromise I suppose. Then we decided we wanted to give them their Aunt's names as their middle names. Rose told you that I assume" he said

"Yeah she did. Bella got really choked up about it" I told him.

"That's so Bella" he said while rolling his eyes in a joking manor. I laughed with him for a bit and then he changed the conversation.

"Edward you look like shit…" he said

"Thanks Emmett. I have barely slept in three friggen days" I tried to explain to him

"Bella was riding you that much eh?" he said with a loud chuckle.

"Emmett can you ever constrain yourself?" I asked while I punched his arm. "It wasn't like that. Well…" I began. Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Well what Edward?" he asked me

"Well we were pretty close to "doing the deed" but your daughters figured that it was the perfect time to enter the world…". Emmett practically was rolling on the ground. He was laughing so hard he was struggling to breathe. After a few good minutes he straightened up and composed himself.

"Back luck Bro. Sorry about that though! That's a story I'll have to definitely tell them about their Aunt and Uncle" he laughed.

"You'll do no such thing you ass! You can't tell them that! Promise me you won't Em" I pleaded.

"Oh fine. I promise. So fill me in on what you guys did in Boston. You guys stay at the Rougemont?" he asked

"Where else? Henry says hello by the way" I said cheerfully before I spoke again. "Well we really only had one day there. I took her to Harvard yesterday morning. I showed her Mom's and Dad's tree and the desk in the medical library. She loved it"

"Rose did too. Our girls are softies apparently. What else did you guys do?" he pushed

"Well after Harvard I took her to see some of the houses Rose had picked for us. We chose one actually. It's amazing. You'd like it. Huge garage" I said with a wink.

"Nice man! I say the family has Thanksgiving at your place this year! Everyone would love it. Boston's beautiful in the fall" he suggested

"I agree. I have to discuss it with Bells though. It's too early to be thinking about that anyways!" I joked.

"Fine" Emmett snipped and then grinned. "So that's it eh? I'm sorry your trip got cut short. Boston has so much to offer but you guys will be back soon enough".

"That's for sure" I said. By this point the sun was beginning to rise. "I assume the family will be coming back soon…"

"Yeah. Mom and Dad promised to be back around 8.30am. I'm sure Alice and Jasper will join them. They'll be excited to see you and Bella…" he said.

"Good. I have to discuss a few things with them" I mentioned.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Emmett asked

"Well first I need to talk to dad about that house. He should have got the papers faxed to him by now. And I need to talk to mom about getting the place decorated. She won't be able to go down herself now that her granddaughters are here so she'll have to send somebody down for us. As for Rose, I need her help in hunting down a dog breeder. Specifically one for corgi's. Bella wants a dog you see…for the house" I said with a slight laugh.

"A dog? Well that's pretty exciting. So I suppose you are going to surprise her with one?"

"Bingo. I want to give it to her they day we leave for university. So we'll need to start looking into it. It'll need to be trained and stuff too so better now than later" I clarified.

"Seems like you got everything figured out" he declared as he turned towards the door. "Rose and Bella are talking. I guess its time to get back in there".

"Let's go" I said as we both stood up and stretched. We made our way into the room. Bella was sitting next to Rose in the bed. They were giggling about something. They noticed us when we walked in. I winked in her direction and took a seat near the door. Emmett went to kiss Rose before he joined me. I saw Bella pat Rose's arm before she jumped off the bed and skipped towards me. She hopped up into my lap and gave me a huge kiss.

**Bella's POV **

"Morning" I mumbled into Edward's ear before kissing him again.

"Hi" he whispered "What were you and Rose talking about?"

"Girl stuff" I giggled. I tilted by head backwards to see Emmett. I stared at him upside down for awhile before I spoke.

"Hi daddy…" I kidded as I tried to move myself closer to him to kiss his cheek. He leaned in and pecked me on the lips. Then he exploded into a fit of laughter. Edward chuckled and Rose giggled from the bed.

"Eww! Emmett! " I exclaimed as I flicked my head back towards Edward and wiped my lips with the back of my hand. "Why'd you do that?" I asked in a disgusted tone.

"I thought that's want you wanted me to do…" he said as he continued to laugh. "I was just kidding around! Even Edward knew… so what' that saying?" he joked and stood up.

"I'm going to spend time with my wife and kids now. You too lovebirds can carry on" he said. He ruffled my hair and winked at Edward before he approached Rose. I paid no attention to his comment.

"Edward can I talk to you outside for a second?" I said. He nodded and followed me out of the room and closed the door behind us.

"What's up?" he asked as he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. He nuzzled his face in my neck.

'Well I was thinking…it's kind of rude of us to show up here with nothing for Rose and the girls. We should get flowers and stuffed animals or something…" I said as I pushed myself away from him to see his face.

"You're totally right. I have an idea" he said as he pulled his car keys and wallet out of his pocket and handed them to me. "My parents are going to be here in a few minutes and I really need to talk to them so why don't you take the car and drive home, get freshened up and let Charlie know you're back. After that you can buy some stuff for Rose and the babies. Use whatever credit card you want" he said pointing to his wallet. This was odd.

"Why can't you come with me?" I asked

"I told you. I need to talk to my parents. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes…fine. Okay I'll do that. I'll be back in a few hours then. Call me if you need anything" I said as I pulled his face toward mine to kiss him quickly.

"See you soon! Be safe!" he shouted as I turned my back to him and walked towards the elevators. I kept walking but waved goodbye to him over my shoulder. Edward was acting strangely. First, he never ever let me drive his car and second, he always jumped at the opportunity to spend sometime with me alone but today he didn't. "What does Edward need to talk to his parents about so urgently? And why can't I be there?" I asked myself as I stepped into the elevator. My mind began to race. "He better not be up to any funny business" I said out loud as I opened his car door and got in. I knew Edward and his family were capable of all too much and the thought alone worried me…


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you like it! Let me know how I'm doing. I'll update soon. xo

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.

**Chapter 18**

"Planning is bringing the future into the present so that you can do something about it now"-Alan Lakein

**Edward's POV**

I walked back into the room to spend sometime with my nieces. Rose was sitting up in her bed feeding Sophie in her arms. Emmett followed suite with Mimi except he was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Where's Bella?" Rose asked as she removed the bottle from Sophie's mouth and rubbed her back.

"She went to see Charlie... to tell him she's back" I explained as I approached the bedside. I left out the shopping detail. I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"That's good" she replied with her eyes never leaving Sophie's. Sophie appeared to be as giddy as ever. I'd never seen such a happy baby before. Then I realized that I never got to hold Mimi.

"Hey Emmett?" I began while turning to face him. "Can I hold Mimi just for a minute before everyone shows up? I never got the chance last night…"

"Of course!" he said as he got up and placed Mimi in my arms. "I'm going to go grab a coffee anyways. You need anything Rose?". She shook her head and continued to murmur to Sophie.

"Double double still Edward?" he asked while he walked to the door.

"Yeah. Thanks Em" I replied while I tickled Mimi's tiny toes.

"Back in a flash" he said when he stepped into the hall and shut the door behind him. I focused intently on Mimi. She wasn't as cheerful as Sophie but just as beautiful. She appeared to be concentrating on something…she was taking in all of her surroundings, every noise, every image. At that moment I knew she was going to be a very smart little lady. As a matter of fact I knew she was going to be exactly like me. I didn't really have a sense of humor and I took everything so seriously. Mimi seemed to be like that too. I moved to tickling her tummy and I finally got a smile out of her.

"You're silly Mimi…" I cooed as I smiled. "You know what you beautiful little girl? I hope you don't take everything as seriously as I do. Everyone criticizes me about it..." I laughed. "But I can tell that you're going to be a smart cookie. You'll do great things I bet…" Suddenly our conversation was cut short by Rose.

"So Emmett told me you and Bella nailed down a house in Boston. Which one did you choose?" she asked as she slowly got back into her bed. She had just laid Sophie back in her bassinet.

"Yeah we did. It's the one on Cadbury Court. The house looks exactly like one from the Hamptons" I said .

"A ha!" she exclaimed. "I knew you'd choose that one! It's beautiful isn't it? And absolutely perfect for you and Bells. I knew you'd go big. I bet the garage closed the deal for you right Edward?" she laughed.

"You know me all to well Rose" I said before laughing with her. I enjoyed spending time alone with Rose. There were no limits with her. She'd talk to me about anything. I enjoyed it. I wanted to talk to her about Bella but all of a sudden there was a loud ruckus developing outside of the room. I sighed as I looked down at Mimi.

"Here we go…" I whispered to Mimi. I knew my family was standing outside. I braced myself for their entrance.

"What the heck are they doing out there?" Rose asked me with a worried look on her face.

"I don't even want to know…" I said right before Alice came busting through the door carrying loads of shopping bags. My mom soon followed carrying flowers. Then my dad and Jasper clambered in carrying even more shopping bags. I gawked at them. What the hell was all this about?

"HI!" Alice shouted as she moved toward me and gave me a quick kiss. She scooped Mimi out of my arms and proceeded to make her way towards Rose without saying another word to me. My mom greeted me next.

"Hi honey" she said as she lightly rubbed my arm. "Where's Bella?"

"She just left for a bit…she'll be back soon" I said but my mom had already walked away from me to pick up Sophie. I wasn't surprised. Everyone was admiring Rose and the girls and I couldn't blame them. Only my dad and Jasper stood back. I walked over to them. They had thrown all of the shopping bags they were carrying onto the floor.

"Hi Dad!" I said as I reached to give him a small hug.

"Hey Son. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Great" I said as I moved to greet Jasper.

"Hey Jazz" I said while I gave him a small slap on the back. "Alice keep you busy with all that shopping?" I kidded.

"You have no idea Edward. How can such a tiny person have so much energy?" he sighed.

"She's a Cullen. Nothing can stop us" I explained with a laugh before I started talking to my father again.

"Dad? Do you mind if we leave the girls to their devices and talk for a bit?" I asked "And Jasper you should come too, I could actually use some of your expertise". They both looked at me with suspicion.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing" they both responded as they started towards the door.

**Bella's POV**

I had raced home to meet Charlie before he headed off to work. He was shocked to see me but I explained the situation. I left out the details of buying a house in Boston when he asked what Edward and I did. He left for work soon afterwards. I hurried to take a shower and get dressed. Eventually, after I had beautified myself once again, I was running down the stairs back to Edwards's car.

I drove to the nearest mall and parked as close to the entrance as possible. It was starting to drizzle and I didn't want to get wet. I hurried inside and stopped in front of the mall map board. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. I needed a scrapbook store. After screening the map I found a store that specialized specifically in scrapbooking. I scurried along to the store and approached the older lady who stood behind the counter.

"Hi" I said "I was wondering if you could help me with something. My boyfriend's sister in law just had twins last night and I wanted to make a scrapbook for them. You know….documenting their baby years. I just don't know where to start"

"Well you've come to the right place young lady. We specialize in making scrapbooks for events such as this. If you want we can even customize them for you. You won't have to lift a finger!" she chuckled.

"Really?" I exclaimed "How long will that take?"

"Two hours max" she chirped.

"That's perfect! So I guess I need to give you some details then. Their names are Amelia Isabella and Sophia Alice. Cullen is their last name. I wonder if you could make one scrapbook pink and the other yellow?" I asked

"Absolutely!"

"Awesome. Besides that I'm giving you free reign to do whatever you please with them. I trust you" I said with a smile.

"Why thank you Miss. They both should be completed in two hours then" the lady explained

"Great! I'll be back in two hours" I said as I began to walk out of the store.

I now had plenty of time to shop for other things. My next stop would be the floral shop. I ordered a huge bouquet of flowers for Rose. I'd pick them up before I left the mall. I continued to walk through the mall popping into the baby stores and picking up some things for the girls. My favorite purchase by far was the "I love my Aunt" and "I love my Uncle" t-shirts. They were just so cute. I bought one in every color. Edward was footing the tab anyways and he wouldn't care. I also stopped into a camera store and bought a digital camera for Rose and Emmett so they could take pictures of the girls and the family for their scrapbooks. I took a look at my watch. My two hours were almost up. I headed back to the scrapbook store. The lady who served me previously saw me enter and gave me a huge smile before ducking down behind the counter and pulling out two huge books and placing them on the counter.

**Edward's POV **

I led my Dad and Jasper to the hospital cafeteria in the basement. Since it was so early practically no one was around but we saw Emmett getting coffee. I motioned for him to come sit down with us at the table. He gave me a nod and held up his index finger telling me he'd be a minute. In no time Emmett was sitting down next to me with a tray of coffee for everyone.

"What are we doing?" he asked as he passed the coffees out.

"Letting the girls have their fun" Jasper said. "Frankly I could use a break from Alice" he said with a wink.

"Say no more!" Emmett boomed before he looked at me.

"Are you going to talk to Dad about the house now?" he asked me. I sighed. Emmett always got straight to the point.

"Now would be the perfect time Edward" my Dad said with a grin as he pulled some papers out of his back pocket and placed them in the middle of the table. "They were faxed last night…" he explained.

"I was going to call you about it Dad…really…but Mom called and told me about Rose and we rushed right over" I said.

"Understandable. I've looked the papers over anyways. I have to say I didn't expect you to pick a place this big but if you and Bella like it that much I'm fine with it. The price is reasonable too. I looked the property up online as well and I have to say it's wonderful. You have good taste Edward. You inherited that from your mother" he chuckled before speaking again. "So as of this morning Edward you and Bella are the proud owners of that house. Congratulations".

"Thank you Dad!" I said loudly as I got up to hug him across the table. I felt Emmett give me a slap on the back. Jasper smiled at me.

"You are very welcome. I hope that you and Bella are very happy there" he said.

"I'm positive we will be. There's something else I want to talk to you about though" I said shyly. "It may be asking too much though…"

"What is it?" my Dad asked

"Well I kind of want another car. Just a Cadillac Escalade…I drove one in Boston and I really like it…" I said

"Hmm" my dad said as he sat in his chair thinking. "Well…I think that's fair since both Emmett and Alice got new cars when they graduated high school. I'll call our guy and see what I can do. Is that all now Edward?" he said while laughing.

"Ummm no…" I said with a crooked grin.

"Spit it out then" he urged.

"Okay…well Bella won't have a car to drive down in Boston. I was thinking we should get her one. It could be my anniversary present to her and my "congrats you got into Harvard!" present" I declared. I was nervous to hear what my father was going to say about this. Maybe I was asking for too much.

"I like that idea. It's reasonable enough. She has to have a way to get to Harvard somehow right?" he chirped. "What are you thinking?"

"Well that's why I asked Jasper to come down here with us. He knows all there is to know about cars. I was hoping he could offer us some suggestions" I said

"I'd be happy to help you out" Jasper said.

"What about me? Am I good for nothing? I feel very left out of this conversation" Emmett announced.

"Em you can help me choose which car is best for Bella okay?" I asked

"Yay! Let's discuss then" he said in a childish voice.

"What kind of car are you thinking about for Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"Sporty. Something that can be customized…" I said.

"You have lots of options then. There's the Mercedes McLaren, Porsche Cayman, BMW Series 1, Lexus IS F, Bentley Continental GT, and the Aston Martin DBS". My mind was spinning. I liked cars but this was too much to all take in.

"Which one do you like the most Jazz?" I asked

"My favorite is the Aston Martin. It's the most customizable too" he said. I knew what the car looked like. It was sleek and refined. Perfect for Bella.

"What do you think Em?" I asked trying to get him involved in the conversation before he threw a fit.

"Definitely the Aston Martin. Never seen a nicer car. Bella would look good in it" he said and winked at me.

"What are you thinking Dad?"

"I like that car. Good safety rating too. I think it's appropriate".

"Me too. So it's settled. Bella's getting the Aston. Dad you'll help me sort all this out right?" I asked

"For sure. We need to get a move on it quick though if you want the car ready before you leave for Harvard. We'll need to pull some strings but I'd do anything for Bella" he said with a smile.

"Awesome! Thanks for all of this Dad! And thanks for your help Jasper and Em" I said while I scanned their faces. Everyone still seemed happy.

"I guess we should head back up to the room…I'm afraid of what the girls have done while we've been missing" I chuckled. Everyone laughed and got up from the table. We carried our coffees to the elevators with us and headed to the room. We could hear the commotion all the way down the hall. I rolled my eyes at Jasper.

"Brace yourself Fella's" Jasper said as he grasped the door knob and swung the door open. The girls verbally attacked us all at once. There was lots of screaming and waving at us. I could barley hear myself think over the noise. We just stood in the doorway with blank faces. I couldn't understand what anyone was saying. I tried speaking but no one heard me.

" EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" my Dad yelled. Suddenly the room went dead silent. My father never yelled. All eyes were on him now.

"Thank you" he said in his normal voice. "Now what is this all about? And answer one at a time ladies…we are in a hospital after all". Alice told Rose to speak.

"Carlisle! I have such good news! My doctor said that I could go back home tonight! But there is one condition…you'd have to be my attending doctor and watch over me at home. Please Carlisle will you do that for me? I can't stand being here. I want to take the girls home. Please?" she pleaded with him.

"Rose, honey, I'm a cardiologist. This is not my area of expertise…" Dad explained.

"I know but my doctor thinks you're fully capable. Isn't that enough? Please Carlisle?" she begged. My Dad smirked. No one could resist Rose. She was too convincing.

"Fine I'll do it. You have to promise me though that you'll listen to my orders alright?" he said with a wink.

"Oh thank you Carlisle! This means so much to me!" she exclaimed. She then turned to Alice and gave her a huge grin.

"Everyone pack you're bags! We're moving in with Rose and Emmett for a bit!" Alice shouted as she jumped on the spot.

"What? All of us?" I asked loudly as I turned to face Emmett. He was smiling from ear to ear. Apparently he was okay with this situation. I looked at the rest of my family's faces. They all seemed happy about it too.

"Everyone! Even Bella!" Rose clarified. "It'll be fun plus Emmett and I need all the help we can get. Everyone has their own room at our place anyways. They finished Bella's room yesterday morning! Just in time. This will be so great!"

"Rose are you sure? That's a lot of people. Won't you get annoyed?" I said

"Dead sure. I promise everything will be perfect Edward! Come on it will be fun and you'll get to spend even more time with your nieces. How can you resist those beautiful faces Edward?" she said as she pointed to the bassinets. My heart melted once she said that. How could I resist? I'd get to spend some quality time with my family before I left for university. Maybe this situation wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Well now that you said that I have to tag along don't I?" I said.

"Yay!" Rose shouted. "Okay we need a game plan. I say everyone leaves for a bit and gets their stuff packed up and dropped off at our house. You guys know where the spare key is anyways. Let yourselves in and get settled in your rooms. Then we'll meet back here at 5:00pm. That's when the doctor said I could leave". Rose seemed so excited as did everyone else. They all started gathering up their belongings, kissing Rose and the girls goodbye and heading out the door. I stayed behind however. Bella was going to be back any second with the presents.

**Bella's POV**

I walked quickly to the counter of the store. There before laid the most gorgeous books I had ever seen. Both were bound in leather, one in pink and the other in yellow. On the front the girl's names were cut out and a huge letter C was placed in the middle of the cover. I let my hands trace the book. It was beautiful. I flipped through the pages. Colored paper graced each page. Some even had pictures of ducks and bunnies on them. The whole scheme was pastel in colours. Spots were left for photographs and writings. I was amazed at how well these scrapbooks had turned out in just a matter of two hours.

"These are just beautiful!" I said to the lady behind the counter. "I've never seen anything like it before. Thank you so much. My nieces will cherish these forever".

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you like them. Do you want me to box and wrap them for you?" she asked. I smiled and nodded at her. A few moments later I had paid for the books and was waking out the store. I picked up my order of flowers before leaving the mall but I had to ask the guy behind the counter to help me to the car. I had too much to carry. He was nice enough and agreed to assist me.

I was back on the road making my way back to the hospital in no time. I was excited to give everyone their presents. When I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital I called Edward's cell phone.

"Hi Bells" he answered.

"Hey! Look I'm back at the hospital but I need your help carrying all the stuff up to the room. I'm parked in the same spot as you were this morning. Can you come down now?" I asked.

"I'm already at the front doors. I'll see you in two minutes" he said as he shut his phone. He wasn't lying. Soon he was by my side pulling me into his embrace.

"I missed you" he whispered in my ear before he began kissing my neck. I fell apart at his touch. My legs started to shake and I was flushed. He pulled away from me soon after.

"Lets get this stuff up to the room. God did you buy enough stuff love?" he asked as he gave me a little push before waking towards the trunk of his car.

"Funny Edward. I hope they like everything though!" I said

"You know they will!" he said as he grabbed all the bags from the trunk leaving me to pick up just the flowers. We scurried into the hospital and walked back to the room. I practically ran through the door I was so excited. Rose looked a bit shocked with my entrance but saw the flowers I was carrying and smiled.

"These are for you mommy" I said as I handed them to Rose. She smelt them before thanking me and giving me a kiss.

"That is just the beginning however. There is still more to come!" I motioned for Edward to pass me the bags he was carrying. I showed Rose and Emmett the t-shirts I had bought for the girls. They absolutely loved them. Edward laughed and commended me on my shopping skills. Emmett took the shirts and began to change the girls into them. Sophie wore the "I love my Uncle" shirt and Mimi had on the "I love my Aunt" one. They looked so cute. I told Rose I had bought them some more clothes and toys too but I would leave them in the bags for now. Next I handed Emmett the digital camera box.

"What is this for?" he asked me.

"Well Emmett I'm glad you asked!" I said with a smile. I reached into my last shopping bag and pulled out two boxes. I handed them to Rose. She undid the ribbons on one box slowly and slipped the lid off. She pulled out the yellow scrapbook. It was Mimi's. Her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Bella!" she gasped as she flipped through Mimi's book. "This is beautiful!".

"Look at Sophie's" I said while I helped Rose open up the next box. I pulled the pink scrapbook out for her to look at. By this point Rose was balling her eyes out.

"I guess you like them then?" I asked trying to make her laugh. She giggled.

"I love them Bella…thank you" she whispered.

"You're welcome" I whispered back as I kissed the top of her head. Emmett had made his way over to me and had scooped me up in a huge bear hug.

"Thanks for this Bella. You really shouldn't have" he said.

"No worries Em. You really should be thanking your brother though. He did pay for this all" I giggled as I winked at Edward. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Eddie!" Rose shouted over me and Emmett.

"Yeah thanks Edward!" Emmett added. Edward just waved them off.

"Edward! Bella! Each of you pick up one of the girls. I want to take a picture of you guys with them in those cute shirts" Rose said. Edward and I walked over the bassinets. I picked up Mimi and Edward picked up Sophie. We both held the girls close to us as we turned to face Emmett who was taking the picture. Edward leaned his head against mine.

"SMILE!" Emmett shouted as he took the picture. "Perfect picture. Everyone's eyes were open!" he laughed. We placed the girls back in their cribs.

"Okay you two! Get out of here and get packed. Edward will fill you in on what's happening on the way Bella. Be back at five! Don't be late either! Love you both!" Rose said. I had no idea what was happening but Edward was pushing me out of the room.

"What is going…." I started to speak but Edward has pushed me against the wall and was kissing me furiously. He pulled away from me for a second and placed his finger on my lips.

"Don't talk" he said in a sexy voice. "Let's just do this for awhile" he suggested….


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Sorry about the delay in posting yesterday everyone. I'm a migraine sufferer and i felt one coming on. Anyways here is it. Enjoy and please review!!Much love

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is Stephenie Meyers property

**Chapter 19**

"**Her kisses left something to be desired... the rest of her"**

**Edward's POV**

I crushed my lips back onto hers. She was starting to pull away and squirm her way away from the wall. I wasn't having that. I threw my hands up onto the wall, flanking her head. She had no way out now. I pushed her back into the wall. She seemed hesitant. She wasn't kissing me back.

"Come on Bella…." I whispered in her ear as I placed kisses down her neck. Her hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to her. I smiled against her skin.

"Edward" she moaned. "We shouldn't be doing this here…". I stopped kissing her and sighed. I rested my forehead on her shoulder.

"You're right" I mumbled. Bella began rubbing my back.

"We better get going Edward…if we have to be back here by five. I still don't understand what's going on…" she said

"I don't want to move" I groaned. I felt about five years old but I really didn't want to move. I just wanted to have Bella near me. I nuzzled my face deeper into the nape of her neck.

"Edward, honey, you're being very silly" she cooed as she pulled my face away from her neck and looked into my eyes.

"I know" I sighed. She leaned into give me a gentle kiss on the lips and then took my hand.

"Shall we get going?" she asked. I nodded and walked with her to the elevators. We stepped in. We were the only two people in there. That was unusual. This was a hospital. People took elevators twenty four seven and the elevators were usually crammed. Bella walked right to the back the of the elevator and leaned against the railing while I pushed the button for ground level. While doing so though the huge red "STOP" button caught my attention. I glimpsed quickly over to look at Bella. She was staring at the ceiling. I moved my eyes back to focus on the "STOP" button. A voice in my head told me to not push it but I ignored it. I pushed the button with one finger and waited for the elevator to come to a halt. The elevator shook slightly then stopped and Bella gasped.

"What's going on?" she asked in a worried tone. "Tell me where stuck!"

"Well you could kind of say that…" I said with a devious smile as I approached her.

"Edward Cullen! What did you do?" she screeched.

"Accidentally pushed the wrong button…"

"Yeah right! You're a liar" she giggled. By this point I was inches away from her face.

"Maybe I am…" I whispered as I pushed my lips gently to hers. This time she reciprocated. At first our actions were very tame but then they became intense, driven by passion. Her hands were tangled in my hair and mine were roaming all over her back. She lightly bit my lower lip as she pulled away from me to kiss my neck. She sent chills down my spine. I leaned by head back as she continued to kiss me.

"Bella" I moaned. Her kisses became stronger. She moved her lips back to mine. Her motions were exaggerated and fierce. I took over at this point. I let my tongue enter her mouth. I felt her smile. She followed my every move. I pulled away from her and began kissing the area of her chest that was exposed to me.

"That tickles" Bella giggled. I continued to kiss down her chest until I ran into the fabric of her sweater. Feeling frisky I undid the zipper of her sweater and pulled it off. She had nothing else on but her bra. Suddenly Bella's hands were at by belt buckle. She yanked me towards her, pulling me closer. I placed tiny kisses along the edge of her bra line. I felt her tremble.

"Give into me Bella" I whispered as I moved to kiss her earlobe. I felt her go limp in my arms. Was she finally giving in? I continued kissing her making my way from her ear to her jaw line then back to her lips. She was breathing heavy now. Suddenly she had he hands at the bottom of my t-shirt. She pulled up and I helped her take it off. Before I even managed to pull my head out of the shirt she was kissing my chest. I felt my knees go weak beneath me. I was loosing control. I hoisted her up onto me, her legs wrapping around my waist. I pushed us against the wall of the elevator. I was kissing her more passionately then ever. Her nails were digging into my back but I enjoyed the pain. I managed to get one hand to reach the clasp of her bra. Unexpectedly she pulled away from me and hung her head.

"Not now…" she whispered.

"Why not honey?" I asked as kissed her shoulders.

"This isn't right. I don't want to do this here. Please Edward…" she said as he pulled my face to meet hers. I saw how scared she was. I didn't want to push her anymore than I already had.

"I'm so sorry Bella…" I said as I placed her back on the ground. "I should have never started this…"

"No! It's not your fault. It's mine. I should be the sorry one. I know this is what you want…" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's true Bella...I do want this. But I can wait as long as you want. I can see you're scared sweetheart. It's okay…" I comforted her as I pulled her closer to me. I rested my chin on the top of her head. I felt like a total asshole. I then realized I was acting like every other teenage boy in the world…stupid and hormone driven.

She pulled away from me and smiled.

'Thanks" was all she whispered before she bent down to grab her sweater from the floor and put it on. She the handed me my shirt. I threw in on quickly and moved back to the buttons of the elevator. I released the stop button and felt the elevator start to move again. I looked over my shoulder at Bella. She had her arms folded over her stomach. She looked sickly.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked

"Just shaken up. I'm fine" she smiled at me.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Bella. I don't know what I was thinking…".

'Stop" she commanded as she held her hand up in front of her. 'Just stop. You have nothing to be sorry about. Everything is fine Edward I promise. I thought I was ready for this but I'm not. That's all. I hope you understand that…."

"I do" I stated as I moved in to hug her. She held me tightly to her. The doors to the elevator then opened and we stepped out. There was a huge crowd of people standing around the elevators. Everyone looked pissed. Bella hid her face in my chest and giggled. I tried to keep a straight face.

"That stupid thing got stuck! We must have been in there for forty five minutes. I wouldn't suggest taking it…" I said remaining quite composed. I pushed our way out of the crowd and eventually we reached the front door. Bella jumped out in front of me.

"That was hilarious!" she laughed. I winked at her. She ran ahead of me and stood beside my car. She hopped into the passenger seat and waited for me to get in. Bella seemed to be back to her normal self. I was thankful. I could never forgive myself if I had hurt her.

"So?" she asked as I pulled out of the parking spot. "What's going on today?"

"Oh yeah that. I almost forgot. Rose and Emmett have asked the family to move in with them for a little while. Rose is being released from the hospital but only because my Dad has agreed to look after her while she's at home recuperating. They could use help with the twins" I explained

"Oh" she sighed. "Well I'm sure you guys will have lots of fun". She looked sad when she spoke.

"What do you mean Bella? You're coming with us…" I said trying to clear up any confusion. She laughed.

"Whoops! I feel like an idiot. I thought you guys didn't want me there". I smiled at her.

"Never…" I said. Bella seemed to be ecstatic. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and began dialing someone's number. Eventually I clued in and realized it was Charlie's. She was getting his permission to move in with Rose. Clearly Charlie had agreed because I saw a huge smile appear on her face. Her conversation ended quickly. She looked back at me.

"Whose house first? Yours or mine?" she asked

"Mine if you don't mind. You house is on the way to Rose and Emmett's. It will be easier.

"Fine by me! Drive faster would you?" she said with a wink. I listened and sped up my driving. I was surprised Bella wanted me to go _that_ fast. She was probably just excited. We pulled into my garage and parked beside Jasper's SUV. I saw the he already had packed a suitcase and it was sitting in the back seat. Bella jumped out of the car and made her way to the door in the garage that led into my house. I ran after her but she was already inside. By the time I had caught up with her she was already in Jasper's arms giving him a huge hug. Jasper was squeezing her extra tight and she struggled to get out a laugh. I feared that she was suffocating but he eventually released her and held her around her waist with one arm and kissed the top of her head. They were both facing me. Jasper loved Bella immensely. He would often call her to talk about presents for Alice or the wedding. Bella had admitted to me on several occasions that she adored Jasper as well.

"I missed you Bella" he chuckled as he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey man" he said as he let Bella go and walked over to me. "Long time no see" he said with a wink. I laughed.

"How's the packing coming along here? I see you're packed and ready to go" I said while I pointed to the garage.

"I was packed in like 10 minutes. The rest of the time I've been moping around here waiting for Alice and Esme to finish packing". He checked his watch. "We are approaching two hours now…" he sighed. Poor guy. He was probably frustrated. I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to pass out. Jasper just stared at me for awhile before smacking me upside the head playfully.

"Cut it out would you?" he asked seriously but then reverted to laughing along with me. I noticed that Bella was missing. She'd probably gone wondering through the house for the rest of the family. Jasper and I walked into the kitchen in hopes of finding her and there she was, sitting with my dad.

"Hi Dad" I said as I joined them at the kitchen table. "Are you and Bella discussing something important?"

"Oh not really…" he responded. "Just the tree at Harvard. I'm glad you had a chance to show it to her Edward". Bella winked at me.

"Well if you all will excuse me. I'm going to track down my wife and head out of here to Rose's and Emmett's place. See you all there?" he questioned as he stood up from the table. We all nodded as he left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

"So guys. Are you willing to help me pack?" I asked Bella and Jazz.

"I am!" Bella exclaimed

"Might as well. Alice won't let me help her anyways" Jasper chirped. We ran upstairs. Bella took a second to pop into my parent's room to say hello to my mom and then joined me and Jasper in my room. I had pulled out a suitcase from the back of my closet.

"What do you want me to do Edward?" Bella asked.

"Grab some clothes out of my closet for me will ya?" I said. She hurried to the closet and began scanning through the options. She pulled random tops and bottoms off hangers and folded them. Jasper was helping me pack up miscellaneous items and I packed my toiletry bag. I didn't have much left in my room since it was all left in Boston. Within 10 minutes we were all packed and heading towards Alice's room. Thankfully she was finished just about the same time as I was. She had loaded up two suitcases. I wasn't surprised however. It was my sister after all. When Alice saw Bella she jumped off her bed and ran towards her engulfing her in a huge embrace. They chit chatted for awhile before Jasper insisted that it was time to leave. Once we had got our luggage downstairs we shut off all the lights and made our way to the garage.

"Why don't you ride with us?" Jasper suggested motioning to his Lexus and pulling his suitcase out of the back seat. "There's plenty of room and we'll save some gas". I looked at Bella. She was already getting into the back seat with Alice.

"Sounds like a plan". I rushed over to my Volvo and grabbed my laptop out of the back seat before I helped Jasper load the suitcases into the back of the vehicle. I then got into the passenger's seat. I informed Jasper that we needed to head to Bella's place before we went to Rose and Emmett's. He nodded and zoomed out of the driveway. Alice and Bella were talking non stop in the back seat. I didn't even bother to interrupt them.

"So how does it feel to be an Uncle?" Jasper asked me while he changed lanes.

"One of the best feelings ever…" I tried to explain. "How about you?"

"It's pretty damn awesome. It's amazing how I fell in love with them the second I held them" he said with a smile appearing on his face.

"I know what you mean. It was like that for me too. They're beautiful aren't they?"

"They'd certainly win that "most beautiful baby" contest" he laughed. It was so true. Jasper continued to race to Bella's house. It was already 4:00 and we needed to get back to the hospital by 5:00.

Jasper pulled up beside the curb in front of Bella's house. Alice started to step out of the car.

"Oh no you don't Alice. If you go in to help Bella we'll be here for another two hours!" I joked. She wasn't pleased with me. She slammed her door shut and crossed her arms over her chest. Jasper laughed.

"We'll wait in the car I think…" Jasper whispered as I got out. I helped Bella jump out of the car and we rushed into her house. She bolted up the stairs to her room and I followed slightly behind. She yanked a suitcase out of the corner of her room and threw it onto her bed.

"You" she said pointing to me. "You can grab me all the flip flops that are sitting in the bottom of my closet and throw them into the suitcase".

"You're so hot when you're barking orders at me…" I said. She gave me a look and then I realized I should probably get to work. In a matter of twenty minutes Bella's suitcase was packed and in the back portion of Jasper's SUV. Jasper had calmed Alice down and she was back to her cheery self. Jasper pulled away from Bella's house.

"What do you think Edward? Should we head to the hospital now? I don't think there's enough time to drop everything off at the house…" he said.

"I agree. That's probably our best bet". Jasper gave me a thumbs up and drove in the direction of the hospital. In half an hour we had parked underground (next to Emmett's Red Lincoln Navigator and my father's Mercedes) and were heading up to see Rose, Emmett, and the girls. We met my parents outside the door. We entered the room quickly and saw that Rose was dressed in a purple sweat suit and ready to go in a wheelchair. She looked as stunning as ever. She smiled as she watched us all walk in.

"Perfect timing!" she exclaimed. "Lets get this show on the road!". My dad approached her and began pushing her wheelchair out the door. Emmett was near the bed strapping the girls into their car seats. I walked over to him and asked if he needed help. He asked if I minded carrying Sophie down to his car. Of course I didn't mind. Emmett was going to carry Mimi. I noticed that my mom, Alice, Jasper, and Bella were carrying all of the presents and flowers that Rose and the girls had received. We all approached the elevator simultaneously and stepped in. The girls seemed to be behaving themselves. No crying as of yet. Emmett looked pretty tired though. Soon we were back in the underground parking. I helped Emmett place the girls into the car before helping my Dad with getting Rose into the front seat. Everything was loaded up in their truck.

"I'm going to ride with them okay sweetheart?" My father asked my mom as he handed her the keys to his car. She nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright everyone. We'll see you at the house" Emmett announced as he hopped into the driver's seat and drove off. My mom told us to drive safe as she got into the Mercedes and followed Emmett's lead. Those of us remaining got back into Jasper's car and followed the rest of the family. In twenty five minutes we were at Rose and Emmett's place. I saw my mom helping Emmett with the girl's car seats and my dad helping Rose into the house so there was no need to rush. We lifted the suitcases of the car and dragged them towards the house. Alice and Jasper lugged their suitcases straight up to their rooms but I stayed in the hall of the house with Bella.

**Bella's POV**

Edward was standing beside me. He moved to give me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"We're home" he chuckled. So much had happened in the last three days I couldn't even believe it. Emmett moseyed back downstairs.

"I put the girls in their nursery for now. They seem to like it so far" he laughed. "Mom and Dad are with them now. Rose is up in bed resting. She did tell me that she wanted to talk to you though Bells…" Emmett said.

"Oh? Right now?" I asked. Emmett smiled and nodded. "You better hurry too Bella…you know how Rose gets" he said with a wink. I laughed as I gave him a peck on the cheek and kissed Edward on the lips. I started to ascend the stairs. I heard Emmett tell Edward that he was hungry and that they should order a pizza or something. They both walked off into the family room. When I reached the top of the staircase I proceeded to walk to the end of the hall where the master bedroom was located. I knocked softly on the door.

"Come on in Bella!" she said. I peeked my head through the door before entering the room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked while I sat in the bed next to her.

"Tired. But I'm glad I'm home. And I'm glad everyone is here. Especially you Bella. There's something I want to show you" she said as she flung the comforter off of her and began to get out of bed.

"Rose should you really be doing that?" I asked, worried. She winked at me.

"Don't tell Carlisle okay?" she asked.

"I won't" I said with a smile. I hopped off the bed myself and stood by Rose's side to make sure she was fine to walk.

"Follow me" she whispered. I did as she asked and followed her back towards the staircase. She quickly turned right and headed down another hallway. I kept pace with her. She stopped abruptly in front of a closed door.

"Open it!" she said with a huge grin and pointed to the door. What was she doing? This was strange but I opened the door anyways.

"Oh my God…" I gasped.

"Do you like it?..." I heard Rose ask.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** So i decided i would treat all of you lovely people to the next chapter. Nice surprise I hope. Enjoy! thanks for all the words of encouragement. Please continue to review...it really keeps me going!

**Disclaimer:** You know that i don't own these characters...sigh...but Stephenie Meyer does :)

**Chapter 20**

"**Every ****gift**** from a friend is a wish for your happiness"-Richard Bach**

**Bella's POV**

I knew Rose was talking to me but I couldn't respond. I was in complete and utter shock. I didn't blink for what felt like minutes. I stepped into the room slowly. It was beautiful. The walls were painted a light grey colour. A huge canopy bed sat in the middle of the room. It was covered with purple and pink pillows. Several pieces of furniture sat in the room as well. On one wall hung black and white photographs. Just above the frames my name was written across the wall in cursive writing. I gasped. I couldn't believe this was my room! I moved closer to look at the photographs. Tears flooded my eyes. They were pictures of my "family". The first picture I looked at was of Alice, Rose, and I. We were laughing and in our PJ's. I remembered Esme taking that picture. It was a girl's night in. The guys had decided to go hiking for the weekend and us girls pampered ourselves and watched stupid movies. It was so much fun. The next picture was of Emmett and I. He was giving me a piggy back ride. We did that sometimes just for fun. I continued along the wall. The next picture was of me and Edward at Rose and Emmett's wedding. I was straightening his tie as he smiled. Following that picture was one of Charlie and I dancing at my grade school graduation. The tears by this point were streaming down my face and landing on my sweater but I didn't care. I kept scanning down the wall. The next picture that caught my eye was of Jasper and I. We were in his car smiling through the windshield. He was trying to teach me how to drive standard. I was terrible at it but he was so patient with me. Adjacent to that picture was the one of Edward and I at our prom. We looked so giddy standing under that stupid cheap balloon arch in the school gym. I continued to look at all the pictures, reminiscing. The best times of my life were displayed in front of me like a motion picture. There were pictures of my birthdays as a child, private moments with Edward and his family, more pictures from the wedding, and my first car. I had almost reached the end of the wall now. There were two more pictures left to admire. The next one looked very old. I didn't recognize it at all. The picture wasn't even of me. I looked in closer. There stood Carlisle and Esme kissing under the oak tree at Harvard.

"Oh my God…." I whispered as my fingers traced the picture frame. I felt Rose's hand on my shoulder. I didn't even know she was so close to me. I turned my head around to face her. She smiled and winked. She pulled me towards the last picture frame. It was the picture of me and Edward with the twins.

"How?" I gasped. The picture had been taken hours ago. Rose laughed softly.

"I got the contractors to hang it for me" she explained. "What do you think Bella? This is all yours…" she said as she waved her hands around.

"Why?" was all I managed to blurt out. Rose collected me in her arms.

"Because Bella, you are a part of my family. You were the only one missing a room in my house…"

"You didn't have to do this…" I stuttered.

"Yes I did" she said as she kissed my cheek and released me. "I hope you like it. They just finished it too…talk about perfect timing. You haven't seen the best part yet though". She grabbed my hand and interlocked her fingers with mine. She led me to the far wall of the room. Two French doors were incorporated into the wall. They were closed and the glass was covered by purple silk. Rose pushed the doors open.

"This" she said pointing to the adjoining room "is Edward's room. I know you two could have probably shared a room but I wanted you to have your own special space in my house. Now you can be with Edward or separated from him whenever you want" she giggled.

"Rose, thank you". I didn't know what else to say to her.

"You're very welcome Bella. This can be your home away from home whenever you want. You are _always_ welcome in our home…never forget that". I reached over to hug her one more time. This was all too much. The Cullen's were doing too much for me yet I felt like I had nothing to offer them in return.

"That wall with the pictures is my favorite part" Rose said after a period of silence. She was still hugging me.

"It can always be added to. I'm sure there will be many more moments you want to remember…" she added as she stroked my hair. She let me go eventually.

"As badly as I want to stay here with you and enjoy the room I think I better get back to my bed before someone notices I'm missing. Carlisle would have a royal fit" she joked with me. I agreed and helped her get back to her room and tucked her back into her bed.

"I'm going to go find everyone. Will you be okay here by yourself?" I asked her before I readied to leave the room.

"Yup!" Rose retorted.

"Okay. Thanks again for everything Rose. You really shouldn't have done any of that…its too much…" I tried to reason with her.

"Bella would you just shut up" she said with a wink. "It was my pleasure and I wanted to do it for you. I love you Bella you know that…"

"I love you too Rose" I said as I leaned against the door of her room not wanting to leave. Rose and I never got enough time like this.

"Now get out of here and go have some fun with everyone else!" she said as she waved her hand gesturing for me to leave. I smiled at her and scurried out of the room. I ran back downstairs where I found Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emmett huddling around the coffee table in the living room. Boxes of pizza were thrown on the floor beside them.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked as I sat in Edward's lap and wrapped my hands around his neck.

'Playing poker" Jasper explained. "Care to join?"

'Sure!" I said.

"Well I'll let you four have your fun. I better go check on my babies and mom and dad. I'll see you all in the morning…or earlier if the girls have their way" Emmett said as he started walking away.

"Oh Bella?" he said "Did you see your room?"

"Yes! Thank you Emmett really!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome sweetie. You guys relax and have fun down here" he said with a wave and then he was gone.

"So that's where you were…checking out your room. Do you like it?" Edward asked me.

"Of course she does! I know I like it". Alice had spoken for me. Edward gave her a glare and she quieted.

"Alice is right Edward. It's beautiful. You'll like it too" I said with a wink. He looked at me puzzled. I ignored his awkward stare and got out of his lap to sit where Emmett sat previously. I grabbed a slice of pizza from one of the boxes on the floor and got comfy.

"What kind of poker are we playing?" I asked innocently.

"What do you say to spicing it up Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I'm down for it" he said with a grin. "What are you thinking honey".

"I'm thinking strip…." she said with a giggle. My lower jaw just about hit the floor. We were playing strip poker? This couldn't be happening. I sucked at poker. This was a bad combination.

"Oh no guys. I can't do that!" I said. I was starting to blush. I looked towards Edward but he was laughing at me. I faced Alice once again when she started to speak.

'Come on Bells it will be fun!" Rose chirped. "Please Bella? Please?" she pleaded with me. I glanced back over at Edward. He looked thrilled.

"Alice is right Bella. It'll be fun. There's nothing to be self conscious about…" Jasper explained. I was being cornered and I knew it. It was Edward's time to speak.

"Sweetheart it won't be so bad. Will you please play? We could use a little fun. For me Bella?" he asked with those cute puppy dog eyes of his. How could I resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" I said much to my begrudge. Everyone cheered for me as Jasper dealt. I had a felling I was going to regret this decision in a matter of minutes…


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Thanks for all the comments! Hope you like reading this chapter. Please note that I am not the best player at poker myself and I don't have a full understanding of the game. Forgive me if i messed something up.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.

**Chapter 21**

"**Cards are war, in disguise of a sport"- ****Charles Lamb**

**Bella's POV**

"Boys and girls…" Jasper began with a grin "we'll be playing Texas holdem. There will be no bets, no folding, we just play. Whoever has the worst hand loses a piece of clothing. Understood?" he asked us all. We nodded. Alice giggled. Jasper laid out five cards face up in front of us.

"Flip your cards over everyone". I was so nervous my hands shook as I flipped my two cards over. I had two nines. I glanced at the five cards Jasper had dealt. Another nine laid there.

"Three of a kind" I announced hoping it was enough to keep my clothes on.

"Flush" Edward brimmed. "Oh shit" I thought to myself. I prayed Alice and Jasper had worse cards than I did.

"High card…Ace" Alice sighed and then giggled. "Yes!" I screamed in my head. I was home free for this round.

"Two pair" Jasper said. "Alice lose a piece of clothing" he commanded and smiled. She himmed and hawed about what she should take off. Eventually she decided on her sock. How original. Jasper dealt out the cards again. Edward was first to declare what he had.

"Pair" he announced.

"Three of a kind" Alice said quickly.

"Three of a kind" Jasper said next. I knew I was doomed at this point. I only had a high card.

"High card…queen" I said quietly. Edward smiled in my direction. I followed Alice's lead and tore off a sock. I dangled in Edward's face.

"Turned on yet?" I joked with him. He just winked. Jasper dealt once again. It was Alice's chance to tell us what cards she had.

"Full house" she bellowed throwing her cards down onto the table. Crap. My chances weren't so good.

"Two pair" Jasper said.

"Frick…ace high" I said. I just knew I'd be taking off my other sock. Everyone laughed in my direction. I waited for Edward to show his cards. He looked very serious.

"Straight!" he shouted "Shed some clothing baby" he said to me. I felt sick. I yanked my other sock off and placed it beside me. I only had four pieces of clothing left: my shirt, jeans, bra, and panties. Things were not looking good for me. The next round had already commenced.

"King high" Jasper said with a twinge of worry. Yes! I didn't have to worry about this round.

"Pair" I said showing my cards. Edward was next to flop his cards onto the table.

"Pair"

"Three of a kind" Alice exclaimed. "Jasper honey! It's your turn to strip!" she giggled. Jasper was a bit daring. He actually pulled off his T-shirt revealing his very sculpted chest. I whistled jokingly. He laughed and then dealt the cards again. I looked at my cards. Figures I only had a king. I cringed.

"King high card" I blurted out ashamed. Edward snickered. He was enjoying every moment of this.

"Flush" Edward smiled as he spoke.

"Ace high" Alice said as she gave me a look of pity.

"Two pair" Jasper announced.

"Don't even bother to tell me I have to drop some clothes. I know" I sighed as I looked at everyone. I debated between taking off my sweater or my jeans. I eventually decided the sweater was a better option even though I'd be exposing my bra. It was better than my panties though. I unzipped my sweater quickly and threw it to my side. Jasper and Edward were staring at my chest.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Eyes up here boys" I said pointing to my face. Alice burst out laughing. They both popped their eyes back into their heads and focused on the game again. I was so pissed that Edward hadn't had to strip yet. The guy had luckiness running through his veins.

"Ten high" he announced. A ha! Maybe his luck was fading.

"Flush" Alice said next

"Pair" Jasper chimed. My chances were looking really good. I peaked at my card. I was relieved.

"Pair" I shouted. "Edward" I teased him. "What are you going to take off baby?". He half smiled at me looking defeated. He took off his shirt just like Jasper. I became quite flushed. His abs were to die for. It wasn't like I had never seen them before but something about playing strip poker with him turned me on.

The game continued onwards. I had lost another round and had to lose my pants. Alice had lost two rounds and had removed her sweater (she had a t-shirt on underneath of course, lucky girl) and her other sock. Jasper was forced to take off one sock and Edward was too. I felt like a total fool sitting on the floor in just my bra and panties. I tried to cover myself with my arms but it was no use. I was deathly afraid of playing the next round. Jasper had already dealt and announced his highest hand.

"Flush" he said as his eyes moved to me. Fuck. I was really in deep now.

"Ace high" I whispered. I prayed that Edward or Alice had a lower hand than I did.

"Two pair" Edward said with glee. No. This was not happening to me. Why was I being punished? I was a good girl.

"Pair" Alice announced. My face went gaunt. I knew my fate.

"Lose the bra!" Edward shouted.

"She will do no such thing!" Esme declared from the door. "What the HELL are you kids doing?" she screetched as she walked into the living room. She looked extremely disappointed. I was so embarrassed. I struggled to cover myself. I was the only one who looked ridiculous. Edward tried to explain but she hushed him right away.

"You are guests in this house. It is not a dorm room. What were you thinking? Everyone put your clothes back on right now!" she barked. I had never seen Esme react this way.

"I cannot believe I am about to say this to my two _adult_ children. Alice and Edward get upstairs to your rooms this instant and no funny business" They hurried off leaving me and Jasper behind. I glanced at Jasper. He remained quite calm and he winked at me. I became less nervous. Esme wheeled around to stare at us.

"As for you two! You are not my children. I understand that you are both adults and you can behave whichever way please. However, that is not to say that I am not disappointed. I suggest you both head to your rooms as well…" she said as she placed her hands on her hops looking angry.

"I'm sorry Esme" I whispered as Jasper escorted me out of the living room. Jasper and I walked up the stairs in silence. When we reached the top he turned to face me.

"Tomorrow morning is going to awkward" he said with a slight chuckle. I could only agree.

"At least you weren't as naked as I was! What will Esme think of me from now on?" I cried. Jasper rubbed my arm.

"Don't worry about it. She'll get over it I'm sure". I was comforted somewhat by the thought. I smiled up at him.

"It was kind of funny though huh?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

"To say the least yeah…" he replied and laughed with me. "I guess we should hit the sack…" he added as he pointed his thumb towards his room. I nodded.

"See you in the morning then?" I asked.

"You know it!" he retorted and began to walk to his room. "Hey Bella?". I spun around to face him again.

"Yeah?"

"You looked really good tonight" he said with a wink and started to walk away. I stood there in shock. Within seconds he burst into a fit of laughter and came running back towards me to give me a hug. He knew I was embarrassed.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself" he said as he held me. "But I wasn't lying. You did look really good in that "you could be my sister in law one day kind of way" you know?" he said with another laugh. I understood what he meant.

"I could say the same about you. Your chest is…lets say…well defined" I giggled.

"Thanks" he whispered and patted my head. "Get to bed! We don't want to get in trouble again do we?" he said trying to remain composed by I knew he was cracking up inside.

"See you tomorrow!" I exclaimed as I ran in the opposite direction to my room. I opened the door slowly making sure I had picked the right room at first. Indeed I had. It appeared that Emmett lugged my suitcase up here on his way to see the girls. I hurried over to the French doors that separated mine and Edwards's room and knocked.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Who's there?" he retorted. Was he a total idiot today? Who did he think it was?

"It's me you bum. Can I open the door? Are you decent?" I asked

"I'm decent. The question is are you?" he laughed. I was getting aggravated with him now. I pulled both doors open with one swoop. There standing in front of me was Edward in his boxers. Of course he couldn't have looked that way downstairs. I was the only one to look like a fool. I think he could tell that I was pissed because the huge grin he was wearing seemed to disappear instantaneously.

"Uh oh" he muttered.

"Uh oh is right! Edward do you have any idea how embarrassed I am? Of all the people to see me in my bra and underwear it had to be your mother! I can only imagine what she thinks of me now. Did you see how upset she was?" I pushed.

"Oh I saw alright. She never yells like that" he said seriously but I ignored him. A mother could forgive her child but would she be able to forgive me?

"She probably thinks I'm a slut and putting on a "nice girl" front. How am I going to be able to face her ever again? I can't avoid her…we're living together for God sakes. This must be a bad dream because I would have never done this otherwise…" I trailed off.

"Well unfortunately love, this is not a dream" Edward said with a slight frown. I didn't say anything back.

"And you are not a slut. My mother would never think that. She knew we were playing poker. You just had back luck. She'll get over it" he reasoned. I walked straight up to him with anger piercing through my eyes. He stepped back from me.

"She'll get over it?" I fumed. "She will not. This was the worst idea we have ever had. You and those friggen puppy dog eyes. I knew I should have refused to play that game. I am holding you responsible for this Edward. I am so beyond pissed". I stormed back towards my room and he followed me.

"I'm sorry Bella" he whispered as he caught my arm to swing me around. I stared at him for a moment and then pulled myself away from his grasp.

"Everything will be okay Bells. I promise. My mother doesn't hold grudges. She will understand. We were acting like stupid kids I know...and she knows that…." he said. I huffed and ran and jumped onto my bed burring my face in my pillows. I felt him come and sit beside me.

"No" I said. "Go to your own room…". He rubbed my back gently and then I felt his weight get off the bed. I heard him closing the French doors.

"Don't close them" I said. I wanted to be able to yell all the horrible things I was thinking at him if I ever plucked up the courage. He listened to my order and then jumped into his own bed. We were silent for awhile. Eventually Edward spoke.

"Is this our first real fight?" he hollered over to me. I flipped my body over and sat up straight in my bed. I glared at him from my room. He gave me one of his quirky half grins.

"Yes!" I shouted back.

"Can you fill me in on how I'm supposed to behave then? I've never had a _real_ fight with you before…" he said trying to lighten the mood. I felt myself giving into his charm. Oh his charm. It was the reason why we never had a real fight before this. He could always woo me.

"You, Edward, are supposed to beg me to forgive you and buy me nice things" I added just for the fun of it. Maybe I'd come out ahead in this deal. He hopped off his bed and rushed over to the side of mine. He took my hands in his and got down on his knees. How funny.

"Bella I really am sorry for pressuring you to play that game. I never should have done that. I should have been more sensitive to you. I should have known better than to act that way in someone else's home. We aren't here to play games, we're here to help Rose and Em out. I'm sorry sweetheart. I hope you forgive me…" he finished as he got up to join me on the bed. He kissed my forehead and then waited for me to respond. How could I not forgive him? He was so gosh darn cute.

"I forgive you" I whispered with a smile.

"Good!" he exclaimed. "Now as for your gift…let's just say I already have something in the works. You'll have to wait a bit but I can guarantee you will love it!". I was eager to learn what it was he was talking about.

"What is it?" I asked

"You will have to wait and see my love" he said with a wink. "Now get ready for bed okay? It's late and you could use some sleep. I'll sleep in my room tonight" he said as he kissed my cheek. He descended from my bed and scurried back to his and hopped in, his covers engulfing him. I saw him turn his TV on with the remote.

I rolled off my bed and walked to my suitcase that stood by the door. I unzipped it and pulled out a pair of boy shorts and a large t-shirt, that's what I usually slept in. I also grabbed my toiletries before scooting into my adjoining bathroom. Rose didn't even show me the bathroom before. It was stunning. A huge glass shower stood in the corner of the room. I had two sinks and a nice large vanity. The mirror spanned the whole length of the wall. I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face, brushed my hair out and threw it into a ponytail. I hurried to change into my bed clothes and ran back into bed snuggling up under the covers. I watched Edward watching TV. Wasn't he tired too?

"Aren't you going to bed now too?" I questioned.

"In a few minutes. It takes time for me to fall asleep" he said. It sounded funny to me so I giggled as I pulled the covers up higher to rest right under my chin.

"Well goodnight then" I yelled over as I turned off my lights.

"Night darling. Sweet dreams. I love you…" he said

"Love you too…" I replied and then drifted off to sleep.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

I was awoken by loud crying. I shot up in bed and tried to find my bedside lamp to turn on. After a few tries I managed to turn it on. I looked over to see that Edward was just waking up himself. He stretched a bit and then rubbed his eyes before focusing in on me.

"What's going on?" he asked in a crackly voice.

"I don't know" I shrugged. "The girls are crying. Should we go and check on them?" I suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go" he said as he slowly stepped out of his bed, threw on a t-shirt, and walked into my room. I hurried to his side as we walked out my bedroom door. We tiptoed down our hallway trying to be as quiet as possible. Then the girls were suddenly wailing and screaming. I had to cover my ears for awhile. I was still somewhat asleep and the loud noises weren't helping me much. When we reached the end of our hall we met Alice and Jasper looking just as tired and worried as we were.

"What happened?" Alice asked trying to speak over the girls cries.

"Something must be bothering them" Edward deduced. "I think we should go see if we can help…". Alice and Jasper nodded and followed us down another hall to the master bedroom. The door was slightly ajar so I popped my head in to snag a peek. There were Rose and Emmett holding the girls trying to calm them down. Carlisle and Esme were at their sides. I pushed the door open. The four of us walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked quietly

"The girls are just adjusting that's all" Carlisle said. Rose looked to me with pleading eyes.

"Can I try holding them?" I asked as I moved closer to Rose. She looked thankful when I took Mimi out of her arms. Her crying stopped right away. Everyone gawked at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked. I shrugged. I had just picked her up. Sophie was still crying but I couldn't hold both of them in my arms at once. I saw that Edward had approached Emmett and asked to hold Sophie. She stopped crying the second Edward cradled her. I moved over to sit on the edge of the bed and Edward joined me. The rest of the family gathered around us in a semi circle.

"Now girls" I began, looking first at Mimi and then to Sophie. "Why are you giving your mommy and daddy such a hard time? It's because you think it's funny isn't it?" I asked Sophie since she was smiling. "I knew it! You two are silly!" I cooed. Sophie smiled even more. I could tell that Mimi was trying to smile too." I know sometimes we like to do funny things but mommy and daddy don't think it's very funny anymore…" I added as I glanced up to Emmett and Rose. "So my lovely nieces I think its time you give your parents a break…at least for tonight. What do you say?" I said as I tickled Mimi's tummy and then reached over to do the same with Sophie. They looked so happy.

"I think they should be fine now" I explained to Rose as she came and took Sophie out of Edward's arm. Emmett took Mimi. They didn't cry once they left our arms. Thank goodness.

"Thank you" Rose mouthed to me. I smiled up at her. The girls were starting to drift off to sleep and were soon placed in their bassinets.

"Everything seems to be fine now. Esme and I are going to try and catch a few winks" Carlisle whispered before he and Esme left the room. Edward and I got up off the bed and followed Jasper and Alice to the door. When we all were about to step out Rose started whispering to us.

"Don't go…" she said. I turned to look at her. She was scared. I could see it in her eyes. Alice rushed to her side and hugged her.

"Everything is going to be okay Rose" she cooed as she patted her back. I quickly walked to their side. I helped to reassure Rose.

"Rose you'll learn how to manage. It's always difficult for new parents I'm sure. You're doing a great job!" I said softly near her ear. She was sobbing now. Alice and I walked her to the bed and helped her in. We tucked her in. She was still crying. I looked at Alice not sure what else we should do. We shot Emmett a glance only to realize he was just as scared as Rose was. I looked to Jasper and Edward for some assistance.

"Rose are you going to be okay?" Jasper asked as he took her hand in his. She shook her head. We all stood there in silence.

"Will you all stay with me?" she asked in between sobs. Immediately I climbed into the king sized bed with her, snuggling under the covers. I pulled her close to me. She rested her head on my shoulder. Emmett slid in on the other side of her rubbing her arm gently, promising her everything would be okay. Alice and Jasper sat on the end of the bed by our feet. Edward got comfortable beside me.

"We'll stay as long as you want us to" I told her while I stroked her hair.

"Thank you…" she slowly slurred. She was starting to fall asleep. I looked at everyone else. Emmett was already asleep. Alice and Jasper were looking quite tired but were still awake. Edward was resting his head on the headboard, eyes closed. I smiled to myself. Some may have found this situation awkward but I knew it was important to Rose. I was happy in that very moment and I let myself fall asleep surrounded by the people I loved more than anything…


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** Hi everyone! Next chapter is up. Please review!! Thanks for everything.

**Disclaimer:** i don't own these characters Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chapter 22**

"**Family is just accident... They don't mean to get on your nerves. They don't even mean to be your family, they just are" Marsha Norman**

"**The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together" --Erma Bombeck**

**Edward's POV**

I stirred in my sleep and felt my foot touch something. I slowly came to my senses, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and realized Jasper's head must have been what I hit with my foot. He was laying on the very edge of the bed, sleeping contently. Alice lay close to him. Bella still had Rose cuddled in her arms and Emmett was turned the other way breathing heavily yet still sleeping. We must have all fallen asleep together. As I was taking in my surroundings and trying to recall the events of last night I heard a soft chuckle coming from the corner of the room. I lifted my head to discover that my mother was sitting in the rocking chair with the girls. She seemed content today, not angry. Thank goodness.

"Good morning" she whispered towards me.

"Morning Mom…" I said very quietly. I was a bit apprehensive to talk to her for I feared I might receive a verbal beating greater than last nights.

"Should I be worried that all you kids did something I wouldn't condone again last night?.." she asked while her eyes scanned over the bed. I laughed.

'No. Nothing bad. Rose just needed us…" I tried to explain to her.

"Good" she chuckled as she continued to rock the girls. Then there was a long awkward silence before she started talking again.

"I didn't really sleep last night…" she sighed. I wasn't sure why she was telling me this. I gave her a puzzled looked. Had the girls started crying again and none of us woke up?

"…Because I wasn't pleased with the way I handled that situation with you kids in the living room. I shouldn't have raised my voice with you. I was just shocked about what I had walked in on. I want you to know that I do understand what happened. You're young and juvenile…you kids were bound to show that side at some point whether I was present or not. From the look in Bella's eyes I knew she was very ashamed …"

"She was" I interjected. My mom nodded.

"And I take it she's worried that I will think less of her now since I saw her in that state…".

"Yes" I whispered back.

"Ahh" she breathed. "I don't you know….". I smiled at her. "I hope Bella eventually knows that too…".

"Deep down inside I think she does already…" I said. Mom didn't reply for a bit she just stared at Bella sleeping next to me.

"Well I have deiced that last nights events are out of sight, out of mind if you catch my drift" she said with a wink.

"Thank you Mom"

"So I hear that you need someone to decorate your new house!" she exclaimed as loudly as she could without waking anyone. I chucked.

"Yes I do. I'm just not sure if I know anyone capable enough to do the job. I guess I'll have to resort to the yellow pages…." I said trying to tease her.

"Over my dead body you will Edward!" she hissed and then laughed. "It doesn't matter though because I already sent a team down there late yesterday afternoon. They're starting work right away. The place should be finished the last week of August. Of course I'll be getting updates on a daily basis to ensure everything is the way it should be…" she informed me.

"Mom that's wonderful! Thank you for all of this, the house and the decorating…"

"I'll do anything for my children" she said with a smile and started to get up from the rocking chair. She placed the girls back in their bassinets and then turned to face me.

"They've been fed" she said pointing behind her to the girls. "You try and get some more sleep. I'm going to go downstairs and start breakfast okay?" she asked

"Okay" I said as I adjusted my position in the bed. I was starting to get uncomfortable. She then proceeded to leave the room. I was restless. I couldn't find a comfortable spot to sleep in. My legs flailed everywhere. I tried desperately to control them but I diagnosed myself with restless leg syndrome after a few minutes.

"Would you stop assaulting me Edward?" Alice whined as she slid off the bed and onto her feet. She adjusted her hair.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I was just uncomfortable. I didn't mean to wake you"

"Too late" she said smugly. She poked Jasper with her big toe.

"Five more minutes…" he whispered. I couldn't help but laugh. Alice placed her mouth near Jasper's ear.

"Now…" she commanded. Jasper sat up immediately. It was sad how whipped he was.

"I'm up!" he declared. He too got off the bed and stretched. "What's going on?" he asked as he approached the girl's cribs to take a glance before looking back to me and Alice.

"Nothing". Alice smiled. "If I had to get up you sure as hell were going to too! How about we leave these sleepy heads in here and go and chat somewhere else?" I glanced over to Jasper. He just shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. I slowly slipped myself out of the bed and walked to the door with Alice and Jasper.

"We can talk in my room" Alice suggested as she swung a door open. She jumped onto her bed while Jasper and I sat on the floor.

"So…how are we going to deal with mom today?" she asked me.

"I already talked to her this morning. She's gotten over it. She promised never to bring it up again. There's nothing to worry about" I explained.

"Sweet deal!" Jasper gushed. "I really wasn't looking forward to the evil glares" he laughed. I knew exactly what he meant. Even worse would have been the silent treatment though. We sat quietly in the room without talking for a long while. I could see Jasper starting to fall asleep again, his head dipping towards his shoulder. I figured I better start another conversation.

"Hey guys?" I said. Alice crawled closer to the end of her bed and flopped down on her stomach. Jasper snapped out of his daze and straightened his neck.

"Yeah?" Alice asked

"I need you're help with something, again"

"What do you need?" Alice asked with her eyes widening. I knew she was hoping she'd get to shop.

"It's not the kind of shopping you probably want to do sis…" I began.

"Just tell me!" she hollered. Goodness me she was excited. Jasper couldn't help but cover his face with his hands.

"How do you feel about dog shopping?" I asked her. I impatiently waited for her response. She looked confused.

"I'd love to but I don't understand why I'd have to…." She explained

"Bella wants a dog…". Alice jumped down off of the bed in an instant and was sitting crossed legged right in front of me.

"Enough said!" she chirped. "I need details"

"Well she wants something called a corgi. She'll want a puppy but I want it to be trained before I give it to her so that may cause a problem since we're living here and so is she. Also it should be a male dog because she wants to name it Toulouse. Besides that I don't know anything more…." I said

"When do you want to give it to her Edward?" Jasper asked now getting involved in the conversation.

"Last week of August…that's when we'll be able to move into the house in Boston".

"Well I have a suggestion if you're willing to listen…" he said. I urged him to continue.

"If you want a puppy you'll want to start looking now. Usually puppies aren't removed from their mother before six weeks of age. So you'd probably be looking for a dog that's about two weeks old now. You only have 7 weeks left in Washington if you leave at the end of August" he pointed out to me. I nodded to confirm and he continued speaking.

"After they turn six weeks old you can move them to a training facility here in Seattle. My father knows the owner. They do amazing work. In three weeks that puppy will be good to go and you can give him to Bella the day you leave. It's a good option because Bella won't see the dog before hand and none of us will have to worry about training him ourselves. This living situation isn't very conducive to a puppy…". Who knew Jasper knew this much about dogs.

"That sounds like an amazing option. How do I go about setting up an arrangement with that dog training place?" I asked Jasper.

"Leave it to me" was his response. I smiled and then gave him a smack on the back.

"Thanks man…". Jasper simply nodded towards me.

"So!" Alice had started speaking again. She was fiddling with her blackberry.

"I just looked up a breeder on my phone. They're located just outside of Seattle. They focus on breading corgi's. I think we should try and set up a meeting to go look at some puppies. Hopefully they have exactly what we need. The sooner the better too eh Edward?"

"Yes it has to be soon. Why don't you give them a call Alice? See if you can make a meeting for this morning. Jasper and I will go get ready and we'll meet you downstairs." I suggested.

"Deal. I'll be down there in less than an hour" she said as she held her blackberry to her ear. Jasper and I excused ourselves from her room. We both went our separate ways to get ready. I ran to my room showered quickly and got ready. I emerged from my room 20 minutes later. Jasper was leaving his room at the exact same time.

"Yo! Talk about synchronization" he laughed as we met each other at the top of the staircase. I laughed and began to walk down the stairs. We both entered the kitchen to discover my mother was in the midst of cooking a full breakfast for everyone. My father was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning everyone" Jasper announced.

"Moring kids" Esme mentioned over her shoulder.

"Hi guys" my dad said peering over his paper. "Edward you are just the person I need to talk to. I called our guy about Bella's car. He needs to know the specs ASAP if you want that car before you leave for Boston" he explained folding his paper. My mom placed three plates in front of us. It smelt delicious. My mom was an excellent cook. I smiled up at her to thank her as she placed my plate down. Then she scurried off to finish breakfast for everyone else.

"Okay so let's try and hammer some things down now" I suggested. "Jasper you're the professional what are you thinking?"

"Oh…well. I guess we should discuss colours first. I know Bella's favorite colour is blue. Aston Martin has a midnight blue colour for the exterior. I think it would look pretty awesome. As for the interior I'd stick with the black leather with blue stitching" he explained.

"I like how that sounds. Is there anyway to get her name stitched into the seats?" I asked

"Yup! That's pretty normal. Besides that I'd make everything else top of the line. She'll have a perfect car" he said while he shot me a wink. My father was scribbling down what we were saying on a pad of paper.

"So we want a midnight blue DBS with black leather and blue stitching. We also want the name Bella stitched into the seats. Everything else in the car it to be the best of the best. Fully loaded. Is all that correct?" my father asked me.

"Sounds right" I said.

"Excellent I'll call the guy back today then" he said with a smile. Jasper and I were just finishing up our breakfast when we heard Alice rush into the kitchen. She said hi to mom and then rushed to place her head between mine and Jaspers.

"We have a meeting for 11:00. We need to get moving if we want to get there in time" she said. I looked at my watch. It was a quarter after nine. We really needed to hurry if we were driving to Seattle. Jasper and I began to rise from our seats.

"Where are you going?" my father asked eyeing us suspiciously.

"It's a surprise for Bella. We need to get out of here right now. Tell Bells I'm spending some quality time with Alice and Jazz today…wedding stuff" I said to my father and then looked towards my mother to make sure she understood our cover. She nodded.

"Okay we're off. Call our cells if you need us" Alice said as he hurdled herself out of the kitchen. Jasper and I were close on her tail. We managed to get out of the house with no one noticing us. Alice jumped into the back seat of Jasper's SUV.

"Can you drive?" Jasper asked me. "I'm dead tired…" he explained.

'Sure!" I said as I grabbed the keys from his hands and got into the car. Jasper sat in the passenger seat. Alice was already programming the dash GPS for us. I started the engine and we were off. In an hour and a half we were at the breeders place. I drove quite fast so we didn't end up being tardy. I could see the breeder walking down the large driveway as I pulled up. Alice jumped out of the car first and approached the man introducing us. He led us to look at some puppies that were two weeks old. They were lying with their mother. He then he left us to discuss amongst ourselves.

"They look kind of ugly" I announced getting worried.

"They're brand new Edward! They'll be cute by the time you give one to Bella" she assured me.

"How about that one?" she asked pointing to a puppy that was somewhat chubby and had tri coloured coat. He was squirming all over the pen trying to get close to his mother. I liked him.

"He's somewhat cute…being chubby and all" Jasper interjected. I had to agree.

"He is. He seems to have some personality too. I like him" I said with a smile.

"I guess were settled then" Alice exclaimed as she skipped over to find the breeder and pull him back towards us. We showed him the puppy we wanted. He told us the puppy would be ours in four weeks. I paid for the dog while Alice told the man that the puppy's name should be Toulouse and that he should be registered that way. The breeder agreed and soon enough we were back on the road home. Jasper called the dog training facility on his cell phone and made arrangements. Everything was set for four weeks from now. Things were coming along swimmingly. I drove extra fast to get home. We pulled into the drive around 1:30pm. We slowly slumped back into the house. We were all exhausted by this point. I noticed that mom was sitting in the living room with the girls in their self swinging sets. I went to talk to her while Jasper and Alice headed upstairs.

"Back so soon?" she asked us. I shrugged.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Still asleep" she said. "She must still be exhausted from Boston. You guys have had a few jam packed days lately" she reminded me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I wouldn't have to explain to Bella where I was at all today. I took a seat on the floor near the girl's chairs. I smiled at them and tickled them slightly before talking to my mom again.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked

"Rose is getting checked out by your father and Emmett was just grabbing something to eat from the fridge" she told me.

"You're good with them you know…" she said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I asked turning to look at her. She was smiling.

"You're good with the girls. They seem to adore you. They're always happy around you".

"Oh" I breathed as I turned to look at my nieces again. I felt so loved. It was an amazing feeling. Emmett came bustling into the room now carrying a sandwich.

"Sup bro?" he asked as he plopped himself down beside me and kissed the girls.

"Just spending some time with mom and my nieces" I said while I made funny faces at the girls.

"Thanks for last night Edward. I think Rose and I were on the edge of an emotional breakdown…"

"What are brothers for Emmett?" I said as I gave him a slight push. He sighed and took a bite of his sandwich.

"So what are your plans for the day?" he asked me.

"Nothing really. I just want to spend time with you guys. I don't have that much time left you know…" I told him. Emmett wiped fake tears from his eyes and laughed. What an idiot. I heard someone walking down the stairs. Bella walked into the living room and then froze. She saw my mom. My mom reacted quickly.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" she asked smiling. Bella looked shocked.

"Fine" Bella stuttered. "Thanks…"

"Good" my mom said and then she walked up to Bella and gave her a quick hug before leaving the room. Bella stood still.

"What was that?" she asked.

"She's letting you know she doesn't think any differently of you because of last night" I explained.

"Oh" Bella smiled. "Good…that's really good".

"What happened last night" Emmett asked confused.

"Don't worry about it Em" Bella chirped and then came to join us on the floor.

**Bella's POV**

I was so relieved that Esme didn't hate me. I wondered what changed her attitude for a little bit but then realized it didn't even matter. As long as we were back to normal I was a happy girl. I saw Emmett was feeding Mimi and Edward was doing the same for Sophie. They looked so cute. I ran out of the room and rushed into Rose's room. She had just finished getting dressed. I must have scared her because she jumped back a bit when I burst through the door.

"What the heck are you doing ?" she asked me as I rushed to her nightstand.

"Perfect picture moment" I said while I grabbed the camera that sat in one of the drawers of the night stand. She laughed.

"I'll come with you" she said as we left the room. Rose seemed to be better on her feet now. The pain must have been subsiding. We quickly took to the stairs and walked back into the living room. Rose sighed.

"How cute" she said as Emmett and Edward looked up to see us.

"Look at me everyone!" I said as I shook the camera a little bit. The boys smiled while the girls continued to drink. I snapped the picture and showed Rose the preview.

"Perfect" she stated as she pulled the camera from my hands. "Go and sit with them!" she told me. I took a seat near Edwards and Emmett's feet. Rose took the picture quickly and then called for Esme. Esme skipped into the room.

"You beckoned" she laughed.

"Esme could you take a picture of the five of us?" Rose asked while she threw the camera to Esme and walked towards us.

"ALICE! JASPER! Come down here!" she hollered before she sat down beside me. Esme told us to smile and snapped the picture. Alice and Jazz had appeared in the room by this time.

"Were taking pictures" Rose explained. "Let's move the couch so we can all get into the frame". We didn't dare to ignore Rose so Jasper, Alice, and I sat on the couch with Rose while Emmett and Edward continued to hold the girls and sat at our feet. Esme took a variety of pictures of us before she asked if she could get in the picture too. Of course Rose loved the idea of a whole family group shot. She hollered for Carlisle to join us. He scurried into the room and set the camera up to take a picture automatically. Edward had handed Rose Sophie and was now sitting next to me while Rose took his spot on the floor. Esme and Carlisle sat on both end of the couch.

"Smile!" Rose ordered seconds before the camera went off. She stood up and placed Sophie back in her swing.

"I think that's enough for now" she giggled while moving to shut the camera off.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next six weeks were alike. Lots of picture taking, lots of crying babies, lots of changing diapers, lots of sleepless nights, lots of laughter, and lots of love. Rose and Emmett were managing well with the girls. They had taken well to the parent role. Rose had almost fully healed and there was no need for Carlisle to watch her anymore. Today was the day we were moving out. I was sad. I really didn't want to leave. I enjoyed spending time with my nieces. I was upset about the fact that I wouldn't be seeing much of them while I was away at university. I was leaving in less than a week for Boston. Edward and I were driving down and we needed to get packing. Alice and Jasper would be leaving for New York too. Rose was devastated that we were all leaving but came to terms with the fact we'd have to leave sometime. Everyone had their luggage packed and waiting by the door and we were waiting for Emmett, Rose and the girls to see us off. In no time their well rounded family was walking down the stairs. The girls were dressed in the pretty pink sundresses I had bought them. How adorable. Rose looked upset but Emmett looked as cheerful as ever.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked everyone as he kissed Mimi's forehead. We all nodded and grabbed our individual pieces of luggage. We hulled everything to our vehicles and loaded everything up. Rose and Emmett stood back while they held the girls. Carlisle and Esme were the first to approach them after packing up the car. They kissed their grandchildren goodbye first and then hugged Rose and Emmett. Rose had tears forming in her eyes.

"Were only half an hour away Rose" Esme comforted her while she wiped away her tears. Rose nodded. Carlisle and Esme gave us a quick wave and told us they'd see us at home. Jasper, Alice, Edward and I now walked up to Rose, Emmett and our nieces. Emmett smiled at us before kissing me and Alice. He patted Jasper and Edward on the back and pulled them into a half hug. Rose had seemed to have calmed down a bit but she was still crying. Alice and I hugged her at the same time making a tiny circle around Sophie. Edward and Jasper kissed her goodbye. We all placed tiny kisses on the girls head and began to walk away.

"Thanksgiving at our house this year okay?" I yelled as I got closer to the car. Everyone nodded and continued to wave goodbye to us. Suddenly Sophie was wailing. Rose tried to shush her by bouncing her up and down in her arms but she wouldn't stop. I clued in to what was the matter. Sophie wanted Edward.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. He was already getting into the front seat of Jasper's SUV. He stepped down and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I think Sophie wants you" I said. Over the time we had spent at this house Sophie and Edward had become very close. Sophie wanted to spend every waking moment with him. He lightly jogged to Rose's side and took Sophie into his arms. He held her close to his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and the crying stopped. He began to walk back and forth on a patch of grass near the driveway. He was rubbing her back and singing her a song. She liked when he did that. I could see her eyes slowly starting to close. Moments later she was out. Edward handed her back to Rose and gave Sophie one final kiss. He rubbed Rose's arm and then walked back to the car. We all got in and Jasper started the engine. We all gave one final wave goodbye as the car crept out of the driveway. Rose and Emmett continued to wave to us as we drove off. I could see them in the rearview mirror for a few seconds and then they were gone.

Jasper was kind enough to drop me off at my house. I told Edward to go home and do his own thing. I needed to spend time with my dad. I only had one week left with him and I had barely seen him the whole time I was staying at Rose's place. I had asked Carlisle to talk to him about my living situation next year. I knew Charlie wouldn't like the idea of me living with Edward at all but I figured Carlisle could convince him. After much heated discussion Carlisle won the battle and I had my father's blessing to live with Edward come the fall and every school year to follow.

I kissed Edward after he had walked me to the front door of my house. We hadn't spent much time alone over the past month. We were simply too busy and consumed in our lives as an aunt and uncle.

"Call me" I told him as I held his hand in mine on the doorstep.

"Will do. You have fun with Charlie okay? And make sure you start to pack everything you need. We leave in five days remember?" he said with sparkles in his eyes.

"I know! I'm so excited!" I admitted to him.

"As am I sweetheart. I better be off now. I need to get stuff together too. I'll call you late tonight alright?" he asked as he kissed me again. I nodded and I let my hand slowly slip away from his as he walked back to the car. I watched as Jasper sped off my street before I entered my house.

"Dad! I'm home!" I hollered as I threw my suitcase to the side of me and moved into the living room.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed as he grabbed me into a hug. "I've missed you kiddo! Did you have fun over at the Cullen's house?" he asked me.

"So much. My nieces are beautiful" I said.

"Indeed they are. Carlisle showed me a picture of them". I smiled sweetly.

"So what do you say to dinner out tonight?" he questioned.

"I say that sounds amazing. The lodge?" I asked.

"Best place in town. I'm ready to leave when you are" he told me.

"I'm set to go now if you want. It's probably better to go earlier because I need to get some packing done tonight" I explained.

"Oh yes. My daughter is a Harvard girl now. I almost forgot you know" he said with a wink as he led me out of the door. We drove to the lodge talking about the "good old days" as Charlie called them.

Dinner was enjoyable. Charlie pulled out all the stops. He even let me drink champagne. Drinking wasn't illegal as long as your parent allowed it. My dad was the police chief anyways so I considered myself safe. He congratulated me on my accomplishments as the Lodges staff wheeled out a cake for me. I was surprised. I was not expecting that. Charlie and I continued to eat and joke until we realized it was getting pretty late. When we got home I kissed him goodnight and told him I was going to go and start to pack. I grabbed some boxes from the basement and moseyed up to my room. I opened the door and flicked the light on. I noticed something was sitting on my bed. I walked over to discover that there were two gifts sitting on my bed. One rather large gift and another small box. Both had cards attached to them. I decided I should open the small box first. I ripped open the card and read it.

"Bella

This is mine and Esme's gift to you. You are as much a member of this family as anyone else. Please accept this gift as our form of congratulations on your acceptance to Harvard. We wish you the best of success with your education.

Love Always,

Carlisle and Esme".

"Aww" I thought to myself. That was mighty nice of them. They didn't have to get me anything. I proceed to open the box. There sitting on a small bed of cotton was a stunning heart shaped diamond necklace. Stunning was an understatement. The light from my lamp reflected off of its many facets revealing even more of its beauty. I lifted the necklace out of the box and put in on. I moved to my mirror to examine it on me. It was simply beautiful. This was far too much to receive as a congratulatory present but I knew better than to attempt to give it back to the Cullen's. I made my way back to my bed and picked up the box the necklace sat in. I saw something silver lying under the cotton. I slightly lifted the cotton out of the box and noticed that a silver MasterCard sat in the bottom on the box. A small note was attached to it.

"Bella

I hope you like your necklace. I bet you think that is more than enough but I wanted you to have more. Carlisle doesn't know that I am giving you this credit card and I hope it stays that way. You'll be starting a new life in Boston and I want you to be able to buy whatever you want without asking Edward. Don't be afraid to use it Bella. This is my personal gift to you. Whatever you need or want I'll be glad to pay for it. I wish you all the best in Boston, I know you will make great memories there.

All My Love,

Esme"

I didn't know what to do. My hands were shaking while I picked up the card from the box. Why would Esme do this for me? I was overwhelmed. It was in that very moment like I realized she loved me unconditionally and all she wanted for me was my happiness. I heard Charlie slumping up the stairs. I hurried to place the credit card in my wallet, the note still attached. I flung myself back over to my bed just as Charlie knocked on my door.

"Come on in!" I shouted. He walked in with a huge smile on his face but then it faded.

"You didn't open my present yet!" he exclaimed.

'Oh! I was just about to Dad, really" I explained.

"Well? Hurry up! I can't wait any longer". I was happy to see Charlie so excited. I reached over to grab his present. I read the card before opening the actual gift. I thanked him for the card before I ripped the paper off the present. Charlie had bought me a laptop.

"I figured you could use one for school. Do you like it?" he asked eyeing me for a reaction. I hopped off my bed and threw my arms around my dad.

"I love it. Thank you so much dad. You really shouldn't have. It probably cost too much" I reasoned.

"Nothing is too much for my baby. I'm glad you like it" he said as he placed a kiss on my head. "I'll let you get back to your packing now sweetheart. I'm going to hit the sack. See you in the morning". He let me go and closed the door behind him. I felt so spoiled right then. I sat back on my bed thinking about how much I'd miss this house while I was away at school. My phone rang to snap me out of my daze. It was Edward.

"I haven't even started to pack yet" I spoke into the phone. He laughed.

"You're terrible Bella but I love you still"

"Oh well great, thanks jerk ball" I teased. "Hey tell your parents thanks for the gift. It's too much".

"I'll tell them. Nothing is too much for you Bells" he said.

"So I've been told. So what are you up to?" I asked.

"Well packing. When I got home today I realized all our stuff from Boston had been delivered. Alice packed it all back up for you to take back to Boston. Funny eh? I guess we could have left it there" he chuckled.

"You're right" I laughed back.

"Well I just called to say sweet dreams honey. I better get back to packing myself and maybe you should start…" he said with humor.

"Yeah I'm going to start right now but can't we just stay on speaker phone? I feel like we haven't had much time to ourselves lately…" I pleaded.

"Speaker phone it is…". I turned my phone to speaker phone and laid it down in the middle of bed. Then I got to work and started packing some of my belongings. I could hear Edward doing the same through the phone. We talked very little throughout the night but it didn't matter to me. Just knowing Edward was on the end of the line was good enough for me. I was about done for the night but I decided I could pack up some of my books that were sitting on top of my book case. They were too high to reach even when I was on my tip toes. I needed to stand on something so I grabbed my rollaway chair from my desk and jumped up onto it. I went to grab the books when suddenly the chair slipped.

"Oh fuck" I screamed before I hit the ground with a crash. My books fell around me making even more noise. I had landed on my ass but it still hurt like hell.

"BELLA?" Edward shouted through the phone "BELLA? WHAT HAPPENED?"

Charlie came busting through the door looking scared out of his wits. He saw me on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?" he hollered as he rushed my side.

"I'm fine dad. I just fell. I'm fine Edward…" I yelped towards the phone. I heard Edward sigh.

"Bella are you sure? Do I need to take you to the emergency room?" Charlie asked.

"No no. I just fell. I'll be alright" I said

"Honestly Bella I thought you would have grown out of this clumsiness" he laughed as he helped me up off the ground.

"I wish I had…" was my reply. I heard Edward laugh. Charlie helped me to my bed.

"I think it's time you call it quits honey" Charlie stated. I knew he was right.

"Yeah I think it is time. Night Dad" I said as I gave him a quick kiss. He slumped out of the room muttering and laughing to himself.

"Bella what happened?" Edward asked once he knew Charlie had left.

"I fell off the friggen chair. Only an idiot stands on a rolling chair. I happen to be that idiot tonight…" I laughed as did Edward.

"Charlie's right though. It's time for you to get to bed. I'll call you tomorrow Bells" he said

"No! Stay on the line. Can we fall asleep together? I'd really like that Edward. Please?" I begged.

"I can never say no to you Bella. Okay let's get settled in. I'm already in bed are you?" he asked me. I quickly took everything off my bed and turned the light off. I snuck under the covers of my bed before I spoke.

"Yup! I'm all tucked in" I giggled.

"Good. Now think of something nice to dream about and close your eyes" he suggested.

"I'm thinking of you…" I said as I closed my eyes letting sleep come closer to overtaking me.

"And I'm thinking of you" he countered. He was sweet.

"I love you Edward Cullen" I sighed

"I love you more Isabella Swan" he said. That was the last thing I heard before I finally drifted off to sleep…


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** Alright guys so here it is...we are back to present day POV's...we are done with the flashbacks...woo hoo. I posted pictures of Bella's and Edward's new cars as well as what Toulouse (their dog) looks like in my profile. I hope you like what i've written. Thanks for the reviews...keep em coming please! They are my motivation after all :) much love xox

**PS**: i have no idea how long it would take to drive from Washington to Boston so i just said two days...hehe.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters...except for Mimi and Sophie of course:)

**Chapter 23**

**You have brains in your head.  
You have feet in your shoes.  
You can steer yourself in any direction you choose.  
You're on your own.  
And you know what you know.  
You are the guy who'll decide where to go. Dr. Seuss**

**Where we love is home,  
Home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts. Oliver Wendell Holmes**

**Edward's POV**

The next few days flew by. Between packing, seeing Bella, spending time with my family, and getting prepared for university I barely had time to think. It was the night before I was leaving for university and I was a stress ball. Bella's car had been delivered last night. I was so worried it wasn't going to make it on time. Alice had attached a big red bow to the hood and parked it in the garage so it was nice and safe. I also got a nice surprise from my parents, one I wasn't expecting. Instead of getting my Cadillac Escalade I got a Porsche Cayenne. My father claimed the Cadillac wasn't good enough for me and insisted I drive the Porsche. I was ecstatic. Jasper had picked up Toulouse for me from the training facility and Alice had bought every dog toy possible for him. He indeed did turn out to be very cute. He took instantly to me and followed me everywhere I went in the house. I prayed he liked Bella too. I had packed up most of my belongings into the back of my new car leaving room for Bella's stuff too. Toulouse would sit the back seat. The keys to mine and Bella's new house had been mailed to me once the decorating was completed and my grand piano was delivered.

Driving arrangements had already been made. Bella was totally unaware of my intentions and had no idea about her car. I was going to pick her up at 6:00 am tomorrow. Alice, Jasper, and my dad would be driving down to Boston with us but I left that detail out when explaining the plan to Bella. I'd be driving the Porsche with Bella, Jasper and Alice would drive my Volvo, and Carlisle would drive Bella's new car. From Boston Alice and Jasper would leave for New York. They had already fed-exed their belongings to their apartment where Jasper's parents would receive them. My father was going to speak at a convention at Harvard for a day and then fly back home. The drive was going to be a long one but we all had intentions on driving very fast. Even then the trip would take two days and we would be making a stop in Wisconsin. My dad had already booked a suite at a hotel for all of us to stay in that was dog friendly. Even though my mom, Rose, Emmett, and the girls couldn't accompany us on our way down to Boston, they were going to see us off from Bella's house in the morning. Everything was set and Bella was going to be in for a big surprise.

Rose, Emmett and the girls had decided to spend the night at my house after we had our last dinner as a whole family. There was no point in them driving all the way home just to have to get up at the crack of dawn to say goodbye to us.

It was getting pretty late at night and I was dead tired. Everyone had already said goodnight to me. The only one keeping me company was Toulouse. He sat with me on my bed as I examined my now very empty room. Sadness overwhelmed me. I couldn't believe this was it. I felt like I had just started high school yesterday and now I was off to university. I was really going to miss my family but I knew I'd had to let go sometime. It was just too soon. I was thankful at least that my dad, Alice, and Jasper would be with me for awhile longer before I'd have to say goodbye.

I had called Bella early in the afternoon to remind her of the plan. I didn't bother her after that because I knew she wanted to spend some time with Charlie.

I finally decided that it was time to go to bed around midnight. I was so anxious about tomorrow I doubted I would ever fall asleep. Toulouse sat at the end of my bed near my feet. Once I was all snug in bed I began to think of all the good things that were coming my way…all the good times and new memories. My sadness washed away suddenly and I fell asleep peacefully.

**Bella's POV (Back to present day)**

I sat on the end of my bed staring at all the boxes that surrounded me while music blared. I was just about finished packing. Tomorrow was the big day…I was leaving for college with Edward. I had never intended to follow Edward to college but I couldn't resist…I couldn't carry on without him…I loved him that much.

I had spent most of the last couple of days with Charlie. He had taken some time off work to be with me. We ate out quite a bit, did some school shopping, and just sat around the house talking about stupid things. I was really going to miss him. I hoped I wouldn't get all emotional tomorrow as I said goodbye.

I buried myself into the rest of my packing, trying not to think about actually having to leave. Edward would be picking me up at six in the morning and Charlie would see me off. We'd be driving down. I had already said goodbye to the rest of the Cullen family the last time I visited their house. Around midnight I had packed all of my personals up and had placed them next to the front door. I kissed my father goodnight as we walked up the stairs together. He got a bit teary eyed knowing that I wouldn't be kissing him goodnight again for awhile. I had told him that I was having thanksgiving in Boston and he booked the time off to come down. It wouldn't be so bad. It was only three months till I'd see him again.

I slipped into my room, tears now flooding down my face. I knew this would happen. I could only imagine how I'd be tomorrow. I crawled into bed and hugged my pillow close to me. I fell asleep crying.

**Edward's POV**

My whole family was up and at it at 5:00 am. We ate breakfast together in total silence. The mood was sombre. Toulouse sat eagerly at my feet. I threw him a piece of breakfast sausage and he gulped it down. I saw my nieces watching my every move from their parent's arms. Sophie giggled. This broke the silence amongst us all. Soon we were scurrying to get dressed and out the door.

I was the first to speed out of the driveway with Toulouse sitting in the backseat. He looked quite content. I was followed by Jasper and Alice in my Volvo. No one was even on the roads this early. Carlisle decided to be daring and drive beside me in the opposing lane since the road stretched forever. He looked like a fool driving a car with a huge red ribbon on it but I knew he was enjoying the ride. Following suit was Emmett driving way to fast with my nieces, Rose, and my mother. Jasper was riding my ass by this point. I was going way to slow. I tried to keep up with my father but Bella's car was far too fast. It felt exhilarating nonetheless. I laughed to myself as I pushed my gas pedal to the floor. There was the Cullen family having their own personal NASCAR race in the middle of a deserted road. I had never had so much fun in my whole life. Jasper was desperately trying to find a way to pass me but Emmett wouldn't allow it. I could see Rose flailing her arms around in the cabin of her car through my rear-view mirror. She was definitely giving Emmett shit for driving so fast. I threw my head back and laughed some more. This had to become a family tradition. Eventually the fun had to end when we saw a car approaching us. I took the lead once again and my dad followed behind me. Soon we were crawling onto Bella's street. We all parked against the curb. Everyone proceeded to get out of their cars. My dad fixed the bow on Bella's car. I was thankful it hadn't blown off in all that mayhem. I jogged up to Bella's front door and rang the doorbell.

**Bella's POV**

I had gotten up at five. My eyes were all puffy and red because of my crying. Charlie wasn't up yet so I decided to take the opportunity to shower. After my shower and drying my hair I got myself all pretty, hiding any signs that I had been crying. I was sure to use waterproof mascara today too. The last thing I needed was smudges. I threw on a pink jersey dress that hit just above my knees. I put a cropped jean jacket overtop of that. It fit very snugly. I slid on a pair of silver thong sandals, my diamond necklace from Esme and Carlisle, my watch, and some earrings. I grabbed my purse from my vanity and some other miscellaneous nick knacks that I still needed to pack up.

I made my way downstairs with dread. Today was the day I had to say goodbye to my dad. I threw my purse near the door and the rest of the stuff I was carrying into a box. I walked into the kitchen to see my dad dressed and ready for work. As soon as I left he was going to head off to work. He looked up at me once I sat at the table.

"You look beautiful Bella" he complimented.

"Thank you" I whispered trying to remain composed.

"So today's the day eh kiddo?" he asked me. I just nodded. The tears were forming. Damn it.

"I'm going to miss you…" he said as he got up from the table and stood by my side giving me a slight squeeze. That sent me over the edge. I jumped out of the chair, startling him. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. The waterworks had begun. I couldn't even speak.

"It's okay Bells" he cooed as he rubbed my back. "I'll see you soon. You know I can always fly down if you need me to…" he continued to comfort me. "Today should be a happy day for you honey. I know it may not seem like I'm happy out the outside but deep down inside I am thrilled…."

"I know" I sobbed into his chest. He continued to rub my back. I started to feel better after a little while. I pulled away eventually wiping my residual tears with the back of my hand. I was slowly beginning to regain my composure.

"That's my girl" Charlie commented. I laughed.

"Edward will be here any minute" I said as I looked at my watch. It was five to six. Charlie winked in response.

"You have everything packed and ready to go then?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've left some stuff here that I won't need down there. Don't go converting my room into a fitness centre or anything" I kidded with him. He chuckled.

"I wouldn't dare!" he exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug. Soon after the doorbell rang. He released me from his embrace.

"This is it!" I said. Charlie just smiled and walked me to the door. I pulled the door open quickly and I nearly fainted. Charlie's mouth dropped open. For once it wasn't Edward that had taken my breath away, it was the car with a big red bow that sat on the road along with the Cullen family cheering and pointing to it that did it.

"What is that" I stuttered to Edward.

"My gift to you. That my love is your new car" he said with a smile as he bent down to kiss my cheek.

"Oh my god…" I barely whispered.

"Oh my god is right!" Charlie announced. "That's an Aston Martin!"

"Yes it is" Edward confirmed. I felt frozen in time right then. What was I suppose to do or say. After much deliberation I started to speak again.

"Uh thanks?" I said. Brilliant. I sounded like a total idiot. Charlie laughed.

"You're welcome" Edward said with a grin. He then proceeded to roll his eyes.

"I have to drive that to Boston?" I asked Edward. My voice was still shaky.

"Nope. My dad will….". I felt relived. I noticed that Charlie had gone to talk to Carlisle and Esme.

"Wait hold on. Your dad is coming to Boston?"

"Yepp. Alice and Jasper too…" he said quite contently.

"I don't understand…." I gasped.

"You don't need to worry about it right now. Look we better get going sweetheart. We have a long day ahead of us" he explained. I nodded and grabbed my purse and some boxes from near the door. Edward grabbed the rest. We walked slowly to the road. Emmett offered to help me with the boxes. He and Edward loaded the car up. I had noticed it was new too but I didn't say anything. I was so surprised to see the whole Cullen family there. I moved closer to my car to admire it. It was beautiful. I heard Carlisle and Charlie discussing the specs close by. I opened the driver side door and sat in the seat clenching my hands around the steering wheel. It felt so comfortable. I had even noticed my name was stitched into the seats. How sweet.

"Bella, honey it's time to go" I heard Carlisle announce. I stepped out of my car and proceeded to remove the bow that sat on the hood. I threw it into the passenger seat of the car.

Everyone now huddled around me. Esme was the first to kiss me goodbye. Emmett was next. He hugged me so tight I could barley breathe. Rose approached me slowly. I knew she was crying before but she looked fine now. She hugged me forever.

"I'll miss you Bella. Promise to call me all the time okay?" she said.

"I promise" I said. She gave me one final squeeze before letting go. Carlisle then approached me with Mimi. I took her in my arms and hugged her close to my chest.

"I'll miss you Mimi" I whispered. "You be good now…" I said as I kissed her tiny cheek and passed her back to Emmett to hold. Next Esme passed me Sophie. She was happy like always.

"Sophie you're such a good girl" I cooed as I kissed her cheek too. "I'll miss you honey. Don't forget me okay?" I joked before I handed her to Rose. The Cullen's now stood back so I could say goodbye to my Dad.

'Bye Dad" I said as I pulled him close to me. I didn't cry this time thankfully. "I love you" I whispered in his ear.

"You'll never know how much I love you Bella. Be safe. Call me when you get there alright?" he said.

"I will. I'll see you soon then?" I asked.

"It'll feel like you never left sweetheart…" was his simple reply as he kissed my forehead and stepped away from me. Edward was now by my side holding me still.

"Okay so this is it guys. I want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. It really means a lot. I love you all very much. I guess we'll be seeing you at Thanksgiving!" I said. Everyone laughed. I gave a slight wave goodbye as Edward led me to his car. He blew kisses to his family as we walked. Jasper and Alice hugged everyone goodbye and then got into the Volvo. Carlisle got into my car. Edward helped me into the front seat of his new Porsche. I had to admit it was fancy… not as fancy as my car, but hey who was keeping track. I fastened my seatbelt as Edward began to drive off. I turned to look out the back window of his car. I waved my hands furiously towards my family as they stood in the middle of the road doing the same thing. Emmett and Rose had even taken the girls hands in theirs to fake a wave. I smiled and waved until I couldn't see them anymore. Alice and Jasper's faces were all I could see now with Carlisle close behind. Then I looked down to see a set of eyes peering up at me. It was a dog.

"Oh my god! Who is that?" I asked Edward as I pointed the dog. He looked to see what I was talking about.

"Oh that's our dog. Toulouse" he said with a laugh. I could see Alice and Jasper laughing in the Volvo. They must have seen the shock in my face.

"He's so cute!" I exclaimed as I petted him. I then turned to Edward and kissed his cheek.

"You mister, are the best boyfriend on the planet" I said.

"I know" he said with a smirk. I couldn't help but mimic him.

In that moment I realized that this was the start of the rest of my life and I had never been so happy…


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** Hi guys. So im **super** sorry about not posting for the last couple of days! My life has been CRAZY to say the least and this chapter isn't the best but i had to give you guys something! Sorry if it dissapoints! Lots more to come over the next couple of days. Much love xo

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

**Chapter 24**

**Any road trip is going to feel longer than you think it will. And you'll be tired and you won't get a meal exactly when you're hungry. You never find a bed exactly when you want to go to sleep.**

And you're probably not going to find out what it is you got on the road to find out in the first place.

And you know all that. You know all that going into it. And you still -- we all still -- buy into the cliché about road trips.

That what a road trip stands for is hope.

Hope.

That somewhere -- anywhere -- is better than here.

That somewhere on the road I will turn into the person I want to be. I'll turn into the person I believe I could be. That I am.

And we hit the road. You and me and our whole great nation. With high hopes and no expectations for the future.

**Bella's POV**

We'd been driving for an about two hours and I was super bored. The stupid GPS lady's voice was driving me beyond insane too.

"Edward" I whined. "How long is this going to take us?" I asked as I moved my hand to rest on his thigh. My movement made him jump a little. I must have taken him off guard.

"Two days and that's with us all driving really fast…" he explained as he patted my hand. I thought the six hour plane ride to Boston was bad. This was much much worse.

"Ugh" I sighed. "What am I going to do for that long?"

"Got any gummy bears?" he kidded.

"I wish" was all I whispered before turning to the backseat to look at Toulouse. He was absolutely irresistible…just like another someone in my life. I petted his tiny head. His huge tongue jetted out to lick me. I picked him up and sat him on my lap and continued to pet him.

"I think I'm in love with this puppy" I said as I played with Toulouse's floppy ears.

"Well from what I can see he already loves you" Edward said. Toulouse was flopping all over my lap trying to lick my face. He was excited. How cute. I giggled.

"So what's the deal with Alice, Jasper, and your dad?" I asked

"They're helping us take the cars down. Alice and Jasper are leaving from Boston to fly to New York. Dad is attending a conference at Harvard for a day too. They'll stay at our place until its time for their flights. I hope you don't mind…"

"No no. I'm happy they're with us. It'll be fun!" I quipped. Edward just smiled and continued to drive before talking to me again.

"You look amazing today Bella…" he said out of nowhere.

"Oh thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself" I complemented. He was wearing khaki shorts with a very form fitting dark blue t-shirt that had writing all over it. He also wore flip flops and his sunglasses. Oh those sunglasses always got me. He looked so good in them.

"You're precious" he told me with a smile before he reached for my hand and kissed it. I moved my hands to twist in Edwards's hair. Suddenly there was a loud beeping/ringing noise in the car. It startled me and Toulouse.

"What is that?" I asked

"In car phone" he explained as he hit a button on the steering wheel. Wow swanky. I heard Alice giggling in the Volvo.

"Would you two cut it out before you go any further? You're making me gag. I can't watch you guys behave like that for the duration of this trip not to mention the fact that it's not safe kids…eyes on the road at all times and hands to yourselves…" Jasper laughed. I turned around to look out the back window and gave him the finger with a nice smirk. Edward laughed at my behaviour.

"Bella how dare you!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Drop off" I said casually. Alice was laughing even harder now.

"Don't listen to him guys. Do whatever you please just remember you will have an audience though…" Alice spoke. Way to kill the mood.

"Thanks Alice" I sighed.

"Anytime. So what were you guys chatting about? Jasper isn't very entertaining this early in the morning" she giggled. I could hear Jasper getting angry.

"We were having a private conversation Alice. That's what we were doing before you interrupted us at least" Edward finally spoke.

"Downer!" Jasper and Alice yelled at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh. Then Edward cut off our communication.

"Enough of that" he declared looking quite serious. I didn't dare upset him anymore. I gave Toulouse a look, warning him not to get on Edward's bad side either. He must have noticed Edward was grumpy because he began pawing at him. I let out a little laugh and then gasped before I covered my mouth. I didn't want to piss Edward off.

"You're too cute for your own good Toulouse" he chuckled as he looked down to pet him. Toulouse got very eager and began licking his arm. It was a picture perfect moment. I hurried to grab my camera out of my purse and snapped a picture quickly. Edward didn't even notice. He was too concerned with driving in a straight line while playing with Toulouse. Then that bloody ringing noise started again. I braced myself for Edward's reaction.

"Hi dad" he said gleefully. I guess he was back to his normal self.

"Hey kids. So let's take a break at the next exit. We'll grab some coffee and stretch our legs" Carlisle suggested.

"Yes sir!" Edward exclaimed and then changed lanes so we were now driving in the slow lane. Soon we were exiting off the highway followed by Alice and Jasper and Carlisle lagging behind. The sun was shining brightly now, it made it hard for me to see in front of me but it caused no problem for Edward. We pulled into the nearest coffee joint and hopped out of the car. Edward picked up Toulouse and attached his lead. I insisted that I buy the coffee and doughnuts for a change. The Cullen's always paid for everything. They sat outside on a picnic table while I ordered. I made my way back outside and sat next to Carlisle. I handed everyone their coffees and opened the box of doughnuts for everyone to pick from. Toulouse was at Jasper's feet munching on a treat.

"So are we going to see any scenery on this trip? Or will I be staring at pavement and cement for the next two days?" I asked. So far we had only done highway driving. I wanted to see some trees at least. I'd be content with trees. That wasn't too much to ask.

"Well the original plan was to stick to the highways so we'd get there in good time" Carlisle began to explain. "But I think we can stray away from the beaten path for you Bella" he said sweetly. "We'll just have to drive even faster!". I laughed. The Cullen's loved speed.

"Thanks" I said as I sipped my coffee. Carlisle began to talk to Alice and Jasper about school. Edward was sitting across from me. I could feel his feet playing with mine below the table. How very fifth grade. We were playing footsies. I slipped my sandal off and slowly slid my foot up and down the length of his leg. He was so startled by my foot travelling higher and higher up to his thigh that he practically choked on a gulp of coffee. He began to cough.

"Son are you okay?" Carlisle asked. I snickered to myself. Edward's face was priceless.

"Fine" he said as he pounded his chest once with his fist. "Coffee just went down the wrong way" he explained. Carlisle seemed to believe him and moved back to his conversation with Jasper and Alice. I just smiled up at Edward looking as innocent as possible.

"You'll pay for that Bella" he warned me with a wink.

"I'm shaking in my boots baby…" I kidded as I stood up to throw my trash out. I let everyone else finish their coffees and doughnuts while I played with Toulouse. I walked him around the parking lot. He was flopping all over the place trying to keep up with me. When we reached a piece of grass he promptly started to roll all over in it. I scratched his belly as I sat down to join him. He was really enjoying himself. Soon Edward was yelling at me to walk back to the cars…we were ready to get back on the road. Toulouse trotted behind me all the way to the car. He was all grassy now and looked like a puff ball. I helped him into the backseat before I got into the passenger seat. Edward was already buckled in but was talking to Carlisle and Jasper through his rolled down window.

"So it's the back roads from now on today boys" Carlisle announced. Edward and Jasper nodded.

"Set your GPS up but I think I'll take the lead this time. I do know where I'm going after all so you can follow me. And do try to keep up…" Carlisle said with a wink before he strutted off to my car. Jasper rolled his eyes at Edward before walking back to the Volvo. Edward started the engine and waited till Carlisle zoomed off in front of us before putting the car into drive. Like Carlisle promised me there would be no more highway driving for the day. Instead we drove along a long and windy back road that was covered by the shade trees that lined the road. This was much better. Eventually the thrill wore off though and I was bored again. Edward and I just talked about random things, school, our nieces, and my car. I got bored of that too at some point so I suggested we play a game. Edward's face light up.

"What kind of game are we talking about?" he asked

"Twenty one questions…" I replied. I was actually super excited to play. I hoped Edward would agree to it.

"Yeah I can play that…it should be quite interesting" he said as he increased his driving speed.

"Yay!" I shouted. "I'll go first. Hmmm okay when was your first kiss Edward?" I asked. We'd never talked about it before and I figured it was a good opportunity to start. Edward chuckled. Uh oh.

"First grade… Suzzie Neil. I kissed her on the playground. She threw a royal fit. My parents got called in even. I was given a warning that it was inappropriate to kiss girls who didn't want me to kiss them…" he laughed. I was laughing along side him. That was so cute. I wanted to ask him another question but I knew that was breaking the rules.

"That's hilarious and so cute!" I said while I tried to control my laughter. "You're turn now…"

"Right" he said as he calmed himself too. "Okay question one. What is the most attractive thing about me Bella?" he asked with a smile. Oh wow.

"Uh everything…" was my response. It was the honest truth.

"That doesn't count. Give me specifics!" he said while he turned his face back to watch the road. Being specific could take me a whole year. He was attractive in so many ways.

"Well let see, you're one of the hottest guys on the planet, I'm not going to lie about that. You're attractive in the physical sense but you're also attractive emotionally. You're compassionate, understanding, forgiving, and generous. I love that about you. Oh and your intelligence is very attractive. I can't wait till you're my doctor…" I said before I realized what had just come out of my mouth. I was horrified. Did that sound wrong? I waited for his reaction.

"You're doctor huh? We could have some fun with that…" he whispered as he moved his free hand to my thigh. I blushed immediately but grabbed his hand in mine.

"Remember Jasper and Alice can see us Edward and your dad now too" I reminded him as I moved his hand back to the wheel. "That will have to wait till later…" I said playfully.

"I'll hold you to it Bella" he said as he shifted in his seat. "I believe it's your turn to ask a question now…". I was so frazzled it took me what felt like forever to think of a question.

"What scares you the most about starting university?" I asked. I decided it was better to stick with the safe questions.

"That's easy. Not seeing you enough. My schedule is jam packed and tedious…." He explained.

"Well just have to make time whenever we can Edward. We'll be fine. We are living together after all! That will make things easier" I said trying to comfort him. He smiled but remained focused on the road.

"You ask next" I said, urging him to keep positive.

"Hmm…what was your best date ever?" he asked seeming a bit more cheerful. That was a super simple question to answer.

"Our first date was the best. Remember it? You took me out super late on a Friday night. I didn't know what you had planed. I thought maybe dinner and a movie if I was lucky but you took me to the boardwalk to look at the stars…." I began but Edward cut me off.

"…but it started to rain as soon as we got there. We had to run back to the car. You were just about to step into the car when I pulled you out and kissed you in the rain" he said and then paused for awhile. "I remember…" he said very quietly. I sat still while I collected my thoughts. I was shocked that he actually remembered it.

"I knew I loved you that night…" he spoke again but much more quietly. His words hit me hard. They reflected exactly what I was thinking and feeling in that very moment.

"Ditto" was all I managed to whisper back. Right then I forgot all about Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle and reached over to grab Edward's face. I kissed him quickly but with much passion.

"Wow" he said as I pulled away and he focused back on the road and wiped my lip gloss off his lips.

"Uh huh…" I laughed. I knew I'd be hearing about this later on. "Shall we continue?" I questioned

"Please do!" Edward exclaimed. He was thinking about kissing not the game. Silly boy.

"With the game Edward…" I rephrased as I slapped his arm.

"Oh that! Yeah. You're up" he said. I thought of a question quickly.

"What is your favourite family moment?" I asked.

"Well it's very recent actually. You know how my family likes driving fast right?" he asked and I nodded.

"On the way to your house this morning we had like a family car race. I mean we were flying. Even Emmett and he had the girls with him. That was by far my favourite family moment. But if Rose ever asks you the same question it was her wedding" he said with a wink. I laughed. Only the Cullen's would consider racing a good time.

"You Cullen's are crazy…all of you" I said. Edward chuckled and nodded. He knew it was the truth.

"It's your turn now honey" I told him.

"Alright…" he mumbled. I could tell he was thinking hard.

"What's the dirtiest fantasy you've ever had about me?" he asked. My jaw dropped and I blushed again. I could tell he was full of anticipation. I was so embarrassed and nervous. I couldn't tell him _that_.

"I..uh…" was all I managed to blurt out before I was saved by the bell or ring I should say. The in car phone was ringing again. I made a mental note to thank whoever was calling. Edward looked pissed but sighed.

"What's up dad?" he asked. Yes Carlisle. Thank God.

"We're stopping for lunch. A restaurant will be coming up on your right. Pull into the parking lot when you see it. I'm already parked and waiting" Carlisle said and then ended the conversation. I hadn't even noticed that Carlisle had managed to zoom out of sight. Thankfully by the time he had hung up we were at the Restaurant. I wouldn't have to answer Edward's question for awhile…


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** Here's a quick chapter to hold you guys over for the night. Keep the reviews coming. I really appreciate them and they keep me writing. xox

**Disclaimer:** Twilight characters are Stephenie Meyer's property.

**Chapter 25**

"**Perhaps, on the whole, embarrassment and perplexity are a kind of natural accompaniment to life and movement; and it is better to be driven out of your senses with thinking which of two things you ought to do than to do nothing whatever, and be utterly uninteresting to all the world."-Margaret Oliphant**

**Bella's POV**

I hopped out of the car as soon and as fast as I could… Edward hadn't even put the car in park yet. My feet hit the pavement quite hard and I staggered trying to keep myself from falling flat on my face. I scared the shit out Jasper who was getting out of the Volvo right next to me. He looked at me with huge eyes.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he shouted before lunging at me. He managed to grab me around my waist just in time. I was seconds away from a face plant. He helped me straighten out and made sure I was stable on my feet before he let go of me. By this point Alice, Edward, and Carlisle were staring at me. Jasper ignored them.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Jasper yelled looking me straight in the eyes. I didn't respond. "The car was still moving Bella…you could have been seriously hurt…what were you thinking?" he pushed looking very disappointed in me. Jasper had never spoken to me like that. I hung my head hoping Edward would come to my defence.

"I don't know…" I tried to whisper. I couldn't justify my irrationality. Jumping out of a moving vehicle just because I was embarrassed about a fantasy…smart…real smart. I could feel my eyes starting to gloss over. Immediately Jasper pulled me close to him.

"Don't cry Bella. I didn't mean to yell at you…I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. Don't cry Bells. Please?" he whispered as he rocked me in his arms trying to calm me. I sniffed trying to regain composure.

"I was just scared. That was really dangerous kid..." he said as he pushed me away slightly to look at my face. I felt so stupid and humiliated. He wiped my tears with his thumb. Edward just gawked at me but never stepped closer to me.

"I only acted that way because I care for you Bella, you're like my baby sister. You know that…I don't ever want to see you get hurt…" he continued.

"I know" I said as played with the bottom of my dress trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

"No more jumping out of moving vehicles then. Are we agreed?" Jasper asked. I nodded and then let out a tiny laugh.

"Good" he laughed and then pulled me into another hug. "Let's get some food then…" he said as he led me to the entrance of the restaurant. I let my head rest on his shoulder. I heard Edward, Alice, and Carlisle walking behind us. Jasper always had a unique way of calming and comforting me. I always wondered how he did it.

"I'm sorry about that Jasper and thanks for saving me" I whispered as we waited for everyone else to catch up to us.

"Oh like I had a choice…" he laughed "I need you around Bells, who will keep Alice under control with all this wedding stuff? Plus Edward would have killed me if I hadn't" he added with a wink. I giggled.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from behind me. Uh oh. He didn't sound happy. I looked up at Jasper to see him smiling.

"You better go see him…" he said as he let me go. I gave him a worried look but he pushed me toward Edward. I heard Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle being escorted to our table. I walked quickly to stand in front of Edward but I couldn't look at him. Instead I stared at the marble floor tiles.

"Have you officially lost your mind?" he asked me in an angry tone. Ouch. That cut me deep but I knew I deserved it. Here came my second verbal beat down for the day.

"Maybe…" I whispered. He sighed.

"Bella you can't do stuff like that! I nearly had a heart attack. Thank God Jasper was there…" his voice trailed off.

"I know okay! I know. I'm sorry…. I'm so stupid" I said as I looked up to see his face.

"You are many things Bella Swan, but stupid is not one of them…" he said quite seriously but then he began to smile. I attempted to smile back.

"Oh let's just forget this all. I can't be mad at you anyways" he kidded as he wrapped one arm around my shoulder. "Just promise me you'll wait till I stop the car before you decide to launch yourself out of it next time…" he added as we walked to sit with his family.

"Promise" I whispered in his ear before I took a seat beside Jasper. Edward sat across from me next to Alice. Carlisle sat beside her.

"So since we are all still alive and well…I bet most of us are famished" Carlisle said while he scanned the menu. We all nodded and laughed.

"Order whatever you want then…" he said very nonchalantly while he continued to read the menu.

"What are you getting?" I asked Jasper as I leaned into him.

"BLT and a salad I think" he said while he closed his menu and placed it back on the table. "How about you?".

"I think I'm going to have the same as you…" I replied just as the waitress came to take our orders. As usual she couldn't help but stare at Edward. I felt the need to break up her fun.

"Edward, honey, I believe this girl would like to take your order now" I said very sweetly. The waitress gave me a look over her shoulder. Bitch. She then proceeded to take everyone's order: Edward ordered a burger, Alice a salad, Carlisle a roast beef sandwich and Jasper and I order our salads and BLT's. Carlisle also asked for two pitchers of ice tea before the waitress left.

"Well!" Alice exclaimed. We all looked at her with questioning eyes.

"That chick wasn't very nice to you Bella. I saw that look she gave you! I vote for no tip for her!" she laughed and then hit the table gently with her hand. I couldn't help but laugh along side.

"I agree!" I said as I hit the table just like Alice had. The guys were just starting at us now.

"What is going on here?" Edward asked, puzzled. Of course Edward was always unaware of girls checking him out.

"That waitress was checking you out and I felt the need to interject. She obviously didn't like that…." I explained.

"Oh…" was his response. "Well then...I vote for no tip either"

"That's my man" I said with a wink. Jasper and Carlisle also agreed on not tipping. Yes! A united front. That would show that girl. After awhile our lunch arrived. I was enjoying the time out of the car. I was starting to get kind of claustrophobic in there. We all ate a leisurely pace. I could see that everyone was tired already.

"How much longer till we reach the hotel?" I asked

"Well…" Carlisle began while he checked his watch. "It's two right now…we should be there by five. We made good time today. If we continue to drive as fast as this morning then we'll be there even earlier I'm guessing…" he explained. I looked to Edward.

"Did you hear that? You better drive fast then babe. I can't wait till we hit the sack". Oh god. Disaster. That came out the total wrong way. I blushed as I covered my face. I heard everyone else chuckling. Jasper patted my back.

"That came out the wrong way!" I explained with my face still covered.

"I'd sure say so…" Jasper laughed.

"I think what you meant to say love is that you can't wait till you get a chance to rest..." Edward said. I felt relived. That is until he continued to speak.

"Not that I'd mind hitting the sack with you or anything…" he added. The Cullen's chuckled. Thank god my face was covered because I don't think I had ever felt more embarrassed in my whole life. My face was burning hot now. Why did he have to say that in front of half his family?

"Edward!" I hissed through my fingers.

"What?" he asked as he paused from laughing. Then Alice began speaking.

"Don't worry about it Bella! He's being an idiot. Stop covering your face. There's nothing to be ashamed of...we are all adults after all. Sex talk is good talk" she said. WHAT? Did she honestly just say that? I pulled my hands away from my face.

"Sex talk is good talk?" I said peering towards her. She just nodded. I moved my eyes to Carlisle.

"Sorry Bella but she's right…I can't argue…" he said. I couldn't believe this. How could a father be having this discussion with his children present? I looked to Jasper hoping he would disagree.

"I have to agree Bells…" he said. Swell. I didn't even bother to look at Edward for his response.

"So you guys just openly talk about sex whenever you want?" I asked, starting to blush again. This was not my area of expertise and I would never talk to Charlie about it...ever.

"Yup" Jasper said before he bit into his BLT. The Cullen's were indeed an unusual family. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"And you aren't embarrassed or anything?" I pried.

"What's there to be embarrassed about?" Alice asked. "It's natural human behaviour…". I guess she was right.

"And you don't mind hearing all this from your children?" I asked Carlisle.

"Not really. I'd rather they be honest with me and like Alice said we're all adults" he said with ease. Yeah right. Carlisle was truly some father. I could just picture my conversation with Charlie. It made me cringe.

"Why don't we give it a try then?" Alice suggested.

"Try what?" I asked stupidly not following her.

"Sex talk Bella!" she exclaimed. Oh my.

"NO! no. That's okay" I said as I blushed even more.

"Too bad. We're going to anyways…" she insisted. I was doomed….


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **Alright so here's the next chapter. I just wanted to respond to some of the criticisms I have gotten recently. I really do appreciate all of your feedback and support but I just want to remind everyone that I'm not an English major. I apologize if my punctuation and wording bothers you or makes this story hard to read but I just write what I'm thinking and feeling at the time. How to use commas and semicolons and all that jazz was left behind in my high school years. I do try my hardest however to make this story flow as smoothly as possible. I'm also sorry that I may make a few mistakes here and there but I'm only human. I try and post my new chapters as soon as possible and sometimes I don't edit as well as I should. To add, medical students usually aren't inclined to writing stories so in that sense I do have a hard time with this. I really am trying my best. I am very sorry if you are disappointed. I hope I don't sound like a bitch...ahaha… but I'm really just writing this story for fun. I hope I didn't offend. Peace and love.

**PS:** Please understand that there is a difference between criticism and positive criticism. Positive criticism and encouragement I like…bashes and reviews that make note of my mistakes and criticise my writing… not so much. I never criticize others because I know it hurts sometimes… so please just enjoy the story for what it is. Thank you.

_**To Miss Isabella Swan Cullen (MISC) AKA Sam Da Girl in England**_**:** You asked me to use part of your own writing for this chapter in one of your reviews. I didn't use it word for word but I did use your general idea. I hope you like what I did. Thanks so much. xo

**Chapters 26**

"**When a girl ceases to ****blush****, she has lost the most powerful charm of her beauty****"- Gregory I**

**Bella's POV**

I gave Edward a pleading look. I hoped my eyes were reflecting my desire not to do this. He could have saved me from this but instead he just shrugged and smiled. So much for my knight in shinning armour coming to save me from the dragon that is Alice Cullen…

"So! Where to begin?" Alice hummed to herself as she tapped her fingers on the table. I was practically shaking by this point. What the hell was I going to talk about? Sex and I had yet to have an encounter. Lying was totally out of the option because I wouldn't even know how to lie about sex. How bad is that? I prayed I would pass out or have a mini stroke or something. That is how badly I didn't want to have this conversation.

"Okay, Bella, you've talked to Charlie about sex right?" Alice asked with great enthusiasm. I covered my eyes with my hand for a moment. I was afraid since I knew this would be the easiest question I'd have to answer today.

" Umm…yeah…kind of…" I said as I removed my hand from my eyes only to notice the entire Cullen family staring at me. On came the blush. Splendid.

"Good. And I bet it wasn't that bad right?" Alice said.

"Alice we are talking about _my_ father. Every conversation I've practically had with him over the past four years has been awkward to say the least…the sex ones probably top the cake" I explained. She laughed.

"Fair enough. But it'll be different with us…you wont have to worry anything. We just talk…easy enough?" she asked trying to reassure me.

"I guess…" I whispered as I looked down to my lap.

"Okay. We'll I guess we need to know more about yours and Edward's situation. I'm pretty sure you guys haven't done it yet. Am I right?"

"Oh my god" I said very quietly. Jasper chuckled. I think he was the only one to hear my outburst.

"No we haven't" Edward said. Great… he was encouraging this conversation.

"Then there's not much to talk about I guess…too bad" I said very quickly. Alice shot me a look.

"Says who?" she asked. I tried to ignore her. But she continued on with her rant. This was insane.

"What's the furthest you've gotten?" she asked directing the question to Edward.

"Uh about nowhere" he laughed. I didn't think that was funny at all.

"That's not true. You've seen me naked at least!" I blurted out. I heard Carlisle and Jasper whistle.

"Really?" Alice asked not believing me I'm sure. Edward nodded.

"Well that's something! I bet you liked it Edward" she said very sweetly.

"Liked? More like loved" he retorted. Wow. I didn't know whether I should be flattered or feel objectified. Alice giggled.

"It's a good start. I have to admit though; I'm surprised you guys haven't gone any further. You've been dating for like two years" Jasper said.

"Oh really?" I cut in.

"Yes really. It's clear you guys are in love. We're just shocked you haven't gone very far. But that's okay…" Jasper said trying to make me feel better probably.

"Well why don't you tell us about you and Alice then!" I said trying to change the conversation. I didn't want to talk about me anymore.

"Gladly" was Jasper's response before we looked towards Alice. "Shall I start or you?" he asked her. She motioned for him to begin.

"I think you'll like this story Bella…" he told me before starting the story.

"Well as you know, Alice and I met in university. But you don't know much about my high school years do you?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"When I was in high school I was a kind of a player I guess you could say. Sex was a normal thing for teenage boys in my school. I followed along with the trend. It was no big deal. It's important to know though that I was never in love with any of the girls I was with. When I hit university I figured it would be exactly the same, one night stands galore….I'd have more options. Relationships meant nothing to me. But then I stumbled upon Alice : Miss bright and beautiful all at the age of eighteen. I had fallen for her right away. She seemed to show interest in me too. Not having any experience with love I didn't know how to act so I stuck with what I knew: sex. But to my surprise, Alice refused. I had never had a girl refuse before. I was let down" he said while he eyed me. Alice let out a laugh. She then continued the story.

"You would have never thought that right Bella?" she asked me. I had to admit I was surprised. She took my smile as her answer.

"I know. But what you don't know about me Bella is that I was waiting for love. I never had sex in high school, contrary to everyone's belief. I knew I had a reputation in high school but it was all lies. I have to admit I liked the attention so I played along with it. When I hit university I saw it as a fresh start. No one knew me there. I was going to be who I truly was. Alice Cullen: Virgin" she kidded. I had to laugh. So did everyone else. At least that lightened up the mood. I didn't feel so embarrassed now.

"I refused to sleep with Jasper until he smartened up, until he showed me that he loved me" she continued. "That is what I promised myself. If I was going to do this, I was going to do it right. I wanted Jasper to be the one but he had yet to prove it to me. As time went on I saw changes in him, good changes. Eventually, I fell head over heels. I was in love. So then I decided it was time. I wanted to have sex with him but I was so nervous. He had experience and I didn't. I thought for sure it would be terrible. But I was pleasantly surprised…" she chuckled as she looked over at Jasper. It was a sweet moment

"And that Bella is the Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale love story. Well the PG version…maybe some other time we'll get into the heavy stuff. I can tell this is all a bit much for you …" she said. I felt so relieved. That story wasn't what I had expected at all. Alice was older than me when she first had sex. Who would have known? I was deep in my thoughts when Jasper spoke again.

"So you see Bella it's not a big deal. Relationships can still thrive without sex, though it does make for some good fun…" he said with a smirk. Alice kicked him under the table.

"What Jasper is trying to say is that you and Edward can take your time. The good news is that you guys are already in love so when the time is right it will be extra special" Alice said. I looked into her eyes and I could tell that she was being genuine.

"However, when you do decide to "do the deed" so to say I'd be happy to give you advice on some excellent positions…" Alice laughed. Everyone else laughed along with her. I was pretty shocked though and my face reflected it. I blushed again and rested my forehead on the table trying to hide.

"I think Bella has had enough embarrassment for one day kids" Carlisle began. "Let's get back on the road so we can get to the hotel as soon as possible". He then proceeded to pay the bill and walked out of the restaurant. Alice rushed to my side and hooked her arm in mine.

"How do you feel?" she asked me as we walked out after Carlisle. The boys trailed behind us.

"I feel many things Alice. Embarrassed is probably the most prominent feeling but I also feel relived. I'm glad you told me that story…."

"Don't be embarrassed you silly girl. We're family and we love you. This is what a family does Bells. And I was glad to share my story with you. I didn't plan on our conversation going that direction but we'll start of slow. Next time we'll get dirty…" she laughed as she skipped off to wait beside the Volvo. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist from behind me. He rested his chin on my shoulder. Jasper passed us, flashed me a smile, and got into the Volvo.

"So?" Edward asked.

"So?" I countered.

"I love you" was all he said as he let go of me and moved towards the car. I followed closely behind him and helped myself into the passenger seat where Toulouse was eagerly waiting for me. Edward rolled down the windows fully and began to drive out of the parking lot.

"Don't forget my offer about the positions!" Alice yelled out her window as we began to drive away. I decided to humour her.

"I wont!" I shouted back at her with a wink….


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** helloooooo everyone. Here's the next chapter. It may not be what some of you expect but i promise it will all make sense later on. I hurried to post this so i am apologizing in advance if it has mistakes. I also know that some of you were disappointed with the last chapter. All I can really say to that is** tough**…ahaha...no really, Alice and Bella needed a moment together and I thought it was an appropriate time. Like i said before i write what i'm feeling at the time and thats it. **It is what it is**. Thanks for sticking with me guys! Hope you like it! xox

**_Secrets Untold:_** I used the hotel you suggested in this chapter. It's absolutely stunning. I didn't include detail because I have never actually been there myself but nonetheless its perfect. Thank you for the suggestion.

**Chapter 27**

**"There's nothing inherently dirty about sex, but if you try real hard and use your imagination you can overcome that." -Lewis Grizzard**

**Bella's POV**

I tried to avoid conversation with Edward as much as I could while we were in the car. I played with Toulouse mostly, hoping that Edward would leave me to have my fun and forget about our game and the question I had yet to answer. I knew it was only a matter of time before he brought the subject up however and I braced myself for the reality that I was going to have to spill my guts at some point before we hit the hotel. I reminded myself to never suggest playing a game with Edward ever again for it always ended up working against me. I was always the one who got the awkward, embarrassing questions.

I was staring out the passenger window, watching the different colours and shapes of clouds float along when Edward started speaking.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Looking at the clouds" I sighed. "Pretty aren't they?"

"Yeah…." he said quietly and then he paused. I could sense that he was hesitant to speak again. I knew he didn't want to talk about bloody clouds. He just wanted to get on with the game.

"Just spit it out Edward. What are you thinking about?" I said hoarsely. He glared at me and then smiled.

"I was just going to say that we never finished our game. If I recall correctly it's your turn to answer a question…" I sighed. I felt my stomach turning into knots. I was nervous.

"I guess you're right. Remind me what the question was again…" I said trying to postpone my doom. I knew exactly what the question was.

"What's the dirtiest fantasy you've ever had about me?" he said quickly, getting straight to the point. He fidgeted in his seat and I knew he was just dying to hear my answer. I was going to try my damn hardest not to reveal it to him so I began listing off random fantasies.

"Sex on the beach" I said bluntly. He knew that I was lying. He always knew.

"You're lying Bella…and frankly that's not very dirty…" he commented. I groaned. Things were not looking up for me.

"Back seat of the car…" I said with no emotion. I couldn't believe I was such a shitty liar.

"Bella please. That was even less dirty than the beach idea. Why are you beating around the bush?". I ignored the last part of his sentence.

"Sex in public" I suggested realizing I was quickly running out of ideas.

"Better" he quipped "but I know you're still lying…". Ugh! How I hated him in that very moment.

"It's stupid. You're going to think it's lame…" I said

"If it's the truth I won't think its lame…" he said

"No, Edward, it really is lame and cheesy. I can't believe I even have this idea…" I blurted out

"Would you just tell me what it is Bella?" he pleaded with me. I knew my time was up. I couldn't avoid the topic any longer.

"A video" I whispered

" A video of what?" Edward pushed

"Of us" I shot back. Could he not see where this was going? He was just trying to make me squirm.

"Of us doing what?" he continued. I could see he was trying to keep himself from smiling.

"You know what!" I said

"No. Why would I ask you if I knew already?" he said. What a jerk. He would pay of this someday.

"Fucking" I whispered. I saw his smiling starting to form.

"One more time…I couldn't hear you…". I knew full well he had heard me. I couldn't' take his teasing anymore.

"FUCKING! Okay Edward are you happy now?" I asked. Now his smile was very apparent. He looked over to me. I obverted my eyes.

"Very. Who would have known that my Bella had a mind like _that_. How very Pamela Anderson and Tommy Lee…." he joked.

"Shut up"

"Okay, okay, enough with the joking. But really Bella I'm surprised by you. I didn't think you had it in you. Just think if we ever got famous we could leak it and make loads of money…"

"I thought you were done with the joking?" I said angrily.

"I am now. I promise. I have to say though, I do like the idea. Bella and Edward's sex tape. Interesting…"

"Yeah keep poking fun. I told you it was lame"

"Really, Bella, I like the idea. It would be fun…" he said. I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Seriously" he added as he moved one of his hands to the hem of my dress and started to push the fabric up. I tried to swat his hand away but he continued. Eventually I gave into his touch. His hands were so warm and eager as he pushed my dress further and further up, stopping just before my panties. He traced my thigh very slowly with his index finger. I quivered. A strange feeling was growing deep in my abdomen. With every touch I lost more self control. He felt amazing. His fingers then began to trace the inside of my thigh and I couldn't think straight anymore. I wanted him to take me right then and there.

"Edward…" I moaned. My breathing was becoming erratic. He was only touching me for god sakes. Why was my body reacting this way? Edward began to lean his head towards me while still focusing on the road ahead of us. The car never steered away from the middle of the lane like I thought it would as he got closer to me. He was in control.

"Yes?" he whispered into my ear. He lingered there for a little while before pulling away and focusing on the road again. His fingers were still caressing my thighs. I couldn't respond to him. I saw him smile as he moved his fingers up and down the side of my outer thigh eventually wrapping his finger around the tiny lace string of my thong. I gasped. I wasn't expecting that. My body was screaming for him now more then ever. I was flushed, my heart was racing, my legs were trembling, my core was heated, and my rational thinking completely gone. Suddenly he pulled away and placed his hand back on the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried that I had done something to scare him off. I could see anger in his face now.

"Jasper and Alice are watching" he said through gritted teeth as he motioned to the rear view mirror. I took a quick glance and saw that Jasper and Alice were brimming ear to ear with smiles and waving at us.

"Oh…" I sighed. My body was beginning to come off its high now.

"I guess it's for the better" Edward said. "I could see you were loosing all control there Bells and I wouldn't have been able to stop myself either…" he said while he shook his head.

"Another time then?" I suggested with a laugh.

"Another time" he confirmed as he leaned over to kiss me. I couldn't object.

We continued to drive along long, curving roads while discussing school and our house. Edward had assured me that everything would be ready for us when we got there. Carlisle called soon after and informed us that we'd be approaching the hotel any minute now. I hadn't even noticed that we had entered a city. It was hard to believe that we had already made it to Wisconsin. Time had really flown and if it hadn't been for the Cullen's impeccable and speedy driving we'd still be closer to Washington than Boston. Sure enough we saw the Pfister Hotel appear on our left hand side and all three vehicles pulled into the front entrance of the hotel. The valet greeted us and dealt with our cars. We all had agreed before hand to pack an over night back so we wouldn't have to lug loads of luggage up to the room. The hotel was absolutely stunning, much like the one Edward and I stayed in while in Boston. Carlisle had walked ahead of us and was checking in. Alice and Jasper soon approached our side, snickering all the way.

"Did you two have fun?" Jasper asked. I gave him a dirty look but all he did was laugh.

"We couldn't see where your hands were at some points Edward. We really had to use our imagination at that point. Who knows what you could have been doing to her…" Jasper continued.

"Shut it Jasper" Edward said with much detest.

"Oh common everyone! Let's all try and get along and have some fun now that we're almost settled in" Alice suggested.

"I agree with Alice. Let's just cool down, get some food, and then get some sleep" I said while I watched Carlisle chat with the man at the front desk. Eventually Carlisle joined us.

"Alright boys and girls, we've got the penthouse suite. Here are your keys, please don't lose them" he said looking towards Jasper. I wondered what that was about. Carlisle continued.

"I asked the gentleman at the front desk about good places to eat around here. He suggested a great sushi place just down the street. I figure we should get freshened up and get changed before we head out. It's been a long day". We all agreed to the plan and took the elevator to our suite. Carlisle opened the door and began giving orders.

"Girls get ready on the left side of the suite, gents on the right. We have two hours. Everyone is to meet downstairs in the lobby by no later than seven thirty understood?" he asked. We all nodded and went our separate ways. I barely had time to take in my surroundings. The only thing I knew for sure was that this suite was enormous.

I traipsed after Alice to "our" side of the suite. We entered a huge bedroom with two queen beds. Alice flung her overnight suitcase onto the bed and proceeded to unpack. She had packed enough stuff for a whole week, forget one night. I placed my tiny duffle bag onto my bed and laid down.

"What are you doing!?" Alice exclaimed. My heart just about stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat up in the bed and began looking around.

"Why are you lying down? We have lots to do in two hours!" she said

"Like what? We're just going out for dinner…" I replied but Alice had evidently ignored me. She was throwing clothes all over the bed now.

"Here!" she said as she thrusted clothes into my arms. "That's what you're wearing tonight". I looked at what she had handed me. There was a pair of dark jeans and a silver sequence racer back tank top.

'Don't forget the shoes!" she shouted as she placed a pair of metallic silver heels by my feet. I groaned. I was so tired I didn't even want to move let along think about getting dressed and made up.

"I'm getting in the shower first Bella. Then you can go. I'll do your hair and makeup for you tonight" Alice chirped as she skipped off to the bathroom. I wasn't thrilled with this plan. I don't know how Alice has the energy to do all these things. I laid back down in the bed and curled into a ball. I was exhausted. My phone then beeped. I yanked it out of my purse and noticed I had a text message from Edward. It read:

"_Has Alice taken you hostage yet?"_

I laughed. Edward knew his sister all to well. I hurried to text him back. I made my reply simple.

"_Save me"_

Seconds later my phone beeped again. I read the message quickly.

"_Meet me on the fifth floor in five minutes. Don't let anyone know you're leaving. I'll be waiting_

_xo"_

I reread the message. What did that mean? What was Edward up to? We were supposed to be getting ready. Alice would kill me if I wasn't here when she got out of the shower. Without hesitation I grabbed my purse off the bed, checked myself out in a nearby mirror, and made my way for the door…


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** Heres the next chapter ya'll. It may not be as dirty or frisky as you may have expected but i wanted a romantic momemt between Edward and Bella. enjoy

**Chapter 28**

**"When he kisses you he isn't doing anything else. You're his whole universe...and the moment is eternal because he doesn't have any plans and isn't going anywhere. Just kissing you...it's overwhelming." **

**Bella's POV**

I tip toed towards the door of the suite hoping no one would catch me sneaking out. Edward must have snuck out before me or else I would have run into him by now. I quietly shut the door behind me and looked both ways down the hall to ensure no one saw me. I opted not to take the elevator and scurried to the end of the hall where the stairs were. I skipped down several flights of stairs until I realized I didn't know what floor I was on. Edward would kill me if I was late. I pushed through the closest door to check what floor I was on and I rammed right into Edward's back. It was like hitting a brick wall.

"OW!" I yelled as Edward swung around to see what just happened.

"Bella! Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" he questioned quickly.

"Fine" I said as I rubbed my nose. I really hoped I wasn't going to get a nose bleed.

"Why in god's name are you standing right at the door like that?" I asked

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting you to take the stairs. I was watching the elevators for you. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again. The pain in my nose was beginning to dissipate now.

"Positive" I said with a smile. "What is this all about Edward? I hope you understand how much trouble we'll be in if Alice finds out I'm missing..."

"It's a surprise. Don't worry about Alice right now. We need to hurry!" he said as he grabbed my hand in his and led be back to the stairs. We hurried down the stairs to a back exit. Soon we were on what appeared to be a main drag. I hated not knowing where I was or where I was going. This was too secretive for my liking.

"Edward seriously! What's going on?" I asked again. He didn't answer but rather continued to drag me down the street quite forcibly. Someone could have very well thought I was being abducted. I tried to pull away from him several times but it was useless. I was no competition for his strength. Soon enough I felt Edward twirl me around so I was facing him. I was about to give him shit for all these surprises but he covered my mouth with his hand and held me still with his other hand.

"Just wait for it..." he whispered. I looked at him completely confused. What the hell was I waiting for? I tried to mutter something to him but his hand still wouldn't allow me to. I fought off the urge to bite his hand so I could finally get him to explain all this to me. Suddenly I felt something wet hit my face. I looked up only to realize that it was raining. The clouds lingering above us were huge and practically black. Edward removed his hand from my mouth and instantly slammed his lips onto mine. After several minutes of passionate kissing and buckets of water falling on us he pulled away.

"Best date ever..." he gasped as he spun me around to face a huge sign. "Welcome to the Boardwalk" was written in huge white letters on a large wooden board. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep my gasp at bay. I turned slowly around to face Edward again.

"Oh Edward" I gushed. I was speechless. This was probably one of the most romantic things he had ever done for me. He was reenacting our first date. Well, to the best of his ability.

"I figured you'd like this little adventure..." he laughed before he pulled me into his chest. We were both sopping wet but it didn't matter.

"You're too good to me Edward" I whispered as I nuzzled my face in his chest. He chuckled and rubbed my back. The rain was still pouring around us.

"I'm just thankful it worked out. It wouldn't have been the same if the rain hadn't come. I was praying for it..." he explained as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. I pulled away from his chest to gaze up at him. I stood on my tippy toes so my lips could reach his. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Absolutely perfect..." I said softly in his ear. He let his cheek rest on mine while we stood in silence. We didn't need to talk, we just needed to feel each other. Soon Edward was mumbling to me.

"I have to get you back to Alice sweetheart..." he said with regret in his voice.

"No" I whispered back. "I don't want to leave..."

"I know Bella but we've been gone too long..." he explained. I knew he was right. Alice was probably freaking out right now which meant Jasper and Carlisle would know we were missing too. I sighed before I pulled away from him. He took my hand in his and began leading me back to the hotel. This time I skipped by his side, splashing in puddles and being foolish. There was nothing like feeling love in the rain. It had a special place in my heart. It made me giddy. No one else appeared on the streets. We were all alone and it was perfect until we actually reached the hotel, then I knew it was back to reality and the wrath of Alice.

Edward escorted me back through the door we had originally come through. We jetted up the stairs while water dripped off our clothes. When we reached the door to our suite Edward stopped me from entering.

"Bella I have a plan that may explain our disappearance. It may be too late to work but there's a small chance everyone might fall for it if were convincing..." he said. I nodded and urged him to tell me.

"If you don't like the idea then that's fine but I think it may just work. All you have to do is look wet and say that you were in the shower...with me". My eyes widened.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"We can say that we took a shower together in the other room. They'd never think to look there and that would explain where we were..."

"How do you propose we work this? We need towels or something to cover up. We can't go back in our clothes..." I reasoned. I was more concerned about the process and details than the actual fact that I'd have to explain I was taking a shower with Edward. Before I knew it Edward was dashing down the hall and entering a room. He emerged with a set of white fluffy towels and ran back towards me.

"Towels" he said as he handed me one. "You'll have to loose the jacket and the dress Bells..." he explained while he reached for his own shirt and pulled it off. He then secured a towel around his waste and ruffled his hair. I couldn't believe I was going to do this but I knew there was really no other way. I quickly looked around me to make sure no one else was around watching us. I slipped my jacket off and handed it to Edward. I then pulled my dress up over my head. I pulled my arms through my bra straps and then pushed the straps into my bra. All the time Edward studied my every move but I didn't care. I wrapped the towel around my body.

"Everything look alright?" I asked while I spun around.

"Better than alright..." he hummed. I swatted him.

"Eyes up here" I said while I motioned to my face. He laughed and then reached for the door handle.

"This is it. I'll throw the clothes in the closet near this door for now. Let's pray no one asks any questions about them. You rush over to Alice right away and explain what happened. Hopefully they aren't standing right at the door when we enter" he said with a wink. He slowly pushed the door open and stuck his head in to take a peek. Apparently the coast was clear because he pushed the door fully open and motioned for me to enter. I flew into the suite and quickly walked towards my room. I made quick glances behind me as I scurried to make sure Edward was on his way to his room too. Indeed he was. So far the plan was going smoothly. I knew the worst was to come though. I finally made it to mine and Alice's room. I took a quick breath and calmed myself. I then strutted right into the room. I reminded myself to be confident.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Alice screeched when she saw me enter the room. Oh boy she was pissed. She jumped off her bed and came to stand right in front of me. She had already done her own hair and makeup but was still in the hotels complementary bathrobe.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious

"You left! I know you did! Edward wasn't here either! Where did you go?!" she demanded.

"Alice we went nowhere. We were taking a shower..." I said quietly with a blush appearing on my cheeks. For once in my life I was thankful for that blush. It would make the story more believable. Alice raised an eyebrow and the smiled.

"Really..." she chimed looking quite thrilled. I nodded and then looked down, trying to act embarrassed. The plan had worked! I only hoped Edward was doing as well as I was.

"Well in that case, I'm not mad at you then" Alice said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Now you go and blow dry your hair while I get dressed. I'll do your makeup and finish your hair after" Alice said as she let me go. I grabbed my overnight bag from off of my bed and hurried to the bathroom but before I entered Alice was talking to me again.

"Oh and Bella? Tonight when we get back you'll have to fill me in on the details of your shower..." she said with a wink before she sat back down on her bed and ruffled through some more clothes.

Great.

**Edward's POV**

I slowly crept into mine and Jaspers bedroom. Jasper was lying on one bed with his hands folded behind his head. He appeared to be ready for our evening out. As soon as he saw me he jumped off the bed.

"Dude! Where were you? Alice had a royal flip out!" he said

"Shower" was my simple reply as I tried to make my way to our bathroom without discussing the topic anymore. Jasper then threw himself in front of the bathroom entrance not allowing me pass.

"Dish..." he said with a smile. I knew he didn't believe me.

"Honestly Jasper I was just in the shower..." I tried to explain.

"And where was Bella then?" Jasper questioned

"With me..." I said as I looked straight into his eyes, trying to keep a serious face so he'd believe me.

"Really?!" Jasper exclaimed. "You mean like you two were in the shower together?"

"Yes that's exactly what I mean Jasper" I said while I tried to pry him away from the bathroom door.

"That a boy!" Jasper joked as he slapped my back. "Look man hurry and get dressed. I'll buy you a drink down at the bar and you can fill me in on all the details. The girls won't be ready to leave anytime soon..." he said with a huge grin.

"Sounds like a plan..." I said as I walked into the bathroom. Then I realized I had yet to see my father.

"Wait where's my dad?" I asked as I spun around to face Jasper again.

"Conference call. Apparently there was a major emergency at the hospital. They needed Carlisle's advice. He's in a conference room on the main floor. He said he'd still meet us downstairs for dinner..." Jasper explained.

"Oh alright. Give me like ten minutes and I'll be ready to go" I said

"I'll be here" Jasper said as he flopped back down on the bed and grabbed a magazine that was nearby. I hurried to get changed. I threw on a pair of jeans and a safari style, white, button down shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and left the first two buttons undone just revealing enough of my chest. I slid my white tennis shoes on and tied the laces. I tried to fix my hair with some gel. Then I looked at myself quickly in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable. Indeed I did and I rushed back out into the bedroom. I grabbed my watch, phone, wallet, and keys off the nightstand.

"Ready to go?" I asked Jasper as I walked towards the exit of our room and fastened my watch.

"Definitely" he said as he jumped off the bed and followed behind me. "Looking swanky Edward! Who are you trying to impress?" he laughed. I ignored him and held the main door to the suite open for him.

"Just go..." I muttered. Jasper continued to smile as he exited the suite. We walked to the elevators and rode down to the lobby. Jasper led me to the bar.

"Sit here at this table" Jasper commanded. "I'll go get the drinks. Try and look twenty one alright?" he laughed and walked away. I took a seat at the table and waited for Jasper to return. I hoped Bella was doing alright with Alice. If Alice didn't believe her, our scheme was ruined. Soon enough Jasper was placing a drink in front of me and taking a seat across from me.

"Rum and coke?" I asked Jasper as I sipped my drink. It was such a girly drink in my opinion. Men drank liquor straight.

"I figured I'd take it easy on you. You are a lightweight after all Edward..." Jasper kidded.

"Thanks" I said while I made a face at him.

"So what's the deal here? How was this shower?" he asked me as he sipped his drink.

"What's there to tell Jasper? We took a shower"

"Yes but it couldn't have been an ordinary shower. How far did you get?" he questioned. I didn't know what to say. Bella and I hadn't discussed details of our "shower". If Alice was asking the same questions to Bella our cover could have been blown due to inconsistency. I hummed and hawed trying to figure out what to tell Jasper. Suddenly two women were making themselves comfortable at our table.

"Hi boys" the brunette said as she sipped her drink. I looked at Jasper. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello" Jasper said. I just smiled at them.

"What are two handsome men like you doing here?" the other girl with blonde hair asked.

"Family road trip" Jasper explained remaining quite calm.

"Oh how interesting. So you two are brothers?"

"Yeah..." Jasper said as he gave me a look. I guess it was the truth. He was my brother in law to be.

"So what do you two do?" the brunette asked as she twirled her straw in her drink.

"I'm a pre med student. My brother is studying architecture" I explained.

"Wow those are pretty high power jobs. I like doctors..." she cooed.

"And I happen to adore architects" the blonde announced as she looked at Jasper.

I didn't know what to do. This was all a bit too much for me. I didn't want to be in this situation. Jasper and I just kept silent in hopes that they would leave us be.

"What do you fella's think about leaving this joint and going out on the town?" the blonde asked.

"I don't think their girlfriends would like that very much..." Alice announced out of nowhere. She was now standing right behind Jasper, her hand resting on his shoulder. Bella had come to stand my side and was rubbing my back. The two girls looked first to Alice and then to Bella.

"Sorry. We didn't know..." the brunette began.

"Well now you do. I think this is your cue to go..." Alice said with a bright smile. The two girls stood quickly and walked back to the bar. Alice and Bella than sat in their seats.

"Were you two misbehaving?" Bella asked as she looked at Jasper and I.

"No. They just approached us..." I started

"Yeah. We didn't invite them over or anything..." Jasper added. Bella looked towards Alice.

"Should we believe them?" she asked Alice. Alice appeared to be thinking quite hard about the question. Finally she spoke.

"Yeah we should. Our boys are good boys right?" she asked as he looked towards us. Jasper and I just nodded.

"That's what I thought" Alice said with a wink.

"We need to get moving guys. Carlisle is waiting for us in the lobby" Bella said as she rose from her seat. I glanced at my watch. I couldn't believe it was already seven thirty. Everyone else rose from the table and followed Bella into the lobby. Indeed Carlisle was waiting for us.

"There you guys are! Is everyone ready to leave?" he asked. We all nodded.

"Good. We'll need to drive there. It's raining quite heavily right now. We'll have to take the Porsche Edward so we can all fit. Do you have your keys?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I said as I pulled the keys out from my jeans and handed them to my dad. I knew he wanted to drive.

"Alright let's hit the road then kids" Carlisle announced as he marched off to the front doors. Jasper took Alice's hand in his and followed right after Carlisle. I put my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close to me so I could whisper in her ear.

"Did Alice fall for it?" I asked trying to be as quiet and inconspicuous as possible while we followed Alice and Jasper outside.

"Yes" Bella giggled into my ear. I smiled and motioned for her to give me a small high five.

"We make a good team Bella Swan" I whispered as I escorted her into the car and slid in beside her.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN:** Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay in this post. My uncle is very sick and I havent been around much to write anything. I wrote this at 3am for you so it may not be the greatest and the editing is dreadful. Its very short too i know :( but just bare with me...I know you all will LOVE the next chapter. Thanks for all your support! Stay Tuned for sexiness!

**Chapter 29 **

**After all the trouble you go to, you get about as much actual "food" out of eating an artichoke as you would from licking 30 or 40 postage stamps. Miss Piggy **

**Bella's POV **

All five of us piled into the car with ease. I was sandwiched in between Edward and Jasper since Alice refused to be seated in a confined area that may have messed up her outfit or hair. Honestly.

"I bet those girls wish they were me right now!" I said as we pulled away from the hotel. Alice snorted but Edward and Jasper seemed oblivious. Carlisle didn't even bother to get involved. I think he knew better.

"What do you mean Bells?" Edward asked. Sometimes he could be so dense.

"I mean they'd love to be sitting where I'm sitting, smushed between two very attractive, very fit, very charming men. You know I just simply adore doctors and architects..." I explained trying to hold back my giggles. Alice however couldn't contain herself and was laughing quite hard.

"Oh god. Are you two ever going to let this go? Or will we hear about it for the rest of our lives?" Jasper asked as he shook his head.

"Jasper don't be rude! Bella just complimented you on a pile of things. Thank her!" Alice demanded.

"Thank you Bella for calling me attractive, fit, and charming" he said immediately before sticking his tongue out at Alice behind her back. I giggled.

"You too Edward!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thank you Bella for calling me attractive..." he said as placed tiny kisses on my jaw line "and fit ...and charming..."

"Just tell me I'm going to have to watch this all night..." Jasper sighed as he rested his head against the window. "I'll jump out right now..." he laughed to himself.

"We'll behave right Edward?" I asked while I looked up at him. He stopped kissing me. "Right" he muttered. The last thing he wanted to do was to stop but what could you do? In no time we were pulling into the restaurant parking lot. Jasper hopped out of the car eagerly, once we had parked of course, and went to help Alice out of the front seat. Edward slid off the seat gracefully and waited outside of the car holding out his hand out to help me down. It was much warmer out now and the rain was starting to ease up. The clouds were starting to disappear and the sky lightened a bit. As we walked to the restaurant entrance I was struck by a sudden worry. I stopped walking abruptly. The Cullen's seemed to notice and turned around to face me.

"Toulouse!" I exclaimed. "We didn't feed him!". I knew Toulouse was in the hotel room but I had totally forgotten to feed him. Edward's surprise and that whole shower scheme really had me distracted. I was a terrible owner. Edward looked concerned too and grabbed the keys out of his fathers hand and began to walk back to the car. I followed suit.

"Kids!" Carlisle shouted after us. "You don't need to worry! I took care of everything". I felt so relieved. I hurried back to face Carlisle.

"Thank you!" I said as I hugged him. He seemed taken back by the embrace but eventually chuckled.

"It was my pleasure. I enjoyed spending some time with the little guy. He kept me company during that conference call. Then I got the hotel chef to make something up for him" he explained. I was so thankful that I didn't let Carlisle go.

"Bella, honey, you can let go now" he whispered to me and then laughed.

"Oh! Yeah...right. Sorry!" I said, embarrassed. "Let's eat already!" Carlisle said and then walked into the restaurant. We followed after him and waited to be seated. Edward was holding me close to him.

"We need to talk" he whispered in my ear. I looked at him confused.

"Why?" I whispered back. "Complications..." he said. I was still confused. The hostess was just starting to escort us to our table but Edward held me back.

"Are you guys coming?" Alice asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah. I just need a moment with Bella. We'll meet you at the table..." Edward said. Alice just smiled and followed Jasper and Carlisle to the table.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward as he pulled us away from a nearby crowd of people.

"Jasper has been asking me questions about our "shower""

"So has Alice..." I said, still not understanding where he was going with this. "I don't see the big deal..."

"The big deal may be that our stories won't complement each other. Jasper is dying for details and I'll have to give him something tonight when we get back. I'm sure Alice will talk to you about it too. If Jasper and Alice compare notes then we'll be screwed. We need to be consistent..." he explained. I hadn't even thought about that. Thank God he had or else we were doomed.

"You're right" I began "but we don't have time to discuss details now Edward... everyone is waiting for us. They're probably wondering what were doing..."

"I know. I just wanted to let you know about all this. We'll have to come up with something when we get back to the hotel tonight. We'll have some time to ourselves before we all go to bed so just start thinking about details..." he said with a wink.

"I will. Now lets get back to your family before they think we've snuck off" I giggled. Edward grabbed my hand and walked me to our table. I once again sat beside Jasper. Edward and Alice sat directly across from us while Carlisle sat at the head of the table.

"Everything alright?" Carlisle asked as soon as we were comfortably seated.

"For sure. I just wanted to complement Bella on how beautiful she looks tonight" Edward said. I blushed.

"You can thank Alice for all of this..." I said as I looked down at myself.

"Well an artist can only be as good as her canvas..." Alice laughed. I blushed even more.

"Thanks" I muttered as I continued to look down into my lap. I was never very good with complements.

"Can I order for us all?" Carlisle asked breaking the awkward silence once the waitress arrived. I had no objections to Carlisle ordering; he always knew what was best. Taking a glance and the menu one more time he pointed to something and spoke very faintly to the waitress. She nodded and then scurried off. Moments later drinks arrived for us all. I took a sip and noticed that Carlisle was smiling at us.

"Shall I make a toast?" he asked the group. Jasper and Edward hit their glasses with their spoons. Alice and I cheered. Everyone else in the restaurant probably thought we were nuts but we didn't care. Carlisle lifted his glass and cleared his throat.

"To my wonderful children..." he started "which includes you, Bella and Jasper. This upcoming year is going to hold many great things. I know for a fact that all of you will do amazing things with your lives and I have never been so proud. I wish you all the success in the world and never forget that your family is always here to support and encourage you. I love you all very much and I hope that you enjoy this year to its fullest extent. Cheers!" he exclaimed as he held his glass higher and then took a sip. I could have been mistaken, but I thought I saw Carlisle eyes mist over. This was probably hard for him. Edward was his last child to leave home and soon Alice and Jasper would have their own lives too. I reached over to place my hand on Carlisle's. I was truly touched by his speech, especially since he included me as one of his children. I felt the need to say something.

"May I say something too?" I asked as I lifted my glass. All eyes were on me now. "I just want to thank all of you for accepting me the way you have. You are the greatest people I have ever met and I am thankful for every day that I have got to spend with you. I've come to love all of you and I'm going to miss you very much. Like Juliet said "parting is such sweet sorrow...": we're all heading in our own directions but I know that we'll always be there for each other no matter how far apart we actually are. Here's to great memories and a hope for many many more..." I said as I sipped my drink. Everyone clapped after my speech and people were beginning to stare. Oh how I loved awkward moments...

After a good half hour a huge tray of sushi was delivered to our table. We chatted and reminisced while we ate. We were laughing so hard I points I don't think any of us could breathe. I only wished Esme, Emmett, Rose, and the twins were there to join in the fun. Soon afterwards it was time to leave the restaurant. We walked outside to discover the weather was absolutely beautiful. It was cool and the skies were so clear you could probably see every star. I heard Carlisle suggesting a walk along the waterfront to Jasper and Alice, who were walking in front of Edward and I. Suddenly I had an idea...I was feeling a tad bit naughty.

"Follow my lead!" I hissed to Edward.

"What?" Edward asked quietly. I just winked at him. I prayed everything fell into place like I wanted.

"How about a walk before we head back to the hotel?" Carlisle asked me and Edward.

"Sure!" Edward said. So much for following my lead.

"Actually guys I'm not feeling all too great. I think I'll head back to the hotel..." I said.

"Oh no. We'll all head back to the hotel then" Carlisle said.

"No no! Don't worry about me. I think I'm just tired. You, Alice and Jasper should go and enjoy your walk. Edward will take me back. I don't want to ruin your night..."

"Are you sure Bells?" I heard Jasper ask

"Of course I am. You guys go and have fun!"

"Well... call us if you have any problems kids. You can drive back and we'll catch a cab later on. You get some rest Bella..." Carlisle said.

"I will" I said with a smile. Alice gave me a quick hug and Jasper waved as they walked towards the main street and disappered around the corner.

"Bella are you really not well? Maybe Carlisle should have come with us..." Edward said, looking rather worried.

"I'm not sick you dork! I was all part of my plan..." I began to explain.

"What? What are we doing then?" Edward asked

"We are heading back to the hotel..."

"Oh". Edward had cut me off prematurely. He seemed disappointed but I knew he'd like what I had to say next

"... to take a shower" I added "...together..."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:** Hi guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. My uncle is quite ill and ive been trying to spend a lot of time with him. I know this chapter is short but it is the shower scene. I hope you all enjoy. Once again it was written very early this morning so i apologize for poor wording/spelling. Thanks for your support. Much love xo

**Chapter 30 **

**"Tonight I'm going to shower and then just walk for about four hours and look at the moon" Rafer Johnson**

**Bella's POV**

Edward had swept me off my feet and was running me to the car. I had never seen him smile so huge. I giggled as he placed me in the passenger seat and did up my belt for me. He hurried over to the driver's side and we were speeding out of the parking lot in two seconds flat. In no time we were at the hotel. Edward left the car running for the valet and rushed over to my side. He helped me slide out of the car and took my hand. He led us to the elevator and we stepped in quickly. No one was in the elevator and Edward found it to be the perfect opportunity to begin our fun. He pushed me up against the padded walls of the elevator and crushed his lips onto mine. He held me still by my hips and with every new kiss he moved his body closer and closer to mine. Soon enough the elevator doors opened and we had reached our floor. I skipped out to wait in front of the door of the suite. Edward pulled the card key out of his pocket and thrust the door open. He escorted me down the hallway to a very grand bathroom with a huge, walk in, glass shower. He reached into the shower and turned on the water. I was officially going to do this.

"We won't have much time…" Edward explained as he approached me and began kissing the hollow of my neck. I already knew I was loosing control. I nodded and made my way for the buttons on his shirt. One by one I undid them, not nearly as quickly as I wished I could. Edward continued to kiss my neck. I felt his lips curve into a smile on my neck once I finally managed to get his shirt off. Before I knew it Edward lips had left my body and his hands were grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it up over my head. I pushed my shoes off and began to undo Edward's belt. He followed my lead and removed his shoes as well while he placed kisses further down my chest. I threw the belt aside and undid the button and zipper of his jeans allowing them to slip off his body. He stepped out of them once they hit the floor and pushed them aside with his feet. Next Edward moved to my jeans unzipping them with great ease and speed. He pulled them off me, one leg at a time, and threw them somewhere. Now we were on equal playing field: Edward in his boxers and I in my bra and panties. The room was beginning to fog up as hot mist floated away from the shower. Edward reached for the clasp of my bra and in one swoop undid it and let it fall to the ground. I saw him admiring my body as he pulled me closer to him. He continued to stare at me while tracing my breasts with his fingers. His touch was gentle but sent chills down my spine. I could see he was enjoying himself and I was becoming flushed. I reached for his boxers but one of his hands stopped mine. With his other hand he reached for my thong and ripped the fine lace that held it together. I was finally fully exposed to him. He stepped closer to be and kissed me starting at my bellybutton and working his way up to my ear.

"Get in…" he whispered to me as he motioned his head to the shower. Being complacent I followed his command but I found it unfair that he was still dressed. I stepped into the shower letting the heat of the water relieve my tensions. I let the water splash on my face when suddenly I felt Edward grab me around my waist from behind. He pushed us further under the spray of the water then spun me around to face him. He grinned at me before my eyes fully adjusted to the water pelting us. I began to asses his body. His hair was soaked but he had pushed it back. His sculpted chest and rock hard abs were glistening with water droplets. I let my fingers trace them. I continued to admire him, my eyes scanning further and further down his body. Eventually I made it to his cock. I was amazed at how large he was. My mouth must have dropped open because Edward began to chuckle.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked as he moved closer and closer to me, pushing me up against one of the glass walls of the shower. I nodded for I wasn't able to formulate a sentence. He smiled and then grabbed me around my waist.

"Good, because I love what I'm seeing…" he said as he quickly licked his lips before assaulting my abdomen region again with kisses. I was beginning to heat up and I felt myself melting under his touch. The hot water was still trickling down on us as I intertwined my fingers in Edward's hair. I pulled his face up to meet mine and kissed him. He held me tighter to his body. He hands traced shapes on my thighs, then my ass, then my back. I let my nails dig into his back with every touch. He was sending me over the edge and I couldn't compose myself. He massaged and squeezed my breasts and I felt his erection growing larger against my thighs. I broke away from our kiss to gasp. The hot air was filling my lungs and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Edward however continued to find places on my bare body to kiss. His mouth was soon at my breasts. My nipples were erect as he took one breast in his mouth. Excitement shot through my body.

"Edward…" I moaned as I arched my head back. He moved onto the other breast now, biting gently. His hand played with the nipple of my other exposed breast. My nails were now digging deeper into Edward's back but he didn't seem to care.

"Oh my god" I gasped as Edward's actions became more exaggerated and passion filled. Eventually Edward pulled away panting.

"You're amazing…" he said as he made his way back to kissing me but I held him at bay. He looked at me puzzled. I grabbed him by his arm and spun him around so that he was standing where I was previously. I stood in front of him. I felt empowered. The hot water was beginning to fade away now but I didn't mind. Evidentially neither did Edward. His erection appeared to be even larger now and I knew he couldn't hold on much longer. I wiped the water off my face and pushed my hair back. I knew we had already been in here for too long and we needed to get out but I had to tease him just a bit. I pushed Edward right up against the wall and secured his hands by his side. I slowly slid onto my knees. Edward's cock was now right in my face. I looked up at him. He had eager eyes and was anxiously awaiting what I was going to do. I smiled a devious smile and looked back down to his erection. I took my index finger and stroked the underside of his dick once. I felt him shudder under my touch. I looked up to see his hands where grabbing at the shower wall. I looked back down and stroked him another time.

"Bella!" he shouted. I was getting to him finally. I stroked him again. Now his body was practically shaking.

"Oh my fucking god…" Edward gasped. I laughed to myself. I was having too much fun seeing him squirm like this. I just stared up at him.

"Bella please...you can't leave me like this….please…" he moaned. I watched him slide slightly down the wall, giving in.

"Bella please do something…" he whined. I was enjoying this far too much to give him what he wanted. I continued to look at him and smile. I was being terrible. He eyes were pleading with me. I moved my mouth closer to his cock. I could sense Edward becoming even more excited. His body was anxiously craving me but I wasn't going to give it to him. I moved closer and stroked him again, this time with more vigor. Edward gasped.

"More…" he demanded as he tried to pull me closer to him. I giggled. I put my mouth as close to his member as possible. I kissed the head of his dick quickly before standing straight up. Edward looked shocked and slid fully down to the floor of the shower, trembling. He had lost it. His eyes continued to plead with me for more but it couldn't happen. Not tonight. I bent back down to kiss Edward on the lips.

"You can tell Jasper I left you wanting more…" I whispered as I let my tongue trace his stone hard lips. Edward whimpered. I giggled again and strutted out of the shower.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN:** Hi All. So heres the next chapter. Its a bit longer so i hope it makes up for the lack of updates. Once again this was typed up quickly so i'm sure there are mistakes. keep on reviewing! Just a few notes before you read:

1) thank you all so much for your support in regards to my uncle. he's getting a bit better so its all good:)

2) Thanks for such great reviews! I'm really glad you all are enjoying my writing and wanting more!

3) Some of you have PM'd me asking me to send you the picture of Edward and Bella's house since the link on my profile no longer works. See what happened is someone bought their house! (how dare they i know!) So now the site has removed the pictures and i didn't bother to save it because i'm an idiot some days. So im soo very very sorry about that. But i am in the process of looking for a similar house. hopefully i will have some sucess soon.

4) Lastly, some of you weren't pleased with the last chapter...the shower scene. You could call Bella a bitch all you want but i really dont care. She was just teasing him. Girls like to do that :)...a lot ahaha...i know i do. Anyways trust me when i write something I'm thinking about ten chapters ahead already. **Everything** happens for a reason. Hint hint

**Chapter 31 **

**"You know how easily and suddenly these things happen, beginning in playful teasing and ending in something a little warmer than friendship. You squeeze the slender arm which is passed through yours, you venture to take the little gloved hand, you say good night at absurd length in the shadow of the door. It is innocent and very interesting, love trying his wings in a first little flutter."-Arthur Conan Doyle **

**Bella's POV**

I felt very proud of myself as I left the shower. I had finally sent Edward over the edge, something I'd never seen before. I wrapped myself in the bathrobe that was hanging behind the door and glanced towards the shower. The glass was fogged up and too opaque to see features through but I could make out Edward's body. He was "finishing himself off" so to say, since I decided not to. I could hear him softly moaning and I couldn't help but laugh for awhile. Edward was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't hear me so I decided to start cleaning up the bathroom. I collected all our clothes off the floor and made piles for each of us. I got a towel ready for Edward so he could dry off once he stepped out of the shower. I knew Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper would be returning very soon so I had to move quickly. I blew dry my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I cleaned the mist of the mirror to take a look at my face. My mascara hadn't run but the rest of my makeup had come off and was smudged in different places. I quickly scrambled to wash my face and then I heard Edward shutting of the water and stepping out of the shower. I whipped around to face him and threw him the towel.

"How'd you make out?" I laughed as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He gave me a nasty sneer and then smiled. He approached me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I wish you hadn't stopped Bella…." he whispered as he played with my hair.

"I love seeing you squirm and fall apart…" I giggled while I rubbed his chest.

"Uh huh…." He hummed as he moved his hand to the tie that was holding my bathrobe shut. I shooed him away.

"We've had enough for one night honey. We need to look unsuspicious when everyone gets back…" I explained as I tried to pull away but Edward's hold was too strong.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Bella?" he asked as he stared me right in the eyes.

"Yes. I saw…" I said as I pointed a finger towards the towel that was covering his waist. He laughed.

"I'm glad we did this…" Edward began "I just wish you hadn't left me hanging like that…"

"What can I say? I am a tease Edward Cullen and you love every bit of it. Maybe next time I won't be so cruel…" I whispered as I brought his face to meet mine. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"Next time I'm in control…" he explained with a wink as he let me go and grabbed his pile of clothes from the floor.

"I'll meet you in your room. Go and look tired…". Edward dashed off towards his bedroom and I made my way to mine. I slipped into a pair of boy shorts and a tank top after throwing my clothes from the evening into my duffle bag. I brushed my teeth quickly and then turned down my bed. I hopped in and soon after Edward came into my room wearing a t-shirt and a pair of PJ bottoms.

"All settled?" he asked as he took a seat on Alice's bed and rested his head on the pillow. His hair was already dry and he looked just like he had earlier this evening.

"Settled. Everyone will be home soon I bet…" I began but was interrupted by Alice prancing through the door. Speak of the devil.

"Hi guys!" she shouted as she took a seat on the edge of her bed to remove her shoes. Edward poked her with his big toe and she swatted him off.

"How are you feeling Bella?" she asked while she continued to undo the buckles of her left shoe.

"Better. I was just really tired. I managed to catch a couple winks before Edward came in here and started bothering me…" I said with a wink while Alice obverted her eyes from mine to look at Edward.

"Why didn't you leave her alone you boob…she's tired" Alice said as she poked Edward.

"I just came in to check on her!" Edward tried to explain. Thank god he was following my lead.

"I guess that's true Alice. It's all alright. How was your walk?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Great. The waterfront is beautiful here. It's a shame you guys had to miss it but I'm sure we'll be back here at some point. Jasper thought he saw a shooting star so we all made a wish and then Dad treated us to ice cream and we came back" she explained while she stood from the bed and moved to her suitcase to grab her PJ's. She scooted off to the bathroom and closed the door slightly.

"It really is a shame you guys weren't there! We all missed you. You know we won't have many more days like this left…" Alice shouted from behind the door. Neither Edward or I responded but we knew it was the truth. We only had a couple of days left as a group and it would be sad seeing everyone going their own ways. Alice emerged from the bathroom wearing a set of pink satin pajamas and began walking towards the bedroom door.

"You" she pointed to Edward "will be gone by the time I get back. I'm going to say goodnight to Jasper and Dad and then I need to talk to Bella for a bit". She then proceeded to skip out of the room.

"She can be so bossy sometimes! It drives me insane!" Edward said as he rolled off the bed and came to sit at my side. "I don't want to leave Bells…" he added as he nuzzled his face in my hair. I patted his back.

"You have to sweetheart…" I cooed.

"I know" he murmured. "You and Jasper will have a nice chat anyways…" I said as I kissed his forehead and pushed him off the bed. "Get a move on mister…or else you'll have to face Alice's wrath…" I giggled. He bent down to kiss my check and then made his way for the door.

"Are we meeting in our dreams tonight?" he asked me as he tapped the doorframe with his fingers. I loved when he was sweet and romantic like that.

"We always do…" I whispered. We both smiled.

"I'll see you in no time then" he said with a wink and then headed out the door. Within two minutes of his departure Alice ran back into the room. She looked thrilled to see that Edward wasn't there.

"DETAILS!" she exclaimed "I need details about that shower and I want them right now!". I sighed. The "fun" was about to start. Just then I realized I should say goodnight to Carlisle and Jasper.

"Okay, Alice, I will give you details but can I go say goodnight to the guys first?" I asked. She nodded and allowed me to skip out into the living room. Jasper and Carlisle were sitting in front of the big screen TV. Edward was no where in sight.

"Hi guys" I said as I ducked my head in between theirs from behind the couch. I think I must have scared them because they both jumped off the couch.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Carlisle asked me while he placed his hand over his heart. Jasper stood by his side with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sorry to scare you… I just came to say goodnight..." I explained.

"Oh" Carlisle and Jasper said together. I made my way closer to them.

"So goodnight" I said as I stood on my tip toes to give Carlisle a peck on the check.

"Night honey" was his response as he gave me a slight squeeze and took a seat back on the couch.

"Night loser" I said to Jasper jokingly. I also reached to give him a quick kiss. He met me halfway and pulled me into a hug.

"Night dork" he kidded back before joining Carlisle back on the couch.

"Don't stay up too late boys!" I said as I walked to my room. I heard them huffing at me. I took my time walking back but realized I'd have to tell Alice about the shower at some point so I better just grin and bear it. I entered the room to see Alice already snug in her bed waiting for me.

"So!" she exclaimed as she saw me enter. I climbed into my bed.

'So?" I countered.

"Tell me everything…leave out no detail…unless you are telling me about how Edward looks naked…I can't stomach that…he is my brother after all…" she kidded. At least that broke the ice.

"Well something just came over me today. I think Edward was shocked I even wanted to shower with him. It was really nothing Alice, heavy make-out session, touching here and there, let's say I had some fun with Edward…" I giggled.

"Explain!" Alice screeched as she sat up in her bed and crossed her feet. For the next half an hour I filled Alice in on my showering experience. She was so enthralled with the story and kept pushing for more details. Eventually I had given her every detail possible and she seemed pleased.

"This is so great!" she exclaimed once I had officially finished my story.

"Way to go Bella…this is a big step. I am so proud of you!" Alice giggled.

"Oh thanks" I said sarcastically. This whole conversation was very ninth grade. I felt embarrassed.

"No really Bells, good for you!"

"It was nothing really special Alice…"

"Don't say that! It was special. You'll remember it forever I bet…" Alice said

"Maybe you're right" I said with a yawn. I was actually beyond exhausted.

"How about we get some sleep? Tomorrow will be another long day…" Alice suggested as she reached to shut the table lamp off and readjusted her covers.

"Sounds good to me. Goodnight Alice" I said as I rolled over on my side.

"Sweet dreams Bella. I'm glad you shared your shower story with me…"

"So am I. Love you Alice…"

"Right back at you Bells…"

**Edward's POV**

I waited patiently for Jasper to come back to our room so I could get the questioning over with. I wasn't in the mood to watch TV so I read instead. After about an hour he came shuffling into the room yawning. Toulouse was trailing at his heals letting out tiny yawns himself.

"I don't know Ed…I may just have to take this little fella with me to New York" Jasper joked as he plopped himself down on the bed and pulled Toulouse up to join him.

"Maybe you and Alice should get a dog too…" I suggested.

"Once we're married maybe" he sighed while playing with Toulouse's floppy ears. Jasper looked somewhat sad.

"Are you alright man?" I asked

"Fine. Just I can't believe how time has flown…I'll be graduating and getting married this summer. My life is about to officially start..." he said with a slight smile but I knew he was hesitating.

"Are you worried about the future?"

"Kind of" he said with a shrug

"Don't be. Think of all the great things the future holds! You're already an Uncle and soon you'll have your own family. Think about all the good times you guys will have, think about all the fun this family as a whole will have. You have so much to look forward to Jazz…" I said trying to comfort him.

"I know…I really have nothing to worry about right?" he said with a chuckle.

"Not one thing" I said with a wink.

"Thanks" he whispered as he placed Toulouse on the floor and patted his tiny head. "So! Tell me about you and Bella…" Jasper chirped. His attitude has changed and he seemed much more cheery.

"I love her…" I began

"I know that you knob…I meant about the shower!" he said as he threw a pillow towards me. It hit me square in the face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yes the shower. I'll tell you it was great fun" I said while throwing his pillow back to him.

"Well obviously" Jasper said as he rolled his eyes. "Give me more than that man..." I filled Jasper in with the details of the shower quickly.

"Wow she really left you hanging like that eh?" Jasper asked as he shook his head. "That's rough" he laughed.

"Tell me about it" I sighed. "

Well its better than nothing Ed…" Jasper laughed again.

"I know…I know…I told her next time I'm in control though" I said with a devious smile. I defiantly had plans for her "punishment".

"Well I have a feeling she better brace herself" Jasper chuckled

"She won't know what hit her!" I laughed. We sounded so childish. I looked down to see that Toulouse was happily asleep near my shoes.

"He's out like a light" I whispered to Jazz. "Maybe we should try and catch a few winks ourselves.."

"I couldn't agree more. Night Ed…thanks for the talk and thanks for the first chapter of the Edward and Bella sexless saga" he kidded with me.

"You're welcome but don't fear! I'm sure I will be adding to the story very soon and it will no longer be the Edward and Bella sexless saga if you catch my drift…" I laughed.

"You go and get her champ…now shut up and get some sleep" Jasper grinned and laughed before he pulled the covers over his head. I bid him goodnight and fell asleep quickly myself.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

**Bella's POV**

I woke up bright and early. The sun wasn't even shinning through the window but I knew I couldn't sleep anymore. I peered over to see Alice sleeping soundly in her bed with a smile on her face. She was probably dreaming of Jasper. I decided to let her continue sleeping and slid out of my bed as quietly as I could. I tiptoed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and threw my bathrobe on. I exited the bedroom as quickly and silently as possible and made my way to the suites kitchen area. I was shocked to see Carlisle sitting at the table with a coffee. He was reading the paper and looked quite enthralled, so much so that he didn't even see me walk in. I gave the table a slight knock.

"Hi" I whispered as I took a seat.

"Bella! My goodness you're up early. Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked as he folded up his paper and placed it on the table.

"Of course. I guess I just couldn't sleep anymore. What about you? I thought you'd be trying to catch up on your sleep while we were on this trip" I said.

"Oh Bella trust me, doctors get use to sleep deprivation. If I sleep too much I start to feel sick actually. Esme thinks I'm up all day and night but I do get about four hours of sleep and that's enough for me" he chuckled. "

Oh. I guess that makes sense" I chirped but in actuality I didn't understand the reasoning. "I guess Edward will be like that too then…"

"You'll see it first hand I'm sure my dear. Now, how about some coffee?" Carlisle asked as he stood from the table and made his way to the coffee machine. I nodded at him and soon enough he had placed a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of me.

"Thanks" I sighed. "So what's the plan for today?" I asked as I took a small sip of my coffee. "

Well I figure we'll be leaving here around nine. I'd like to leave earlier but I know for a fact Alice will keep us waiting" he laughed. "Jasper and Edward will probably sleep in too. Anyways the drive is much shorter today then yesterday so we'll be at your place around five tonight. Of course we'll stop for a snack and some lunch at some point too but I've factored that into the schedule already" he finished. I took a quick glimpse at the clock that hung on the wall. It was five thirty in the morning. We still had hours before we left. What was I going to do for that long? I racked my brain trying to figure out what I was going to do but Carlisle interrupted my thinking.

"Bella I was thinking that you might want to take your car for a spin this morning. I know you didn't have much time with it yesterday and I think now would be a perfect time to try it out. You'll need to get use to it. So what do you say?" he asked me with a smile.

"I think that's a great idea! Can we try like right now?" I asked getting all excited.

"Of course we can. Just let me go and get dressed. I'll meet you near the front doors in a couple of minutes. Don't forget your driver's license…" he said as he moved from the table and began walking towards his bedroom. I rushed back to my room trying to be as quiet as possible. I grabbed a pair of yoga pants I had packed and threw them on with a t-shirt. I slid on a pair of flip flops and grabbed my purse. I darted for the front door to see Carlisle waiting for me.

"You ready?" he asked as he dangled a set of car keys in front of my face. I snatched them quickly from him with a huge smile.

"Ready!" I exclaimed as I threw open the door and stepped into the hall. Carlisle walked by my side to the elevators and escorted me in. When we reached the lobby he led the way out to the parking lot. The valet service wasn't running this early so we had to walk to find my car. Eventually my eye caught it sitting towards the back of the parking lot. I skipped along soon reaching it with Carlisle trailing behind.

Minutes later Carlisle and I were buckled in safely and were backing out of the parking spot. It took some time for me to become accustomed to the power the car had. I barely had to touch the pedal before I was flying. I drove onto the main drag and noticed no one else was on the road. I rolled down the windows and opened the sun roof. Then I peered over to Carlisle and smiled. He grinned back at me. He knew what I wanted to do.

"Go ahead…" he hummed as he focused back on the road. I pushed the pedal to the metal. The car lurched forward at top speed and we were zooming down the road. This was so unlike me. I was a law abiding citizen and never speed but who could resist the urge with this beauty of a vehicle. If my father ever saw me doing this he would have my head.

"I love this!" I laughed as I continued to race down the road. Carlisle laughed as he let his hand rest outside the car. It seemed to be floating due to the speed we were traveling. Far in the distance I saw traffic signals so I knew I had to slow down eventually. I lifted my foot gently of the gas pedal and the car slowed. When I reached the signals the light was red and I stopped the car gracefully.

"Carlisle I really want to thank you for this car…" I began while we waited for the light to change.

"Bella please don't worry about it. It was my pleasure to do this for you. I'm glad to see your enjoying it" he chuckled. I smiled not knowing what else to do.

"Well at least let me buy you breakfast" I insisted noticing a small open café on the other side of the signals.

"I can live with that…" he said with a smile.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After a quick breakfast Carlisle and I were back on the road. I had bought breakfast for the rest of the gang and was anxious to get back to the hotel before it got cold. Naturally, the traffic was terrible…it was the morning rush. It took forever to get back but eventually we made it. The valet dealt with my car and Carlisle helped to carry the food up to our suite. While in the elevator my phone vibrated in my purse.

"Oh shoot" I said as I tried to balance a tray of coffee in one hand and use my other hand to open my purse. I managed to grab my cell and noticed it was Edward.

"Hi" I panted. I was out of breath from struggling to find my phone

"You better be with my dad…." he started in a grumpy tone. Edward was not a morning person to begin with and the fact that I was "missing" probably didn't help his mood. I figured I'd be in for a lecture. Edward was so protective of me and always worried. I rolled my eyes at Carlisle. He got my drift.

"I _am_ with him Edward. No need to worry. We're actually just stepping off the elevator now. We'll be back in the suite in no time. I even bought you breakfast honey…"I said cheerfully. Carlisle laughed.

"It better be good" Edward said still trying to sound stern but I knew he was cracking. I knew he was smiling on the other side of the phone. He proceeded to hang up. I slapped my phone shut and sighed.

"That boy…." I muttered forgetting Carlisle was walking beside me.

"You're telling me!" he remarked while shaking his head. I giggled. Soon we were at the door to the suite. I opened the door only to be rushed by Alice and Jasper, who were still in their PJ's.

"Food!" Jasper shouted as he reached to grab a coffee for Alice and himself from the tray.

"Thanks guys!" Alice said while reaching for the bag of sweets Carlisle held. They both walked towards the kitchen. Carlisle followed after them telling them to save some for Edward.

Edward was no where in sight so I figured he must be in his room still. I made my way over there to see Edward playing on the floor with Toulouse. It was too cute. Toulouse was rolling all over the floor while Edward rubbed his tummy and smiled.

"Knock knock" I said interrupting their fun. Edward looked up at me while Toulouse came traipsing to my feet.

"Hi there" I whispered to Toulouse as I sat down on the floor to pet him. The coffee tray was still in my hand but Edward came and helped me out.

"Morning darling" he said as he placed a kiss on my forehead and went to sit back on the bed. He began sipping his coffee.

"There still may be treats for you in the kitchen if Alice and Jasper haven't devoured them" I giggled.

"I'll go check it out in a few minutes" he cooed as he motioned for me to join him on the bed. Instead I sat on his lap, taking him by surprise. I kissed him quickly.

"Did you dream of me last night?" I asked while I played with the curls in his hair.

"Yes…" he hummed before taking another gulp of coffee.

"What did we do?" I asked innocently. Edward laughed before he spoke.

"I don't think I can tell you _that_ sweetheart…"


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** Hellllllo everyone! So here is the next chappy...its quite short and is kinda filler info. More to come very soon. Review away. You're support is much appreciated! much love xo

PS: i am still in the midst of finding another example of Bella and Edward's house...it's been harder than i thought it would be...

**Chapter 32**

"**"Nunquam lamiae morde me dice"  
-- Never say bite me to a Vampire****"- hehe**

**Bella's POV**

This was absolutely ridiculous. I had been spilling my guts to Edward for the last couple of months about my fantasies and dreams and here he is refusing to let me know his. I pouted up at him.

"Why not Edward?" I asked trying to look upset. He paid no attention to me and took another sip of his coffee before placing the cup on the bed stand. I waited patiently for a response, for what felt like hours, before I saw a smile appearing on Edward's face. He leaned in close to me and placed his lips near my ear.

"Because I'd rather show you…" he whispered in a harsh yet very sexy voice. Immediately I felt myself being pulled off his lap and pushed down onto the bed. His body hovered over mine, his hips straddling mine, while his arms flanked my head. I had no idea what his intentions were until he crushed his lips onto mine. I felt the weight of his body on me now as edged closer. I kissed him back with great enthusiasm. Soon I was beginning to feel like I was suffocating…I needed air. He must have noticed since he moved his lips to my neck and began playing with the bottom of my T-shirt. I drew in a few quick breathes before attempting to pull his face back up to mine. Unfortunately my clumsiness had re-emerged and I smashed my forehead into his as I went to kiss him.

"Ow" he cringed before he lifted his weight off of me and rolled onto the bed. I felt like such an idiot. I was just about to begin apologizing when I heard laughing in the background. I discovered that Jasper was standing in the doorway, looking as giddy as could be.

"Nice job Bella…way to ruin the moment" he chuckled. He had obviously been standing there for a while. I groaned. This was just great.

"What are you doing here Jasper? Spying on us?" I asked as I swung my feet over the side of the bed. I looked back to Edward and mouthed "I'm so sorry" with a frown. He laughed lightly and winked at me.

"I was ordered...yeah I guess that's the right word, by Alice to come and get you Bella. She wants to get you ready…" Jasper explained.

"UGH!" I huffed as I pushed myself off the bed to stand up.

"Sorry" Jasper said with a shrug. "It's my room too you know…"

"JASPER!" I shouted hoping he would realize that I was annoyed and frustrated with him.

"Okay! Okay! God I'm sorry. I'll let you two be. Come on Toulouse. Lets go for a walk" he said and then turned to walk out of the room with Toulouse by his side. I slumped back onto the bed.

"Tell me this really happened…" I sighed feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

"Oh did it ever" Edward laughed as he rubbed my back.

"Great" I mumbled. I really just felt like crawling into a ball.

"Oh Bella don't worry about it. I love you for your clumsiness and Jasper won't be angry at you…" he said trying to comfort me. "We'll just have to do this another time…" he continued as he pushed my hair aside and began kissing the back of my neck and shoulders.

"Promise?" I asked trying to be flirtatious.

"Uh…yeah" he chuckled. "Now you better go and see Alice before she starts World War Three…"

"Fine" I sighed while standing up from the bed again. Edward pushed me forward with his foot.

"Get going" he said with a wink. I giggled and then skipped out of the room.

Indeed Alice was waiting for me. She was sitting on the edge of her bed and placing clothes in her suitcase. Surrounding her on the bed were several more items of clothing and shoes. No doubt she already had our outfits picked for the day. I had full intentions on wearing my sweats but Alice would never let me.

"So what am I wearing?" I asked quickly, startling Alice for her back was towards me.

"Jeeze! Don't sneak up on people like that Bella!" she laughed as she jumped off the bed and rushed to my side.

"I have everything all ready to go for you. All you need to do is shower and get dressed!" she said with glee before returning back to her bed and holding up my outfit. White shorts and a pink T-shirt. That was fair enough. I smiled at her and nodded.

"You can wear your own sandals…you know the silver ones?" she added before throwing the clothes at me.

"That's fine by me Alice"

"Good! Now go and shower while I pack" she commanded and I obliged.

I took a very quick shower and dried my hair. I slid on my outfit and walked back into the bedroom.

"Make me beautiful!" I announced to Alice as I skipped back to the bed and sat down. I could see the thrill in her eyes already as she pulled her makeup bag off the dresser and came to sit with me on the bed. In no time she had applied all my makeup and straightened my hair.

"Thanks" I said while admiring myself in the mirror. Alice was so much better with makeup then I was.

"You are very welcome!" she giggled before standing up. "I'm going to shower now. You should try and pack up all your stuff" she suggested before dodging for the bathroom.

I ambled around the room picking up miscellaneous pieces of clothing and shoes and throwing them into my duffle bag. I rushed to the front closet of the suite to see if yesterday's clothes were still there. Indeed they were so I grabbed both mine and Edwards clothes and tucked them away in the duffle bag as well. Soon enough I was done packing and Alice had emerged from the bathroom, looking gorgeous as always.

"What time is it?" she asked while adjusting her mini skirt.

"Eight thirty" I said while I fastened my watch to my wrist and put my earrings in. Then Jasper walked in.

"Hi girls" he said as he leaned against the doorframe. He had changed his outfit and looked ready to get back on the road. Alice danced over to his side and interlocked her arm with his. I on the other hand was too embarrassed to even look at him. I had never treated Jasper so terribly.

"Alice do you mind if I talk to Bella alone for a couple of minutes?" he asked before placing a kiss on her cheek. Uh oh.

"Sure! I'm going to bring our suitcases out to the front and see what Edward and Dad are up to. Meet you out there!" she chirped as she grabbed my duffle bag and her suitcases and dragged them out of the room. I kept my eyes on the comforter of my bed, tracing the pattern with my fingers, avoiding Jaspers gaze. After a few minutes I felt the bed lurch and knew that he had come to sit beside me. He still didn't speak.

"Where's Toulouse?" I asked breaking the silence but never looking up.

"With Edward…" he replied. Again there was silence and my guilt was beginning to build up inside of me.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out as I coved my face with my hands.

"No. I'm sorry…" he said as he moved closer to me. "I shouldn't have said what I said. It was incredibly rude of me Bella…"

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did…." I continued trying to plead my case and make him forgive me.

"Let's just forget it ever happened..." he suggested. I felt relieved. Jasper was always the rational and reasonable one of the group. He knew better than to fight and argue.

"Deal" I said as I finally raised my face to see his. I reached my hand out and he grasped it firmly and shook.

"Deal" he repeated after me. "Now let's blow this pop stand. I want to see your new house!". I laughed as I stood from the bed and grabbed my purse. I wasn't going to lie…I really wanted to see my house too. Jasper followed after me and draped his one arm over my shoulder. We walked to the front door to see everyone else waiting for us.

"All set?" Edward asked as he moved closer to me and replaced Jasper's hold on me. I had noticed that the bags had already been brought down and we were ready to leave. Toulouse sat quietly by the door, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Yepp! Let's go. And everyone?" I asked trying to get Carlisle's and Jasper's attention. "Let's drive super fast today and take the short cuts okay? I _really_ want to see the house" Everyone chuckled and then proceeded to walk out the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After hours of driving we finally made our last pit stop just outside of Boston. We filled the gas tanks and took a quick coffee break before hitting the road again. I was filled with excitement and I could barely sit still in the car. Carlisle had instructed Edward to take the lead in driving seeing as he was the only one who knew how to get to our house.

"Edward?" I sighed

"Yes Bella?"

"I know you can drive faster than this…." I mentioned trying to edge him on. I wanted, no, I needed him to drive faster. The suspense was killing me. He turned to face me, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Bella Swan are you seriously asking me to drive faster?"

"Yep!" I giggled

"Your wish, my command" he said slyly before accelerating. We gained speed instantly. I watched the trees that flanked the highway fly past. Jasper and Carlisle had also adjusted their speeds to keep up with Edward. I knew they were enjoying this too.

Minutes later we were passing Harvard. I knew we'd be at the house in no time. I pulled Toulouse up onto my lap from the back seat.

"We're almost there buddy! I hope you're excited." I whispered as I played with his ears. He let out a small bark and began to prance all over my lap. He was getting excited too. I was so preoccupied with my puppy that I didn't even realize that Edward had parked the car until he spoke.

"Honey…we're home" he laughed as he undid his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. I fidgeted with my seatbelt trying to undo it as quickly as possible. After several tries I managed to set myself free and opened the door. I placed Toulouse on the ground and hopped out of the car. I turned to face my house. My jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Oh—my—god" I whispered, barely being able to get the words out. I felt the others approaching me but I couldn't move. I saw Edward, Alice and Carlisle make their way to the front steps of the house but my feet refused to follow them. I saw Jasper appear in my peripheral vision. He walked very slowly and paused to stand beside me.

"Holy shit…" he gasped


	33. Chapter 33

**AN:** Hello Hello everyone! So heres the next chapter that you all have been begging for. Nothing bad happened to the house ahaha...i didn't mean to worry you all. Anyways hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the comments...keep em coming! Much love xo

**Chapter 33**

**Gifts must affect the receiver to the point of ****shock****.-Walter Benjamin**

I thought for sure I was dreaming. The house, my house, was more beautiful then anyone could ever expect. Esme had outdone herself. A stone pathway had been laid from the driveway to the steps of the house. It was lined by blue and white flowers mixed with small outdoor lights. At least twenty hanging baskets had been positioned above the porch which now had a swing. More trees had been planted throughout the front yard. These too were filled with string lighting and dangling crystal stars. New grass had been laid down seeing as it was an unusual vibrant green. A rock fountain had also been placed near the steps to the house. Water slowly trickled down a large slab of rock into a basin. A new white picket fence had been installed encasing the backyard. Huge porch lights had been attached to the house as well as our house number. The front door had been replaced and painted white. Stuck to it was a huge red bow. Above the door hung a printed banner that read "Welcome to your new home Edward and Bella" in cursive writing. I was beyond stunned. This couldn't be my house…I didn't deserve this. It was too beautiful.

"Are you two coming?" Edward shouted from the front porch before moving to open the front door. I turned to face Jasper who looked as shocked as I did.

"Holy shit is an understatement…" I said while glancing from his face to the house several times. He laughed.

"I can just imagine what the inside looks like …." he said before taking my hand and dragging me forward. Toulouse followed near us.

"This is far too much" I repeated over and over until we finally reached the front door which was ajar. Jasper pushed me through the door.

"Yeah I was right…" he laughed as he took in the interior of the house. Alice, Edward, and Carlisle where no where to be seen and soon Jasper began to walk towards the kitchen.

A huge crystal chandelier hung in the hall entrance. Mirrors flanked the small entrance way from the door. The light hard wood that was here previously had been replaced by dark wood. The staircase had also been changed so it was wider and more linear. I stepped further into my house. The living room sat to the left of the hall. Huge slate grey sofas sat parallel to each other, facing a wide screen television that hung on the wall. The walls were painted a bluish grey colour. Several vases and bowls sat on the coffee and chair tables. Track lighting hung from the ceiling. A shimmery grey window treatment draped over the bay window. Various pieces of artwork hung on the walls.

The parlour sat to the right of the hall. Here sat Edward's concert grand piano. It was placed in front of the other bay window. This room mimicked the family room in colour and style. A couch was positioned to face the piano along with some wooden chairs. I waked deeper into the room and twirled around. When I stopped I was facing the north wall. A picture wall, much like the one Rose had designed for my bedroom in her house, was hung. At least fifty photographs had been framed in silver and hung in various directions and patterns. It looked like a mosaic. I moved closer to it. I was already getting emotional. I stared at pictures of the Cullen family and my dad. Even Toulouse had a picture up there. I laughed to myself. He was too cute. I looked down to discover a wicker basket filled with empty frames. A note was attached.

"_Bella and Edward_

_Remember to add to this wall…_

_Esme" _

On came the waterworks. Esme was too generous and loving. She had thought of absolutely everything. I composed myself quickly and walked back into the hall. Instead of heading upstairs I walked further towards the back of the house. I pushed my way through a swinging door and entered the kitchen. Stainless steel appliances were organized accordingly and a huge pot rack hung above the center island. The island encased the stove and oven and also functioned as a bar. Several tall chairs were pushed into it. The cupboards were stained in a dark finish and were accented with silver knobs. A fairly large, round, dark wood table sat at the back of the kitchen near the windows. The windows were dressed with venetian blinds. I slowly walked around the kitchen taking everything in. Suddenly I noticed something was stuck the fridge. I made my way over there and looked at the piece of paper. It was another note from Esme.

"_Carlisle_

_Make sure you buy the kids some food before you leave…_

_Esme"_

I laughed out loud. That was too funny. I hoped Esme had left many more notes like this throughout the house. She must have got her team to stick them places for us.

I was beginning to feel more at home but I had yet to see the rest of the Cullen's or Jasper for awhile. I proceed to walk into the adjoining dinning room which was located to the left of the kitchen. There sat an enormous wooden table in the shape of rectangle. Leather chairs accompanied the table while others sat off to the side. A sideboard sat at the back of the room filled with silverware and glassware. Oddly shaped mirrors lined he walls of this room. I pictured the whole family sitting here eating thanksgiving dinner. I was so excited. I couldn't wait for November.

I walked back through the kitchen to the family room. This room held 3 large sofas all facing towards the stone fireplace in the shape of a U. On top of the fireplace hung the big screen plasma TV. An area rug was laid down in the space between the couches. A coffee table sat on the rug. Several lamps decorated the room as well as pot lighting. Sofa tables sat beside each couch. A phone was conveniently placed on one of them with a note. I walked over and began reading.

"_Bella and Edward_

_This is a video phone. Everything is set up for viewing on the television. All you have to do is call and turn the big screen on. The whole family has this equipment now. Call as soon as you can…._

_Esme" _

I examined the phone carefully. I noticed that it had already been programmed with numbers. Carlisle and Esme held the first spot, Charlie next, Rose and Emmett, and then Alice and Jasper. I couldn't wait to call everyone but I really wanted to see the rest of the house. I skipped off back through the kitchen and made my way to the sliding door that led to the back yard. Toulouse had been following me around aimlessly and I knew he wanted to go outside. I slid the door open to discover a brand new deck had been installed in our backyard. It had three levels and was equipped with tables, chairs and umbrellas. At the end of the deck sat what appeared to be a mini kitchen. A barbeque and work station was done in stainless steal. Looking further out into the yard I noticed a pool had been installed. Although covered I knew it was kidney shaped and quite deep. Rockery surrounded the pool which had a waterfall, diving board and slide. This was ridiculous! Toulouse played with my feet a bit before traipsing down the stairs of the deck to run around in the yard. I followed after him noticing that a hot tub sat tucked away in the corner of the yard. A hot tub! I had never even been in a hot tub before! I let my puppy roll around in the grass for a little while I sat on the deck. Eventually he came running back up to me and we headed back inside. He appeared to be quite tired and once we entered the house he crawled up into a little ball and slept near the windows.

I ran out of the kitchen and bounded for the staircase. I couldn't wait to see upstairs. I took two stairs at a time and paused to take a breath when I reached the top. I knew the master bedroom was to the right but I wanted to save that for last. Instead I headed to the left. As I walked down the hall I saw that more family pictures had been hung sporadically on the walls. The walls were still painted the same grey blue as the rest of the house. When I reached the end of the hall I came to a closed door. Above the door hung a wooden plaque which appeared to be engraved. I stepped back a bit to get a better view. It read

"_Emmett, Rosalie, Sophia, and Amelia"_

I was taken back for a second not understanding what that meant. Then I realized that this would be their room when they came to visit. Excitement continued to build as I opened the door. The room was a deep rose colour. Carpet had been installed and a huge bed lay in the middle of the room. Off to the side of the bed sat two cribs. The room was fully furnished with dressers, a change table, rocking chair, and naturally a big screen TV. I couldn't believe that Esme had planned this room out so perfectly. I stepped further into the room to see pictures of Emmett and Rosalie hanging in random locations as well as some pictures of the girls. On the bed lay another wooden plaque with a note attached. The plaque read

"_Sophie and Mimi"_

The attached note was again from Esme.

"_Bella and Edward_

_For now the girls will stay with Emmett and Rose. When they get older we'll think about expanding the house so they can get their own rooms. I had the plaque made for them now anyways…_

_Esme"_

My mind was racing. Expansion! This house was already huge enough and Esme was going to expand it at some point. Holy moley she really got into this. Nonetheless the thought excited me. Maybe the girls could spend some of their summers with us when they got older…

I left the room and shut the door behind me. I walked down the attached hallway till I hit the next closed door. I looked at the plaque that hung here.

"_Alice and Jasper"_

I pushed the door open quickly and hopped into the room. Like every other room it was stunning. The walls were painted a hazy blue colour. A king sized bed sat at an angle in the corner of the room. Dark furnishings were placed throughout the room. I made my way to look at the closet space. Of course… a walk in closet. That's why Esme decided this would be Alice's room. I laughed. Even for a little visit Alice would bring every item of clothing she had. Pictures of Alice and Jasper hung on the walls as well as some of Jasper's family. I had never really met Jasper's parents, just in passing. I knew he loved them quite dearly but I knew the Cullen's held a very large place in his heart as well. After examining the room some more I decided to see what other surprises awaited me.

I slinked down the hall again reaching what was Carlisle's and Esme's room, according to the sign. I thrust the door open and took a look inside. The walls were painted a green colour and the room itself looked quite simple. I found that odd considering Esme could have done whatever she wanted with the room but I figured Carlisle probably like simple things better.

At the end of the hall sat one of the bathrooms. A full shower and bathtub had been installed and the walls were tiled. The other bathroom, I discovered as I walked back down the hall, was located between Emmett's and Alice's rooms. It looked exactly the same as the one at the end of the hall. I also came across a games room and a library. How many rooms did this house have exactly? I didn't even know…

I made my way back to the staircase and headed towards the master bedroom. I knew another bedroom was located in this hall besides the master but I couldn't remember where exactly. Eventually it appeared on my left side. The plaque read "_Edward_". I entered the room to take a quick glimpse. The walls were painted a deep brown and all the furniture appeared to be very manly. He also had an adjoining bathroom with a shower. A note hung on his door from Esme but I didn't read it. I didn't want to invade his privacy. I knew Edward would defiantly enjoy his room….when he had to sleep there of course. That would only happen when Charlie came to visit…

Finally I managed to make it to the master suite. The plaque simply read:

"_Bella"_

I prepared myself before entering the room. I was becoming spastic. I was beyond excited. I pushed open the dual French doors that separated me from my room. It was gorgeous. The walls were painted a pale dusty purple. A huge canopy bed similar to the one that Rose had selected for me for her house sat directly in the middle of the room. The bed had a silver quilt and several colourful pillows laying on it. Silver mirrors and frames hung on the walls. A desk sat in the far corner of the room with a computer and a reading light. The room was fully furnished and still had its original hardwood. I had a little nook area near the window where I could read. The windows also led out to a balcony which was decorated with flowers.

The bathroom was just as I imagined it. The same tub sat there. The shower had been redone and tiled. Several bubble baths and soaps were displayed on the vanity. I couldn't wait to take a hot bubble bath.

I did a quick little dance in my room to rid of my pent-up excitement before getting ready to exit the room and going to find where everyone else was. As I reached the doors again a saw a note was taped to it.

"_Bella_

_I hope you like what I chose to do for your room. If you need anything else call me. Missing you already…_

_Esme"_

Esme was possibly the greatest person in the world. I didn't know how to repay her for any of this. I was overwhelmed. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name.

"BELLA?" Alice yelled. I ran out of my room to stand at the top of the staircase. Everyone else was with her.

"There you are!" she exclaimed as she motioned for me to come downstairs.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked while looking down at my feet to make sure I didn't trip on the stairs.

"The garage" Carlisle announced.

"I should have known…" I laughed as I finally reached the last step. "How is it?" I asked looking at Edward.

"Friggen amazing" was his response. Alice laughed along side him. I looked to see that all our boxes and luggage had been brought in and were sitting by the front door.

"So where should we go for dinner?" Carlisle asked, halting the laughter.

"I'll cook!" I exclaimed getting all excited. I couldn't wait to use my new kitchen facilities.

"No… no honey… you don't have to cook tonight…" Carlisle began. I laughed

"No…really… I _want_ to cook. Have you see my kitchen?…and that barbeque!" I said getting anxious.

"Are you sure Bella? I really don't mind taking you all out for dinner…" Carlisle said

"Positive. All we need to do is get some groceries. Can we do that?" I asked Edward

"Of course. We'll do a barbeque. But you should stay here and rest a bit before cooking. Jasper can stay with you and help you get ready too if he doesn't mind. I need to scope out the grocery stores here anyways. Dad? Alice? Will you come with me?" Edward asked. The both nodded and made their way for the door. Edward gave me a quick peck on the cheek and slapped Jasper's back.

"We'll be back in a flash…" he smiled as he followed after Alice and began closing the door.

"I want to drive!" I heard Alice giggle as keys hit the paneling of the porch. Jasper shook his head before speaking.

"So? What shall we do?" he asked while turning around to face me.

"Well have you seen your room yet?" I asked

"I have a room…?" he questioned, puzzled.

"Well it's yours and Alice's..."

"Oh. Well in that case no I have not seen my room yet" he laughed while rubbing his head.

"Well why don't you go and take a quick peek. Trust me you'll know which one it is. I'll meet you in the family room and then we can call Emmett and Rose on the video phone!" I suggested.

"You have a video phone?"

"Apparently so do you…" I laughed.

"I don't understand…" he stammered

"Esme must have contacted your parents to get one installed in your apartment. Everyone in the family apparently has one…"

"Sweeeeet" Jasper hummed as he bounded for the stairs. "I'll meet you in a few minutes"

I power walked to the family room and sat on one of the couches. Soon enough Jasper was walking in to accompany me.

"Esme defiantly went over board with mine and Alice's room" he chuckled as slumped on the couch to sit beside me. I giggled.

"So how the hell does this video phone work?" he asked as he shifted in his spot to get a better look at the phone.

"Esme just said call the number and turn on the TV…" I explained while reaching for the phone and pulling it to rest in my lap. "Lets give it a try…". I turned on the speaker phone, pushed the speed dial for Rose and Emmett's house number, and flicked on the TV. Nothing appeared but a blank screen. The phone was ringing however.

"Hello?" I heard Emmett say

"Emmett!" I exclaimed. It was so good to hear his voice.

"Bella! How are you? Wait shouldn't I be seeing you on a screen? Oh Jesus… I hate technology. ROSE!" he shouted. I was about ready to die of laughter.

"ROSE! How the fuck do I get this video calling to work?" he yelled again. I could hear him hitting buttons in the background. He must have put us on speaker too. By this time Jasper was practically howling with laughter. Suddenly an image appeared on our screen. I began laughing even harder. A view of Emmett's ass was taking up the entire width of the screen. He must have been standing right in front of the camera.

"Emmett how many times have I told you not swear!" I heard Rosalie hiss. "It's working now anyways Emmett get out of the way…" she chuckled. As soon as he moved I got a clear picture of Rose and the girls. Emmett soon joined them on the couch.

"Hi guys!" Rose exclaimed as she saw Jasper and I. "Look girls! It's Auntie Bella and Uncle Jazzy…" she added as she kissed their heads.

"Hi sweethearts…" Jasper said as he waved to the girls.

"Hi Mimi! Hi Sophie!" I said with a huge smile. They were dressed in purple dresses and looked as happy as ever to see us.

"So it's good to see you guys made it to Boston alright…" Emmett said

"Yeah. Everything went fine…" I said

"Where's everyone else?" Rose asked as she handed Mimi over to sit with Emmett.

"They just went to the grocery store. Jasper and I are waiting for them to come back so we can cook…" I explained.

"Oh…I see. So everything's okay then?" Rose asked while she played with Sophie's fingers.

"Perfectly fine. I wish you guys were with us…" I said getting a little sad.

"We wish we were there too. Maybe we'll come and visit…" Emmett said with a smile.

"Please do! You guys should see your room here!". Rose and Emmett laughed. They knew exactly what to expect from Esme. We continued to chat for a bit but it was time to feed Sophie and Mimi so Emmett and Rose had to cut the conversation short. They said they'd try to phone back later when the girls were sleeping so they could say hi to everyone else.

Jasper and I decided that since it was a nice night we'd eat outside on the patio. We set the table with the plastic summer dishes that had been stashed in one of the cupboards. We rounded up some glasses, cutlery and napkins in no time and soon the table was fully set. Minutes later we heard a car pull into the driveway. Sure enough it was the Cullen's and the came traipsing into the kitchen carrying bagfuls of groceries. They threw them onto the counter top.

"Let's get cooking!" Edward exclaimed as he pulled out a paper chef hat from the grocery bags and plopped it on his head. Of course he had bought one for everyone and we were forced to wear them but who really cared at this point. He also pulled out an apron for himself that read "kiss the chef". I couldn't help but laugh when he leaned in closer to kiss me with his eyes closed. I immediately used Jasper as a shield and pulled him in front of me blocking Edwards kiss. Jasper was dazed and had no idea what was going on. Instead of Edward kissing me he planted a wet on Jasper's cheek. Alice was practically on the floor laughing with Carlisle.

"EW!" Jasper shouted as he pulled away from me and pushed Edward away. Edward's eyes shot open at the reaction.

"What the hell?" he asked looking confused. Tears were forming in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh Bella Swan…you are going to get it!" he announced as he reached into one of the grocery bags and pulled out a can of whip cream and shook it. My eyes grew wide with fear.

"You wouldn't dare!" I squeaked. A grin appeared on Edward's face. He totally would…


	34. Chapter 34

**AN:** You all wanted more so here it is :) Enjoy...the best is yet to come though ahaha. Thanks for the great reviews and support..keep it coming please! Much love xoxoxoxo

**Chapter 34**

**I like to have friends in the kitchen and make a big mess and use every pot in the kitchen-****Ted Allen**

**Bella's POV**

Edward approached me quickly, continuing to shake the whip cream can. I shuffled backwards trying to get away from him but I soon felt my back touch the cupboards. I was trapped. I looked pleadingly to Alice who shrugged her shoulders and laughed. Jasper still looked disgusted but seemed to be enjoying the fun. Carlisle had slumped down into one of the bar stools and had his head in his hands. Esme would not be pleased with us dirtying our house already and he knew it.

"Edward!" I shouted as he took a step closer to me. "Edward really! I'm sorry…" I began but I couldn't help but smile as he stopped in front of me and looked me over with wanting eyes. He held the can over my head and I knew I was doomed.

"No Edward really!" I pleaded one more time trying to push him away with all my might. Suddenly Carlisle was speaking.

"Outside!" he shouted before Edward pushed the nozzle to release the whip cream. "Get outside right now! You're mother is going to absolutely kill us all if we make a mess in here…" he added while he came to stand near us and began pushing us towards the sliding door.

"Move it!" he ordered as he flung the door open. "Have your fun outside…" he said with one final push. Then we were outside, standing on the deck.

"Alice help me!" I hollered before bolting down the steps of the deck. Edward chased after me. I finally made it to the lawn but I had no idea where to run. I took a millisecond to think about my moves but Edward had wrapped his arm around my waist and on came the whip cream. My hair was totally covered and I could hear him laughing. The cream dripped down to my ears and my eyes. He spun me around and sprayed me again covering my entire face. I tried to fight him off, bite his arm or hand, kick him, but nothing worked. His arms kept me at a far enough distance.

"This will teach you!" he exclaimed while continuing to spray me. Finally I heard the can empty.

"Edward Cullen I hate you!" I mumbled while trying to wipe the whip cream out of my eyes. I had never heard Edward laugh so hard but then he was silent. I heard footsteps approaching us.

"AHH!" he shouted a few seconds later. I hurried to finish cleaning my eyes and discovered Alice had attacked her brother with butterscotch topping. It appeared that she had poured the whole jar onto his beautiful bronze hair.

"Why did you have to ruin Bella's hair? It took me forever to do this morning…" she laughed as she threw the empty plastic container at Edward. She knew she better run and she darted quickly towards the fence.

"ALICE!" he yelled before attempting to rid of the butterscotch that was dripping down his forehead. Soon he was running after her. I didn't know what to do. Should I attack Edward back? Should I help Alice? It didn't matter because at that very moment Jasper was dashing towards me with something in his hands. Carlisle stood at the top of the deck shaking his head.

"Jasper no!" I pleaded noticing what was in his hands. Chocolate sauce. This was obviously a boys versus girls challenge. Jasper simply smiled and flipped open the lid of the container. Chocolate sauce came flying at me. My face and shirt were covered again. I lunged towards him pushing him to the ground. I fell with him but I managed grab the sauce from his hands. I landed on top of him with a thud but I hurried back to my feet. I stood above him and poured the sauce all over his face.

"I hate you too Jasper!" I said while I watched him squirm. He tried to wipe as much chocolate from his face as possible but I continued to pour.

"Bella!" he gasped and then grabbed me around my ankles. I came plummeting back to the ground. He proceeded to hold my arms above my head. I tried to shimmy free but it was no use.

"I got her Edward!" he laughed. I heard footsteps approaching me again. I let my eyes roll back a bit to see who it was. Of course it was Edward but he was carrying Alice. Her back was pinned to his chest as he held her hands together in front of him. Her whole body wriggled trying to free herself. Her legs flailed every where trying to kick Edward. The excess caramel that was covering Edward had rubbed off on Alice. She was not pleased.

"Let me go!" she cried. Jasper and Edward broke into a fit of laughter. Soon, Alice was lying beside me on the grass. In seconds Jasper and Edward had switched positions. Edward now kept me pined to the ground with his body. His hips straddled mine. I continued to try and free myself. I kicked my feet and tried to pull his hair but it was useless. I looked over to see Alice rolling around trying to break away from Jasper who straddled her just like Edward. Eventually I heard her give up.

"This fucking sucks" she sighed while giving Jasper one final punch in the chest. He laughed. Nothing could ever inflict pain on Jasper.

"Do you girls surrender?" Jasper asked looking from Alice to me. I remained silent.

"Do you Bella?" Edward asked me quietly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Is that a yes?" he questioned me again. I looked towards Alice again trying to read her face. She gave me a quick smile and looked up at Jasper.

"Jasper, honey?" she cooed. Jasper's eyes met her gaze again. "Jazzy if you don't get off of me now you will not be getting _anything_ from me until our wedding night. Do you understand me Jasper?" she asked again sounding extremely seductive. Jasper looked to Edward for help.

"That's practically one whole year…can you live without my body for a whole year?" she chimed.

"Sorry man" Jasper sighed while looking at Edward. His eyes reflected his defeat. He rolled off Alice and helped her stand up.

"That's my man" she giggled as she kissed his cheek. "Good choice" she added before they started to walk off.

"Alice! Are you just going to leave me here like this?" I screeched.

"You'll think of something…" she said with a wink and then she ran off in front of Jasper towards the deck. I saw Carlisle hand them a towel and then all three of them walked into the house.

"So Miss Swan? Are you going to fight me or are you going to succumb to me?" Edward whispered in my ear. My heart started to race. Why did he always have to win?

"I give in" I mumbled.

"What did you say Bella? There must be butterscotch in my ears…" he laughed. I knew full well he heard me.

"I give in Edward! Okay? I Bella Swan am giving up and you may do what you wish with me…" I sighed without realizing what I had just said.

"I can do what I wish with you?" he whispered again in my ear. Oh darn. I was really in a pickle now. I didn't know how to react.

"So something like this?" he asked me before licking the whip cream and chocolate sauce from my neck. Chills went up my spine.

"Or this?" he asked as he pushed my t-shirt up and began kissing my stomach. My hands immediately went to twist in his hair but he stopped me.

"No no Bella…I'm in charge here..." he murmured.

"How about this?" he hummed while his fingers caressed the inside of my thighs getting closer and closer to my spot. I was beginning to get dizzy. Whenever Edward was this close to me I always forgot to breathe. I inhaled quickly, gaining some composure and sense of reality.

"But your dad…" I gasped as I felt his hand pass beyond the hem of my shorts.

"Hmmm? What about my dad?" he asked as his hands continued to travel up my thigh. He went back to assaulting my abdomen with kisses. Tension grew in my stomach and I was beginning to flush. I was loosing control…again. Now one solitary finger traced the edge of my boy shorts.

"He'll see us…" I gulped. What if he saw us?

"It's dark Bella…" he explained while taking a break from kissing my stomach and moving back to my neck. I hadn't even noticed how dark it had gotten. If it weren't for the dim lighting that surrounded the pool I wouldn't even be able to see Edward's face. I wanted to let him do this but I was afraid of anyone catching us. Edwards's finger finally pushed my boy shorts slightly to the side. My flesh was finally exposed to his finger and I had never wanted him more than in this moment…

He stopped kissing me and looked me right in the eyes. His face was blank but his eyes were asking me if I was ready for this. I nodded and he smiled at me. My hands dug into the grass while he kissed my lips for a fraction of a second. Then his finger entered me. I gasped.

"You're alright…" he soothed me while pushing some of my hair out of my face. I felt a bit more comfortable but I didn't know what to expect from him. He kissed me again and I arched my back so I could reach him. Edward began rubbing my clit. I saw the joy in his face as he felt inside me.

"Edward…" I moaned as he plunged deeper into me.

"You're amazing Bella…" he whispered as he shut his eyes. His fingers didn't stop. He now thrust another finger into me.

"Oh my god" I gasped feeling sweat drip down my neck. Edward opened his eyes and smiled. Suddenly he pulled his fingers completely out of me.

"Edward please don't stop doing…" I began but he cut me off. He placed his un-used index finger over my lips.

"I'm not" he whispered with another smile before pushing his fingers back into me. It was unlike any feeling I had ever experienced. I arched my back trying to force his fingers deeper.

"You feel amazing…" he moaned. I could barley comprehend what he was saying.

"Fuck…Edward…more" I tried to whisper but my voice cracked. His fingers pumped me faster.

"Harder…" I moaned. "harder Edward!" I practically screamed. He followed my orders and pushed harder. His lips with back on my neck, sucking and gently biting me. I had reached my limit by body was beginning to weaken, my vision was blurry, my feet tingled. Finally with a final scream of his name I came. My body fell limp and rested back on the grass. My eyes closed and I panted trying to get my heart rate back to normal. Edward slipped his fingers out of me slowly. His wet fingers trailed from my hip down to my toes. He readjusted my shorts and lay beside me. His breathing was erratic. I hadn't noticed it before. I felt his hands now smoothing out my tangled hair. I opened my eyes and flipped my body to face him. He smiled looking so accomplished. I stared at him.

"I love you…" he hummed

"I love you more…" I sighed now feeling my body return to its normal state. He pulled me closer to him. My face buried in his chest.

"Bella your perfect…." He whispered in my ear. I laughed before standing up and fixing my shirt. Edward groaned.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking disappointed.

"I need to cook…" I explained with a smile before skipping to the deck. He rushed after me scooping me up in his arms and running me up the stairs. He placed me back on the ground in front of the slider. He buried his face in the nook of my neck.

"I could use a shower you know…." he hinted.

"Who's stopping you?" I laughed before throwing open the slider. He'd get his later…


	35. Chapter 35

**AN:** Hi Everyone! Thanks so much for the great reviews for chapter 34. I adore you all! Anyways heres the next chapter. _**I am warning you in advance!**_ Some of you may not like the content of this chapter...don't bash me please. Remember this is all in **_good fun_**. In no way is this perverted or obscenely inappropriate in my eyes...true friends can talk about anything. Hope you all enjoy!! Much love xoxox

**Chapter 35**

**Live life fully while you're here. Experience everything. Take care of yourself and your friends. Have ****fun****, be crazy, be weird. Go out and screw up! You're going to anyway, so you might as well enjoy the process. Take the opportunity to learn from your mistakes: find the cause of your problem and eliminate it. Don't try to be perfect; just be an excellent example of being human.-Anthony Robinson**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I both entered the kitchen to find towels sitting on the table for us. I threw him one and he proceeded to clean his face. I wrapped the towel around my whole body and walked to the kitchen door without making a mess.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Edward while looking over my shoulder. He shrugged at me. I continued to walk down the hall and then everyone came into view. They were sitting in the living room discussing something while having a drink. Alice and Jasper had cleaned up and were in a new set of clothes. Carlisle looked tired but seemed to be enjoying the conversation since he was laughing. Alice caught my appearance out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi guys! Who won?" she asked as she flipped over on the couch to face us. She sat on her haunches and continued to sip her drink.

"Edward…" I sighed trying to look upset.

"Oh darn. I guess were tied then…" Alice stated simply before turning back to face Jasper. It appeared that no one suspected anything of us. Maybe we hadn't been out there that long….

Edward began to ascend the staircase with one of his suitcases while I remained in the living room for awhile.

"I'm just going to wash up and then I'll start cooking. Can I leave the barbeque in your hands Jasper and Carlisle?" I asked sweetly.

"Most definitely!" Carlisle announced as he stood from his chair and clapped his hands together.

"Thank you. Alice will you help me in the kitchen when I get back down here?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she chirped and then got up to follow Jasper and Carlisle into the kitchen. I ran up the stairs as fast as my tiny feet would take me with the suitcases Alice had packed me. I scurried down the hallway to my room. I heard the shower running in Edward's bedroom and was thankful he wasn't starting any funny business. We didn't need that now, especially since I promised to cook in a few minutes.

I entered my room and quickly shed my clothes throwing them into the hamper in bathroom. I turned the shower on full blast and waited for it to warm up. I checked myself out in the mirror while I waited. I looked disgusting. The sweat and chocolate sauce didn't make a good combination. My hair was all clumped together and still had remnants of whip cream in it. Not wanting to look at myself anymore I took to the shower. Shampoo, conditioner and body wash had already been placed in there for me. I washed my hair vigorously trying to rid of all the debris that had homed there. I then scrubbed my body with a luffa and peppermint smelling body wash. I wished I could spend an hour in the shower but I knew five minutes was my max. I shut the water off and hopped out. I dried off with a towel and then walked back into my room to sort through my luggage. I grabbed a new bra and panties, another pair of shorts and a tank top. I also rummaged around for a brush and some hair elastics. When I had found everything I needed I scurried back the bathroom.

I threw my clothes on in a rush. I combed my hair out and placed sections into limp pigtails so I could keep hair out of my face while I got dinner together. I then jogged out of my bedroom and descended the staircase. Everyone waited for me in the kitchen. Carlisle was the first to address me.

"Burgers and dogs are on the grill already. We'll be done in less than ten minutes" he said before heading back outside to check on the food. Jasper and Edward sat at the bar. Edwards's hair was somewhat damp still and he had on his glasses. Oh his glasses. I winked at him before turning towards Alice.

"Ready to help?" I asked her

"Yep! What are we making?"

"Let's just make a salad and then we can boil up some corn on the cob" I suggested. She nodded and opened the door to the fridge and pulled out all we needed. I opened a can of dog food for Toulouse and placed in front of him.

"You know...this would be better if you girls we're cooking naked…" Jasper laughed. My jaw just about hit the floor and my eyes grew wide as I stared at Jasper. I didn't know what to say but thankfully Alice was quick to react.

"I don't think my brother would like to see me naked Jazz…" she practically sang as she undid the packaging on the prewashed salad. I looked over to see Edward cringing.

"Edward can leave…." Jasper suggested with another laugh. If my eyes could have popped out of my head they probably would have. Edward swatted Jasper's arm.

"Shut up Jasper" he hissed. I let out a little laugh. The atmosphere went back to normal and we all went back to doing our individual tasks. I boiled the water for the corn and Alice made the salad and dressing. I also made a pitcher of lemonade and another one of ice tea. In no time we were finished and carrying the food outside to the patio set. Carlisle was already setting the tray of hot dogs and burgers on the table. The buns had already been laid out.

"Shall we?" he asked as sat down at the table and grabbed a burger bun. We all followed suit and chowed down. We talked about school and about the house for awhile. Soon enough we had all finished eating and I began to collect the plates. Carlisle assisted me.

"I guess we won't be having any dessert tonight…" I giggled as I began to walk back inside with him. We had used up all the ice cream sundae toppings with our battle.

"Guess not" he laughed. We loaded up the dishwasher and started the cycle.

"Thanks for your help Carlisle I really appreciate it" I said while looking up at him.

"No problem Bella" he said while looking at his watch. "Wow it's pretty late. I need to get up early tomorrow for a run through of the convention I'm a part of. I better go say goodnight to everyone and hit the sack". I nodded and followed Carlisle back out to the deck.

"Night kids!" he hollered from the steps while I stood beside him. Everyone shouted back at him and waved.

"Sleep well" I said before kissing his cheek. He smiled and walked into the house. I moseyed back down to the table and sat back down.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked the group. Although it was late I didn't care for sleep. I wanted to spend as much time with Alice and Jasper as possible.

"I'm thinking the hot tub" Alice said getting all excited. I liked that idea.

"Did you guys pack suits?" I asked while looking at Jasper and Alice.

"Yup! Mom told us to" Alice giggled. Of course Esme told them we had a pool and a hot tub.

"You up for the hot tub?" I asked Edward. He smiled at me, his eyes blazing with passion.

"Not now…" I whispered before kissing the top of his nose. "Let's go and get changed!" I said before heading for the slider. Everyone followed after me. When we reached the staircase Jasper told us to hold up.

"I'll bring the entertainment…" he said with a wink and then ran upstairs with Alice in his arms. I had no idea what he had in mind but it didn't matter. I took Edwards hand in mine and dragged him up the stairs. As I passed his room I pushed him in and ordered him to get dressed. He complied. I scurried off to my room and grabbed one of the swimsuits Alice had packed me. I stripped down and threw the bikini on. It was a white suit with huge black poka-dots. The top was a halter and I tied it quite taunt for fear of it falling off in the tub. In my opinion, Alice had bought me a suit that was a size too small but I knew Edward wouldn't mind. I readjusted my boobs in the top and grabbed a beach towel from my luggage.

As I left the room I ran into Edward who waited outside his door. He had changed into his board shorts which were a blue and kaki tartan. He was shirtless and had taken off his glasses. His abs looked rock hard and his hair sparkled in the light coming from the ceiling.

"Wow" I whispered as I approached him.

"You look so hot Bella…" he said as he pulled me close to him and kissed me. He then proceeded to throw me over his shoulder and carried me down the stairs. I heard Alice and Jasper waiting for us at the bottom. Edward placed me back on the ground to face them. Alice was wearing a strapless white bikini top with a huge turquoise heart embellishment in the middle of her chest. She wore blue, white and tan printed bottoms. She looked stunning. I moved my eyes to look at Jasper. In his hand he held a rather large bottle of vodka. He gave the bottle a little shake.

"How's this for fun?" he asked with a laugh. He proceeded to walk into the kitchen and we followed after him. He grabbed four small glasses from one of the cupboards and then continued to walk outside. We all slinked after him and reached the hot tub. Edward pulled the cover off and stepped in. I held out my hand for him to help me in but instead he lifted me straight off the grass and plopped me in. Alice tip toed her way into the water while Jasper placed the alcohol and the glasses on the outside wood paneling of the hot tub. He splashed in soon after. We all got comfortable. Edward groped at my legs under the water while I played with the drawstring of his shorts.

"So are we playing a drinking game?" I asked while Jasper filled the glasses with the vodka.

"Of course. Do you know how to play never have I ever?" he asked looking towards me and Edward. Edward nodded and I hesitated for a second. I wasn't sure if I knew the game. Jasper saw my look and explained the game to me.

"Oh yeah! I know that game" I giggled. This would be fun but unbelievably embarrassing I was sure. Jasper handed us all a glass.

"How bought we all take a shot to celebrate the day first…" Jasper suggested. We all agreed, clanked our glasses together, and downed the shot quickly. Jasper refilled the glasses and started the game.

"Never have I ever had sex on the beach" he chirped. Alice and him both drank their shot. Edward and I didn't. I'd never had sex on the beach….hell id never had sex before. It was Alice's turn. Jasper refilled their glasses.

"Never have I ever French kissed someone" she laughed. She just said that so we'd all have a shot. Simultaneously we all gulped down our drink. Alice took it open herself to replenish the glasses this time. Now it was my turn. I pondered what I was going to say.

"Never have I ever had a sex dream" I giggled. All four of us took a shot again. I couldn't wait to hear what Edward had to say. I noticed our bottle was beginning to look somewhat empty.

"Never have I had impure thoughts about a supermodel" he sighed looking all too happy. I smacked his arm. Jasper and Edward took a drink. I didn't even know of any male supermodels…apparently neither did Alice. It was Jaspers turn again.

"Never have I ever fucked in public" he winked at Alice. She threw her head back and laughed before taking her shot. Once again Edward and I were the odd people out. Alice was up.

"Never have I ever been fingered…." she said bluntly while looking straight at me. Had she seen Edward and I tonight? Oh no. Should I lie? I was already getting dizzy from the booze. Then I realized I didn't care. I took my shot. She smiled and followed after me. Jasper eyed Edward and winked. Hilarious. It was my turn. My brain already hurt.

"Never have I ever drank this much" I mumbled. Edward laughed.

"Yes you have" he said loudly. I was so confused. I never remembered drinking this much before…maybe that's why he said that…maybe I just didn't remember it. He pushed my shot glass closer to my mouth and I took it. Alice and Jasper drank theirs as well but Edward didn't. Edward wasn't much of a drinker. I was surprised he was even doing this but he didn't seem bothered. It was his turn now. I felt myself slipping away. I was giddy all of a sudden. I pushed myself closer towards Edward allowing my breasts to graze his arm. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Never have I ever watched porn" he said. I burst out into a fit of laughter. Nothing was funny at all…it was just the alcohol taking over. I played with his hair as I continued to laugh. Edward and Jasper took a shot. I wondered how Edward could hold his Alcohol so well. Soon Alice was laughing along side of me.

"I think she's had enough…" she laughed towards Edward.

"I'm fine" I try to mutter but my speech was slurred. Edward laughed and nodded towards Alice. He slipped both his hands around my waist and lifted me out of the water and onto the grass again. I continued to laugh for no reason. He jumped out after me and said goodnight to Alice and Jasper. I traipsed along the grass, swaying here and there, mumbling stupid thoughts. Edward tried to stabilize me quite a few times but I ended up pushing him away.

"You're beyond drunk…" he laughed as he carried me up the staircase.

"Im's nots…" I slurred. He laughed again. Soon he placed me on my bed but I shot back up and zig zagged my way to my suitcase. I riffled through my clothes looking for what I needed.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked as he tried to pry me from the suitcase.

"I needs my pyjammies…" I giggled once. Edward let me go and went to sit on the bed. He had already changed into his own pyjamas. I wondered how that happened. I stumbled over to the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

"Oops!" I laughed as I ripped off my bathing suit and threw on the hot pink babydoll and thong I had grabbed from the suitcase. Edward would get his just like I vowed to myself. I fumbled with tying the bow near my boobs by I eventually managed. I flung the door back open.

"Ta-da!" I shouted and then burst into a fit of giggles. Edward's head shot up and he looked towards be with wide eyes.

"It's your turn now" I whispered as I approached him and flung myself onto the bed. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him. He pushed me away.

"No Bella…" he said trying to hold my hands together.

"Don't you want me….baby" I laughed. "Ha ha…that's a lyric from a song…."

"Not like this I don't…." he sighed. He picked me up and threw down the covers of my bed. He tucked me in. I flailed all over trying to get close to him. He couldn't hold me still so he crawled in with me. He pushed my hair away from my face.

"Sleep Bella…"

"Okie dokie!" I sighed and then snuggled my face into his bare chest.

**Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I woke up with the worst headache of my life. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I felt Edward's hard chest. He must have fallen asleep with me. He seemed to be resting peacefully and I didn't want to bother him. I slipped off the bed and made my way to the bathroom in the dark. I refused to turn any lights on cause I knew it would only hurt. I felt around the vanity until I found my toothbrush and toothpaste. Minutes later I found the tap and turned the water on. I brushed my teeth while my head pounded. I reminded myself to never drink again in my life.

I walked out of my room at a snails pace. I descended the stairs while clinging to the banister. I needed coffee badly so I shuffled to the kitchen and pushed the door open.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted. I covered my ears. I felt like crying.

"No… alcohol…. ever…again" I mumbled before removing my hands from my ears. I looked around to see Jasper and Alice staring at me. I gazed back at them with questioning eyes.

"Nice outfit Bella! How did you know pink is my favourite…" Jasper laughed while biting his lip. I had no idea what he was talking about. I looked down at myself. Oh my god. I had no idea I even had this on. I blushed immediately.

"Bells your boobs look fan-freaking-tastic in that!" Alice said as she approached me with a cup of coffee. I stared at her not knowing what to say. Actually I couldn't even formulate one coherent thought let alone a sentence.

"Seriously if I was a guy id take you right now…" she laughed. I gawked at her now.

"Hell, scratch that. If I wasn't engaged, your best friend and Edwards's sister I'd take you right now…" she giggled.

"Are you joking me?" I managed to blurt out while attempting to cover my chest with one arm. Alice looked towards Jasper and pointed to me.

"You'd do her if you weren't engaged and best friends with my brother right aka her boyfriend?" she asked him. My mouth dropped open. Alice was so blunt and straightforward. Nothing held her back.

"Definitely…if Edward wasn't in the picture…" he said before sipping his coffee. What the hell was this? It had to be a dream.

"See!" Alice scratched as she sat beside Jasper.

"You're insane Alice" I sighed as I slumped down on the bar chair next to her. Jasper slid a bottle of Asprin down the length of the bar and it stopped right in front of me.

"You'll want to take two Bells…" he informed. He and Alice had already taken theirs…obviously. Who could be so happy this early in the morning after a night like that. I took the pills with a swig of coffee.

"I'm not insane. I know for a fact Jasper has had pretty racy dreams about you Bella. Isn't that right honey?" Alice asked as she turned to face him. He closed his eyes and nodded. "WHAT!" the voices in my head were screaming. He had dreams about me and she was fine with that?

"Even Emmett has. Remember that one night he stayed at my house when Rose was on a business trip? God he was saying Bella's name all night long…" Alice said to Jasper. She then flicked her head around to face me with a grin. I must have not been hearing this right…I must have had whip cream still in my ears or something because this was not everyday conversation. I gave Alice a puzzled look.

"What?" she asked. "Rose even told me he mumbles your name sometimes in his sleep…" she added with a giggle.

"No way" I whispered as my cheeks flushed even more.

"Yes way" Alice said

"You're very desirable Bella…" Jasper added.

"She is eh?" Alice confirmed while looking back towards Jasper.

"You're yanking my chain…" I grumbled. This was so stupid. They were terrible kidders.

"Trust me I'm not Bella…" Alice stated. I eyed her suspiciously.

"And you're just fine with Jasper having dreams about me…that's right…" I muttered towards her.

"Of course I am! What's the problem with it? It's not hurting anyone…it's just a dream silly Bella…" she cooed as he rubbed my back. "Hell if you had a guy friend that was as hot as you I'd probably be having dreams about him too Bells. God he'd be gorgeous…." She hummed, appearing to day dream. "Not as hot as you though Jazz" she added. He smiled. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. The pills were finally taking away the edge of my headache.

"And Rose doesn't mind that Emmett has dreams about me?" I asked after taking a sip of my coffee.

"Psh..no" Alice giggled. "She knows its normal…"

"Normal!?" I blurted out and then laughed. That was not normal.

"It _is_ normal Bella. I took a course on human sexuality last year. It's so unbelievably normal…" Jasper added. I really had no idea that it actually was normal…

"You didn't act normal in my dreams though that's for sure. You were something different…so fun" Jasper sighed looking like he was reminiscing. A smiled appeared on his face. Alice laughed again. I couldn't believe Jasper's reaction. I stared at him awestruck. This was so wrong…oh so very wrong. Alice studied my face before speaking

"You think he's bad Bella?" she asked pointing to Jasper. "You should see Emmett when he talks about his dreams that involve you. He practically drools onto the table…" Alice snorted. I buried my head in my hands. Did Edward know about this…


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: **Hello all! Heres the next chapter. Its just filling in some random info and will lead into the next chapter. I'll be updating soon i just wanted to give you something to hold you over for a bit. Also, a few notes before you all read…if I have any readers left after the last chapter…hahahaha

1) I posted the links to Bella and Alice's swimsuits (worn in chap 35) on my profile. Check em out. I also posted what Bella's babydoll looks like and the dresses mentioned in this chapter.

2) I knew I would get flack for the last chapter…yes Emmett and Jasper are like Bella's brothers (in a sense) but above all they're friends…sometimes friends have weird and wacky relationships…I'm sorry if I disgusted you. Like I said it was all in good fun. Life is not always so serious…and you were warned my friends**. Jasper will not leave Alice for Bella…Emmett will not run away from Rose and his girls to secretly steal Bella away from Edward…never ever. **

3) I actually took a course on human sexuality and the dream thing is true…just so you all know…

4) I also knew that people would give me crap for portraying Bella as more "attractive" or "appealing" then she is often depicted in stories. I personally don't see a problem with that…if you do, tough. Everyone always makes Edward out to be so beyond stunning and perfect (not that I object in the slightest) but why shouldn't Bella get the spotlight sometimes? It's only fair plus I am all for girl power ahahaha (can you tell I was raised with the spice girls…yes indeed)

5) I am not a conventional writer…I'm a bit off the cuff so to speak and I write based on my own experiences. If you don't like me or my writing…don't read it…that's all I ask.

To those who have stuck with me and this story I am so extremely appreciative! Thank you all so much! Lots of loveeeeeee xoxo

**Let's go…**

**Chapter 36**

**Grease is the only cure for a ****hangover****-Cameron Diaz **

**Edward's POV **

When I awoke in the morning, Bella was no where in sight. This puzzled me since I figured she'd be spending most of her day in bed…she'd have a terrible hangover. I on the other hand had a slight headache, nothing that wasn't manageable, from the booze. Once Bella had fallen asleep last night I snuck downstairs and drank two whole water bottles. Water always helps prevent the hangover symptoms so I felt pretty good considering.

I hopped out of bed and figured I should get ready for the day. Bella still hadn't appeared and I was anxious to see her. I headed off to my room to shower. I did my best to remain rational and not think about Bella and what we had done yesterday but it was too hard. If she hadn't gotten so drunk I wondered where we would have ended up last night…

Deciding it better to get out of the shower, I jumped out and towelled off. I pulled some clothes out of my suitcase and dragged them back into the bathroom. I reminded myself that I'd have to unpack at some point. I hated living out of a suitcase; it was so unorganized and messy. Bella and I actually had a lot to do before school started and I worried we'd never get it done.

After shaving and doing my hair I got dressed. Shorts and a polo shirt seemed appropriate for the day. I secured my watch to my wrist and looked for a pair of sneakers that were in another suitcase. I exited my room still wondering where Bella was. I checked her room once more before heading downstairs. She wasn't there. Maybe she felt up to breakfast? Maybe she wasn't that hung over…

I took my time walking to the kitchen. I saw Toulouse out of the corner of my eye sitting by the window in the parlour, close to my piano. When he saw me he came running, his ears flopping and his feet unstable still on the hardwood. I sat down on the floor and he pranced right into my lap. I petted him slowly and figured no one had fed him yet. I placed him back on the floor and called for him to follow me as I continued on my venture to the kitchen. When I finally reached the kitchen door I heard voices. Everyone must have gotten up already.

I swung the door open and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. There Bella sat at the bar in her gorgeous baby doll, her stomach and the entirety of her legs exposed. I reminded myself to keep my control. She held her head in her tiny hands, her elbows propped up on the bar. Definitely hung-over. Alice of course was talking to her at a speed that no one could understand. Jasper appeared to be laughing to himself. This was a sight to see…

"Did I miss something?" I asked as I walked further into room and stood behind Bella. She raised her head and turned it to face me.

"You could say that…" she said before placing her head back on the bar. Poor thing. Alice and Jasper laughed a bit. I was positive I missed something good.

"Care to share?" I questioned while rubbing Bella's back. She shook her head on bar. I looked towards Alice and Jasper. Although cheerful they looked pretty battered. They shrugged their shoulders. I'd get it out of them somehow…their hangovers were just holding them back.

"That's it!" I announced. "Get up, get up, get up! We're going out for breakfast. You need grease to fight off these hangovers. Get dressed and meet in the front hall in ten minutes…" I said. I knew Alice was about to protest...her getting ready in ten minutes was practically impossible but I didn't care.

"Ten minutes Alice" I said with a stern look. She stuck her tongue out at me and then was dragged out of the kitchen by Jasper. Bella still had her head on the bar and refused to move. I let her be for a couple of minutes while I poured a bowl of food for Toulouse. Eventually I had to sling her over my shoulder and carry her upstairs. I sat her on the bed and propped her up against some pillows. I sat beside her.

"You need to get ready Bells…" I said quietly. She groaned.

"Why don't you go and pick out something to wear besides this…" I said as I played with the straps of her babydoll. "Of course I'd love it if you wore it all the time but I don't think I need everyone in town drooling over you today…" I whispered. She covered her face with her hands.

"Don't even go there…" she said. I was confused. What did she mean? I didn't have time to question her though. I threw myself off her bed and made my way to her suitcases.

"What do you want to wear today?" I asked her, trying to speed the process along.

"I don't care. You pick…" she sighed as she nestled further into her bed. Without thinking I pulled out random pieces of clothing for her. A jean skirt and a white t-shirt. I rushed over to Bella's side and gently pulled her out of bed. I carried her to her bathroom where she could change.

"Did you take some Aspirin for your headache sweetheart?" I asked as I slowly placed her back on her feet. She looked pretty ragged. She nodded at me.

"You'll feel better soon and the food will help I promise" I said as I handed her the clothes and shut the bathroom door. I sat on the bed waiting for her to change. The door creaked open.

"Edward you forgot my bra and panties…" she sighed.

"Oh!" I announced, somewhat taken back by what she just said. I hurried back to the suitcases and rummaged through looking for what I needed. I came across more of the lingerie Alice had bought Bella. I paused for a moment to picture Bella in it but I was soon snapped back into reality by her voice.

"Make sure you chose a white set…" she informed me. Finally I found a plain white bra and some white boy shorts. I handed them to her through the crack in the door.

"Thanks" she whispered before shutting the door again. Soon she emerged, fully clothed. Her hair was thrown into a high ponytail and it looked like she had applied a bit of makeup.

"Ready?" she asked while she slid on a pair of thong sandals and grabbed her purse. I nodded and took her hand to escort her down the stairs. Jasper and Alice were sitting at the bottom of the staircase and were deep in conversation. It seemed that Alice had managed to get ready in such a short period of time and she looked beautiful as usual.

"You two all set?" I asked while I stood in front of them. Bella rested her head on my arm.

"Yepp!" Alice chirped, seeming more perky then before. I lead the way to the cars. I noticed dad had taken the Volvo for his meeting this morning so we opted for my Porsche. I helped Bella into the front seat while Jasper and Alice took seats in the back. We drove in silence to the small diner located within town. By the time we entered the diner everyone seemed to be in better moods. The edge of Bella's headache had probably worn off now. We all ordered our food quickly and waited patiently for it.

"So? What was the deal with you three in the kitchen this morning?" I asked the group while playing with my utensils.

"Oh we were just telling Bella about how Jasper and Emmett dream about her. When she came down dressed in that babydoll we couldn't contain the secret anymore" Alice giggled. I laughed. I already knew they had dreams about her and I wasn't worried or pissed.

"So it was nothing bad then? I was worried you guys were scheming against me…" I chuckled. Bella looked at me with wide eyes. I think she was surprised by the fact I'd never told her that Em and Jazz dream about her. That or she was surprised I wasn't pissed at them for dreaming about my girlfriend the way they do.

"What?" I asked her while shrugging my shoulders. "It's totally normal Bella…"

"Everyone says its normal" Bella groaned, looking embarrassed. I rubbed her hand gently before looking to Alice.

"Alice! Remember when Emmett first started dating Rose? Oh my god I had dreams about her every night. Of course I was only fourteen but still…" I laughed.

"He really did!" Alice giggled. I looked towards Bella again; she was beginning to look more comfortable and laughing along with us. Our food eventually arrived and we ate very quickly. By the time our meal was finished everyone's hangover symptoms had disappeared and we were as giddy as could be.

**Bella's POV**

As we left the diner I asked everyone what we should do next. It was a beautiful summer day and I didn't want to waste any minute of it. My headache had gone away and I felt much better.

"Oh! We all have to get clothes for dad's award ceremony. It's tomorrow night…" Alice exclaimed. Huh? What award ceremony. I had no idea what was going on.

"What? I didn't know there was an award ceremony. I thought Carlisle was just speaking at a conference" I said.

"Yeah dad's being honoured for all the work he's done for the medical field. They're having an event at Harvard tomorrow night. He's the guest of honour…" Edward explained.

"It's a black tie event Bella…" Alice added. I groaned to myself. Black tie meant fancy dresses. Black tie meant hours in the bathroom getting ready. Black tie meant Alice not leaving me alone for the next two days.

"Don't look so thrilled Bells…" Alice interjected sarcastically, breaking my daze.

"No. I really am thrilled. This so great for Carlisle!" I said with a smile. Everyone just looked at me and shrugged. Carlisle had received hundreds of awards but I had never been present for any of the ceremonies. The rest of the Cullen family including Rose and Jasper had been to every one since they were welcomed into the family I was sure. This was nothing big for them. I was struck by a sudden sad feeling. Esme, Rose, Emmett and the girls wouldn't be here to see Carlisle get his award. That was a shame.

Soon I was being pulled back into the car and thrown into the backseat with Alice. I heard Alice instruct Edward to drop us off at some boutique. Within minutes Alice and I were exiting the vehicle. Edward and Jasper had to go get their suites.

"Jasper you get a grey suite. Edward you get a black one. Remember the pocket squares should match your shirts and make sure the shirts are funky colours…blue, pink, purple, green, turquoise, or sliver. Oh! And don't forget shoes either boys! Oh! And the ties! We'll call you when were done!" Alice said before slamming the door to the SUV shut. She dragged me into the boutique where every wall was covered with dresses. She looked at me.

"Ready!?" she asked with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Ready" I said meekly.

The next three hours were filled with trying on what seemed like hundreds of dresses and shoes. I think Alice made me try on every dress in the store. Finally she decided that a short, metallic blue dress with crystal embellishment around the chest was the dress for me. I had to admit it was a gorgeous dress. Alice chose a longer, halter style, silver dress with an empire waist covered in crystals. Alice insisted on paying for everything and would hear nothing of me paying for my own dress. On top of the dresses and shoes she bought us all the jewellery we'd need for the next ten years worth of events. Next we walked down the street to a stand alone makeup store. We perused and played with all the different shades and colours of makeup. For once I was actually having fun with makeup. Alice once again bought us everything we needed. I think she bought out the whole store actually. We waited outside the store for Edward and Jasper to come and pick us up.

They pulled up shortly after Alice called them. Their suites were hanging in the back of the car and Jasper helped us load our stuff in there too. We drove home, talking about random things and rocking out to the music we had blaring. People were looking but we didn't care. By the time we hit the house I was completely and totally exhausted. The guys lugged all our junk from the car up to the front steps. Alice and I walked slowly behind them, arms interlocked, occasionally taking long strides together in odd directions and shouting lyrics to songs. When we finally reached the door the guys were waiting for us to open it for them. I grabbed my keys out of my purse, unlocked the door, and stepped in. I wasn't ready for what was waiting inside for us.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I screamed as I jumped up and down on the spot…


	37. Chapter 37

**AN:** Alright guys here's the next chapter. It's a bit short I know but the next one will be a BIG one (in more ways then one). Thanks for the reviews and i hope you continue to enjoy the story. I know i upset some ppl with chapter 35 and have lost some readers but what can you do. I hope those of you who have stuck with me continue to sick with me...ahaha. Much love xoxox

**Chapter 37**

**The backbone of surprise is fusing speed with secrecy-Karl Von Clausewitz**

**Bella's POV**

There they stood, the rest of the Cullen family, looking as excited to see me as I was to see them. I ran to Esme and embraced her in a huge hug.

"You guys really need to stop surprising me. One of these days I might just keel over from shock…" I laughed as I pulled away from Esme and reached for Emmett. He gave me a huge bear hug that lifted me off my feet for a few seconds. Rose was next. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Being away from Rose was hard on me. I was so used to seeing her everyday while we were back in Washington. I was so happy to see her. On the ground, sleeping in their car seats, were the girls. I bent down and kissed each of their cheeks gently before straightening up and looking at everyone again. It was this point that I noticed that Edward, Jasper and Alice were surprised to see everyone too. I guess this wasn't a planned occasion. I looked towards Esme for answers.

"Well, this was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I was going to come down of course to see Carlisle receive his award and surprise you guys but Emmett and Rose were dying to visit after you called them yesterday. Actually I heard you invited them…" Esme chuckled.

"That's right I did! This is so unbelievably great!" I announced trying to keep my voice hushed since my nieces were sleeping.

"Glad you think so" Emmett said with a wink. "What do you guys have to eat? I'm bloody famished!"

"Emmett all you do is think about food! Can't you wait a few minutes before making yourself so at home?" Rose whispered before swatting his arm.

"No guys it's totally alright. We have a whole fridge full of goodies. Help yourself…" I said as I pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Alright! Edward and Jasper care to join?" Emmett asked while making his way to the kitchen. After kissing me on the cheek, Edward followed after his brother with Jasper at his side.

"Can you believe him?" Rose giggled.

"That's Emmett" Esme said with a smile before walking to Alice's side and draping her arm over her shoulder.

"So girls are those your dresses for the ceremony tomorrow?" she asked while pointing to the dress bags that hung from the spindles of the staircase.

"Yes! We just bought them now. How about you guys? Did you pack your dresses?" Alice asked Esme and Rose.

"No I was hoping to buy one here" Esme replied.

"Didn't have time to pack one" Rose said with a smile. "Emmett doesn't have a suit and the girls don't have dresses either"

"Well then it looks like were heading back out to shop!" Alice screeched. Thankfully she didn't wake the girls.

"Why don't you let everyone get settled and then we'll go back out…" I told Alice. She rolled her eyes.

"We are Cullen women Bella. We don't need rest in order to shop. Mom you're up for it right?" Alice asked. She nodded and then looked towards Rose to see how she felt about the whole thing.

"Are you up for it Rose? Are you too tired?" Esme asked her

"Are you kidding? I'm super excited. Let's leave like right now" she laughed. Oh boy. I'd been outnumbered. This would be interesting.

"Yay!" Alice giggled while bouncing up and down for a bit. "Okay Emmett will have to come along to get fitted for his suit. Do you want to bring the girls?" she asked Rose.

"If Edward and Jasper are staying here I think they'll be capable babysitters…" she replied.

"They'll watch them. They'd be happy to" Alice said before running towards the kitchen. She remerged, pulling Jasper and Edward behind her. Emmett traipsed behind them with a sandwich.

"You want to watch the babies while we go and shop right?" Alice asked eyeing Edward and Jasper. They both light up with smiles and nodded. They seemed pretty excited to spend time with them.

"Great! Alright let's hit the road people. Edward we'll need your keys" Alice ordered. Edward threw her his keys from his back pocket. Rose instructed Jasper and Edward on their responsibilities with the girls while she and Emmett were away and showed them all the babies toys, diapers and formulas. They appeared to understand the process and urged everyone to get going.

"Bye! Have fun!" I whispered as I gave Edward a quick kiss and a hug. He reciprocated the words. We all left the house quickly yet quietly and piled into the car. Esme called Carlisle and informed him that they had arrived and would be waiting to meet him for a quick bite to eat in a couple of hours at a nearby restaurant.

Alice drove like a mad person until we hit the same boutique we were at hours before.

**Edward's POV**

"This is going to be a piece of cake" I laughed to Jasper while admiring my nieces sleeping.

"I know. They'll probably sleep the whole time everyone's away anyways". Wrong. Oh so very very wrong. As soon as Jasper finished his sentence Mimi started to wail. Jasper picked her up and began to rock her but she continued to cry. Jasper passed her on to me and I had about as much success of calming her as he did.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper asked looking a bit frantic.

"Maybe she misses Rose…" I suggested. I really didn't know why she was crying like that. I held her close to my chest and bounced her slightly. That was no luck either. Of course Sophie had awoken now too and wasn't thrilled either. Jasper moved to pick her up.

"Sophie likes you more Ed. You should take her. I'll try again with Mimi…." Jasper said. I nodded and we carefully switched. Sophie calmed down immediately when she was in my arms. Mimi took a hint from her sister and quieted.

"See? Piece of cake" I said again.

"Ha" Jasper said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him. We moved to sit down on the couches in the living room. The girls rested in our arms looking happy to be here. Eventually though it was time to feed them.

"We need to grab their formula and bottles from their bag…" I said to Jasper as I headed towards the kitchen holding both girls. Soon he busted into the kitchen carrying the whole bag.

"I don't even know what the hell I'm looking for…." He said. He was obviously frazzled.

"Formula and bottles Jazz…" I informed him again. He rummaged through the bag eventually pulling out what we needed.

"How can two little precious things like this need so much crap?" he asked me with a look. I laughed. Rose had jam packed their diaper bag with everything they could possibly ever need. Jasper began to read the label of the formula we had to make for directions.

"Okay it says…. add breast milk" Jasper said with his eyes widening. "Add breast milk! What? We can't do that!" he added looking worried. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. He looked at me with a mean glare.

"We can add water instead Jazz…it says right there on the front…don't panic" I managed to say between laughs.

"Oh. Thank god" he whispered. Deciding Jasper was too overwhelmed by the process of making formula I passed the girls to him and made the formula myself. After making sure the temperature of the formula was just warm enough I took Sophie from Jasper's arms and began to feed her. Jasper fed Mimi.

"They seem to be fine with it…" I said. Although I felt confident enough to make the formula I wasn't sure if I made it the way Rose always did.

"I guess so. Mimi already gulped hers down. She's defiantly a little Emmett..." Jasper chuckled, now more relaxed. Sophie took much longer to finish her bottle. You could tell she'd be just like Rose when she grew up. Petite and just as beautiful.

After their feeding and burping I figured they'd probably fall asleep soon. Jasper and I plopped ourselves down in front of the TV in the family room. We rested our feet on the coffee table and laid the girls to rest against our thighs. They both looked like they were about to doze off when Sophie began to cry. I tried to soothe her by rubbing her tummy and playing with her tiny hands but nothing worked. Then it hit me…well the smell did at least.

"Ew. Diaper changing time Uncle Jazzy…" I said as I held Sophie up for Jasper to get a whiff. Cruel I know. Jasper gave me the finger with a laugh before we both stood up and walked the girls upstairs to their bedroom.

Once in their room I gently placed Sophie on the change table. I'd never really changed the girls diaper before. Bella would always do it for me. I grabbed a diaper from below the change table and looked at it. I had no idea what to do.

"Jasper how do I do this?" I asked over my shoulder while keeping Sophie secure on the table.

"You're asking _me_?" he gasped. I sighed. Why did I even bother to ask?

"Some help you are Jazz…" I laughed. I knew I would just have to figure this out myself. If I was going to be a doctor I could sure as hell figure out how to change a diaper. I removed Sophie's old diaper, nearly passing out from the stench, and wiped her down. I fumbled with the new diaper. I couldn't even remember if the sticky tabs went to the front or the back. Sophie looked annoyed with me. I had kept her waiting for too long.

"Uncle Eddy is very sorry Sophie…he's just stupid today…" I sighed. Then a huge smile appeared on her face and she actually giggled. Two months old and she could already read me. I finally figured that the tabs should go in the front and I successfully completed a diaper change. I redressed her and walked towards the bed where Jasper was sitting with Mimi.

"You're turn" I said while I slumped onto the bed beside him.

"I can do this" Jasper whispered to himself. I don't think he even meant to say it out loud. As badly as I wanted to laugh I controlled myself. I watched Jasper at the change table. He seemed to be doing fine. In actuality he finished quicker than I had. He turned around with Mimi in his arms and a huge smile on his face. He felt very accomplished.

"Nice job man" I said while motioning for him to give me a high five.

"Ya gotta do what ya gotta do" Jasper sighed before sitting back down on the bed beside me with Mimi. "I'm exhausted already Edward…"

"You're telling me. Who knew so much was involved in watching these beauties…" I said while lightly ticking Sophie.

"You have some throw up on your shirt by the way…" Jasper said randomly. Swell. It must have happened while I was burping Sophie. I made a somewhat disgusted face. This whole baby thing was gross at points. I noticed that Mimi had drooled all over the front of Jasper's shirt as well but I decided not to say anything.

"I think we should put them down for a nap" I suggested.

"Excellent idea!" Jasper announced before rising from the bed. He placed Mimi in her crib and tucked her in. I lay Sophie in her crib and kissed her hand.

"Sleep well girls" I cooed before turning to Jasper. "What do we do now?" I asked

"I don't know. Stay here and make sure they fall asleep?". I didn't even have time to respond before the girls began to cry simultaneously. I gave Jasper a worried look. I had never heard the girls cry this much before. We rushed back the cribs and picked the girls up.

"What are we doing wrong?" Jasper asked while he bounced Mimi up and down as he walked in a circle.

"I have no idea. They've never acted like this before" I said while I held Sophie close to me and walked back and forth across the room. After a few minutes both girls had settled and Jasper and I were relieved. We placed them back into their cribs and threw ourselves onto the bed.

"This is a lot of work" I mentioned to Jasper as he knocked the back of his head against the bedroom wall.

"A lot is an understatement my friend" he said with his eyes closed. He seemed to be cringing like he knew something was about to happen. And indeed something did happen. The girls were balling again.

"Maybe we should call Emmett and Rose" I said while I bounced Sophie in my arms.

"We're going to sound like total idiots…" Jasper informed me. I had just about had it at this point. I was beyond worried and I didn't know how to cope. I was also so extremely tired that I could barely hold myself up anymore. I flattened myself out on one side of the bed and lay Sophie on my chest. Her crying stopped abruptly and she had fallen asleep. I think I had discovered the secret to getting them to sleep. They needed contact.

"Jazz!" I shouted in a low whisper. He turned to face me. "Do what I'm doing" I said while pointing to Sophie. Jasper slid onto the bed and laid Mimi on his chest. Just like Sophie, Mimi fell asleep right away. Jasper let out a loud sigh.

"Finally" he whispered. I nodded towards him and closed my own eyes.

**Bella's POV. **

After spending two hours in the dress store and another hour getting a suit fitted for Emmett, we were on our way home. We had just finished grabbing some food with Carlisle and he informed us that he'd be home later tonight since he needed to get back to help with the conference preparation.

The dress shopping was successful. Esme had chosen a beautiful yet simple white cocktail dress that had sequence embellishments. Rose had opted for a short, purple, puffy dress. A delicate bow sat at the hip of the dress and the bust was covered in crystals. It fit her incredibly well. I was shocked to see how good she looked for just having twins a couple of months ago. We also managed to get matching dresses for the girls. They most definitely would be attending the event. Carlisle would not have it any other way. The dresses were predominantly white. One had pink flower attached to it while the other had a purple. They would look so cute.

We hadn't received any calls from Jasper or Edward while out shopping so I was sure they were making out fine with the girls. Rose and Emmett didn't even have any separation anxiety. Actually they were dying for some adult time.

In no time Emmett was pulling into the drive of my house. He parked the car in the garage and grabbed all the stuff we had bought from the trunk. I led everyone into the house through the laundry room. As we entered the kitchen we looked around for the guys.

"Where is everyone?" Esme asked

"Maybe upstairs?" I suggested. We all traipsed up the stairs. I scampered to check out Edwards's room to see if he was there. He wasn't. I hurried to meet up with the others who were now standing in the doorway of Emmett and Rose's room.

"Isn't that just precious?" I heard Esme whisper to Rose. I had no idea what was going on. I tried to squeeze my way to the front of the group to get a good look. Eventually I was squished between Rose and Esme.

"Awwww" I hummed as I admired the scene in front of me. Edward and Jasper were resting peacefully with Sophie and Mimi lying on their chests. Their hands held the girls protectively and securely to them. Their hair was all ruffled and I could see that they were covered in drool and spit up. They actually looked quite haggard. Rose and Emmett approached them and pulled the girls off of them. Their eyes shot open instantly and they seemed worried.

"It's just us" Emmett whispered as he placed Sophie back in her crib. The guys still seemed dazed and confused as they rubbed their eyes and started to sit up straight.

"How were they?" Rose asked quietly as she put Mimi in her crib.

"Fine" Edward said hoarsely. He then proceeded to clear his throat. Rose turned on the baby monitors and then walked out of the room with Emmett and Esme. Alice tip toed over to Jasper's side and led him out of the room. You could tell he was thoroughly exhausted. Edward met me at the door and wrapped his arm around my waist. We closed the door behind us as we left.

"Look at you. It looks like the girls really had some fun with you…" I giggled.

"You have no idea…" he sighed. I rubbed his back.

"Well can I have some fun with you?" I asked in a very seductive voice. He glared towards me with a smile on his face.

"I'm all yours…"

**PS:** i posted the links to Esme and Rose's dress on my profile. Let me know what you think! xoxoxox


	38. Chapter 38

**AN:** hello friends! Here's the next chapter...kind of steamy and sexy. Hope you like it. Love!!

**Chapter 38**

**Giving chocolate to others is an intimate form of communication, a sharing of deep, dark secrets- ****Milton Zelman**

**Bella's POV **

I had no idea what had come over me. It was so unlike me to be so confident, so unafraid, so worry free. I could hear the rest of the Cullen family talking downstairs. At least I knew they were preoccupied. My urges for Edward had been increasing with every passing second. Being away from him so much today nearly destroyed me. I threw rationality out the window along with responsibility. Who needed them? As long as I had Edward nothing else mattered. Consequences never crossed my mind. I was determined to do what I had to do. I was determined to make Edward happy. I was determined to give him a part of me that no one else ever had the privilege to enjoy. Today was the day.

I pulled Edward behind me towards my bedroom. I threw him a smile every once and awhile to just see how he was reacting. He looked quite excited. His eyes smouldered with energy, his muscles felt more taunt, his face more striking then ever. Once we reached my room I knew what I wanted to do. I quietly locked the door behind us and pushed him against the wall. He was taken back by my aggressive actions. Once again this was so unlike me. I pressed my body up against his, one of my legs positioned between his thighs. I crushed my lips onto his. There was no tameness present. I was as rough as could be and his body seemed to be responding. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled up. He lifted his arms in the air and broke the kiss while I ripped the shirt off of him. I pushed his head back against the wall and kissed him again. He was having more fun now. His tongue traced my lower lip. I could feel him smiling against lips when I pinned his arms to the wall. He moved his hips, trying to get closer to me. I let my fingers trace the waistband of his boxers, occasionally pulling them away from his body. I slipped my hands into the back pockets of his shorts and pulled him closer to me. I directed us to the bed and sat him down on the edge. I straddled his lap and pulled my hair out of its ponytail and shook my head. I continued to assault his lips. His hands kept me planted on his lap. Eventually I broke the kiss and hopped off his lap. He's eyes relayed his detest as I backed away from him slowly.

"Don't worry…." I whispered. I turned around and walked to my suitcases. Alice had bought Edward and I a "housewarming gift" so to speak. I had noticed it last night while I was changing. At the time I was shocked and horrified but I felt now was the perfect time to present it to Edward. I pulled the long wooden box out of my luggage and hid it behind my back. I walked slowly back to Edward with a smile. He anxiously awaited my body to touch his again. I pulled the box away from my back and placed it on Edward's lap. He picked the box up to examine it.

"Alice bought it for us…" I began, reading his expression. I would have never bought this myself.

"Chocolate body paint?" he asked with a smile.

"I love chocolate…" I whispered as I pushed him back onto the bed. He shimmied so that he was laying in the dead centre of the bed. Once again I straddled his hips. I slid the wooden lid off the box and pulled out the contents. Two paintbrushes and two vats of chocolate body paint.

"One for you and one for me" I giggled as I held the contents up for Edward to see. He growled at me in a playful way before pulling my face towards his. I kissed him gently for a few seconds before pulling away. I undid the lid to the container that held the chocolate paint and grabbed a paintbrush.

"Stay still…." I whispered as I began to paint on Edward's bare chest. He shifted a bit once the cold paint hit his body.

"Guess what I'm drawing…" I said as I moved the brush along the skin that stretched over the lower part of his rib cage. I felt his body shiver under the touch again.

"A heart…" he guessed.

"You're good…" I joked before dipping the paintbrush back into the chocolate.

"And this?" I said as I drew on him once again, just below the heart.

"You're name…." he said rather hoarsely. I dipped my finger now in the paint and brought it to my lips.

"And together they mean…" I said, urging him on. I sucked the chocolate of my finger slowly. His eyes fixated on my finger.

"Together they mean I love you Bella…" he finally managed to blurt out. His breathing had become somewhat laboured now and if I looked close enough I could see his heart beating through his chest.

"That's right…." I whispered as I lowered my head to kiss him quickly. I then turned back to the paint. I drew one line from the top of Edward's boxers to the beginning of his neck. I then proceeded to lick the paint off in one very slow yet exaggerated motion. Edward shuddered as I pressed my body onto his as I moved further up his torso with my tongue. His hands moved to my ass, pushing me closer to his face. Finally I reached his lips and he flipped me over on the bed.

"My turn…" he said with a rather large grin. He now pushed my T-shirt up as far as it would go. He gently raised my upper body off the bed and slipped the shirt off me. As the shirt came over my head he thrust his lips onto mine and gently nibbled. I could have very well lost it right there. He pushed me back down onto the bed. My hands grabbed at him trying to bring him closer to me but he wouldn't have it.

"Be good…" he whispered in my ear before planting a kiss behind it. I involuntarily shivered. He smiled against my skin. His fingers traced the features of my face down towards my belly button. He kissed just below my navel and pulled my skirt down to sit lower on my hips. He then reached for the paint and his brush. I felt him draw a small circle around my belly button. He then drew lines stemming from the circle.

"What do you think that is?" he asked while places kisses just below my bra. I couldn't even think. I tried to calm myself down and focus. Focus!. A circle with lines coming out of it. My mind was a total blank. Edward kisses became more aggressive and occasionally he nipped my skin. I tried to focus on what he had drawn. Finally it dawned on me.

"It's a sun…" I gasped. Edward stopped kissing me and laughed.

"Took you long enough…" he kidded before kissing my forehead. He moved back to the paint set. I felt the brush stroke my skin again above my navel. He was spelling something on me. It was three letters. I knew the middle letter was an "O" but I hadn't paid attention to the first or last letter he had painted. He retraced over each letter once he saw me beginning to concentrate. I closed my eyes trying to picture what he was writing in my head. His free hand now hooked itself into the top of my jean skirt. I gasped when his cold fingers met my skin. He retraced the letters again for me. I thought hard.

"Y-O-U" I spelt out "You?" I asked when I opened my eyes. He nodded.

"What do you think it means?" he asked before sliding his hands behind me so they were lodged between my back and the bed. His fingers reached for the clasp of my bra. In one snap my bra was undone and I couldn't even think of what he had just asked me.

"I don't know Edward…" I whispered. I felt his teeth grab my right bra strap. He pulled down very slowly, his teeth grazing my skin. I slipped my arm through the strap once he had pulled it down far enough. He looked at me, desire streaming out of him, before he spoke. He lowered his mouth back down to my ear.

"You are my sunshine…" he sang quietly. Tears nearly welled up in my eyes. "You are my sunshine" was the first song Edward ever played for me on the piano. I was surprised he even remembered he did it. At that time he tried to teach me how to play a few notes of the song but it sounded terrible.

"Oh!" I gasped as I pulled his face to mine. I sat up quickly and locked my lips on his. My bra fell limp around my waist. His hands caressed my now bare back before he pushed me back down onto the bed. He threw my bra to the side and admired my body. He lowered his head back to my navel and began to lick the chocolate off.

Soon I found myself standing in the middle of my room Edward's lips glued to mine. I undid the zipper and button to his shorts and let them fall around his feet. He stepped out of them gracefully and proceeded to twist one hand in my hair while the other massaged my breasts. Knowing that I needed to catch my breath he moved his face away from mine and paused. He smiled at me while I tried to intake air. He watched as my chest lifted and collapsed with every inhale and exhale. I studied his face not knowing what had just happened. Were we finished? Did he want to stop? Was he having second thoughts?

"Edward…" I began with a twinge of sadness in my voice. He didn't respond. I tried to look in his eyes but it was no use. I noticed he wasn't even blinking.

"Edward…" I tried again. He reacted this time. He shushed me quickly.

"I was admiring your body Bella…" he explained before attacking me again with kisses. He continued to bite and nibble various parts of me. My shoulder, my neck, in between my breasts. Excitement grew in my stomach. My legs felt weak and my heart was pounding so fast I couldn't even hear myself think. In fact I couldn't even think at all. I felt Edward getting more excited as his movements became more exaggerated and rough.

Again I found myself pushing Edward up against one of the bedroom walls. In one swoop I had removed his boxers and thrown them to the side. It was my turn now to admire him. As I knelt and stared at his manhood, I could feel Edward's eyes burning into the top of my head. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You don't have to do this Bella…" he said, reading my anxiety and nervousness.

"I want to…" I said while I let my fingers trace the hollow area behind his kneecaps and the muscles of his thighs. He shivered with desire. His eyes rolled back into his head as I traced closer to his erection. In a split second I made a decision what I was going to do. I took most of his length in my mouth. I heard Edward hiss with pleasure as my hot mouth secured itself on his cold cock. I let myself get use to his girth before I let my tongue trace the head of his dick. I did what felt natural but I was still worried I wasn't doing what I should be doing. I looked back up at Edward. His eyes were still shut, his mouth hung open and I could hear him gasp with every new manoeuvre of my tongue. His hands tried to steady himself against the wall. I now grabbed the base of his shaft and gently squeezed. He squirmed under my touch, trying to push himself further into my mouth. I moved onto sucking him. I varied the speeds at which I moved every so often. I let my teeth dig into him occasionally which practically made him scream. He knew he had to be quiet though. His body started to slide down the wall. I saw his knees tremble beside my face but I continued. I felt his hand on the back of my head, now controlling the speed at which I pleased him. I felt his dick get harder and bigger in my mouth. I had a hard time compensating for his size already….

"Holy fuck…." he gasped as I bit him gently and squeezed him again. His trembling increased. He tried to keep himself steady.

"Bella…." he moaned as he grabbed my hair. Chills ran up my spine from his touch. I continued to suck, bite, and explore his cock with my tongue. I felt forehead rest on my head as he lost his strength and stability.

"Fuck Bella…." he whispered into my hair before he exploded in my mouth. I wasn't fully ready for it and wasn't sure what to do at first. I swallowed as much as I could while some dripped out of the corners of my mouth. He tasted amazing. I released my clamp on him, wiped my mouth, and pulled away. He fully slid down the wall now, shivering with his eyes closed. I crawled up to him, sliding into the space he had left between his separated legs. His erection was still very prominent. I felt my hands claw at his chest before I pulled myself up to his face. I kissed him before I bit into his lower lip. He gasped before kissing me back. I could feel his ragged breathing patterns against my own chest. Then there was a knock at the door. I jumped up nearly ripping Edward's lips off. His eyes flew open with worry. Still shaking he stood from the ground and looked at me with wide eyes. Who the fuck could that be? That was such a stupid question to ask…

Edward ran around the room looking for his boxers. He slid them on quickly and grabbed his shirt and shorts. I found my bra and secured it on me again. I threw my t-shirt back on and tried to fix my hair into a proper ponytail. I wiped my face once again making sure none of Edward lingered on me.

"Get into the bed! Act like your sleeping!" I hissed "and hide that chocolate stuff with you!". Edward threw the sheets down and scampered into the bed. There was another knock on the door.

"Bella?" Esme's gentle voice rang. I took a look towards Edward who was now totally engulfed by my bed sheets. I quickly ran to the door and unlocked it. I flung it open not sure how I was going to explain this situation.

"Shh.." I whispered to Esme "Edward's sleeping. Sorry, I was just putting away some of my stuff in the bathroom and unpacking. Have you been here long?" I asked. That was the best excuse I could come up with.

"Oh no dear. I'm sorry to be bothering you but I just wanted to let you know that Carlisle is back now and that dinner is on the table. Edward must be exhausted from watching the girls. Why don't you let him sleep and we'll save him some dinner?" she suggested.

"Okay…" I whispered back before she grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. Well wasn't this just great. My plans were foiled once again.

We entered the kitchen and I noticed my pots and pans in full use. Esme must have really worked hard to make dinner and I felt terrible. I should have been the one making dinner instead of, well…doing what I was doing. I heard the rest of the Cullen clan chatting in the dinning room.

"Esme you really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble…I feel terrible that I didn't help…" I said, trying to lessen the guilty feeling that lingered in my stomach.

"Don't be silly Bella. It was nothing…" she said all too casually while. Nothing? She cooked for eight people after a long flight and hours worth of shopping. I was definitely the worst person on the planet. God was punishing me I knew it.

"You can help me grab some drinks from the fridge though…" she said while cutting up some bread.

"Of course" I said while grabbing an assortment of waters and juices from the refrigerator. I carried them into the dinning room.

"There she is!" Carlisle announced. Oh god. Had everyone been wondering where Edward and I were? How long had they been waiting for us? I tried to keep my blush at bay.

"Here I am" I responded trying to look confused.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked looking rather impatient. He obviously wanted food and he knew it was rude to start eating before everyone else was seated.

"He's asleep" I explained.

"I can't blame him. I'm exhausted from today and I really didn't do anything. Edward did all the work…" Jasper said. Everyone laughed and no one was staring at me anymore. Esme came bustling in carrying the basket of bread and placed it on the table.

"Dig in everyone" she laughed as she took her seat at the head of the table. I sat next to Rose. The empty seat next to me was left for Edward. I hoped he would come down and join us once he got everything sorted out in my room.

We all ate our salad in relative peace while discussing the "fun" Jasper and Edward had with the girls. It was hilarious what they had apparently gone through. Rose said she had forgotten to mention the fact that the girls usually need to be held while they're trying to fall asleep. Jasper was a tad ticked and that made the whole conversation even funnier. We moved onto our next course, pasta with meat sauce. Esme was such an excellent cook. Better than I could ever be. I helped her dish out the pasta and passed it down the table. Then Edward walked in. He had changed his clothes and wrinkled them up. He had also ruffled his hair so it looked like he had actually been sleeping. Brilliant. I hope no one suspected a thing.

"Hey" he whispered in my ear as he hugged me around my waist. I continued to pass the bowls down the table.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked while turned my face to get a better look at him.

"Best sleep ever I think…" he said with a wink before taking a seat at the table and apologizing to everyone for sleeping through part of dinner. We finished our meal a couple of hours later since we talked so much..

Rose and Emmett retreated to bed early. They wanted to spend some time with the girls and get a good nights sleep. The rest of us moved to the family room after helping with the dishes. We watched whatever movie was on TV but I couldn't be bothered to pay attention. I was thinking about what I had just done and how I wished we weren't interrupted. I knew however that it was inevitable. Ten people in a house doesn't leave much time for privacy. Jasper fell asleep halfway into the movie and Alice decided to call it a night as well. Now only Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I were left in the family room. Talk about feeling awkward. I couldn't help but think they knew we were up to something. Even worse I thought for sure they knew what we had been doing right before dinner. I stared at the TV screen blankly while leaning against Edward's shins. I yawned involuntarily.

"Maybe you should go to bed sweetheart" Esme suggested. "These last couple of days have been long ones for you…". I couldn't wait to jump at the opportunity to leave the room. I hoped my paranoia would then dissolve. I said goodnight to both Carlisle and Esme with another thank you for everything. I gave Edward a quick kiss and left the room. He remained behind with his parents.

I slumped off to my bedroom and got changed into my pyjamas. I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. Had Edward and I crossed a line today? We should have never done what we did with his family in such close proximity. The fear of them knowing what we doing continued to eat at me. I heard my bedroom door open and Edward tiptoed to my side. I lifted my head to stare at him. He laughed.

"Seriously what were the chances of us being interrupted like that" he asked as he sat beside me. He had changed into his flannel PJ bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Oh I don't know. Pretty damn good with ten people in one house…" I tried to say firmly but it came out as a giggle instead. He touched the tip of my nose with his finger.

"You were amazing…." he whispered while bringing his body close to mine.

"Ha" I whimpered. I was so inexperienced and nervous and I'm sure my attempt to please him reflected it.

"I'm not joking. I'd never felt anything like that before…" he explained as pushed me flat down onto the bed, straddled my legs, and kissed me gently.

"Good" I whispered as he rolled off and got under the covers of the bed. I snuggled up beside him before speaking again.

"I had intentions on going further today…" I explained to him.

"Did you?" he asked while playing with my hair.

"Yes…" I whispered.

"Well it's a good thing I saved that chocolate body paint then. We'll just have to start right from the beginning again next time…."


	39. Chapter 39

**AN:** Hi guys. I am sooo very very sorry about the lack of updates. I happened to hurt my ankle while going for a run last week and i've kind of just been laying around trying to not hurt it anymore ahaha. Anyways i wrote this chapter really really quickly this morning while i couldn't sleep. It is very short and kinda just fluff and funniness. One again i thank you all for your comments and reviews. I am hoping that some of those readers i have lost have come back to read..even if they don't review. Anyways i hope you all enjoy this little chapter. Much love xox

**Chapter 39**

**You must know that in any moment a decision you make can change the course of your life forever: the very next person stand behind in line or sit next to on an airplane, the very next ****phone call**** you make or receive, the very next movie you see or book you read or page you turn could be the one single thing that causes the floodgates to open, and all of the things that you've been waiting for to fall into place.**** Anthony Robertson **

**Edward's POV**

Bella fell asleep in my arms but I was still so excited about what had happened earlier this evening that I couldn't fall asleep quickly. I replayed the whole thing in my head over and over, taking in everything I could. I was shocked that Bella had even done what she did. I witnessed changes in her ever since she was accepted to Harvard. I saw her become more confident yet critical, more independent but still reliant on me for reassurance. The truth however, was that Bella had changed me. Of course I was still the same Edward I always had been in most ways but the people closest to me could see changes. I was less negative, more loving, more eager for fun as opposed to my studies. Bella had brought out the side of me that everyone wanted to see. My mother always said the Bella was the best thing to happen to me. I would never get over the fact that one girl, my girl, had the power to change my life so greatly. I admired her body one more time before closing my eyes. Bella Swan was the love of my life.

I was just drifting into a dreamland when I heard Bella call my name. Instantly my eyes shot open and adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"Edward…" I heard her say again.

"I'm here Bella…." I whispered. I waited for her to turn herself over to face me but she never did.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly and waited patiently for a response. Still nothing. Then out of nowhere she giggled.

"Stop tickling me" she laughed while rolling over to face me. It was so dark I couldn't see her expression but she had to be sleeping. I wasn't tickling her. Her giggling got louder and I couldn't help but laugh myself as she squirmed all over the bed.

"Bella…" I whispered, trying to wake her. It was no use. She was in a deep sleep evidently. I shook her shoulder lightly but she refused to wake.

"Edward really! We don't have time. We need to get going…" she chuckled again as I felt her push her hand into my chest. She must have been pushing me away in her dream. I steadied myself on the bed.

"No Edward please don't…." she giggled again as she pulled her hands away from me and snuggled closer.

"Okay fine" she sighed while her fingers traced my pelvic bone. "We have time for a quickie…" she whispered. My body went rigid and my eyes widened. Hello sex dream. I didn't know if I should wake her or listen. I convinced myself that there was no harm in watching and listening to what she did. She'd never know….

Her body inched closer to me. Her breathing was erratic as he hands reached for my shirt.

"Hurry up" she ordered with a giggle. I couldn't have been more turned on than in that moment. Demanding Bella was sexy. Her face came ridiculously close to my neck. I gasped as her warm lips touched my skin. My body reacted immediately. My heart pounded in my ears, my breathing was laboured, my eyes rolled back into my head. I wanted to touch her so badly but I controlled myself. I didn't want to take advantage of her. Her kisses continued down my body but halted suddenly. She ripped herself away from me and placed her head back on her own pillow. I guess I wasn't impressing her much in this dream.

I was wrong.

"I'm on top…" she announced in a quiet whisper. She didn't come close to me again but I was glad. I didn't need her to wake up and feel how my body had reacted over a silly dream. She'd never let me live it down.

Her back arched off the bed as she moaned quietly. I saw her fondle her own breasts and was even more turned on. The moaning got louder and louder as she moved all over the bed. I worried someone would hear her…

Her motions were exaggerated and intense. With every moan she moved herself down the bed, like she would have been trying to push me further into her. I could feel the heat resonating off of her and wafting in my direction.

"Right there…" she moaned while she tangled her hands in her hair. "Harder…" she added. I was beyond turned on. I tried to calm myself down. Suddenly she screamed with glee. It scared me half to death. Someone would have heard that. She moved her body quicker and harder against the mattress.

"More…" she panted "I need more…". I could tell she had just orgasmed and was coming off the high. That was about it for me. My cock ached in my boxers. I wished Bella was awake so I could be in her, have her relieve me. Since she wasn't though I had to deal with myself. I slid my hand into my boxers and grabbed my dick. With every moan Bella would release I'd pull and stroke myself harder and faster. As she continued to wriggle herself on the bed her moans and gasps became much louder to the point where it would have been impossible for someone not to hear it.

She screamed again with joy. I felt her body convulse on the bed. With that I couldn't help but come. My boxers and pyjamas were covered and wet. My body lay flaccid again on the bed, my breathing heavy, my head spinning.

"That was incredible…" she huffed, trying to catch her breath. "You need to fuck me like that more often…" she said with a giggle. Whoa Nelly. To hear Bella say that was exhilarating. At least I knew I could pleasure her well enough in her dreams, much like she did for me in mine.

"Now get in the shower…." she said. Oh the shower. Bella and I defiantly needed to expand our sexual experiences in the shower.

"No I will not be joining you…" she laughed again to herself. "I love you though…" she whispered as she threw her body close to me again and nestled her face in my chest.

"I love you too Bella…" I whispered back before falling asleep.

**Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The next morning I awoke to discover Bella was not in bed with me. I heard the shower water running though and figured she must have been getting ready for the day. I jumped out of bed quickly, not wanting to have a run in with Bella. I needed to shower myself after last night's fun.

After a long cold shower, I had still managed to get excited again after last night, I hurried to get dressed. I rushed back to Bella's room and flopped back on the bed. She saw me enter from where she was standing in the bathroom. She appeared to be doing her makeup.

"Morning!" she shouted over to me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh just fine thanks…" I yelled back. I would have asked her how she slept but I personally didn't need another reminder or else I'd have to change my clothes again. She didn't seem to have any recollection of her very vivid dream last night, which was a good sign. She came trotting over to the bed and sat in my lap. I kissed her softly.

"I love you" she said with a wink before hopping off my lap and dragging me behind her. "Let's get some food…" she suggested. I obliged and walked into the kitchen with her. The rest of my family was sitting there, there breakfast plates laid out in front of them. They all stared as we walked in. I panicked.

"Hi everyone!" Bella said, paying no attention to the stares. She took a seat near Alice. I followed her lead quickly and sat next to Jasper. No one had said anything by this point. They were shooting glances at me and Bella.

"Did you guys get much _sleep_?" Alice asked breaking the silence. Oh no. They had heard. Disaster was approaching.

"I slept like a baby" Bella giggled as she tickled Mimi's toes.

"And you Edward?" Jasper asked, now facing me.

"I got enough" I said while dishing some scrambled eggs onto my plate.

"Really? With all that racket I assumed you guys didn't sleep at all. You guys should really keep it down…especially when there's family around" Emmett laughed while digging into some French toast. The rest of the family snickered. I shot him a nasty look and mouthed to him to shut up. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't understand…" Bella said as she sipped her orange juice. Her face looked as innocent as could be and she truly was confused.

"You and Edward some _fun_ late last night…" Rose tried to explain. Bella still looked confused.

"Oh for god sakes! The sex Bella. The sex!" Alice announced in a giddy tone. Bella's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?" she practically yelled looking towards me for answers. Everyone went dead silent. I scrunched up my face not knowing where to start.

"We didn't have sex last night! Right Edward?" she asked edging me on. She looked worried.

"No we didn't…technically" I began trying to be calm and gentle about the whole situation. Everyone's eyes were on me now.

"What do you mean technically?" she hissed over the table.

"You were just dreaming about us having sex Bella. You we're talking in your sleep. I couldn't get you to wake up. You were really loud…" I explained with a pleading face and a little laugh. Suddenly the whole room burst into laughter.

"Oh-my-god" she whispered, her face turning beat red. Her hands automatically went to cover her face. My mom shot to her side to comfort her.

"Bella honey it's alright…" she said with a little laugh. Bella groaned.

"Totally normal!" my dad shouted over to her while continuing to read his paper. I could tell he didn't have an interest in this nonsense at all.

"Tell me I'm dreaming. I know I'm going to wake up any second now…" Bella cried.

"Oh Bella get over it. It's not a big deal…" Alice kidded. Bella withdrew her hands from her face and eyed Alice.

"At least we know the truth now. It makes things less awkward I think. God you're a loud one though. It's good you really don't have neighbours here…" Alice laughed along with everyone else except my mother and father.

"Alice that's enough now!" my mom demanded. She rubbed Bella's back and whispered something to her. Bella giggled and her blush began to fade. My mother took went back to her seat at the table.

"I'm sorry about that everyone. I really don't know what came over me…" Bella apologized, feeling a bit more confident now it appeared.

"I know what could have come over you…" Emmett joked while throwing his arm around Rose's shoulder.

"Shut it Em" Bella mumbled before grabbing some French toast. "So what's the plan for today?"

I sighed. Everything was back to normal…hopefully.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN:** Hi readers! First of all i'd like to thank you all for reviewing for the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it and found it as funny as i did. anyways here is the next chapter...its a bit long. Although i dont see a problem with the chapter myself some may not be thrilled by the fact i introduced a character thats well...you'll see. Also some may not be pleased with Bella's attitude or even edwards but i ask that you keep an **_open mind_**! Everything will be alright... Much love xoxox

PS: if you havent already looked at the dresses mentioned in this chapter check em out on my profile!

**Chapter 40**

"**I have the boobies therefore I make the rules"  
**

**Bella's POV**

Although I was immensely embarrassed by my dream and apparent vivid re-enactment of it last night Esme had calmed me down by telling me she often had sex dreams about Clive Owen yet she would tell Carlisle she was dreaming about him. I didn't feel so bad after that. That was not to say that Edward wasn't going to be in trouble. I looked at him over the table. He looked all cheerful, like he had weathered the storm without a scratch. I smiled and winked at him playfully. He wasn't going to know what hit him later on…

Carlisle had left the table early to get dressed and head out to his conference. He said he'd be back in the early afternoon so he could get ready with the rest of us for the award ceremony. We were to leave the house around five and make a grand entrance into the hall with Carlisle. That was just great. I prayed I didn't fall over in my shoes.

After helping Esme clean up the kitchen with everyone else, we all went our separate ways. Everyone would be leaving early tomorrow morning and Edward and I would have to drive them to the airport. The thought of everyone leaving all at once saddened me but I knew it had to happen at some point. Edward and I had our own lives to live.

While the rest of the Cullen gang went to start packing up their belongings I told Edward we needed to start unpacking ours. I insisted that he help me unpack first while I walked with him up the stairs. As soon as we entered my bedroom I shut the door and started to lay it on thick.

"Edward Cullen!" I began, getting his attention as he now turned around to face me. "Let's get one thing straight mister. There will be no more, I mean zero, sexual activity between us until your family is out of this house. And don't even tell me they don't suspect anything because they do and I know it. I will allow you to sleep in my bed still, provided you keep your hands to yourself and don't try to seduce me. You will not tempt me, you will not joke about sex, you will not touch me with the intent of doing anything overly sexual. Finally if I ever have a dream like that again you will wake me up. I don't care what you have to do. Pinch me, pour water on me, yell at me but you will find a way to wake me up as opposed to enjoying the show my friend" I huffed and then sat on the bed. "Do you understand Edward?" I questioned. He stared at me with wide eyes. Maybe I had overreacted just a little bit but I was tired of being embarrassed in front of his family. Really though, he had less that twenty-four hours to follow my rules. That was reasonable.

Edward nodded slowly before joining me on the bed.

"Sorry" he whispered in my ear. I felt all warm and tingly inside. I warned myself not to lose control. I was the rule maker. I was in control.

"Good" I said before patting his cheek gently and moving towards the boxes and suitcases that were strewn all over my room.

Edward and I spent the whole morning unpacking and organizing our stuff. We made lists of everything we needed to do while in Boston for school and all the things we might need to buy for the house. Toulouse decided to make an appearance while we were hanging clothes in Edward's closet. He trotted around our feet making it difficult for us to move. I nearly fell once but Edward caught me.

Soon enough Carlisle popped his head into Edward's room to say hello to us. His conference had gone well and he had gotten some Harvard memorabilia for us to hang in our rooms. I noticed that he had also purchased a shirt for himself that said "Harvard Dad" across the chest. He was very proud of Edward, especially for following in his footsteps. He left us alone to decorate our rooms and to catch up with Esme. We hung our Harvard decorations in our rooms before I decided it was my turn to make lunch and asked Edward to help me. We prepared sandwiches, salads, and soups for everyone. I made the girls formula for them so that Rose wouldn't have to worry. We also laid out food for Toulouse. I let Edward kiss my neck gently while I was cutting up some bread. I knew I shouldn't let him since I was suppose to be pissed at him but who could deny him. Eventually I pulled away and ran to the stairs to yell up at everyone that it was time to eat.

The Cullen's came flooding down and sat down in the kitchen. We ate in relative peace, no embarrassing stories or dreams to talk about at this meal. Alice had insisted that we hurry up and eat since we had so much to do before heading out the door for the ceremony. No one paid any attention to her though which warranted her grumpy attitude for awhile. While eating our dessert of cookies and coffee Alice laid down the game plan for us.

"Okay listen up!" she began as she gulped down her coffee. Maybe giving her coffee wasn't a good idea after all. "It's almost two thirty and we're already behind schedule. I want all the girls to meet in Bella's room to get ready. All the boys meet in Edward's room. I'll do everyone's hair, yes even you Emmett" she said noticing Emmett's grunt. "I'll also do the girls makeup. I hope everyone has painted there toenails already because I have not allotted anytime for pedicures. Hop to it people!" she said as she jumped up from the table with a smile. Everyone just gawked at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. Everyone laughed before getting up. I loaded the dishwasher quickly with some help from Rose before walking upstairs with her. The guys were to be responsible for the little girls until we were ready to dress them. Alice dealt with us first. She straightened Esme's hair and pulled it back slightly with an elegant barrette. She curled Rose's hair into beautiful loose ringlets and also pulled some of her back out of her face. She placed rollers in my hair so I would have gentle, flowing waves. Her own hair was easy to do. She spiked it up a bit more than usual and sprayed liquid glitter throughout her locks. Alice then scurried off to do the boys hair. Esme, Rose and I chatted loosely while Alice was away. Suddenly there was a loud scream. We all rushed over to Edward's room.

"Emmett! What did you do with your real suit?" Alice screamed. We pushed our way into the room to see that there was a white suit lying on Edward's bed.

"I switched it for this one when you girls weren't looking. I didn't want to wear grey. I wanted to stand out!" he laughed. Everyone else except Alice and Rose laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" Rose asked as she approached Emmett. "I have to walk into the hall with you wearing _that_?" she huffed. I couldn't blame her. I'd feel awkward walking into this ceremony with Edward wearing a white suit too.

"No I'm not kidding anyone. This is what I'm wearing. End of story. I am a grown man you know. I make my own decisions" he said getting aggravated.

"Emmett I could very well kill you!" Alice shouted as she lunged for him. Of course he just scooped her up in his massive arms. Her body flailed around. Rose sighed and walked out of the room. She didn't have the energy to deal with the situation anymore. Emmett eventually placed Alice back on the floor and she calmed down. There was nothing she could do about the suit situation now. She fixed the guys hair and told them to get dressed. She placed Carlisle in charge of fixing everyone's ties. We hurried back to my room where Alice did our makeup with ease. I hollered over to Edward to bring Mimi and Sophie over to us so we could dress them. He strutted into the room wearing his dress shirt and tie with no pants and carrying the girls.

"What are you doing?" I asked with wide eyes as I scooped Mimi out of his arm.

"I'm delivering the girls…" he said, looking puzzled.

"And you didn't think to put any pants on?" I said while taking Sophie in my other arm.

"Well no actually I didn't. Does this break a rule?" he asked with a laugh.

"No but if you don't get out of here soon I'll rack it up to you seducing me. You do look quite hot…" I giggled before kissing his cheeks and pushing him out the door with my foot. I lay Mimi and Sophie on the bed for Rose to dress. They squirmed and cried for a bit not wanting to get all dressed up and frilly. I loved them more and more every day.

Alice was the first to emerge form the bathroom fully dressed. She looked stunning as usual in her silver dress. She was accustomed to dressing up so this was not a big deal for her. She rushed back over to Edward's room to see how the guys were making out. I helped Esme do up the back button of her dress before zipping up my own dress. I played with the girls while Esme helped Rose into her dress. When they emerged from the bathroom I was shocked at how beautiful Rose looked. Not that she didn't look beautiful always, but something was different. It was probably the curves she now had after having the girls. We slid our shoes on quickly once we heard Alice calling for us to come downstairs. We grabbed our clutches and threw our jewellery on. I decided not to carry either of my nieces down the stairs for I feared I'd fall and hurt them in these ridiculously high heels. I descended down the stairs with a huge smile on my face. Edward looked so handsome. He wore a grey suit with a teal dress shirt and silver tie. In fact everyone looked great. We'll Emmett was another story. He looked so out of place with his white suit, light blue dress shirt and black tie. At least everyone would be looking at him and not me I reasoned.

Edward kissed my forehead once I came to stand beside him. "You look beautiful Bella" he whispered in my ear.

"You don't look too shabby either…" I whispered back. Soon we were figuring out driving arrangements. The girl's car seats had already been installed in the Volvo and so Emmett would be driving it along with Rose. Carlisle would drive the Porsche with Esme, Jasper and Alice. _I_ would drive my Aston Martin. Edward tried to convince me that I wasn't capable of driving with my heels on but what did he know? We all pulled out of the driveway with ease. We followed after Carlisle since he knew exactly where we were going. We drove as fast as possible once we realized we were late. The valets took our keys and admired my car for awhile before driving it away. We entered one of the halls on the Harvard campus. We were greeted by a chubby man who evidently was waiting for us.

"And here they are! The Cullen's!" he boomed before shaking Carlisle's hand. They chit chatted for awhile before turning back to us.

"So!" the man began "You all know the drill I'm sure. You walk in and sit at the front table. The name cards will direct you where to sit" he explained before throwing open two large white doors. At least a hundred faces were on us now. Esme and Carlisle took the lead, followed by Emmett, Rose and the girls, then Alice and Jasper. Edward and I were last in line. He held my hand tightly in his. Someone announced us and we all walked in. I really had no idea it would be so formal. I felt like I was walking into Rose and Emmett's reception again. I reminded myself to stand up straight and not fall over. Everyone clapped as we walked further into the hall. I prayed we'd reach the table soon.

Edward held out my chair for me as I sat where the nametag told me to. I had Emmett on one side of me and Edward on the other. Great. Now everyone would be looking directly at me. Edward rubbed my back, noticing my worried expression. The MC began to speak again. He welcomed everyone, especially Carlisle. He explained why we were all there. They were honouring all the work Carlisle had done in the field of cardiology and the fact that he had donated a generous amount of money to the university to build the medical centre. They gave a brief history of Carlisle's life and his accomplishments before presenting him with an award that appeared to be made of crystal. It was now Carlisle's turn to address the crowd. He approached the podium with Mimi in his arms. She had fallen asleep. Carlisle always had that effect on her.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to this event and celebrating this award with myself and my family" he began. "I recognize quite a few of your faces and I am quite honoured to be in the presence of some of the greatest physicians and surgeons this country has to offer. As you may notice there are some new additions to my family…" he said while pointing to his tiny granddaughter that rested in his arms. The crowd laughed. "I am now a proud grandparent of stunning twin girls. You may also be asking who this beautiful girl is that is sitting next to my youngest son" he said. I blushed furiously. Why was he talking about me? Everyone was looking but at least they were smiling. Emmett leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"He did this for Rose and Jasper too…don't worry" he chuckled. I smiled awkwardly and nodded. Carlisle continued to speak. "This is Bella, my son's long time girlfriend. She'll be attending Harvard with my son in just a few days actually". Everyone cheered, supporting Harvard. This just made me blush even more. "The reason I bring up my family is that they are the reason for everything I do. Every decision I make, every dollar I spend, every extra shift I work, every thought I have involves my family. With the encouragement of my wife, Esme, I decided that I'd like to give back to the school that gave me so much. That is why I donated money to build and fund the medical clinic here on campus. I know it will help many and that brings me great joy. I am also greatly honoured to be recognized for my work in the medical field. My goal in life is to try and better the lives of as many people as possible and I will continue to strive to fulfill this dream to the best of my ability. Once again I thank your support and encouragement" he concluded. Everyone clapped again and whistled. While walking back to his chair Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and kissed my cheek quickly. I then realized that he was very proud to have me as a part of his family and I was honoured to be a part of his. Edward followed his father's lead and kissed me gently.

Dinner came and went quickly. I must have shaken at least seventy five people's hands all before I dug into my dessert. Lots of people stopped to talk to me and Edward about our studies and our excitement about starting at Harvard soon. Of course my nieces stole the show. Rose was getting worried when everyone started to touch them but they were just admiring how pretty they looked in their dresses. As we were about to leave the table and head back home I heard someone calling Edward's name.

"Edward!" the girl yelled again. I turned around to see who it was. I didn't recognize the girl. Soon Alice was at my side whispering to me.

"Oh boy. That's Tanya. She's a snob if I ever met one. She thinks she's perfect for Edward. Her dad is some hot shot plastic surgeon. But don't you worry, I have your back" she explained right before Tanya approached us. Alice had my back? What for? Edward was now facing Tanya, his hands instinctively wrapping around my waist. I snuggled close to him.

"Hello Tanya" he said coolly

"Edward it's so good to see you! You look amazing by the way…" she said while reaching for the lapel of his suit. I just about lost my composure. Alice's hand slapped hers away.

"I'd back off Tanya…" she warned

"Oh Alice. How nice to see that you're here. Is that loser you call your boyfriend here too? Oh what's his name again? I know its something stupid…" Tanya laughed. I felt rage build up in me. How could she be saying that about Jasper? I stepped forward trying to wrench myself my Edward's grasp but he refused to let me go.

"Is that the best you have Tanya?" Alice chuckled while placing her hands on her hips.

"I was just making casual conversation Alice…." she smiled.

"That's enough now" Edward ordered. I was so glad he had intervened. I prayed we'd leave.

"Edward don't be so silly. We have lots to talk about. How about we go out back…" she started

"He'll do no such thing. I think its time you leave…" I said quite loudly. Tanya's gaze now met mine.

"So you're the girlfriend huh?" she laughed to herself. "You could do so much better…" she hinted to Edward. Alice had approached Tanya again but Edward's firm grasp pulled her back towards him.

"I have the best girlfriend in the world Tanya. I love her with my entire heart and I don't want anyone else. It's about time you realize that…" he spat. Edward never got mad like that.

"That's right. Now get to walking bitch…" Alice said quite calmly. Tanya didn't move but rather rolled her eyes.

"I bet I can please you more than that girl can…" she whispered getting closer to Edward while pointing to me. Edward pulled away. Fury built inside of me but Edward kept me planted. I remembered where I was. This event was for Carlisle. I couldn't make a scene as much as I wanted to.

"Don't you remember all the _fun _we had while our parents were at the conference in Miami?" Tanya said smugly. "He's really quite good…" she said with a smile in my direction. My heart dropped. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Alice stood beside me shaking her head. She tried to get closer to me but I curled up and wouldn't let her.

"Don't lie Tanya. I was no where near you in Miami. Don't falsify information for the sake of hurting me and my family" Edward hissed. Suddenly Emmett was standing in front of Edward and I.

"I suggest you leave girlie…like now" he shot.

"Oh well isn't it the great dumb hulk here to save the day…" Tanya chuckled. Emmett looked like he could have beat her into a pulp right then but Esme gracefully stepped in.

"Tanya, how nice to see that you are menacing my family again. You may not listen to my children when they ask you to leave but you will listen to me. I believe your father is waiting for you outside…" Esme hinted as she spun Tanya around by her shoulders and told her to walk. After some hesitation Tanya finally complied and walked off but not before she blew Edward a kiss. Edward muttered something under his breath before turning to pull me into his embrace.

"Was she really lying about Miami Edward? You have to tell me…" I whispered trying to hold back tears. Edward would never do that. He promised me he'd never been with anyone before except me.

"Total lie. She always does that Bella…" he comforted me. "Alice and Emmett were with me every minute in Miami. She just likes to start trouble" he said

"He's right Bells" Emmett interjected "She tried to convince Rose that I had cheated on her once…she's a fucking crazy bitch" he laughed trying to lighten the mode. I giggled slightly. Alice also reassured me that she was just a terrible person and then led me to find another piece of cake to eat. She knew food always made me feel better. She sat quietly in the corner with me while I ate. Soon she spoke.

"Edward loves you. There has never been anyone else Bells. Don't let that lunatic girl make you think otherwise. That's what she wants…" Alice explained

"I know…" I muttered as I shoved more cake into my mouth. "Aren't you mad about what she said about Jasper though?" I asked

"Of course not. She does that every time there is an event like this. I have better things to worry about…" she chirped before patting my hand that rested on the table and pointing to her engagement ring.

"I'm going to miss you Alice" I said once I finished my cake.

"Well I'm glad!" she quipped before rising from the table. "I'll miss you too" she said before pulling me into a hug. "Now let's get back to our men. What do you say?" she giggled.

We met up with the rest of the group that remained. Emmett had driven Rose and the girls home already. Esme insisted that she stay to make sure I was alright after the stunt Tanya pulled. I assured her that I was and that there was no need to worry about mine and Edward's relationship. Carlisle and Jasper made their way to the car with Esme and Alice close behind. Edward took my hand in his and kissed my palm.

"Do you want me to drive home?" he asked quietly as we reached the front doors of the hall. I nodded and handed him the keys from my purse. We drove home in silence. Although I trusted Edward with all my heart the Tanya thing ate at me.

When we reached the house Edward helped me out of the car. I kissed his family goodnight and walked to my room. Edward trailed nervously behind me. He stopped at the entrance of my bedroom and called my name. I turned to face him as I slid my shoes off.

"Do you want me to sleep in here tonight? If you don't want me to I understand Bella…" he began. I interrupted him with a sigh.

"Don't be silly. You can stay…" I said as I tried to undo the zipper of my dress. I fiddled with it for awhile, getting frustrated. Edward's cool hands slipped over my shoulder and undid the zipper slowly. He held the dress for me as I slipped out of it as gracefully as possible. He laid it on a chair near the bed for me while I slipped into a large t-shirt. I slid into my bed, just wanting this day to end. Edward got undressed carefully, trying not to be too loud. Once he had stripped down to his boxers he got into bed with me. I don't think there had ever been so much silence between us before. I could sense him debating if he should try and pull me close to him. I rolled over and snuggled myself in his arms. His tension eased as I nuzzled my nose against his bare chest.

"You know I love you Bella, with all my heart. There will never be anyone else…" he whispered as he held me.

"I know" I whispered back feeling tears form in my eyes.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

Edward had fallen asleep quickly. I on the other hand had millions of thoughts racing through my head and couldn't sleep. I freed myself from Edward's grasp without waking him. I grabbed my laptop from my desk and tip toed out of the room and downstairs. I sat at the bar in the kitchen and tried to figure out how to get connected to the internet. After minutes of typing in random passwords I figured it out. I emailed Charlie telling him about what had happened recently. I had called him every night when the rest of the Cullen's weren't paying attention. The truth was that I really missed him. Once I had finished typing and closed my laptop lid I heard footsteps.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Rose asked as she sat in the bar stool next to me and folded her hands. I shook my head.

"What are you doing up?" I asked her.

"Couldn't sleep either. I was worried about you…" she said. I gave her a weird confused look.

"Emmett told me about what happened earlier this evening…" she explained looking at me.

"Oh" I whispered avoiding her gaze. She was quiet for along time before speaking again.

"I can tell that it hurt you…" she said while reaching for my face. Rose's motherly instincts had kicked in. There was no fooling her but I was going to try.

"I'm fine…" I whispered back trying to keep my voice steady.

"No one knows you better than I do Bella…." She reminded me, trying to get me to confess to my bluff. She was right. No one knew me better than her, not even Edward or my father. Rose knew everything there was to know about me.

"I'll get over this…" I said trying to avoid the conversation entirely.

"Tell me what happened…" she said as she shifted in her seat.

"I thought Emmett told you everything…" I huffed.

"Men edit" she quipped with a smile. I sighed, giving in. I spilled my guts to Rose telling her everything Tanya had said and how it made me feel. I wasn't upset at all with Edward. I was just hurt by what Tanya had said. Rose listened patiently, rubbing my hands gently every once and awhile. I tried to remain as composed as possible, wiping my tears occasionally.

"Do you trust Edward?" Rose asked quietly once I had finished sobbing and telling her what had happened.

"With everything I have…" I whispered

"Do you love him?"

"You know I do Rose…" I cried

"Do you hate Tanya?"

"Yes" I growled, not understanding where she was going with this. What was with the quick fire questions?

"Good because Edward does too…along with the rest of this family" she laughed. Leave it to Rose to take a heavy topic and make it funny. I giggled with a slight sniffle before I hit her arm playfully.

"Seriously though Bella that's all that matters…trust and love. With them you can survive all things…" she said with a wink. I sat silently with a slight smile on my face.

"You're going to be alright kiddo. Don't ever give this idea to my children but we'll get even with that bitch one day" she giggled while pulling me close to her for a hug. She rested her forehead on mine, her eyes staring straight into mine.

"Love ya Bella Swan Cullen" she whispered. It was always her personal joke to add Cullen to the end of my name. She said it made her feel like we were actually sisters. She couldn't wait for the day when it was officially my name and she could call me her sister in law, although it would be a very loose connection.

"Love you Rose Cullen" I whispered back. Suddenly we heard the babies crying.

"Guess that's my cue" she sighed as she lifted her head off of mine. "You'll be alright down here?" she asked over her shoulder before leaving the room. I nodded. Rose scampered away quickly to tend to her daughters. I let my head rest on my laptop now. I was glad Rose had come to comfort me. I really needed it. I then had a feeling like someone was looking over my shoulder. I lifted my head slowly to discover Edward was standing right behind me.

"Hi" I whispered as he took a seat next to me.

'Hi" he whispered back.

"Did the girls crying wake you up?" I asked, wondering why he was down here.

"That and some hushed voices down here…" he explained.

"Sorry" I said while frowning slightly.

"Don't be" he said "I wanted to talk to you about Tanya actually…". I placed my index finger over his lips to hush him.

"We don't need to talk about her. I trust you. I love you. That's all that matters…"


	41. Chapter 41

**AN:** Hello hello everyone! So heres something i just typed up really quickly (sorry for any mistakes ahead of time). I hope this will tide you over for a few days. I know its kind of short but I won't be writing anything else until i finish breaking dawn (wooo!!). Also my ankle hasn't gotten better and i have to go see a specialist. Hopefully it wont be terrible news! Anyways i hope you all like the chap. I'm not fully satisfied with it myself so i may add to it when i get better and stuff. Also thank you for the reviews! You guys are great! Much love and happy reading Breaking Dawn!

**Chapter 41**

"**No distance of place or lapse of time can lessen the friendship of those who are thoroughly persuaded of each other's worth.****"-Robert Southey **

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I couldn't manage to get back to sleep as hard as we tried. In less than an hour the rest of the family would be getting up and leaving for the airport. We decided to explore the neighbourhood while it was still quiet and dark out. We walked along our street with our PJ's on. I had of course thrown on some sweat pants just in case anyone saw us. Edward held my hand tightly as we admired the houses that stood quite a distance away from ours. It appeared we had moved into an up and coming neighbourhood where people were starting to raise their families. Toy cars, bicycles, and balls lay strewn across front lawns and driveways. It reminded me of my house when I was growing up. Charlie always made such a huff because I made grand messes all over the yard. When we reached the end of the road, a park appeared in front of us. I got excited at the sight of the swings.

"Come on!" I yelled to Edward as I slipped my hand out of his and ran towards the park. For once during this night I feet sheer joy. Tanya wasn't on my mind, school wasn't on my mind, just living in the moment was. I was yards in front of Edward before he came sprinting after me. He scooped me up in his arms and cradled me there, kissing me gently. I had never felt so safe in all my life.

"Push me!" I giggled when he placed me back on my feet in front of the swings. I plopped myself down on one of the swings and waited for Edward to stand behind me.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in my ear while laying his hands on my back. I nodded quickly and laughed. Edward pushed me lightly for awhile but eventually I picked up momentum. I let me hair blow in the breeze and I would occasionally lean back on the swing to see Edward behind me. I couldn't stop laughing and smiling. Everything just seemed so right. Edward looked perfect, so strong and inviting. I felt like the most important person in his world at the moment. Edward now pushed me harder and I felt like I was just about to fly right off the swing.

"Edward!" I giggled trying to breathe while so high up in the air. "Edward I'm going too high!"

"So!" he shouted back at me while I was in the air again. He was right. So what? What was the big deal? He'd never let anything happen to me. There was no chance of me getting hurt. He gave me one final push before running underneath me and the swing. I was shocked he managed to even do it. I was no little kid but he did it. I laughed even harder now. I had never felt so exhilarated in my whole life. He stood a ways away from me while the swing slowed down. I jumped off and ran towards him. He picked me up and I hooked my legs around his waist. His beautiful eyes stared into mine.

"I love you Bella…so much" he whispered before spinning around on the spot. I giggled before bringing my lips to his.

"I love you too…" I said when I pulled away from him. He winked at me and continued to spin us around for awhile. Eventually he placed me back on the ground. I could have very well toppled over from all the spinning but Edward kept me steady. I stood there silently holding his body to mine. Everything was so peaceful.

"We need to head back love" he cooed while running his fingers through my hair.

"No" I mumbled into his chest as my arms tightened around him. "I want to stay like this forever…"

"We can…." he laughed "but then my family will be stuck with us _forever_…" he explained. I broke our embrace and looked up at him.

"We can't have that! How would we get _anything_ done…." I joked with a wink. "Let's go". He took my hand again as we walked. When we reached the house all the lights had been turned on. Evidently everyone was up. We pushed open the front door to discover luggage sitting nearby. Alice skipped down the stairs to greet us.

"What were you two doing?" she asked all too curiously. I swatted her playfully.

"We went for a walk. Are you guys all ready to go?" I asked while Edward attempted to kiss my neck. I giggled under his touch.

"We're almost ready. Just got to pack up. Everyone else in the kitchen. I'd say we'll be out of here in half an hour" Alice explained. Edward and I took our leave to get dressed for the day. I tried to look as presentable as possible considering my total lack of sleep. Once dressed, we headed back downstairs to see everyone waiting by the doors. The girls were locked into their car seats and the luggage had been put into the cars.

"Who's driving who?" I asked Edward when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You take the Volvo with Emmett, Rose and the girls. I'll drive the Porsche with my parents, Alice and Jasper" he said while handing me the keys to the Volvo.

"Deal" I said with a quick kiss. Carlisle cleared his throat which made it apparent that we needed to get going. We all piled into the cars. The girls fussed like mad when they got strapped into the car. Rose sat with them while Emmett sat up front with me.

"I don't think they want to leave" Emmett laughed. Suddenly I felt very sad again. I didn't want them to leave either but I just laughed alongside.

I drove behind Edward all the way to the airport. Rose made me convince her that I would be just fine without her until Thanksgiving. Although a hard task, I managed to let her know I would have plenty of things to do to keep me preoccupied till then. When we reached the airport we parked in the visitor short term parking. I carried Mimi's car seat while Emmett pulled the luggage out of the car. We met up with the rest of family at the entrance of the airport. Alice and Jasper would be flying to New York while the rest of the Cullen's flew back to Washington. They were flying with the same airline however which made it easier for check in. Edward and I played with the babies while everyone got registered. Soon they rejoined us and the hard part began. We weren't allowed past security so it was time for the goodbyes. Esme was the first to hug me and Edward. She warned us to be safe and to do well in school or else she'd reclaim the house. I couldn't help but laugh. Carlisle gave me a quick kiss and a hug before reaching for Edward's hand to shake. How very manly. Edward refused to just shake his father's hand however and insisted on a hug. Next in line were Alice and Jasper. Alice hugged me for what felt like a century before letting go. She said she would fax me all the details about her wedding whenever new developments occurred. She proceeded to give Edward a slap on the back and a quick kiss. Jasper pulled me off the floor into a hug. I giggled as he squeezed me tightly. He did some weird handshake with Edward and then took Alice's hand in his and walked off into the security line up. Rose and Emmett were the last to say goodbye to us. Emmett hugged his brother firmly while Rose pulled me close to her. I could feel her tears drip threw my cotton t-shirt. By the time she pulled away though she looked completely composed. Emmett gave me a huge wet kiss on the cheek. I squirmed while he laughed at me. Rose kissed Edward goodbye and then let us kiss our nieces one last time.

Everyone was now in line waiting to clear security. They waved to us until we could no longer see them.

"That's that" Edward hummed while he played with my fingertips.

"Until next time…" I laughed before lacing my fingers in his.

"What do you say to getting some sleep then?" he asked as we walked out of the airport.

"I think that's an excellent. I'll race you home…"

"Drive fast baby!" he shouted as he let go of my hand and darted for his car. I sprinted towards the Volvo unlocking the doors before I reached it and hopped in. Throwing the car into reverse I sped out of the parking lot just behind Edward. We got trapped at the signals leading out of the airport. I let my mind wander for a bit while I waited, taking in everything around me. A fancy silver car drove past me and I swore I saw Tanya sitting in the driver's seat. At least if it was her I knew she'd be long gone and out of my hair…

When the light turned green Edward stepped on the gas. I followed behind until I got the opportunity to pass. Pushing the pedal to the metal I dodged out from behind Edward and passed him. I saw him smile in my rear-view mirror but I didn't let him me distract me. I continued at the speed I was going, passing cars whenever I needed too. Reckless driving. My father would kill me, or at least give me a ticket. I reached the house milliseconds before Edward. I shifted the car into the park and yanked the keys out. I jumped out of the car and started victory dancing in the middle of the driveway with the keys dangling from my fingers.

"Imagine if I had had _my _car! I'd blow you out of the water baby!" I shouted as Edward took his walk of shame up to meet me.

"Oh don't get too excited Bella. I let you win" he said with suspicious eyes.

"Ha ha. I won on my own accord and you know it!" I said while continuing to dance around and flaunt my victory.

"You know if you don't stop your gloating I think I'll have to call Chief Swan and inform him that his perfect law abiding daughter was going at least fifty over the speed limit…." he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" I laughed as I threw myself into his arms.

"Never" he said before kissing my forehead.

He carried me up the stairs to my room and placed me in the bed. He slid in next to me and rested his head on my shoulder. I breathed in his scent for just a second before I feel into a deep sleep.

**X0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x **

I was beginning to wake up and I felt around for Edward in my bed but he was no where to be found. I opened my eyes and searched the room for him but had disappeared. I sighed before throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I waited a few seconds before getting up or else I'd be dizzy. Then I knew where Edward was…

I heard him playing the piano downstairs. I smiled to myself and hurried to meet him down there. His music always made me feel all warm and tingly inside. There was something so romantic about it. I tip toed down the stairs and into the parlour where he sat playing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, trying to take him by surprise.

"Hi" he whispered as he continued to play. "Sleep well?". I nodded so that he could see me in his peripheral vision. I held him while I continued to listen to his song. It was nothing I'd heard before but it was beautiful.

"It's a new composition I created for you..." he explained sensing my confusion. My heart leaped in my chest. I loved when he made music for me. It made me feel so special. I kissed his neck while he continued to play. Something then came over me.

"Make love to me" I whispered in his ear. His fingers stopped dead on the keys.

"What?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Make love to me…" I repeated "right here, right now". His hands grabbed mine and loosened my grip around his neck. She swung himself over the piano bench to face me.

"Are you sure?" he asked, reading my expression. I nodded while I sat down on his lap. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. His movements were very gentle. His kisses were soft and provoking. He lifted me up and sat me on the edge of the piano. He stared at me once again, looking for some sign of commitment I'm sure.

"I'm ready…" I informed him, not wanting to wait another minute. Edward smiled as she brushed my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. His hands then moved to my shirt, undoing each button very slowly, savouring the moment. His kisses covered my face and neck. He slipped my shirt off and let threw it to the floor.

It was my turn now to undress him. Following his lead I undid the buttons of his dress shirt but more quickly then he did with mine. He shrugged out of it and let it crumble to the ground. His kisses never ceased as he moved onto my shorts. I helped him push them down my thighs and flung them off with one foot. He laughed against my neck. I gently nibbled his ear before unzipping his jeans. I let my hands rub against his thighs as I pulled them down. I heard him groan softly into my ear. I smiled to myself.

Edward was now pushing me down onto the piano. His fingers unclasped my bra with ease before I was laying flat. He crawled onto all fours and lingered over me, his eyes piercing into mine. My hands traced the contours of his stone chest before his lips crushed onto mine again. Edward was being very mild, never getting overly excited, never loosing control. His kisses traced all over my chest while I pulled his boxers past his knees and he squirmed out of them. Now his hands were now playing with the thin strings of my thong. With one pull he had removed the garment and we were totally exposed to each other.

Wasting no time, yet still remaining very gentlemanly, Edward placed himself at my entrance. I could feel his tip touch me and I shuddered, already getting too excited. Fear suddenly struck me for I worried about the pain I was going to feel as he broke through me. I refused to let Edward see however and smiled as he prepared himself.

Slowly he slid into me and I gasped. The pain was much worse than I had anticipated. My fingers dug into Edward's back. He stopped suddenly and let me adjust to him being inside of me. He caressed my cheek until he could see the pain disappear. I smiled once it did. He thrust himself further into me. My stomach tied into knots, my fingers stroked his back, I bucked my hips every time he penetrated deeper. He muted my moans and screams by securing his lips to mine. I felt myself beginning to loose control as I came close to my climax. I became dizzy and tingled everywhere. Edward continued to thrust into me, harder at some points then others. I felt myself clench around his dick. His heart pounded against my chest and I could tell he was close to the edge too.

Moments later he exploded in me. As his warmness crept throughout my body he let his lips leave mine and moaned my name. I finally had a chance to scream his as I came. He kissed me once more before pulling out and rolling over to lie beside me.

"I love you" he panted as his hand rested on my stomach.

"I love you too" I whispered back, trying to catch my breath. It was exactly how I had pictured my first time. Romantic and calm. Nothing outrageous or overly sexual. That was love making yet my body still ached for him. I turned my face to see his, discovering that he was staring at me.

"You're beautiful…." he sighed before closing his eyes and smiling. "Thank you for choosing me…". I lifted one of his eye lids gently with my fingers. His eyes opened.

"No. Thank _you_ for choosing me…" I countered before rolling myself on top of him. His eyes widened as I crushed my lips onto his a bit too forcefully.

"Now fuck me" I whispered as I pulled away.

"With pleasure" he laughed before pulling me off of him and hopping down to the floor. He motioned for me to wrap myself around him. My arms clung around his neck while my legs hooked around his hips. He grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around me before ascending the stairs. Instead of heading for my room he ducked into his. I didn't even care where we were. He threw me onto the bed and I couldn't help but giggled. I scooted my way up to the headboard while Edward crawled up to meet me.

"Now" he whispered in my ear "this won't be tame". Chills went up my spine.

"Do what you please…." I assured him before letting my nails scrape against the skin of his chest. He growled at me which turned me on even more. His mouth found my left breast and he took it in. He was definitely being more forceful then ever. I gasped as he dug his teeth into me. I placed my mouth at his neck and mimicked his biting. I felt his shoulders tense. He moved onto my other breast, sucking and pulling, while he massaged my other sore breast. My hands reached for his cock. He hissed as pulled hard. I threw my head back and laughed with glee. Between the pulling and sucking I forgot to breathe. He pulled far away from me, so far away that I couldn't hold onto him anymore.

"You're dangerous…" he purred while sitting on his haunches. I winked at him.

"You'll want to hold onto the headboard…" he warned me as he parted my legs as far as they would go. I waited anxiously for what he was going to do while I grabbed the spindles of the headboard tight. He lowered his head to my core. I felt his cold tongue dart into me. It felt amazing against my already swollen flesh. I moaned his name while trying to push him further into me. After tracing patterns all over me with his tongue and plenty of screaming and clinging he prepared himself to enter me again.

"Remember I'm fucking you…." he reminded me. I readied myself for roughness. He thrust into me quickly and forcibly. I screamed instantly. He pulled out and I cringed. He pushed into me harder now, practically ramming me into the wall. The bed shook. I cried out with joy. What I was feeling was amazing. Sweat dripped off of Edward's chest onto my stomach. It seemed to evaporate immediately. He moved around in me, pushing harder and faster when I begged him too. I felt so weak under his control I could no longer hold onto the headboard. I refused however to let myself go so quickly. I needed more.

"More" I gasped, trying to reach for Edward's face. He pushed my hands back to hold the headboard with a nasty smile. He pulled out of me, struggling a bit since my body clutched to him so tightly. He let his dick rub all over my parts before jetting back into me. I came automatically and fell limp. Edward pumped me a few more times, I felt another orgasm come on as much as my body wasn't ready for it. Edward came now, filling me again with his warmth. With one final push he screamed my name before falling limp onto me. Our chests heaved in unison as he tried to catch our breath.

"Fucking amazing…" Edward sighed as he pulled my face to his.

"More like amazing fucking…" I countered before biting his lower lip.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: **Hi guys. I am so very very very sorry for not posting within the last week! I was even finished breaking dawn on the 5th. Let me know what you thought of it! I'm still not sure how i feel...maybe after another read i'll have an opinion. Anyways the actual reason for my tardiness is my apparent "severe" ankle injury. I have torn one of ligaments...yikes..even i didnt think it was that bad...so ive been going to doctors upon doctors, leaving me zero time to write anything. Anyways i wrote this chapter up SUPER quickly just for your pleasure and to tide you over for a bit. Lemon time! Kind of a useless chapter but fun none the less. Thanks for all the great reviews! Much love xoxoxoxox

**Chapter 42**

**When your desires are strong enough, you will appear to possess superhuman powers to achieve-Napoleon Hill**

**Bella's POV**

"Oh Edward please! Just one more time!" I pleaded with him as he rolled off of me for the forth time. I couldn't help it. Something had come over me. There was no greater feeling then having Edward in me and I didn't want it to stop. I felt like a sex crazed maniac.

"Bella, don't you think we've had enough for right now?" he chuckled before pulling a blanket on top of me.

"No" I growled before reaching over to feel him across the bed.

"We'll play later I promise" he whispered in my ear so softly that it tickled my skin, "but for now lets get something to eat. Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh you men! All you ever do is think about food!" I huffed

"Well that and sex and seeing as I've already had the sex I kind of want some food…" Edward joked. I swatted him upside the head and rolled my eyes at him. Deciding he was right though, I figured I'd make us something to eat. As I tried to roll of the bed I winced in pain.

"Ow!" I cried as I slowly laid my head back on the pillow.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, worried.

"I'm sore that's all" I explained. I was positive it was normal to be sore after your first time but Edward and I had really gone at it. Maybe we had actually overdone it. Every part of me ached and the more I focused on the pain the worse it got.

"How sore?" Edward pressed while throwing all the blankets off of us. I knew his "medical" side was now going to kick in. Carlisle had mentored him well.

"Um..sore enough?" I responded not actually knowing how to judge the pain. He sighed before taking a look over my body.

"You're swollen everywhere Bella…" he said with a cringe.

"I'm fine Edward really. You know it didn't hurt when you were in me…" I said, trying to convince Edward that we should go at it one more time. Instead he rolled his eyes at me this time and hopped off the bed.

"I'll get us stuff to eat. You stay here and don't move too much" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" I said while I saluted him playfully. He shook his head and started walking out of the room.

"Bring me some ice!" I shouted at him as he crossed through the door and into the hall. He waved his hand to acknowledge that he heard me. Moments later Edward re-emerged carrying a tray of goodies. He slid back into bed and greeted me with a kiss. I had managed to sit up in bed without too much pain so I figured the worst was over.

On the tray sat practically all the fixings for ice cream sundaes: whip cream, cherries, M &M's, chocolate chips, sprinkles, marshmallows and broken up pieces of candy. All that was missing was the chocolate and caramel sauce but we had "used" all of that up a few nights ago. A small container holding ice also sat on the tray, isolated from the food.

"Some meal you have here Cullen…very nutritious" I giggled. Edward was possibly the worst cook ever and he would rather pull things out of boxes instead of prepare an actual meal.

"Hey! I try alright?" he shot back with a gorgeous smile. We dished out our ice cream and added our toppings, occasionally starting a mini food fight between us.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he scooped up the remnants of his melted ice cream from his bowl.

"Wonderful" I sighed as I closed my eyes and replayed the last couple of hours in my head. Truth be told I still ached but I figured the whole "mind over matter" philosophy would help me out.

"Do you still want this ice then? It's melting…" he said softly. Suddenly felt cold water running down the space between my breasts. I shot open my eyes to see Edward holding ice cubes above me. I reached to take the ice from his hands.

"It's not for that silly boy. It's for this…" I purred before taking the ice and rubbing it down my throbbing spot. When the ice made contact with my hot flesh it made a crackling noise, like wood burning in a fireplace. I hissed as the coldness replaced the burning sensation. I looked back to Edward. His face reflected his want to be that ice cube.

"Don't do this to me…." he groaned as he shifted in his spot.

"Do what Edward? I'm simply trying to make myself feel better…" I said coolly while reaching for a new ice cube from the tray. The other one had completely melted in my hands. Edward's body was now reacting to my actions. I saw his erection beginning again and I knew I had achieved my goal. I'd feel Edward in me once more today.

"You're so goddamn hot" he murmured to me before pulling me onto of him. I laughed as I threw my head back giving him a frontal view of my chest. It was my turn to do what I wished with him. Grabbing more ice cubes, I placed them all over his chest. He winced at the sudden coldness that engulfed him but I instructed him to behave. I pushed my chest onto his, mixing the coolness with extreme body heat. Then I slightly lifted myself off him so just the tips of my boobs were touching his chest. I dragged them from his collarbone area to just above his hips. His torso now glimmered with water. I let my tongue skim over his nipples as I grabbed a hold of his cock. He grimaced in pain when my nail nicked the under skin of it. I sensed it was a good pain though. Knowing Edward could handle it, I pulled hard along his shaft, occasionally stopping to give it a slight squeeze. Edward had moved his hands to my ass, pushing my face onto his. I felt his dick growing quickly in my hand and I let go slowly, allowing more room for its enlargement. I wanted him as big as he could go.

"Bella I need to be in you" he moaned as I rested my hands on his inner thigh.

"Not yet" I instructed before digging my teeth into the top of his shoulder. I sensed his body beginning to go rigid beneath me. He was close. His hands moved to my breasts but I swatted them away. Instead I kept them pinned to the bed as I crawled away from his upper body. Now getting on my knees and straddling his hips I let his dick touch my entrance. Edward's eyes rolled back into his head while I hissed at the instant excitement that shot through me. I rocked forward and backward letting his cock find all my sensitive parts.

"Bella! Don't tease me!" he spat at me in between pants. I giggled as I tightened my hold around his wrists.

"Patience is a virtue love…" I reminded him with a smile. He glared up at me with sheer detest. I looked back towards his manhood to see it had defiantly enlarged since the time I held it in my hands. He could do better though, all he needed was a little help. I slightly lowered onto his dick, just letting his tip enter me. It would take all the self control I had to not let myself fall right into him like I wanted. Edward bucked his hips upwards trying to plunge further into me but I pulled off of him. He growled at my playfulness. I then slid back onto him, further this time. I had full intentions of pulling off again but my body couldn't resist. I let him push further into me. I released my hold on his wrists so he could now support my hips and control my movements. I slid myself up and down his enlargement as fast as I could. My breasts bobbed erratically and Edward eyed them delightfully. His grip tightened around my waist as he assisted me with the speed, practically lifting me off of him and slamming me back down. I moaned his name with pleasure and I saw him smile to himself with his eyes now shut.

"I'm almost there" he whispered in a raspy voice. Sexy. I too felt myself reaching the end but I was unable to announce it. My walls tightened around his cock making it harder for me to move on him but that didn't stop us. Edward thrust harder into me now. I screamed. This felt better than any of the other times. I continued to bounce myself on him as hard as possible, now discovering a sudden burst of energy. I arched my back as Edward called out my name for the umpteenth time today. I steadied myself by pressing one hand onto his chest. With one final thrust from Edward and one final scream from me, Edward exploded inside of me and I crashed limp onto his chest. Still letting him stay inside me I finally kissed him. He laughed and then pulled me off of him.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked as he lay me down amongst the pillows.

"Everyone thinks you're "miss innocent", no one would believe you could tease me like that" he explained with a smug grin on his face.

"I am a woman of many talents Edward Cullen and if you're lucky you might get to see more of that…" I informed him with a slight tap on his nose.

"Can't wait" he whispered before crushing hips lips back onto mine.

After a heavy make out session we decided that we had had enough for now and opted to watch some TV. As Edward flicked through the channels I examined his room. I noticed Esme's note was still tapped to the door for Edward.

"What did your mom say in that note to you?" I asked while pointing to the door. Edward glanced over to me.

"Oh that" he laughed. I felt like I had missed a joke. I looked at him with confusion in my eyes.

"She wrote be a note and told me to be "safe"" he explained to me with a wink.

"Safe?" I questioned, still not knowing what was going on. He sighed and rolled slightly over to me to pull open a drawer in his nightstand. Inside laid boxes and boxes of condoms. I blushed immediately at the sight. He laughed again and then proceeded to pull the drawer directly below that one open. Even more boxes sat inside. My eyes widened. What the heck was Esme thinking!

"The other bedside table is fully stocked too, not to mention the drawers in my bathroom" he chuckled before sliding the drawers back in.

"Oh my" I whispered to myself. I realized Edward and I didn't even bother to use a condom though. I was on the patch, as prescribed by his father, I didn't even ask for it he sort of insisted on it and I complied. I knew we were safe.

"I guess you're going to have to find a special girl to use all those with" I kidded with him.

"Well you know, there's this one girl that I'm pretty crazy about…." he sighed as he pulled me close to him.


	43. Chapter 43

**AN:** Okay guys heres the next chapter! Thanks for the great reviews! Hope you all like it and check out my other story: The Start of Something New!! Much love oxoxoxox

**Chapter 43**

**There's a big world out there. Bigger than prom, bigger than high ****school****, and it won't matter if you were the prom queen or the quarterback of the football team or the biggest nerd. Find out who you are and try not to be afraid of it.**

**Bella's POV **

The next few days flew past. Edward and I were required to attended a two day orientation for our respective faculties. Upon hearing several faculty members speak I discovered that university was nothing like high school. No one cared if you didn't go to class or if you failed a test or even if you were bombing right out. University had no structure, no set agenda, no one to tell you what you _had_ to do.

Frosh week was a major success. Edward and I went to several parties and got to know a few people. The higher year students took us on tours of the campus and showed us the hottest spots off campus. Free food was always in sight during that week. We were unbelievably spoiled. There were concerts every night preformed by some pretty awesome bands. Contests for free sports and concert tickets, travel vouchers, iPod's and Macbook's happened every hour on the hour. Edward, being the luckiest person on the planet won an iPod and some tickets but he didn't care. He handed the iPod off to the guy standing beside us in the crowd. He had absolutely everything he needed or wanted anyways.

All the fun of frosh week had to come a screeching halt today though. Today was the first day of classes and as excited as I was to start to my education I was also terrified. Harvard wasn't the minor league. The smartest people in the country competed for spots at this university and that was a lot of pressure to deal with. One slip up in a grade and I would be shown the door. But I knew I couldn't think like that. I could do whatever I set my mind to and I was going to be a great student.

"We'll have to drive to school separately today sweetheart" Edward announced, breaking me from my trance. We had just finished breakfast and were getting ready for the day.

"We will?" I said in a sad voice.

"Unfortunately. You'll be done your classes early today. I'll be staying a bit later…" he explained while rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb.

"Boo!" I cried before grabbing my laptop bag from the counter. "Can't we meet for lunch?"

"Most definitely" he said before handing me my car keys and kissing my forehead. We walked out into the garage and threw our belongings into our respective cars.

"I'll text you when I get a break" I sighed as Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Have a great first day alright?" he said as he placed another tiny kiss on my forehead. I nodded into his chest. With that we both got into our cars and drove to the campus. Carlisle had somehow managed to get Edward and I special parking privileges. We were allowed to park anywhere on campus as long as we had a yellow sticker attached to our front windshield. Since Edward's classes were located on the furthest end of the campus he sped past me when I parked close to the entrance of the campus. He threw me one of his charming smiles and a wave before disappearing from my view. I grabbed my laptop bag and purse from my backseat and pulled out my timetable to figure out what building I needed to make my way to. As I looked up from the piece of paper I was startled by a person standing right in front of me. I recognized him as the guy Edward had given the iPod to.

"Nice car" he said with a smile as he pointed towards my car.

"Oh thanks" I said while I pushed my hair behind my ears.

"I'm Lucas but people call me Luke usually" he said while reaching out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Isabella, most people call me Bella though" I explained while I shook his hand gently.

"You're boyfriend gave me that iPod the other day. That's why I recognize you. It was very nice of him…" he chirped. I simply smiled back at him.

"I don't want to pry but are you guys like millionaires or something? You drive a sweet car and he could just give away a four hundred dollar iPod to a random kid" he asked with a light chuckle. I laughed to myself. I can see where he got that idea. Edward was beyond a millionaire, I however was not.

"Not me" I giggled. Lucas seemed happy with my answer.

"Well I better get myself to class. Maybe I'll see you and your boyfriend around sometime. Tell him thank you for me again!" he said with a grin before he jogged off. As I crossed the street I hoped that everyone on campus would be that nice.

My morning dragged on. All the introductions to my classes were boring as hell, even the professors admitted to it and promised that once we got into the swing of things it would be a very fun environment to be in. I texted Edward the second I got a break. We met at the campus eatery and took a seat outside.

"Tell me all about your morning…" Edward insisted as he sipped his soda.

"So boring. All this introductory crap is dreadful" I sighed while taking a bite of the sandwich I'd bought. Edward laughed at me.

"Well my morning was great. We got to see cadavers all ready. Can you believe that?" he asked. My eyes grew wide and I felt kind of sick.

"You mean you saw dead bodies?" I asked while putting my sandwich back into its container. I think I was done with eating now.

"Yep!" Edward said with great enthusiasm. I could tell he was excited. Only Edward could be excited by the prospect of looking at dead bodies. I cringed at the thought and he must have noticed since he changed the subject.

"Did you make any new friends?" he questioned

"Not really. Well something funny happened. I ran into that guy you gave the iPod to last week. His name's Luke. He seems like a really nice guy. He asked me to thank you again for the iPod" I said with a smile. "He also thinks you're a billionaire" I chuckled. Edward rolled his eyes. I'm sure he wasn't surprised by the comment. Everyone who had ever seen or met Edward and his family knew that they were loaded.

"It was nice of him to thank me again" Edward said before standing up to throw out our trash. I handed him his laptop case as I stood up as well.

"Are you heading off to class now?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. After this class I'm hitting the library to review and then coming home. I should be back no later than four" he said before kissing me.

"I'll see you there then. Don't have too much fun with those dead bodies…" I kidded. He snarled and then smiled at me.

"You're one of a kind Bella Swan and I love every part of you" he whispered as he approached me again and nuzzled his face in my shoulder.

"Right back at you sweetheart. Now get going!" I said as I gave his ass a slight pat and pushed him off of me.

Since I was done my classes for the day I made my way back to my car. Figuring we needed some more groceries in the house I stopped off at the supermarket and did some quick shopping. Once I got home and unloaded all the goodies I had bought I decided I better get started on all my required readings. Edward and I had ordered all our books online and they had just arrived yesterday afternoon…perfect timing. As I rifled through the huge boxes that sat near the front door the phone rang. I rushed to the family room and looked at the caller ID it was either Rose or Emmett. I flicked the TV on and turned on the speaker phone. It was Rose.

"Hi Rose!" I said with a huge smile. Rose didn't look as happy to see me.

"What's wrong Rose? Did something happen? Are you alright?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"Bella am I not your best friend?" she asked me coldly.

"Of course you are!" I said, not understanding what was going on.

"Then can you explain to me why I, your best friend, had to hear that you and Edward finally physically consummated your relationship from Emmett! My eyes widened. Edward had told Emmett that we'd finally had sex. My face flushed and I felt embarrassed.

"I….uh…Edward" I stammered not even knowing what to say.

"You know that's something you tell your best friend Bella, like right away…" Rose huffed before crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well it's not like I knew that! I'd never done it before" I shot back with a devious grin. I saw Rose's tough façade breaking down. "I'm really sorry Rose" I said with a fake pout.

"Oh I forgive you! I can't be mad at you anyways Bella" she laughed, now returning to her normal chipper self. "Tell me everything!"

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x**

After spending an hour and half filling Rose in on mine and Edwards's sexcapades and answering all her burning questions about our relationship, it was time for her to wake the girls up from their naps. She congratulated me one more time on loosing my virginity, something I thought was super strange, and promised to call soon.

Taking a glimpse at the clock I noticed it was three o'clock. Edward would be home soon and I would have to settle my little beef with him. I wasn't pissed that he had told Emmett, I just wished he had told me that he had shared the contents of our sexual story with his brother.

Figuring I still had a lot to do for school I went back to retrieving my textbooks and flung one open, beginning to read the chapters that were assigned. I got so caught up in reading about Catherine the Great that I didn't even hear Edward walk up to my side. He rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"I missed you" he whispered in my ear. I shrugged my shoulders and he lifted his head away. I turned my body around in the chair to face him, a disappointed look on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked once he noticed my demeanour. I was going to have some fun with him now.

"Rose called" I said with a smile.

"Oh that's nice, what did you guys talk about?"

"Funny you should ask that…." I laugh half heartedly. Edward continued to stare me down. I spoke again.

"You see, she wasn't very happy with me. Turns out that there's this unspoken rule that exists between best friends. Once you have sex with someone for the first time you're supposed to tell your best friend. I guess you were made aware of this rule before I was since Emmett broke the news to Rose that we had officially "done the nasty"" I said while looking at Edward's face as it changed from happy to worried. He then looked towards the floor. I loved making him squirm.

"Emmett wasn't supposed to tell Rose" he replied. I laughed. Nothing ever stopped Rose from getting the information she wanted and Edward knew it.

"I wasn't aware that we were informing anyone about our sexual relationship just yet…." I chided, trying to sound as angry as possible. It took everything I had not to burst into a fit of giggles.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go down Bella…" Edward said as he raised his face to meet mine again.

"No?" I asked with one eye brow raised. He shook his head.

"I could kill Emmett right now" he spat "at least I know Jasper hasn't told anyone yet" he whispered before noticing what he had said and covered his mouth. My mouth fell open. He had even told Jasper and here I was keeping our relationship secret from my two best friends, Rose and Alice.

"Jasper knows too?" I questioned. Edward nodded. That was just great.

"I'm really sorry Bells…" he said after a long period of silence. I felt myself give in to his beautiful puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not upset honey! I was just joking around before. At least I know the whole truth now. I wished you had told me though…" I said while walking over to give him a hug.

"I know I should have…" he sighed as he played with my hair.

"So you promise not to keep secrets from me anymore right?" I pushed while looking into his green eyes. He nodded and then shifted in his spot, looking nervous.

"Well I guess there's something I need to tell you if we aren't keeping secrets" he said with a half smile.

"Uh oh" I mumbled before waiting for his response.

"I kind of….um… sort of… told my father too" he said before shooting me a huge smile. My eyes grew wide. I could understand Edward having to tell Jasper and Emmett but he had to tell Carlisle too?

"So you're telling me that you told Emmett, Jasper, and your father?" I gasped.

"Uh…yeah I guess I am" he laughed.

"That means your mother knows too…." I sighed

"Probably" he said with a frown.

"Oh my" I whispered. I hoped no one had broken the news to Charlie. He would absolutely kill Edward. Then something clicked. I pulled away from Edward and ran towards the family room.

"What are you doing?" he shouted after me. I peaked my head back into the hall from the family room and smiled.

"I have to call Alice before she hops on a flight down here and decides to chop me up into little pieces for not telling her that I am no longer a virgin" I said with a wink.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: **First off let me apologize for the lack of updates lately. Unfortunatly i had to have surgery on a ligament in my ankle and ive been out of comission and doped up for a bit...yikes. Anyways i just typed up something quickly while i had some time to myself. Its pretty much just fluff ...i actually may end up rewriting it since i personally dont find it sexy enough. I hope you like it however :) I'll be heading back to university on the fourth so i'm going to try and write some more chapters before my workload gets heavier. I apologize for any typos and such in this chapter but i cant stay seated at the computer for too long. As always, thanks for your support! Much love xoxo.

**Chapter 44**

**A good library will never be too neat, or too dusty, because somebody will always be in it, taking books off the shelves and staying up late reading them. Lemony Snicket**

**Bella's POV**

A few weeks into the school year I had finally found my grove. I had made many friends, including Luke who was taking comparative literature alongside me. My marks were good and some of my professors had commented on my outstanding ability to remember historical dates, a very difficult task for most students. I was able to manage being responsible for a house as well as my studies and I actually liked it. Whenever possible I made sure to check on my father and the rest of the Cullen gang. The girls were getting bigger by the day and I couldn't wait till I got to hold them again. Everything seemed perfect except for the fact that I was seeing less of Edward than I had anticipated. His work load was much heavier then mine and he spent hours in the library. It wasn't unusual for him to come home once I had already fallen asleep. At first it was hard to adjust to not having Edward with me when I fell asleep but the sheer exhaustion and pressure I experienced at school was enough to make anyone fall asleep in a snap.

Friday's were my favourite day of the week. I'd been lucky enough to have no classes on Friday's and I really enjoyed sleeping in. The only problem was today was the one Friday I wished I hadn't slept in. Today was mine and Edward's second anniversary and I wanted to see him before he headed off to school. To tell you the truth I don't even think Edward remembered our anniversary had arrived...

When I stepped out of bed in the very late afternoon I fully expected some sort of gift or at least a note from him located somewhere in the house but I found nothing. I even checked my cell phone for a text but I had nothing. It didn't really bother me, I knew Edward was busier than most students but it was still an important date nonetheless. I already had my present ready for him. Actually there was nothing to really get ready, all I needed was Edward. Figuring I needed to keep myself busy before I saw Edward I set off to do some laundry and clean the house up. After that I got to work on a huge history paper that was due next week. Toulouse kept me company by sitting on my feet. He had gotten much bigger since the first time we had met each other but he was just as cute and irresistible.

By the time I looked up from my laptop it was already past nine at night. I expected Edward to be home at any minute since most students preferred to spend their Friday nights doing fun things as opposed to studying. I rushed upstairs to get my present ready for him and waited patiently. The minutes ticked by and finally I had had enough of waiting. I had to resort to retrieving Edward from the library, something I found myself doing frequently.

I hopped into my car and blasted the heat. For the early fall it was freezing cold out. As I drove through the pitch black of night I carefully watched to make sure Edward wasn't driving by me on his way home. I could have very well called him to see what he was up to but his phone was always on silent in the library and he wouldn't answer.

I pulled into a parking space in front of the medical library and rushed into the building. As I past the front desk I saw the familiar face of an older lady I always encountered when I came to get Edward.

"I'm just here to get my boyfriend again" I laughed as I passed her. She knew exactly who Edward was and she gave me a quick smile and a wave. I raced up the staircase to the top floor of the building, knowing exactly where Edward sat day in and day out. As I left the stairs I could see Edward's figure sitting at a study cubicle. His head was propped in his hand and he slouched slightly to the left. I tiptoed towards him, wanting to surprise him. When I was close enough I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my hands on his stone chest. He wasn't even startled by my sudden presence.

"Hi" I whispered into his ear. His hands came to cover mine and he rubbed them softly.

"Hey" he yawned.

"What are you up to? I expected you home awhile ago. It's Friday night Edward…" I tried to hint to him.

"I've been waiting for you" he said quickly, his hands still on mine, holding me close to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I placed a kiss on his neck.

"Well today's our anniversary right?" he said. I giggled.

"I thought you had forgotten…" I laughed while placing another kiss on his neck. "But what does that have to do with me coming here?"

Edward didn't say anything. Instead he let go of my hands and used his index finger to point to something on the desk. I gasped when I saw the engraved text. _E.C loves B.S_

"You didn't!" I chirped while letting my fingers trace over the engraving. He had carved our initials into the desk just like Carlisle had done for Esme so many years ago.

"I didn't get you anything physical for our anniversary this year. I figured this was more romantic…"

"It's perfect" I exclaimed before crushing my lips onto his and sitting on his lap. Edward always found a way to make the littlest things so romantic. He could have very well bought me diamonds or took me on a trip for our anniversary but it wouldn't mean nearly as much to me as that engraving. In a sense it symbolized that this relationship had to last…engravings are permanent…our love was permanent.

After Edward finished kissing me I took a moment to catch my breath. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was still amazed that Edward had that effect on me. Deciding I couldn't wait any longer to give Edward my present I began speaking again. I sat very still in his lap with my head resting on his chest.

"You know it's funny that you gave me a gift that wasn't physical" I eluded, trying to get his mind going.

"What's that?" he sighed while drawing circles on my back gently with his fingertips.

"Because my gift to you is completely physical…." I hinted while I raised my head to look into his brilliant green eyes.

"What could you have possibly gotten me?" he laughed knowing full well he had everything anyone could ever want.

"Me" I stated. Edward looked at me like he was totally confused. I laughed to myself and slid off his lap. He moved his chair around to face me as I walked behind him.

"Do you see what I'm wearing?" I asked while I stood in front of him.

"A yoga suit?" he said, looking like he was missing something. Indeed he was…

"Yes honey that's right, it's a yoga suit…" I said as I took a few steps backward. "But can you see any skin?"

"No" he said quickly yet he seemed to exaggerate the word. I knew he finally realized what I was going to do once his eyes widened.

"I was going to do this at home…" I began as I hooked my finger into the zipper of my sweat top. "Of course we'd have the music there but who really cares?" I continued as I pulled on the zipper ever so slowly. Edward's eyes drifted towards my chest and I smiled.

"I know this isn't exactly how you pictured it. I was supposed to be at your house and whisk you away for a "show"…"

"The library is just as good…." he whispered hoarsely when I had pulled the zipper over my breasts to expose my violet, lacy bra. I laughed.

"Good" I whispered back before sliding my shirt completely off and holding it with one finger. I let the clothing drop to my side as I took one step closer to Edward. His eyes were still fixated on my chest when I proceeded to lace my fingers under my sweatpants. I played with the waistband for a second just to see Edward's mouth drop open only slightly. I whipped my shoes off a bit too quickly but even I was starting to get worked up now. I slipped my pants off especially slowly, one leg after the other, to expose my matching violet lacy boy shorts. After twirling the pants around in my hand for a bit I tossed them to the side before letting my hair out of his ponytail and shaking my head. I could see Edward becoming extremely uncomfortable in his seat as his erection grew.

"Loose the shirt" I commanded as I approached him and began to unhook my bra from the back. He practically ripped off his button down shirt and undershirt before I had a chance to blink. My bra dropped to the floor soon after and I heard Edward groan.

"The pants next" I ordered while standing inches away from him. Every part of my body was aching for Edward but it wasn't time yet. I could see his body reacting the way I had hoped once he unbuckled his belt and shimmied out of his pants. I was down to my last piece of clothing, my panties, when I finally let my knee brush across Edward's skin. Electricity surged through me. Unconsciously I whispered his name, rendering a devious grin from him. Trying to recompose myself, I slid my panties off as slowly as possible. As I bent down to retrieve them off the floor I felt Edward's breath on my neck. I shot back up to see him wriggling in his chair, trying to get as close to me as possible yet not touching me.

"You can loose those boxers now" I informed him as I threw my panties around his neck. He gasped when he felt the moisture they held. Edward pulled his boxers down his leg slowly, probably trying to give me my own show, but this was about his fantasy…he had already given me mine.

"How am I doing?" I whispered in his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Amazing" he stuttered. I smiled while I kissed his neck down to his nipples. I worked my way back up to his lips after kissing the hollow part of his throat and Adam's apple.

"Bella please, I'm begging you…" he said as he pulled away from my lips and looked down towards his lap. Without hesitation I let Edward position himself at my entrance. I slid down onto him as slowly as possible, before long my legs began to shake and I had to succumb to him. I let his cock fill me completely as I slammed down hard into his lap. He moaned instantly. I pumped him at various speeds, occasionally going faster than I could have ever pictured myself going. His head rested on my shoulder while his hands gripped my ass. I felt his sweat dripping onto my body and it turned me on even more. I dug my nails into his back and dragged them down, almost breaking the skin. He moaned again but I silenced him with a kiss. I felt myself begin to clench around his dick as I moved faster on him. I broke the kiss when I finally arched my back, trying to lead him further into me. The time was close. My heart pounded, halting all of my thoughts. The only thing I could focus on was Edward. His lips were soon on my neck, sucking and biting gently.

"I love you" he breathed onto my shoulder as he pulled my body closer to him, my breasts pressing onto his chest. Not being able to formulate a sentence I continued to ride him with all the energy I had left. I felt his manhood growing bigger inside of me as I cried out his name again. He thrust harder into me, gasping for air and whispering my name into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bracing myself for his last thrust. The force was unbelievable, it could have very well hurt me but I didn't care. I screamed his name for the last time as I came and he exploded into me.

"I love you too" I finally managed to whisper to him as I sat very still with him still inside me. He smiled at me in between breathes. His chest rose and collapsed quickly much like mine.

Minutes later he pulled himself out of me and helped me stand.

"I can't believe we just had sex in a library" he laughed as he slid his pants back and helped readjust my bra.

"Is it wrong to feel so turned on in here?" I asked as I turned around to kiss his chest. Another ridiculous grin grew on his face.

"Definitely not" he whispered as he unclasped my bra. "What do you say to round two?"

"I say happy anniversary to us" I giggled before undoing the zipper of his pants…


	45. Chapter 45

AN: Okay...hi everyone. First off let me apologize of the obscene amount of time that had passed since i last updated. As if nothing else could go wrong in my life, my ankle is still mucked up and i caught a severe cold the very first day of school! Anyways that is no excuse for the lack of updates and i am very very very sorry! This chapter is...uh...not very well written in my opinion but i needed to give ya'll something :) I know everyone will assume the worst...just keep an open mind my friends...open minds are good. Alright anyways here it is. Enjoy! Much love xoxo

**Chapter 45**

"**The more studying you did for the exam, the less sure you are as to which answer they want"**

**Bella's POV**

It was the day before the Cullen gang and my father would be arriving for Thanksgiving and I was sick as hell. Between the massive migraines and the vomiting I did nothing but sleep. I had just finished my midterm exams and Edward was positive that the stress had gotten to me and resulted my sickness. He got all medical on my ass by explaining that too much stress leads to a weakened immune system and thus the contraction of the stomach flu bug that was floating around campus was completely logical. I believed him…

Edward had been trying to care for me as much as possible but he still had an exam to study for and I felt like I was getting in the way. When I woke in the morning he'd left a note on my pillow telling me to get to the clinic on campus and see what the doctor had to say while he wrote his last exam. Frankly I didn't even feel like getting out of bed but I couldn't continue on like this. I took his advice anyways, threw on some sweatpants and a sweater and got into my car. I prayed that I wouldn't get sick on the way…

I pulled into the clinic parking lot without a problem. I walked slowly into the clinic, my arms clinging around my waist. I just knew I was going to get sick at some point but I tried to keep it from my mind. When I approached the counter the nurse handed me forms to fill out and ordered me to sit down wherever I wanted. Thankfully, there was only another girl in the waiting room and I knew I'd get to see a doctor really soon. The paperwork I had to fill out seemed never ending. They wanted a complete family and medical history and needed the information about my family physician. After filling out the forms I handed them back to the nurse who escorted me to room before slipping my chart into the tray that was attached to the front of the door.

Soon enough I heard a small knock on the door before it swung open. A young female doctor stood in front of me, looking down at my chart and flipping through the pages. She looked up for only a second and smiled at me before pulling up a roll a way stool and coming to sit in front of me.

"I'm Dr. Montgomery" she said quickly while still reading my chart.

"Nice to meet you" I said quietly, my head was pounding and I didn't want to hear any loud noises.

"How'd you manage to pull that off?" she asked without looking up. I had no idea what she was referring to. I looked around the room before studying her face.

"Pardon me?" I asked in an annoyed tone. What was up with this doctor? She wasn't very courteous or pleasant so far.

"How can you have the countries best cardiac physician and founder of this clinic as your family practitioner?" she said while looking up and staring at me. I didn't think that was any of her business but I answer anyways.

"I'm dating his son. Carlisle has been my doctor for awhile now…." I began but she cut me off.

"Yes, that's right. You're dating Edward. I remember see you two at the award ceremony for Dr. Cullen…." she said

"Uh yeah" I hummed while looking at the ceiling. This felt really awkward. I saw her shift in her seat through my peripheral vision and I looked back down at her.

"So what brings you to the Clinic today Miss. Swan?" she asked before getting up and moving to the sink and washing her hands.

"I think I have the stomach flu" I explained

"Well that certainly is floating around" she said with a smile before sitting back down. "When did you first start feeling sick?" she asked.

"About a week and a half ago. The vomiting started about a week ago…"

"Any other symptoms?" she asked while scribbling something down on my chart and.

"Just a headache and being super hungry which is kind of weird seeing as I can't keep anything down". Her head darted up quickly to stare at me once again.

"Bella I don't want you to be alarmed when I ask you this next question okay?" she said quietly before rolling towards me and fixing her eyes on mine. I nodded at her, anxiety building in my stomach. With my luck she was going to tell me I had contracted some life threatening, incurable disease.

"Bella are you sexually active?" she asked without blinking.

"Yeah" I mumbled, not knowing why it mattered at first but then vivid images flashed into my head. About two weeks before mine and Edward's anniversary I had pulled the tiny birth control patch from the skin around my hip. My prescription had run out and needed to be refilled and I reminded myself to call Carlisle as soon as possible. I had forgotten to call Carlisle…I had forgotten to get another patch…

"Oh no, no!" I gasped. I was starting to feel lightheaded, the room spun, I felt my body going limp. The doctor's cold hands then secured themselves on either of my arms and held me still.

"Bella look at me" she said while giving me a slight shake. I emerged from my daze, feeling more sick then ever and focused on her.

"Don't panic" she told me before coming to sit beside me on the examination table, one of her arms still holding me still.

"Don't panic?" I laughed. That was easy enough for her to say, she wasn't in my shoes. I was picturing myself telling Edward we were going to have a baby. Eighteen years old and parents! Even worse the thought of telling my father scared me to death. Actually I'd never live to see another day once I told Charlie…

"We don't know anything for sure yet. Let's not jump to conclusions" she explained while reaching for her chart again, yet still sitting with me. Oddly enough I was beginning to feel comforted by her presence. I gulped and tried to force a smiled in her direction.

"We need to try and figure some stuff out here Bella…"

"O- okay" I stuttered while trying to take deep breathes to calm myself down.

"When did you last use birth control?"

"About two months ago" I responded

"Last period?". I shook my head, frazzled. I didn't even know if I had skipped a period or not.

"And when was the last time you and Edward had sex?" she asked with a pen in her hand ready to write down what I was to reveal to her. I was thankful she wasn't judging me, not taking me for a whore who might have cheated on her boyfriend or someone who slept around.

"Well probably about two weeks ago"

"And before that?" she pushed, probably knowing I wouldn't be showing signs of morning sickness if I was just two weeks in.

"Well, we kind of have sex a lot…" I tried to explain without sounding sleazy. I was half expecting her to laugh at me but she remained very professional.

"Alright" she began while sliding off the table. "We'll have to run some tests Bella…to see if you are indeed pregnant. We'll have to check your hormone levels but I don't want you to worry. Nothing is for sure" she whispered while placing one of her hands on my folded ones.

"I'm really scared Doc" I sighed, tears welling in my eyes.

"I know" she cooed "but I promise you Bella everything will be fine no matter what the tests show. I'll always be around to help…"

"Thank you" I choked out, looking like a blubbering fool. She nodded and told me the nurse would be in to take some blood. She also promised to keep the information private and not relay any information to Carlisle.

Once the blood was taken, I was informed that the results would come back the week after thanksgiving and I'd be receiving a phone call telling me to come back to the clinic.

On the way home, I drove slowly, my tears obstructing my view of the road. I tried to convince myself that everything was fine. I wasn't pregnant and everything would be fine just like the doctor promised. I also decided I wasn't going to tell Edward anything, not until the test results came back. With the whole Cullen family and my father coming in tomorrow this was the last thing I needed. It was going to be an awkward weekend…one weekend I would rather spend alone for once in my life.

When I pulled into the garage of the house I noticed Edward was home. I checked out my face in the rearview mirror. Thankfully it didn't look like I had been crying for the past hour and I stepped out of the car and closed the door quietly. Edward was waiting for me in the laundry room that connected to the garage. He must have heard me pull in.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked while helping me slip my sweater off.

"She's running some tests…" I explained as I turned around to face him.

"What does she think it is?" he asked with huge, worried eyes.

"Stomach flu" I muttered, trying to conceal my lies.

"I figured as much" he sighed before throwing his arm around my shoulder and helping me onto the couch in the family room and placing a blanket over me.

"Sleep sweetheart" he said before kissing my forehead. "I bet you'll feel better in no time" he whispered before jetting out of the room. I prayed he was right….

**Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Well he certainly was not right. The next day I woke up feeling absolutely dreadful. I had slept very little, my mind raced the entire night from worry. I refused to let it show though and got myself up and ready for the day. Edward had been sleeping in his room for fear of catching what I had. The last thing he needed was to get sick…if he only knew that morning sickness was not contagious…

Today the Cullen's and my father would be arriving. Edward had called them ahead of time and informed that I was "quite ill" and insisted we reschedule thanksgiving but everyone refused. They were adamant about seeing us and neither hell nor high water would stop them.

I slipped out of my room quietly and tip toed past Edward's room, noticing he was still sleeping. If he didn't wake up soon I'd have to wake him myself. Our families would be arriving in less than an hour and I wanted him up to great them. We had offered to pick them all up at the airport but Carlisle had rented vehicles for everyone, including one just for my father, and they'd be driving here once their plane landed.

Toulouse trotted around my feet while I straightened up the bedrooms where everyone would be sleeping. I was so glad that I had made their beds weeks ago because I defiantly didn't have the energy to get the house ready for guests right now. I was already dreading cooking thanksgiving dinner on Monday but I had promised everyone months ago. I was going to need lots of help and I hoped that Edward would be willing to cooperate with me.

Suddenly, Edward was near me, his arms around my waist. I pulled away immediately. Something had triggered inside of me. I didn't want to be close to him, actually I wanted to stay far away.

"Uh hi" I whispered with a slight smile once I noticed Edward's startled expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping closer to me. I stepped back.

"I'm not feeling well again today and you scared me for a minute there" I explained, at least I wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry Bella…" he said while assessing my body. I knew he was checking to see if I was in pain.

"Yeah it's alright" I shot back before scooting around him and heading for the door. I couldn't understand why I was being so cold to Edward. I hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. I kept myself busy with tidying up, Edward lingered near me, probably noticing my change in demeanor. I tried to avoid him at all costs, floating from room to room checking everything out but Edward knew something was up. His hands grabbed the top of my shoulders while I was fixing the pillows in the living room. He spun me around to face him.

"You're acting strange…are you sure you're okay?" he asked, worry evident in his facial expressions.

"I'll manage. I'm just frazzled and anxious to see everyone" I said before looking down to the ground

"No Bella that's not it. It's something else, you're acting very different" he pressed

"Everything's fine!" I insisted. Edward was shocked by the tone of my voice I could tell.

"Bella please…" he began but I heard our doorbell ring.

"Trust me Edward. I'm fine. Everything is fine" I explained again before placing a forced kiss on his cheek. I raced to the door, suddenly thankful someone had interrupted our conversation. I threw the door open only to be pulled into a giant bear hug. Emmett.

"Happy thanksgiving!" he shouted before setting me back on the ground. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's so good to see you Emmett…it's been too long" I giggled before kissing him.

"Well Bella, I know we haven't been able to have our secret rendezvous since you moved out here but maybe when everyone is washing the dishes tonight…"

"Shut up Emmett" Rose spat before pushing him out of the way. I had to laugh, Emmett had the most sick sense of humor. Anyone outside to the Cullen family would think he was a total wack.

"Bella I've missed you!" Rose chirped as she hugged me tight, to the point where I felt myself starting to suffocate a little. I patted her back gently before pushing her away.

"I've missed you too Rose" I smiled back. She moved on to kiss Edward while everyone else said hello to me. Alice was the most excited to see me. She'd brought me flowers and a card telling me to get well. Jasper hugged me gently, before placing a kiss on my forehead. The babies had gotten so big I couldn't believe it. I kissed the girls quickly before handing them over to Esme and Carlisle. My dad was the last to come through the door. I was so relieved to see him.

"Dad" I sighed as I crushed my body into his arms.

"Hey kiddo" he whispered back "Some place you got here…"

"It really is something right?" I laughed, still holding onto him. "I've really missed you dad"

"Not nearly as much as I've missed you honey" he explained, rubbing my back before pulling away.

"You aren't looking very good Bells…"

"Stomach flu, doc says the worst is over…" I lied. I hated doing this.

"Good. I was worried it was something serious…" he said before patting my shoulder and heading over to say hello to Edward.

Serious? Ha. No, not serious…my current situation was much more than serious….


	46. Chapter 46

**AN:** Alright so hi everyone...long time no see. I am soooooo sorry about not updating in FOREVER. Thank you to all who have stuck with me and sent me PM's begging me to write something. Here is my **_VERY WORST_** attempt at writing a chapter...i needed to give you guys something but my brain is so frazzeled that i couldnt even formulate proper sentences (it feels like that at least). I already know many of you will not like the chapter...and i apologize for that but remember to keep an open mind (anything can happen in stories...mature or not...unrealistic or not...dirty or not...). Everything is all in good fun and im sorry for how short it is. Please don't hate me... :)

**Chapter 46**

**The land of ****embarrassment**** and breakfast…..–Julian Barnes**

**Bella's POV**

Another sleepless night had taken me. For hours I lay awake in my bed thinking of the future. I was afraid to tell Edward anything for fear of him leaving me. I knew Edward better than anyone yet I still had doubts and fears about his reaction. Even worse was the fact that I wasn't ready to be a mother! I could barely take care of myself on a good day. In my head I saw my life coming to an end. There was no way I could continue on with school, my dreams had been crushed. I couldn't do this…

I must have drifted off to sleep at some point because I was awoken by a gentle knock on my door. I wrestled with the sheets for a few seconds before sitting up straight. The dim light cast on Esme's pale face as she approached me.

"I didn't mean to scare you honey…" she whispered before stopping at the edge of the bed. I noticed she was fully dressed, car keys in her hand and her purse over her shoulder.

"You didn't Esme…" I yawned. I was more tired than I thought. She smiled at me, the same smile that Edward had, the same smile that dazzled me every day.

"I'm heading out to get everything we need for our thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. I was just checking to see if you needed anything" she explained. I shook my head and started to get out of bed.

"I'll go with you" I whispered before grabbing a pair of sweatpants from my dresser.

"No, no Bella. You're ill and you need rest" she said while leading me back to the bed and tucking me in. The urge to tell her about my situation burned in my throat. I didn't know why. She should be the person I was most afraid of telling. She'd be so disappointed…

"Your father and Carlisle are heading out to Harvard to take a look at the campus now too, so they won't be here when everyone wakes up. If you need anything call my cell phone. Please stay in bed for awhile longer sweetheart…" she pleaded before kissing my forehead. I complied and she scurried out of my room.

Taking Esme's advice I snuggled back into my sheets refusing to let my mind focus on the future. I prayed to have a happy dream for once…

**X0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x**

I was startled awake once again when I heard a loud clanking noise coming from downstairs. Taking a glance at the clock I saw it was almost noon and I grabbed my house coat off the edge of the bed and hurried down the stairs. I found myself at the source of the problem…the kitchen. Toulouse had somehow managed to hop onto the counter and push his food bowl to the floor. No one had fed him yet and he was starving. After placing his bowl in front of him and apologizing to him ever so quietly I heard a wail come from upstairs. I figured everyone would be up soon enough…

Emmett, Jasper and Edward all walked into the kitchen not much later and bid me good morning. I forced myself to kiss Edward, something I had never had to do. I always wanted to kiss him but I was actually afraid to lately. I explained the source of the ruckus to them before asking for their help in making breakfast. When we finally had our pancake assembly line going Alice and Rose walked in with the girls.

"Sophie isn't in such a good mood…" Rose whispered over to us. Emmett chuckled as he flipped our first batch of pancakes. Edward immediately stopped stirring the pancake batter and scooped Sophie out of Rose's arms. In no time he had her smiling and giggling away. I sighed as I watched them at the table. He was perfect with her…

After we had all eaten Jasper and Emmett wandered off to the family room to watch some television. Edward kept the babies entertained by reading them a story about a princess. The girls were far too young to understand anything he was saying but they seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. Rose and Alice helped me to load the dishwasher and clean up the kitchen. As we waited for the dishwasher to finish its cycle we chatted about practically everything but the main topic of interest was Alice and Jasper's wedding.

"So after Christmas you all have to come up to New York for your fittings" Alice said while pointing her index finger in my direction then in Rose's. I put a fake smile on my face. I doubt Alice would want me to still be a bridesmaid when I was pregnant…

I let my mind wander as Alice pulled out magazines to show us what our dresses would look like. I nodded and kept with my smile. I snapped back to reality once I heard the buzz of the dishwasher. Turing around quickly I started to pull out dishes and cutlery and place them where they belonged. I heard Emmett and Jasper talking in hushed tones while Alice and Rose giggled about the dresses for Sophie and Mimi. Edward was so involved with the girls that he didn't even seem to know anyone else was around. Everyone except me seemed to be so happy…

Soon after, I rejoined Alice and Rose in discussion but Emmett and Jasper were talking so loud I could barely hear them.

"Look how flexible she is!" Emmett laughed. I looked towards Rose for answers.

"What the hell is he talking about?" I asked.

"They're probably watching porn" Rose said so casually it scared me.

"And you're fine with that?" I questioned, my eyes skimming her face for any reaction

"Well yeah…he isn't getting much these days with taking care of the girls and me being… " Rose began but was cut off by Jasper shouting.

"Oh my god look at her! I never pictured her to be this kinky" he laughed. By this point my mind was racing yet oddly enough I wanted to see what they were watching. Leaving Rose and Alice to their own devices I tip toed towards the family room, anxious to get a peak at what was making the boys so excited. When I reached the doorframe I gripped it tight before peaking my head around. I first caught a glimpse of Emmett and Jasper sprawled across both couches, huge grins on the face. After a quick blink I let my eyes wander up to the TV screen….

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I screamed as I ripped my eyes away from the scene on the television. It was me….and Edward…having sex…in my room. My naked body was twisted on top of his, his body pumping hard into me. In less than a split second, Emmett and Jasper's eyes had flickered over to face me. Edward, Alice, and Rose had come rushing to my side, surveying the scene. I moved quickly towards the TV and shut it off. Anger rushed through my veins. Swirling around I now had everyone staring at me. Jasper and Emmett looked smug, Alice and Rose worried, Edward afraid yet concerned. Tears began to well in my eyes…how could this have happened to me? Edward edged closer to me, reaching for my hand, his eyes pleading his case. Why had he put our sex tapes down here of all places? I moved to my right, avoiding him. Rose tried next but gave up and moved to stand in front of Emmett.

"Apologize you idiot" she hissed. He let out a low chuckle.

"Now…" she shot back, her hands going to her hips yet Emmett still didn't respond. Alice had now approached Jasper, her thumb and index finger pinching his ear.

"What is wrong with you two?" she spat, pulling hard on his ear and focusing her eyes on Emmett.

"It's not our fault Edward and Bella leave their sex tapes hanging around for anyone to watch…" Jasper laughed before wincing in pain. Edward remained quiet, standing in the corner now, his eyes fixated on me. I could tell he had no idea what to do. I desperately wanted to move…wanted to run…wanted to find Esme and cry into her shoulder for days but I found myself stuck in my spot. Emmett continued to fight with Rose in hushed tones while Alice inflicted more pain on Jasper. When the room finally fell silent all eyes were back on me again…no one was laughing, no one was smiling…no one was apologizing…it was just plain awkward….

"Uh…so…um…." Alice fumbled with words trying to lighten the mood and break the silence. Rose took a quick glance at Emmett over her shoulder….

"Uh…so…we're pregnant! Again!" Rose suddenly laughed awkwardly as all eyes moved to her and everything went black for me…


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: **So please don't hate me for not updating in SUCH A LONG TIME! I'm not going to make any excuses haha...but i really am sorry about it. This is another short chapter but i had to give you all something! Hope its not so bad... Much love xoxoxo

**Chapter 47**

**If things go wrong, don't go with them -Roger Babson**

**Edward's POV**

Too many things happened all at once. I stared at Rose, her face beaming in an awkward way as she held her index finger to her lower lip. She looked worried about the reaction of the rest of the family regarding her pregnancy. I took a quick step forward, ready to reach out to hug her but before I could I saw Emmett practically pounce off the couch and rush in my direction. As he flew past me I saw Bella's tiny figure folding into itself out of the corner of my eye. I swivelled around at the same second Rose and Alice gasped. Emmett had caught Bella just before her body had smacked onto the floor. Rushing to her side I began yelling her name as Emmett placed her gently on the floor.

"Bella!" I cried as fell to my knees. My hands were all over her body, feeling for a pulse. Noting one, I let out a small sigh. I brushed my hand across her face sensing she was extremely warm. She had just fainted…her body must have had too much to process…

"Bella, sweetheart, I need you to wake up…" I began but was interrupted by Alice.

"I'm calling dad" Alice said very quickly as she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialled. She rushed over to the far corner of the room and spoke into the phone quietly.

"What's wrong with her?" Rose whispered, her eyes wide.

"She's fine…just passed out" Emmett whispered back without moving his eyes from Bella. "She's pretty warm though Rose, get a wet washcloth would ya?"

Ignoring their conversation, my hand linked into Bella's. I rubbed gently, hoping she would come to.

"Common Bella…this is more than I can handle…" I said softly into her ear.

"Let's get her onto the couch" Emmett suggested suddenly. Jasper was at my side now, helping Emmett lift her. My hand still clung to hers as she was placed onto the sofa. Rose had re-entered the room and placed the washcloth on her forehead. In the background I heard the front door slam. Pairs of feet came rushing into the room, Carlisle reaching Bella's side first. Charlie followed soon after, his face as white as a sheet. He remained quiet as he sat near Bella's feet.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked quickly yet calmly as he grabbed his stethoscope from his bag and placing it on her chest. I cringed, maybe the situation was worse than I thought….

"Passed out…." Emmett shrugged.

"What were you all doing? What triggered it?" he asked now looking over her body. In that moment she moaned and slightly shifted in her spot….

**Bella's POV. **

It was a nice feeling. I felt like I was floating…not having a worry in the world. It was warm where I was, wherever it was. Maybe I was dreaming…I really couldn't remember going to sleep… all I could remember was Rose's beautiful face. She was pregnant again…

It felt like an electric shock when something freezing cold hit my chest. Instinctively I shrugged away trying to lose that cool feeling. Something was trying to ruin my perfect, peaceful moment. I moaned as I shifted some more. I heard voices…very familiar voices. Everything was coming back to me. I heard Carlisle pleading with me to open my eyes. I really didn't want to…I'd leave this utopia. I groaned again but focused on the image of Rose, getting round and even more beautiful over the next few months. She looked so utterly happy alongside of Emmett and the girls. Edward was now calling at me, begging me to listen to his father. Edward…he must be worried. I let my eyes shoot open and I blinked furiously.

Several sets of eyes were on me now. Almost the entire Cullen clan was leaned over me, Carlisle's cold hand resting on my arm.

"Oh Bella!" Edward gasped as he placed a tiny kiss on the palm of my hand. "Thank goodness you came around". I had no idea what had actually happened to me. I wondered why I was on the couch, why medical tools were splattered across the floor, why everyone looked like a ghost.

My dad's eyes were the next to meet mine. I smiled when I saw him exhale a large breath.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" he asked somewhat pushing Edward out of the way and taking my hand in his.

"Fine" I choked hoarsely.

"Check her out again Doc, would ya?" he asked now looking at Carlisle. Within seconds a blood pressure cuff was attached my left arm.

"What happened Bella?" Carlisle cooed as he began to pump the cuff.

"I'm not sure….everything just went black" I tried to explain to him.

"She nearly cracked her head on the floor Carlisle…." Rose piped in now. I smiled as I heard her voice coming from behind me. She stepped around Carlisle kneeling down by my side.

"You scared me Bells…" she whispered before placing her forehead on mine. "Why do you always do stuff like that?" she slightly chuckled. I smiled as I pressed my cheek to hers. I felt Carlisle pull the cuff off and tell Charlie everything appeared to me normal.

"Congratulations" I giggled when Rose pulled away and winked at me.

"You too…" she barley murmured as she took the washcloth of my forehead and pushed my sopping hair back. Reality started to sink back in now. There was a chance We'd be pregnant together and I felt sick…

"Am I missing something?" Carlisle whispered over to Jasper.

"Uh yeah…I'd say so…" Jasper laughed awkwardly. Before Carlisle had a chance to respond I heard grocery bags being plopped down onto the kitchen counter.

"I'm back! Where is everyone?" Esme practically sang.

"We're in the family room mom!" Emmett responded quiet loudly. Esme glided into the room and I heard her gasp.

"What happened here?" she asked pulling on her husbands arm.

"Bella just had a moment. Did you buy anything good to eat? I'm starving!" Emmett said quickly before stepping out of the room. Esme ignored her son and looked to Carlisle for answers again.

"She fainted" he stated simply.

"Fainted!" she exclaimed "Why!"

Wanting to distract everyone from my sudden urge to throw up, I spoke. I didn't want all these eyes on me anymore.

"I got a bit excited…" I began while trying to sit up on the sofa. Everyone continued to stare at me, Esme, Carlisle and my father looking the most confused.

"Rose and Emmett have some news they would like to share…" I explained.

"What kind of news kids?" Carlisle asked, finally shifting his body to look at Rose.

"Well, how would you feel about having more grandchildren?" Rose giggled. All of a sudden Esme had wrapped her arms around Rose.

"You're not pregnant again!" she exclaimed, not believing her daughter in law.

"She defiantly is…I would know since I had a part in it…" Emmett interjected. Edward slapped him upside the head and gave him a look.

"I can't believe it…" Esme cooed as she let go of Rose and placed a kiss on Emmett's cheek and I slipped out of the room…


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: **Hi everyone! Heres the next chapter. I know its not that great cause i just threw it together last night. Once again I apologize for the inconsistent updates. Life...im telling ya. Anyways i hope you all have a lovley holiday. Please review! Much love. Oh and tell me what you thought of the movie (which i assume most of you have seen already!)

**Chapter 48 **

**Anxiety is fear of one's self.**

**Bella's POV **

I scurried up the stairs in a flash and ended up in my bed. I pulled the covers over my head, wallowing in my own sorrow I guess. Worse though was the fact I feel like hurling. Suddenly there was a knock on my door and I groaned. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Who is it?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Uh…your father" Charlie chuckled. I sighed and shoved my comforter to the side.

"Come on in Dad" I said softly before sitting up. Charlie poked his head around the door, his face bright.

"You alright kid? You slipped out of the room without anyone really noticing…" he began.

"Perfect. Just fine" I said with a fake smile.

"Just tired I bet huh? The flu does that to you…"

"Yeah, exhausted actually" I explained, cringing at the word flu.

"Well I'll let you catch a few winks then. Carlisle and I will probably head out again to check out some more sights. I'll have my cell if you need me. Please call if you don't feel well again…" he said with a light knock on the door.

"Will do dad. Have fun" I said with a quick wink as I blew him a kiss. With that he turned on his heels and walked away. I snuggled back into bed, just wanting to go to sleep but without fail there was another knock at my door.

"Give me a bloody break" I muttered as I covered my head with a pillow. I was going to ignore whoever it was. Of course there was another knock.

"Can we come in Bells?" Emmett's voice boomed.

"Who's we?" I yelled across the room.

"Oh you know, me, Jasper, and your beautiful nieces who are just too irresistible to ignore…"

"You just brought them along so I wouldn't kill you two at my first opportunity" I hollered. Truth be told, I wouldn't mind spending time with the babies.

"I told you she'd figure it out you idiot!" Jasper hissed to Emmett. I giggled before remembering I was pissed at them.

"Does this mean we can come in Bella?"

"No!" I shouted as I placed a pillow back over my head.

"I can break this door down if I have to Bella…." Emmett hinted. I knew they weren't going to leave me alone.

"Fine! It's open anyways!" I huffed as I heard the door creek open. I still refused to open my eyes. I heard footsteps approach me and a sudden weight on the bed. There was nothing but silence for what felt like hours…

"You know Rose told us not to come up here…." Emmett finally said as I felt him pat my leg through the comforter.

"I always knew she was the smartest in the family" I mumbled. Jasper laughed slightly then composed himself.

"Oh common Bells, will you at least look at us?" Emmett asked. I groaned and opened my eyes after throwing the pillow that covered my head off to the side. I saw Mimi sitting comfortably in Emmett's arms while Sophie rested in Jasper's.

"What exactly do you want? Did you come to make fun of me? Because I don't need any of that…"

"No…." Jasper said while looking me straight in the eye. I waited for a response.

"We just came up here to say we shouldn't have snooped through your drawers let alone watched that tape…." Emmett began

"Oh really?" I sighed sarcastically.

"Hey, were trying here Bella…" Jasper said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered.

"Okay so we were wrong and we really do feel bad…" Jasper whispered, probably trying to keep it down so Sophie wouldn't wake.

"Are you going to say you're sorry anytime soon or are we going to beat around the bush for days?" I laughed. Emmett moaned. Emmett never said sorry to anyone.

"I'm sorry" Jasper said with a half smile. My eyes flickered away from his to meet Emmett's. I stared him down.

"I'm sorry alright? Very sorry. And if it makes you feel any better Rose and Alice will probably make our lives a living hell for the next month because we watched that tape…." He sighed.

"Well good!" I exclaimed. They both chuckled.

"So does this mean we are forgiven?" Jasper asked as he rocked Sophie slowly.

"Partially" I said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Emmet asked.

"I'll forgive you fully once something really nice and expensive is wrapped and sitting in my hands…" I led on. I was going to use them for all they were worth.

"You're blackmailing us?" Emmett exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yep! I'm not the one who behaved indecently…" I reminded him.

"Fine" he grumbled. "What do you want?" he asked as he stood.

"Oh surprise me" I said innocently. Jasper nodded towards me then stood up and began to walk to the door. Emmett trailed at his heels, disgruntled.

"Should have listened to Rose…" he mumbled to Jasper.

"That's right!" I yelled after them….

**Edwards POV**

I sat in the family room with Alice and Rose flaking me on both sides of the couch. I felt like a kid in detention. We sat in dead silence and I held my breath knowing one of them would mention the sex tape soon. My mom had bustled over the kitchen once she finally managed to stop hugging Rose and offering her congratulations. My dad and Charlie skipped out of the room quite quickly as well, leaving me to my doom. Emmett and Jasper had been daring enough to go see Bella, something I desperately wanted to do but I wasn't sure how to approach the situation. Plus, Bella was acting in a very peculiar manor lately…

Of course it was Alice who had to speak first…

"You know Edward, I really don't understand why anyone would decide to keep their sex tapes in their family room…" she said in hushed tones so that our mother couldn't hear. She shifted in her seat, pulling her one leg up to rest on the couch while she faced me. I also saw Rose shift in my peripheral vision.

"Not that I condone Jasper and Emmett snooping" she added with a smile once I let my eyes meet hers. She had obviously read the detest on my face for bringing the topic up again.

"I don't know why I brought it down here…." I replied simply, my voice harsh. I really didn't…

"I'm just saying it's kind of dumb…." she huffed.

"I believe I know that now Alice, thanks for enlightening me…" I spat

"Hey now! Is that any way to treat your sister? Its thanksgiving and you should be thankful for me" she said softly while fluttering her eyelashes innocently. Just as I was about to open my mouth to respond Rose interjected.

"Don't worry Edward, Emmett and Jasper will be punished…" she reassured me while patting my shoulder. Alice nodded alongside and I laughed. Rose and Alice didn't just joke about their punishments. The pain and agony they were going to inflict on their men was enough to make me even worry. Soon later, I heard Emmett's loud footsteps clambering towards us while he swore under his breath. When he entered the room his face reflected his pissed off attitude. Jasper trailed after him, both babies in his arms.

"Get off the couch Edward. We need to take a drive" Emmett said quickly.

"What? Why?" I asked not moving. Emmett huffed. He turned to face Rose quickly.

"We should have listened to you when you warned us not to go see Bella…" he quipped as he rolled his eyes. Rose giggled. He then proceeded to look me straight in the eyes again.

"She refuses to accept mine and Jasper's apology until we buy her something, and I quote "nice and expensive"" he groaned. Alice cheered.

"That's my girl! Blackmailing people already…I'm so proud of her!" she squealed as he raised her hand for a high five from Rose.

"Serves you right boys…" Rose hummed as she rose off the couch.

"So we're going out to buy her something and you need to help us out…" Jasper insisted.

"Why don't you just go with Alice?" I asked, not sure what the hell Bella could possibly want. Alice always was the one to offer shopping advice to every member of our family.

"No way. This is your mistake fellas…you can fix it yourselves" she quipped as she stood to stand beside Rose.

"Us Cullen women are off to have some fun of our own now anyways. Have fun finding the perfect gift for the hardest woman to shop for ever" Alice smiled

"And don't you dare come back until you've found it…" Rose said while pointing her index finger at us before attempting to leave the room.

"Wait! Aren't you going to take the girls?" Emmett asked while tilting his head in Jaspers direction.

"Oh no! You must have misunderstood me. By Cullen women I meant me, Rose, and mom. You guys are responsible for the babies for the day" Alice said smugly.

"Don't forget their diaper bag!" Rose giggled as she scurried out of the room alongside Alice.

"This is just the start of their punishment…." Jasper sighed.

"I bet we're looking at no sex for months…" Emmett sighed as he took Mimi from Jasper. I tried to stifle my laugh.

"Months? More like I won't see any action till it's my wedding night and even then I'm worried…" Jasper cringed.

"Can we get on with this then?" I asked quickly. I just wanted to get this over with and get a chance to talk to Bella.

"Yeah" Emmett sighed. "We'll take my rental car. The girl's car seats are already installed…"

We pulled out of the drive with Jasper sitting smushed between the babies' car seats.

"I really don't understand why I have to be the one to sit here. Edward you should be here, you're skinnier than I am!" he exploded as Emmett accelerated down the street and Sophie wailed.

"On the way home we'll switch alright?" I compromised. I heard him grumble under his breath before entertaining Sophie with her stuffed toys.

"So I guess we gotta head downtown" Emmett said as he skimmed the road before making a left turn.

"Most likely. That's where the jewellery stores are anyways…" I said

"I'm surprised Bella is making us do this" Jasper piped up from the back seat

"Yeah it's unlike her huh? She hates gifts usually…" Emmett confirmed with a look in my direction.

"She's been acting weird these last few days" I explained

"Well she has been sick, poor girl" Jasper said

"It's more than that…she's been moody and distant" I continued

"Maybe it's that time of the month" Emmett suggested with a hoarse laugh and making another turn.

"Maybe" I sighed. It wasn't like Bella to ever be that moody. Emmett parallel parked into a small space right in front of a small downtown shop.

"Lets get this over with" he sighed before stepping out of the car and getting Mimi out of her seat. I took care of Sophie. She smiled at me as I lifted her from her seat. I nuzzled her tiny nose with mine and got a little giggle. I saw Jasper struggle to get himself out of the car since he was apparently logged between the car seats. I stuck out my hand for him to grab as I yanked him out of the car.

"Thanks" he said quickly, sounding out of breath. Emmett now came to stand beside us, Mimi's head resting on his shoulder.

"So any ideas where to start boys?" he asked

"Earrings?" Jasper suggested.

"I already bought her some…" I quipped

"Necklace?" Emmett said next

"Mom and Dad already got her one…"

"Well shit, she already has a watch. I don't know what else" Jasper whispered.

"I guess a bracelet is a good option…" I mentioned, knowing Bella didn't have a diamond bracelet to match the rest of her jewellery.

"Perfect!" Emmett exclaimed as he shifted Mimi is his arms.

"Maybe we could get it engraved for her too?" Jasper offered

"She'd like that" I said with a smile. With that we walked into the Tiffany store that was located down the street and got to business quickly. In no time we had selected a relatively thick platinum bangle bracelet strewn with diamonds. It cost more than a student's entire college education but no one cared. They wrapped the gift in a blue box with a white ribbon and we left the store.

"She better like this" Emmett grumbled as we proceeded to walk back towards the car.

"Of course she will. It's a perfect match to everything else she has" Jasper said.

"She's not that superficial guys. She'd love anything you got her as long as it came from the heart. I'm shocked you didn't realise that before" I said with a laugh.

"You tell us that now!" Emmett spat before shoving my shoulder and laughing. We continued back to the car until we were stopped by two young women.

"Your babies gorgeous!" the blond exclaimed quickly, taking me by surprise. I instinctively covered Sophie's head.

"Oh thanks" Emmett said casually. This wasn't something he hadn't heard before.

"Sorry about the outburst there. We just wanted to say how refreshing it is to see a gay couple raising a family, especially two little girls" the other girl spoke before walking past us. My mouth fell to the ground as I heard Jasper laughing to the side of us.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no…" Emmett stuttered. I was so shocked by what those women had said I couldn't even formulate a coherent sentence. All I could focus on was Jasper's howling as he leaned against a store window.

"We're not gay! I have a wife! He has a girlfriend! HE'S MY BROTHER!" Emmett yelled towards them as he spun around to face them. They obliviously couldn't hear him since they didn't acknowledge his plea. Jasper was practically on the ground laughing. As people passed by us they stared. I just looked at Emmett.

"I always said you Cullen men had something "special" about you" Jasper gasped between laughs…


End file.
